


Breaking Down Walls

by TheBlackCatOfMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, King!Levi, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega!Eren, Omegaverse, Smut, Swearing, a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 155,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatOfMisfortune/pseuds/TheBlackCatOfMisfortune
Summary: In the Kingdom of Maria, in the small village of Shiganshina, a rare male Omega was born. 16 years later, he has learned to refuse his fate of being possessed. However, when a ball is announced for Omega to find the Prince a mate, the Omega must follow but intends to keep to the shadows. What if it's a little bit more complicated than that though?





	1. Fate Plays Strange Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. TheBlackCatOfMisfortune here and writing for your pleasure. I have an account on FanFiction.net that has this story so this is me for people who think that someone else has stolen my work. You can check if you want because I might be lying. Mwhahaha! No, seriously, it is me. I also have a YouTube account where I have upload a couple of Shingeki no Kyojin video, so go check that out under 'Cosima Ethos dei Amira'. I also have a Facebook account under my username, so make sure to like me to be up to date with anything that I am working on.

Everyone says that life is unfair. That no matter what you do, or who you are, something bad will always happen. So let me tell you a story. A story about a very rare Omega and a handsome prince Alpha.

Now, I know what you are thinking: this story is going to be so cliche. And maybe it is, but it's my story and I am the one telling it.

The story began in the small village of Shiganshina. Shiganshina is a village located in the southern region of the Kingdom of Maria. It is a place that doesn't hold much significance, so nothing really exciting happens.

However, it was that place where a rare moment happened. A male Omega was born. Male Omegas may be rare, however, they can be an utter disgrace to the family; and so the Omega's father left.

Sixteen years passed and the Omega grew into a strong-willed boy, near man. His mother treasured him with everything she had and said that he was a blessing.

He barely made friends because of his status, however, there were a few that didn't give a damn and wanted to protect him. His dearest friend, that is like a sister to him, had to live with him and his mother when he was ten. Her parents once went off into the wood, surrounding the village, but were attacked by bandits and killed.

His other friend lived nearby and would always come over and play. Even though the Omega's friendship circle wasn't big, it was full of the love any friend would give and more, and that was enough.

It was one morning in the middle of winter when a group of men on horses trotted through the village. Because nothing exciting happens in the village, every single villager was out of their home to see what the commotion was.

The man at the front of the troop was riding a beautiful black horse and was dressed in a green cloak with a symbol that looked like wings. He had a stern face, but somewhat gentle. His blonde hair was perfectly placed, with matching ears on the top, and had bushy eyebrows on top of blue eyes. The man pulled out a scroll from this bag and began to read it out.

"People of Shiganshina! I am the head guard for his Majesty, the King of Maria. The King had decided to hold a ball in one week. This ball is to allow his royal highness, the Prince, to choose a mate. He had requested that every Omega must attend the ball unless they are already mated. The ball is to be held at the royal palace on this day next week. Alphas may also attend, but not Betas. It is to be a masquerade. Omegas must be between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five."

With that said, the troop of soldiers quickly galloped away, most likely to the next village.

The Omega's body froze and his sister noticed this and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Eren, listen to me, you're going to be alright," she said, but he could hardly hear her over his own heart. His breathing increase phenomenally and he felt light-headed. "Eren, please," she called again, only so that half a second later, the Omega saw darkness.

. . . .

A gentle hand was caressing Eren's forehead. He could feel the wetness of a cloth on his head. He moaned as he felt his head hurting so much.

"Ssshhhh, cub. Everything is going to fine," came a familiar gently voice. Eren smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Mum?" he moaned again, before feeling the hand on his cheek.

"I'm here, cub," she answered back. Eren's eyes slowly flickered open and he saw that he was in the cosy bed in his bedroom. He turned to his mother who was a kind Omega with beautiful brown ears and a long, silky tail. His smiled quickly disappeared when he remember the reason why he fainted in the first place.

"Please tell me that was all a dream," he almost pleaded. His mother's face was full of sadness and worry, he knew his answer.

"If you are referring to the ball next week, then I'm afraid you weren't," she muttered. Eren's breathing started to quicken up again, but his mother put both her hands on his cheeks. "Oh, cub, I'm sorry. Please calm down. You're going to be fine. You're overreacting. Just go to the ball and stand at the sides, don't bring any attention to yourself," she instructed. Eren gulped but nodded. He sat up in his bed and was passed a glass of water, which he gratefully drank.

"I could just not go," he began, "mask my smell so that people won't know I'm an Omega." His mother sighed.

"Sadly that can't happen. Even if it could, your smell is different from other Omegas because you are a boy, yours is stronger," she said. Eren cursed under his breath. "I would have Mikasa or Armin go with you, but only Alphas and Omegas are allowed to go."

"You could go with me, you're an Omega," he said. She sighed.

"As much as I don't like it, I'm already mated, even if my mate is gone, and I don't think I'm twenty-five anymore," Eren looked guilty at that, "don't look guilty, cub. If he couldn't stay for you, what would make him stay if I had a daughter?"

"I brought shame to this family, it's my fault he left," Eren muttered. His mother shook her head.

"No, you didn't. Don't listen to what people tell you. I keep telling you this, but you always seem to forget. You. Didn't. Bring. Shame. You brought light into my dark world and you showed me that Omegas are something more than baby makers." Eren looked down at his hands on his lap.

"I'm a boy, so I don't need to go to the ball. The Prince is most likely straight and doesn't want a pesky brat," he almost laughed out, trying to hide his fear.

Eren had always feared Alphas. They used Omegas for one thing and then left. Betas could also get Omegas pregnant, but their children would never be Alphas. Eren was always told that he looked much more beautiful than female Omegas. His skin was smoother and his eyes gleamed like emeralds. He never wanted to find a mate, even if his heats killed him; which he hadn't experienced yet.

"I can bet you anything those guards are going to be back to make sure every Omega is at the ball. They've probably got one of those registers, and you are registered as an Omega." Eren felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. His mother rose from her stool by his bed and walked to the door, "I'll go and make some soup for you. Armin and Mikasa have been waiting for you to wake up," she said. She opened to door and Eren's best friends were standing in the doorway with a worried look on their faces.

"Oh, Eren," Mikasa nearly cried as she rushed to his side, with her black tail trailing behind her, and sat on the bed, throwing her arms around him, "It's going to be okay, we'll help you get through this without being picked." Eren smiled softly at his sister's display of affection, she was always like that; wanting to help and protect him.

Armin was at the foot of the bed and smiled at his friend. Mikasa withdrew and sat on the stool his mum was on.

"Are you okay? You scared the living daylight out of half the village when you passed out," Mikasa said. Eren felt a little guilty for that but nodded,

"I'm okay now. I just had a moment where I could breathe and it got to me," he said.

"As Mikasa said, Eren, we'll help you get through this," Armin said. Eren nodded and his mother came in with a bowl of soup. She placed it down on Eren's nightstand and turned to her son, pulling at his brown soft ears.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his ears. His mother smiled and kissed them better.

"The soup is hot, don't drink it too fast," she said as she left the room. Eren pouted. She had always been like that even though Eren was sixteen, he would always be her cub. She poked her head into the room, "Oh and remember to brush your tail..."

"Mum!" She laughed and closed the door.

Eren pulled back the covers and turned to his soup. He loved his mother's soup because each time she made it, it always tasted different, so you could never guarantee the flavour. So far, after near one hundred soups, every soup tasted perfect.

Eren blew at the orange liquid, he had a thing for tomato soup and tasted in slightly. It was better than the last. He finished the soup in a few minuted and his friends waited patiently for him to finish. He felt better.

"So what are we going to do?" Mikasa asked. Eren sighed.

"We can't do anything. I have to be the one to go. You two are Betas and aren't allowed to go," he replied. Mikasa huffed and lay back, she hated not being about to do something.

"Okay, so what are you going to do, Eren?" Armin asked. Eren looked at his lap.

"I have no choice but to go. Mum said that I should just stay at the side, don't attract attention," he said. Armin nodded.

"That sounds good. That's probably best. The Prince will be dancing with the female Omegas in the middle of the room," he said. Eren looked up with a determined look on his face.

"Yes! I can get through this without anyone noticing me. It's a masquerade after all." His friends nodded.

Eren felt better and decide to get out of bed. He got changed and met his friends downstairs in the kitchen.

"Eren, are you sure you're okay to go outside?" his mother asked. Eren nodded.

"I'm fine, promise. I'll be back soon," he said before the three teens left the house. The village may be small, but it was cosy. Houses line up along each other and Armin's house was only three doors down. They walked to the forest near their house, not going in too deep. Mikasa was never afraid of the forest even though it was the place her parents died.

Eren loved it, it was quiet and shady and a great place to sleep.

"Hey look, it the male whore," called a voice. The three turned around and saw a boy from the village, Jean was his name. The ends of his ears and tail were a shade of cream, like his hair. Eren glared, he should be used to this by now.

"Fuck off, Jean. Go play with Marco," Eren said, trying to hide his anger. Jean smirked.

"Nah, I'd rather be around you. The whole village heard about you fainting after that royal command was read out. What? You really think the Prince would want a whore like you? I bet the Prince isn't even gay, you have to be gay. You want any fucker to come along and fuck you good," he said. Eren snapped and punched him in the face.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin called, but Eren wasn't listening. Jean was still laughing.

"Do you have a death threat, horse-face?" Eren asked. Jean glared and moved to punch, but Eren was too fast and dodged. He was faster than a lot Omegas. His flexibility came to good use and he was able to act fast. Jean was a Beta and was no match for Eren.

Eren tripped Jean up with his feet and Jean fell. Eren was about to kick Jean's stomach in, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mikasa. His rage disappeared and he back away from Jean.

Jean was laughing again and got to his feet, his nose bleeding. "You're pretty strong for an Omega, but that's all you've got. At least your mate will have a strong fuck." Jean was really pushing it, but he left. Eren felt like running, running away and staying away from people. No one would be able to smell his scent.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked after a while.

"...I'm fine," he said before turning on his heels and walking further into the woods.

"Eren, you shouldn't go any further," Mikasa called. Eren turned around halfway.

"Then don't follow me!" he called back before disappearing. Armin and Mikasa decided to leave him be.

Eren was running, but it wasn't aimless running. He always went to a special place when times like this happened. He soon ran into a clearing and fell on the soft grass. The clearing wasn't big, but it was enough for it to be absolutely beautiful.

He turned around so that he was looking up at the sky. The sky was beginning to turn red, meaning that it would be dark soon. His mind drifted off for a bit, remembering what someone had once told him in this very spot ten years ago.

"So what if people think of you as different. Different is good. You are special, and one day someone will realise that; so much that you couldn't be happier."

That's what they told him. Eren couldn't remember what they looked like, whether they were female or male. He just remembered to quote because it kept him going.

"Eren!?" Mikasa's voice called. Eren rolled his eyes and got up from the soft grass, brushing himself off. "Eren!?" she called again.

"Stop shouting Mikasa, you're going to give me a headache," he called back, leaving the clearing a quickly as possible. He didn't want anyone to find out about that place. Not many villagers went out into the forest, and Eren wanted to keep it that way. Mikasa found him and they walked back to the village. Some people were asking if he was alright because they saw him faint.

He and Mikasa walked back home, after saying goodbye to Armin. They entered the house and saw Eren's mother making dinner, she turned to them.

"Welcome home," she said. Eren smiled, but Mikasa had a straight face.

"Eren was being bullied by Jean again," Mikasa told. Yeah, Mikasa was a snitch, believing that if she told the truth, it would help Eren. Eren gritted his teeth. His mother pulled a sad smile and walked over to Eren and Mikasa.

"Now, Mikasa, I know that you are trying to protect Eren by telling me, and I wish more than anything that all this would stop, but Eren is strong," he faced her son, "I'm not saying that everything people say goes to a brick wall, but Eren is sixteen and can take care of himself. May I ask one thing though? Did you beat Jean up?" she asked. Eren looked down and nodded, "good, he deserves getting his arse handed to him."

Eren smiled at how understanding his mother was. She was gentle and kind, but also strong and believed in justice. Mikasa nodded as she understood what Eren's mother told her.

They had dinner in silence, as no one wanted to talk about earlier or the ball. Eren went up to his room afterwards and lay on his bed. He hated being an Omega because people immediately classed him as a whore, he didn't want it. He stared at his ceiling, wondering what the week ahead would bring. He didn't have anything amazing to wear to the ball, which was a good thing. He just wondered what the Prince was like; probably like all the other Alphas: Arrogant, Sexist, Rude, Demanding and, of course, Dominant.

. . . .

The week brought more horrors that Eren could imagine. Basically, the whole village was trying to get Eren into bed with the Prince. They all thought of him as an Omega, and an Omega must look beautiful for their first ball. His mother was trying to stop it all, but they were very persistent. Very Persistent! Their neighbour took Eren out to the village's fine clothes shop. He wanted to stay low, and those clothes didn't define as low. He was the villages rare male Omega.

Eren felt sick of the idea of being sold off to a Prince, it felt like the ball would be an auction; the Prince would walk around and choose the Omega that looked the best to go to bed with, fuck her (hopefully not him), and produce royal brats that would, in twenty years time, go through the same process.

The other Omegas of the village kept glaring at him and sometimes pushed him, but they were weak and could never push him hard enough. It was like he had already been chosen and he could feel the jealousy of every other Omega that wanted to be with the Prince.

The day of the ball drew closer and Eren's heart clenched. "The sooner this is all over, the better," he kept telling himself, but something in his gut told him otherwise. He something laughed to himself about the whole fact that every other Omega was jumping at the chance to dance with the Prince, while Eren just wanted to go hide in a hole.

The night before the ball, after Mikasa went to bed, Eren's mother called out to him asking to talk. They sat down at the table.

"Are you okay, Eren?" she asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it's best to ask me that after the ball," he replied. His mother cleared her throat.

"I just want to say something, Eren. Now before I begin, I am not saying this because of the ball tomorrow, I just believe in needs to be said," she began, Eren nodded. "I have never regretted having you. Never. When I was pregnant, I was literally begging on my hands and knees for you to be a Beta or an Omega. Your father was an Alpha and he was stuck up and treated me like crap. Of course me being an Omega, I could do nothing.

"I just felt that if you were an Alpha and had the same impression of Omegas as your father did, I probably would have killed you, and I'm not joking. The moment you were born, I could feel something about you. You were a boy but you were so beautiful, and your eyes held so much mystery. I didn't give a shit that you were an Omega, it just made me think you were much more special." She finished and placed her hand on her son's cheek, "you are extraordinary and have so much will-power. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Eren stared at his mother and smiled, "thanks, mum, that means a lot. You do know that you, Mikasa and Armin are the ones that keep me going, right?" he questioned, though it was rhetorical. His mother smiled and nodded.

After that, Eren went to bed and thought out what his mother had just said. It left a tight feeling in his chest. He felt wanted. He closed his eyes, wishing for tomorrow to never come. He could always remember that when something was happening the next day, all sorts of thoughts go through his head and he would never get any sleep. That was one of those situations.

Eren tossed and turned, but couldn't find the right sleeping position. He was filled with the emotions of fear and nervousness. He wanted it to all be over.

Memories of when he was younger flooded into his head. He remembered how his mother would wrap her tail around him when he couldn't sleep. The warmth and softness of her tail was able to make him fall asleep in seconds, and she would always be there when he woke up.

He sometimes wished that he was a little boy again, and could run to his mother's room and fall asleep wrapped in her tail. He may be older but everyone has something they want again from when they were younger.

He had to wrap his own tail around him, and even though his was nice and silky, it didn't have the same effect. Eren eventually fell asleep, after a few long hours.

. . . .

Eren woke up to a hand running through his hair. He opened one eye slowly and saw his mother, smiled down at him. He smiled back.

"Mum," he whispered, still half asleep.

"Come on, cub, it's time to get up. This is the day and tomorrow you will feel so much better," she said leaving the room. Eren sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. He slowly got out of the comfort of his bed and over to his desk where his hairbrush was. His mother said that everyone should keep their tail and ears neat, Alpha, Beta and Omega.

He brushed it slowly, enjoying the sensation of his tail being brushed. It was rather bushy, like a very long wolf's tail, and he loved it.

After he finished, he went to get changed and then left the room to go down to breakfast. Food was already laid down on the table and Mikasa sat in her designated spot at the table, eating a piece of toast. Both females turned to him as he came down the stairs and smiled.

Eren sat down in his place opposite Mikasa and took a piece of toast, coating it in strawberry jam, before taking a huge bite out of it. Mikasa rolled her eyes but smiled, she was used to Eren being hungry in the morning when something was happening during the day.

His mother came over to the table and sat down in her place at the head of the table.

"Right, I know that no one wants to talk about this but we need to. Today is the ball and everything is ready. We have agreed, after much painful bargaining with the other villagers, what you are to wear tonight. It's not too flashy and not too dull. It's just about right to slip in unnoticed," Eren's mother said. Eren nodded before swallowing his toast.

"What colour is it?" he asked. His mother smiled.

"Green, just like your eyes," she replied. Eren nodded and the rest of breakfast was in silence until Mikasa spoke out.

"Does anyone actually know what the Prince looks like?" she asked. That was a very good point. No one saw him or knew his name. The only thing people knew about him was that he was actually the nephew of the King because the King didn't bear any children, but his younger sister did, but she died.

Everyone shook their heads and decided not to go into too much thought about it. All Eren wanted to do was to go into the palace, unnoticed, and stand at the sides until everyone was asked to leave after the Prince picked out his mate. He inhaled deeply before leaving the kitchen and going back upstairs to his room.

He stared at himself for a good ten minutes in his full body mirror until he heard a knock at the door. His heart pounded as he opened the door to his mother, she had a sad smile on her face and reached out her hand.

"Come on, cub. Let's get you washed," she said. Eren smiled back and took the hand. Now I know what you are thinking: why is Eren's mum going to wash Eren when he is sixteen? The answer was simple, because Eren was an Omega, his body was different.

His still had his male parts and such, but his body was much more smooth and delicate, even though he was strong. His mother led him downstairs and out the door. He followed her into the wood, where they walked for a good twenty minutes, until they got to a waterfall.

Eren always used to bath here. He took his clothes off and stepped into the cold water that was so familiar, he loved it. His mother was behind him, getting out her bathing liquids. She poured some on Eren's hair and rubbed it in, he hummed. His mother laughed.

"Don't get used to this, cub. I just don't want you going to a ball as a mess, wanting to impress or not," she said, but he could tell otherwise. Her hands rubbed his ear and also washed his tail, it was bringing back so many memories.

Eren then threw himself into the waterfall; it was a gentle type of fall, so it didn't hurt. He swam back to his mother and she dried off his hair and tail, also making sure to brush it. He loved it when she brushed him, she was so gently and it was soothing.

Afterwards, Eren dried his body off and got changed. They walked through the woods and back to the village, where, sadly, the villagers were waiting for him.

Eren sighed as people started to crowd around him, but stopped and one presented a fine piece of green clothing. Eren stared at it, it was too beautiful for him.

"Please, Eren, wear this to the ball. The whole village understands that you don't want to make an impression, but I have waited sixteen years to make something for you and this is the one time anything has popped up," said an old woman.

Eren knew her, she was a dear lady that worked at the clothes shop. Ever since he could remember, she had been begging to make something for him that would make him shine. To display both his elegance and strength of being a male Omega.

Eren smiled softly and took the clothing, "your work is too good for me," he said, "but I will wear it, thank you." The woman smiled and everyone backed away so that Eren could get into his house. He appreciated the villager's support. The older folk didn't care that he was an Omega and loved him dearly.

He went upstairs and put the clothing on. It fitted him perfectly. It displayed his curves but also his muscles. You could say it looked old fashioned, but also modern. It was perfect.

Eren brushed his ears and tail one more time before he left his room. His mother and Mikasa were outside waiting for him and nearly gasped when they saw him, but smiled.

"You looked so handsome, Eren," Mikasa said. Eren blushed and his ears moved down.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin them," his mother said. Eren nodded and began to dread about the time, and his mother could tell. "It's time, cub."

Eren clenched his hands and felt like crying; to hell with this fucking ball, to hell with the Prince. He nodded and went downstairs and outside.

The villagers saw him and gasped. The old lady, who made the clothes for him, was crying out of joy.

At that moment, lights started to shine from the forest. Men on horses, followed by carriages, was coming their way. Eren was shaking like mad, but he stopped when he was his mother in front of him, holding a mask to his face.

"Don't be scared, cub. Just keep this on and stay hidden," she said. Eren nodded and watched as the men and the carriages stopped. It was a different man from last time, this one had black hair with a point and darker skin.

"All Omegas must enter the carriages. The guards will be searching every house to make sure that no other Omegas get left behind," he shouted. It made Eren sick.

He got in line for the second carriage but was stopped as soon as he was about to get on.

"Hey Eld, check it out. It's a male Omega," the man said. The man, so-called Eld, came over and stared at Eren.

"Jeez, you're not shitting me. I thought they were a myth. He's beautiful," Eld said. Eren glared and just walked past them, getting into the carriage. He hated how people treated him.

Apparently, no one decided to make a run for it. All the females were jumping at the chance to meet the Prince and nearly all of them were glaring at him through the whole journey.

"You better stay away from the Prince, Eren. He's ours and he would never want someone like you," said the girl next to him. She was dressed in the sluttiest outfit ever and it was clear she was desperate. Eren nearly laughed.

"He's all yours, Helen. I don't want to be here. I don't want the Prince, so could you lay off already?" I asked. The females drew back a bit but still kept their eye on him.

The rest of the journey was silent. The palace was about a hours drive by carriage. He could tell they were there when all the females started to stare out the window in sheer amazement. Eren didn't care.

The carriage eventually came to a halt and the door swung open, everyone eagerly trying to get out, except one. Once Eren was the last in the carriage, the guard, Eld, began to call him.

"Oi, rare guy, get out. You're an Omega too," he said. It made Eren want to snap his neck. Eren remains calm and readjusted his mask one more time before stepping out of the carriage and looking in sheer amazement, just like the others, at the palace.


	2. Hiding

Eren never imagined the palace to be so extravagant. It wasn't like the palaces you got out of a fairy tale, which had pointy towers. It was a big and long building that was lit up with lights.

Eren sighed and averted his eyes, before moving up the steps as more carriages began to come in from other villages. Everywhere Eren looked he could see Omegas smiling and laughing, it was disgusting. But he guessed that they fell into their nature and decided that Omegas were meant for owning, like property.

He tried not to glare so much as he walked through the hall, it was attracting more attention than he needed, and he was already a fucking male Omega. People were already staring at him as he walked past. You could see them sniff the air and look at him wide-eyed; they knew.

Eren tried his best to ignore the looks as he entered 'The Grand Hall'; and yes, it was grand like one in a stupid fairy tale...royalty huh. He immediately found a nice space along the wall of the hall where he would spend the rest of his evening. He could see the throne from there, and a smaller chair to the right, but both chairs were empty; maybe their waiting for everyone to arrive, gives people a fair chance.

More guests came into the hall, and soon it was stuffed with snobby looking Omegas, and some Alphas, trying to get laid. Eventually, everyone had arrived and music could be heard. Eren recognised the man who stood in front of the throne as the head guard he saw one week ago.

"Alphas and Omegas, thank you for joining us this evening," he said. Eren smiled.

"It wasn't like we had a choice," he whispered to himself, quiet enough so other people didn't hear.

"This evening, the Prince shall go around masked and ask Omegas to dance with him. At the end of the evening, he shall choose his mate." Chatting began to increase as people were arguing that they were going to be his mate, it made Eren pity them a bit. "Now, I would like to announce our gracious King Kenny."

Clapping began in the hall as a tall man in a mask, and wearing a crown, revealed himself behind the curtain. He sat down on the head throne and gesture the guard to continue.

"And, of course, Prince Rivaille," he said, in somewhat a plain face, just waiting for the screams of adoring girls. And screams there were.

A man, that was shorter than the King, slipped through the curtains. He was wearing all black, even his hair was black.

Rivaille waved a little at the screaming girls and sat down on his throne at Kenny's right-hand side. Everyone was trying to get his attention and wanting to dance with him, except a few. Eren wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here, and that made it better, but he still didn't see any male Omegas.

"What's a pretty brat like you doing here on your own?" asked a voice. Eren stared bored as he looked to his left. He could smell that he was an Alpha, and he was a little shorter than Eren. He, too, was dressed in black and had black hair, but it was his grey eyes that stood out behind his mask.

Eren turned his head away, "may I help you?" he asked. It may have not been the best question but it was something. He didn't want to look at the Alpha next to him, let alone any Alpha. He heard a sigh.

"Yes you may, I'm asking what you're doing over here on your own?" he said. Eren nearly choked out laughing, he wasn't the only one on his own, why him?

"Because I don't want to be here, there's no point," he answered. He could tell that the Alpha raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. It almost made Eren snap. He stood up straight, away from the wall, and in front of the Alpha.

"Take a good smell of me, Alpha. I'm an Omega. I'm a fucking male Omega attending a stupid ball meant to find a stupid Prince's mate. It's not going to be me, now is it?" he said nearly shouting, but the girls' screams were louder. He could see the Alpha looked a little cross.

"And? You're still an Omega, boy or girl. There's still a chance," he said. Eren huffed and leaned against the wall again.

"I don't want there to be a chance. I never want a mate and that's final, so I'm not going to fall for him or you or anyone; pick on someone else." Eren felt like just walking away, however, the doors were closed. The Alpha leaned against the wall beside him and watched the girls scream as the Prince walked down the stairs and started dancing.

"I hate parties like this," he said. Eren looked at him, knowing he was changing the subject.

"Alphas didn't have to come, so why did you?" he asked. The Alpha sighed.

"My uncle forced me. He believes it's time to find a mate," he replied. There was an awkward silence after that; Eren was hoping he would leave, but it didn't seem like it. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you have against Alphas anyway?" he asked out of the blue.

Eren didn't look at him as he spoke, "Alphas are the dominant status. Everyone must fall in line for them because they believe they are so superior, but I don't. I don't care about mates. I don't care about dominance or status. I can't bear being in this place and waiting for the Prince to choose upon us like cattle. They don't care what the Omega or Beta is feeling; as long as they get their offspring, their fine." The silence returned between them. Eren thought that he may have been a bit harsh, taking that he had just insulted the person right next to him, but then he realised he didn't care.

"So what's your name, brat?" the Alpha asked. Eren huffed.

"Don't call me a brat. And why should I tell you?" he countered. The Alpha sighed.

"Because I at least want to make one friend at this crappy party, even if it is an Omega," he replied. Eren stared at him for a second. He never had an Alpha friend before, but did he want one? He faced straight.

"...Eren."

"Levi," the Alpha answered back. Eren snapped his head towards him.

"What?" he questioned. The Alpha turned to him.

"Levi. It's my name." Eren felt an uncontrollable blush creep on his face, but he quickly shook it away. Levi just looked at him, before putting out his hand to Eren. Eren stared at the hand confused.

"What?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"I want to dance with you, brat," he said in a tone that seemed so normal. Eren frowned and shook his head, almost afraid. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to keep a low profile, as much as I can in my situation. I've already drawn enough eyes, and I don't want to draw the Prince's," he said. Levi thought for a moment.

"Then we can dance outside for a bit," he proposed. Eren frowned again.

"But we aren't allowed to leave the hall," he said. Levi hummed a little.

"Don't worry. I actually know the Prince and the guards here, they'll let me pass," he said. Eren thought for a moment, wondering if he should take up his offer. Levi wasn't asking for them to be mates; just a small dance between friends at a ball. He couldn't let his guard down.

He hesitated before taking the hand; it was warm. Levi led them away from the hall and out on to the terrace. The guards never stopped them as they went passed.

Outside was dark, but the stars and moon were bright. The music could still be heard from where they were, and it was loud enough to slow dance to.

Levi turned to Eren, once in the middle of the terrace, and pulled him closer. Eren gasped and felt like backing away, but Levi held him tight.

"I'm not going to hurt you, brat," he said, and for some reason, Eren believed him. He felt Levi place his hand on Eren's waist. Eren, hesitantly, placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. His other hand was resting in Levi's, and Levi began to sway to the beat of the music.

They could still hear all of the music and girls screaming, but it felt so quiet.

"Why are you doing this?" Eren asked.

"Because I feel like a rare Omega, like you, should at least have a proper first dance," Levi replied, not missing a beat. Eren 'tch'ed.

"I don't get you." Levi frowned. "You don't even know me and suddenly you think that you should just treat me like a Princess. I'm not like those f-ing girls in that hall, screaming over a man that would probably treat them like shit. I'm not weak and I'm not letting my guard down," Eren said. It needed to be said, Levi needed to understand that.

Levi just nodded. "I understand, brat. And you don't have to let your guard down. I just think that this is better than standing by a wall for how many fucking hours."

The rest of the dance was in complete silence. Levi was continuously staring at Eren, while Eren was trying to avert his eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Eren complained.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Levi suddenly asked. Eren frowned.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They're too green to be real, right?" he asked. It took a while for Eren to register what Levi had said. He shook his head.

"No, these are the eyes I was born with. They haven't changed and I've done nothing to them," he replied.

"Am I allowed to say they are beautiful?" Levi asked. Eren blushed like mad and he felt lucky he was wearing a mask.

"I would prefer if you didn't, but taking that you already said it...thank you," Eren said in a small voice.

"Your welcome, brat."

"...you have nice eyes too," Eren said with difficulty.

"Are we just going to compliment each other's eyes now?" Levi tease.

"Y-you were the one who started it," Eren nearly shouted. Levi laughed a little.

"I'm kidding. Thank you." After a few more minutes dance, Levi came to a slow halt, Eren frowned. "I should go. I need to talk to the Prince," he said. Eren nearly had a heart attack. His ears and tail were on end and shaking. He literally clung to Levi.

"Don't you dare tell him about me, I'll never forgive you!" Eren exclaimed. Levi's eyes widened but softened. He placed his hands over Eren's shaking ones.

"I'm not, I promise. I just need to talk to him. That Prince in that room will never know of you, I swear," Levi said gently, trying to calm the Omega. He pried Eren's hands off of his jacket and kissed them softly, "besides, I think I'll keep you for myself." Levi winked and let go of Eren's hands.

Eren was beet red, "Levi!" he exclaimed out of annoyance, which Levi just laughed too and left. Eren's heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He inhaled deeply and walked over to the edge of the terrace, looking out into the garden.

"So how was your night, Eren?" said a familiar, cheesy voice. Eren turned around and saw Helen looking smug.

"Great, I didn't do anything," he said. He knew it was a lie, but he'll never see Levi again.

Helen giggled and walked over to him, "Rivaille is mine. I just spent a whole dance with him and he couldn't take his eyes off me," she said. Eren rolled his eyes, turning away from her.

"Congratulations. So, after you get married to him, will you finally leave Shiganshina?" he asked smirking.

"How dare you say that to me, you mutt!? You're speaking to the future Princess of Maria, and future Queen," she said in a strange posh voice that didn't suit her.

"Being a Princess doesn't mean anything, Helen. It just means that you are the Prince's whore," he said no longer smirking. Helen gasped and quickly stormed away. It was true though. The Prince was most likely just a brat that slept around from Omega to Omega, maybe fitting in some Betas. Who knows how many bastards he's got?

"It's time to come back inside," said a voice, it was one of the guards. Eren nodded and went back into the cramped hall and stood by his place on the wall.

The King rose from his throne and addressed the people.

"Omegas and Alphas, it is time for Prince Rivaille to announce who shall be his mate," he said in a ruling voice. Prince Rivaille rose from his throne and stood in front of the King.

Eren could see Helen through the crowd getting ready for her to be announced. She was brushing her hair with her fingers and adjusting her mask. Girls around her were looking at her like they knew she was going to be picked.

Rivaille cleared his throat, "I firstly would like to thank everyone who I danced with, you were all lovely ladies and enjoyed myself very much. I would also like to apologise for forcing all you Omegas here, it was wrong."

Eren wasn't really listening, he was just staring at the doors, waiting for them to finally open so he could go home.

"And now the moment of truth. Well, I can honestly say that no one in this room is my mate. I am very sorry to all you Omegas who had high hopes of being my bride, but I don't feel the same for you. I am sorry."

Eren was listening to that part, and his mouth shot open. He turned to Helen and saw that she was about to burst into tears. He felt a little sorry for her.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. The doors are now open for you to leave. The guards outside will direct you to which carriage you should take to get home."

And with that said, both Rivaille and the King left. It made Eren even more sick because of the fact that Rivaille was playing with all those girls hearts. Eren moved quickly to the doors, he wanted to go home and go to bed.

He made it outside and there were signposts to indicate which carriages were going where. He saw the Shiganshina post and quickly made his way over in that direction.

"Eren!" called a familiar voice. Eren turned around and saw Levi making his way towards him.

"Levi? What's wrong?" Eren asked. Levi stopped in front of him.

"Nothing you brat. I just wanted to see you off...and give you this," Levi said slowly handing over a full bloom rose. Eren frowned.

"Levi, even if it didn't cost anything, I can't accept it," he said. Levi frowned.

"You mean you don't want to accept it. Just take the flower, you shitty brat." Eren pulled a sad glare.

"I don't know you. I don't trust you. What do you want from me?" he asked. Levi reached his hands out and slowly took Eren's mask off, revealing his true face and an obvious blush.

"To get to know you," he said, placing a hand on Eren's cheek. Eren pried Levi's hand off his cheek.

"I already told you I don't want a mate."

"You know; when people become mates, they never actually know each other. I'm not asking you to be my mate, all I'm asking is that you allow me to get to know you, and you - me," Levi said, trying to give Eren the rose again. Eren sighed and took the rose. Levi bowed, making Eren blush again.

Eren quickly got into the carriage, turning around to say goodbye, but Levi was already gone.

"Alphas..." Eren said rolling his eyes. He smelt the rose and found that it had a stronger scent than other roses he smelt.

He sat in the carriage alone for about five minutes, until others started to get on and sit down. Helen came on the carriage and looked at Eren, she smiled sadly.

"Sorry," was all she said before sitting down. The carriage then started to move and soon the palace was out of sight. Eren just hoped that he would never return to that place.

. . . .

The ride home was slow. The girls around Eren started to fall asleep one by one. The surroundings outside the carriage were beginning to look familiar, meaning that they were almost home.

Soon the light of the village became visible and the carriage stopped. Villagers began to come out of their homes and see the Omegas come off the carriage. Eren could see his mother, Mikasa and Armin waiting for him. He smiled a little, carefully clenching the rose in his hands.

He got off and walked calmly to his mother, wrapping his arms around her.

"You okay, cub," she asked. Eren nodded and buried his face into her hair. After saying hello and goodbye to Armin, Eren wanted to go home and to bed. He stepped into the house and sat down on a chair. Mikasa ran upstairs and his mother sat in the chair opposite him. "Eren, what's wrong?"

Eren held up to the rose that Levi gave him. His mother's eyes were wide.

"Eren, please tell me that isn't what I think it is," she nearly begged. Eren shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's not from the Prince. It's from another Alpha," he said. His mother frowned.

"Another?" Eren nodded.

"His name is Levi and I don't know what to do anymore." The last part of that sentence, Eren was in near tears. His mother saw this and came rushing to him.

"Oh, cub. It's going to be alright," she said, but Eren shook his head.

"I don't know. He knows that I live in Shiganshina, he saw me get in the carriage. He said that he wanted to get to know me, but I can't let my guard down." Eren's mother frowned.

"He said that he wanted to get to know you?" she asked, Eren nodded. "Wow, not many of Alphas do that."

"Huh?"

"Eren, think about it. The guy actually wanted to know you, not mate you...straight away. Your father never got to know me," she said. Eren shook his head.

"No mum, you think about it. The guy knows that I won't ever bring down my guard. I'm what the Alphas call 'A Hard Catch', but hard catches are always the best," Eren said. She folded her arms.

"I don't know, cub. How about we talk about this in the morning. Go to bed," she said. Eren gladly nodded and ran up the stairs, into his room and flung himself on his bed face first. He rolled over so he was facing the ceiling.

Images of a man with bluey-grey eyes flickered through his mind. He clenched his bed sheets. His mission was to go to that fucking party and get unnoticed. How difficult was that? And he failed, he failed miserably.

He wished he wasn't an Omega for the hundredth time. More. He wished he was dead, he would have rather been dead than used as property, a baby maker.

His mind went back to the way Levi looked at him. It looked genuine, but Eren would rather be wrong than fooled.

He turned to his side and looked at the rose that he placed on his bedside table. It was beautifully red and he could smell that drowsy fragrance for there. Levi didn't even know Eren and he was already after him; he was like all other Alphas. Eren could be someone completely different and Levi would never know.

Eren's eyelids began to become heavy as the smell of the flower filled the room. He closed his eyes and wished that he could forget what happened that night.

. . . .

Eren's eyes slowly opened and he looked around his room. He saw the flower and realised that the night before wasn't a dream. He stared down at his body, only to realise that he had fallen asleep in his fancy clothes. He huffed and quickly got out of bed to change into his normal clothes for the day.

He placed the green outfit into his wardrobe and made his way out of his room. Eren went downstairs and found breakfast ready on the table. His mother turned to him and giggled.

"Cub, your hair and tail are a mess," she said. Mikasa looked up at him and smiled. Eren quickly smoothed down his hair, along with his ears, and brushed his fingers through his tail. He sat down and reached for a bowl of cereal, his mother sat down in her seat.

"So, Eren, how was last night?" Mikasa asked. Eren didn't really explain much the night before to his friends, he was too tired. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I succeeded in making sure the Prince didn't know me, but I failed in another part." Mikasa frowned, but before she could ask anything, Eren continued. "I tell you: that Prince is so stuck up. All those Omegas went to the trouble of making themselves nice for him, and he didn't even choose a mate after all that," Eren complained. Mikasa sighed.

"That is a bit troubling, but at least it gives him a character of one that doesn't want to commit to an Omega he doesn't love," she answered back. Eren 'tch'ed.

"To hell with that. I didn't even want to go in the first place and that stupid Prince couldn't even do what he said he was going to do."

Eren's mother suddenly cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two teenagers.

"Well, changing the subject; Eren, go and see Armin. You don't have to talk about the ball to him, but I just think you need some guy time. Mikasa, you stay here," she said. Eren felt revealed, she always knew what to say. Mikasa huffed and leaned back in her chair.

After breakfast, Eren made his way towards Armin's house. It was nice having his best friend so close. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, an old man opened it. He was Armin's grandfather, because, same as Mikasa, Armin's parents died.

"Ah, Eren. How are you? I suspect you are after Armin," he said. Eren nodded and the old man called out for his grandson.

Armin soon came to the door, stepped outside and smiled at his friend, before turning to his grandfather.

"I'll be going out for a bit, I'll be back soon," he said. The old man nodded.

"Of course, take your time," he said before closing the door.

Eren and Armin walked side by side towards the woods, it was always the best place to talk.

"So, how was last night? You looked exhausted," Armin asked. Eren sighed.

"It went okay. The Prince didn't notice me but I can clearly say that he is an ass." Armin laughed a little.

"Of course," he said. They wandered further into the wood, before getting to the clearing. Only Eren and Armin properly knew about it. All the other villagers were too scared to go into the woods, so it was a good place for a private conversation. They sat down on the grass. "So come on, Eren, spit it out. I know you are hiding something. If you weren't, you would be a lot happier that you weren't chosen," Armin said.

Armin could always tell when Eren was hiding something, he really was his best friend. Eren sighed and lay back on the grass.

"Well, no one got chosen, so I'm a little pissed. The main reason though is because I did meet someone," he replied. Armin frowned before chuckling a little.

"Oh, the irony. You got to a ball for a Prince to find his mate - he doesn't find one - but you meet someone when you didn't want to," Armin teased. Eren pushed Armin over, but only as a joke.

"I'm serious, Armin. I don't know what to do. I have no idea if that guy is just going to suddenly turn up at the village, demanding to see me. That's what Alphas usually do: demand."

Armin sighed and lay back on the grass too.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do, that's all I can say," Armin said. Eren hummed. "I'm serious. You are stronger than other Omegas. Heck, you beat the shit out of Jean. I know that you visualise yourself ten years from now still being alone because you are afraid of being used, but don't just cancel everything out. There will always be those Alphas that think the way you do: believing that Omegas shouldn't be possessions."

Eren turned to his friend, before rolling onto his front and smelling the grass.

"I know I'm afraid, but I can't help feeling like there is something more to it. Dad left mum because I was an Omega. I think I'm afraid of being abandoned for giving birth to the wrong gender and status," Eren said. There was silence after that, but it didn't seem awkward. It was the type of silence where you could lie back to listen and smell your surrounding.

"Well, look who I've found," said a familiar voice. Both teens looked towards the way they came and saw Jean.

"What do you want, horse-face? How did you find us?" asked Eren. No one came into the forest, how did Jean know about this place.

"pfft, I followed you, you dipshit," Jean said. Eren could feel his blood boiling.

"Jean, do you actually have any other friends, apart from Marco? We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" Eren threatened, and it wasn't empty. Jean smirked and moved into a battle stance.

"Oh please. I was going easy on you last time. I didn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, after all, it's all you've got."

Eren snapped and lunged towards Jean. Eren was much faster than most people, it was the only advantage of being a male Omega: amazing agility.

Eren swung his fist at Jean's, only for it to be blocked; but Eren took this as a chance. He swung his leg through a round-house kick and jabbed Jean in his waist. His arms had been distracted from Eren's hard punch that the kick hit it's target perfectly and sent Jean flying for a good two feet.

Jean lay on the grass, clenching his waist where Eren hit him. His face was full of pain.

Eren walked over to him, his face completely emotionless as he picked Jean up by the hair.

"You should lean that not all Omegas are of what they seem," he said. He frowned when he was a big bruise on Jean's face, which he didn't make. "Jean, who did this to you?" he asked pointing to the bruise.

Jean laughed, "some strange, short Alpha that just walked into the village and asked to see you. He punched me in the face when I called you a whore. I had to bring him to you. That's why I here, and he saw this whooole fight."

Eren's eyes widened when a familiar scent hit his nose. He slowly turned around and saw a man with black hair and was rather short. His facial expression was full of amusement, but the thing that caught Eren's breath was a pair of grey eyes.


	3. Meeting Again

"You have got to be shitting me," Eren said, letting go of Jean's hair and standing up straight. Armin looked very confused as to who the hell the stranger was. The man never moved from his spot and just stared at Eren. "Levi?" Eren queried. Levi smirked and walked over to Eren.

"Well, I'm glad a brat like you can recognise me without a mask on. Tell me, was it my nice eyes?" Levi teased. Now Eren regretted complimenting Levi's eyes the night before.

"What the hell are you doing here? You saw me last night, it hasn't even been twelve hours yet. Why!?" Eren nearly shouted, he was confused and furious. Levi's smirk vanished.

"I said that I wanted to get to know you, and that what I plan to do," he said plainly. Eren felt like snapping someone's neck, until Armin stood next to him.

"Wait, this is the Alpha that you were just talking about?" Armin asked. He really didn't help the situation as Levi's smirk returned and Eren felt like running away.

"So, you were just talking about me, huh?" Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"Yes. It follows into the category of conversation that involves the topic 'Why am I cured this way?'" he replied. Levi frowned.

"You've got a lot of sass, you know that right, brat?" he said.

"Will you stop calling me a brat. Go home," Eren nearly begged, but Levi shook his head. At some point during the conversation, Armin helped Jean out of the clearing and back to the village, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone. "I'm going to kill Armin the next time I see him," he said under his breath.

Levi sat down on the grass, looking around the clearing like it was from a distant memory.

"Sit down, brat," Levi said, but Eren took it as an order.

"I won't obey your orders, Levi, and you know it," he replied. Levi shook his head.

"And it wasn't an order. I am just a normal person asking for you to join me." Eren rolled his eyes.

"No, this is asking - 'Would you like to sit down with me?'" he said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do what you want. Stand there," he said. Eren sighed and sat down on the grass, giving up. "There. Now was that so bad?" Eren huffed and looked away from the Alpha.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"I told you, I'm here to get to know you," Levi said.

"Yeah, but that's not the whole story and you know it. Go and stalk another Omega, there are plenty in the village."

There was silence between them after that. The wind blew softly and the trees rattled.

"I haven't been to Shiganshina in years," Levi suddenly said. Eren frowned and turned to him.

"You've been here before?" he asked. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, but that was ten years ago. This whole place hasn't changed at all." Eren's eyes widened.

"You can't be..." he whispered.

"Huh?" Levi said, not hearing what the Omega had whispered. Eren shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking of the past."

"Hmm," Levi hummed in response. And then silence.

"Please, Levi, go home," Eren begged. He was growing tired of this and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since they first met.

"Eren, you need to understand that not all Alphas are the same. When you realise that, then I will stop calling you a brat," Levi said.

"pfft. Okay, Levi, then elaborate for me. Can you honestly say that you aren't dominant, possessive and thinking about fucking me," Eren said, resting his head on his hands. Levi nearly choked.

"That's not fair. The dominant and possessiveness is an Alpha trait; it can't be helped. It's like me asking you if you can't get pregnant; that's an Omega trait that can't be helped. And no, I don't always think about fucking you, thank you very much. Unlike other Alphas, where I would have probably taken you by now, I want to understand you," Levi nearly shouted.

Eren was a little taken back for Levi's outburst and felt a little guilty.

"Sorry," he said in a tiny voice. Levi sighed.

"It's okay, brat. Now can we stop talking about that shit? It's getting a bit awkward," he replied. Eren nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well then, do you come here often?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I have been coming here ever since I was small because it was a place where I could run away to. Kids always used to pick on me, like Jean, for being a male Omega. Mum said it was like a blessing and that I was one of a kind, but after a while, you begin to think that all those things are just lies to cheer you up," Eren said. He remembered the fact that Levi punched Jean in the face.

"There are always going to be assholes who don't like the difference. Being different is good, it's special," Levi replied. Eren felt a blush crawl to his face. It sounded very familiar to what that person had told him all those years ago. He couldn't have been Levi, could he?

"Yeah. My dad wasn't one for me being different. He left as soon as he found out I had the wrong status. Mum said that when I was born, and they announced that I was a boy, my dad was crying his heart out. But when they said I was an Omega, those tears stopped and he tried to kill me. I feel like I have brought shame to my family, but mum says otherwise."

Levi sighed and lay back in the grass, running his fingers through the clean green strands.

"If your mother says otherwise, then I agree with her. You haven't brought shame on your family. You were born this way and it's not your fault. You being an Omega doesn't require continuous care, like if you were disabled. Hell, you can take care of yourself; and I know that, taking that I just saw you kick the life out of that Beta," Levi comforted. Eren could understand where Levi was getting at. He didn't cause his mother any financial problem.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that," Eren apologised, which he had no idea why he was doing. Levi shook his head.

"No. I'm glad I saw it. It made me understand more about you; you are stronger than other Omegas and have the strength to take down a Beta," he replied. Eren smiled.

"Thanks."

"However, even if you have got the strength to take down a Beta, an Alpha is an entirely different story," Levi stated.

"Huh?"

"Now I'm not trying to say that all Alphas are the top-notch fighters, however, they do have a different fighting style and they would have seen that kick coming." Eren nodded.

"Meaning that you could beat me to a pulp."

"pfft, most likely. But I don't plan to anytime soon, or ever in this case," Levi said. Eren could tell that Levi was a lot different than other Alphas. He was telling things that he didn't know and it made things easier.

"So how do you beat an Alpha, then?" Eren asked, truly interested. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to know? It's not like your going to fight one, right?" Levi questioned. Eren sighed.

"I've had quite a few Alphas come at me. Either to try and rape me or just to pick on me for being different. My sister, Mikasa, was always the one to chase them away before they could do anything, though," he said. Levi's face looked far from angry, but he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I won't show you; you'll have to figure it out for yourself. Alphas use their ability of strength more than speed. They are very hard to distract, so cross that off your list of ways to beat them. They use their nose through battle, so hiding is not an option either, and your smell is stronger than the rest. Their tails are usually their weak spot. Use your speed to go around them, give their tail a hard tug and then kick them. That probably the only way.

"You can't tell others about that though. I'm telling you because you're special." Levi said. Eren huffed, a little annoyed that Levi was trying to get at him again.

"Go home," he said back. Levi smiled a little, his eyes still closed.

"I'm mainly telling you this because if I did something you didn't like, you now know how to stop me. But only in those times, I am stronger than most as well," Levi threatened a little. Eren sighed.

"Note taken."

"See, we can get along. You may not have brought your guard down completely, but at least we can have a normal conversation," Levi teased.

"Don't say that, you ass. I might just think about bringing them up again and walking home...actually that's a bad idea, I don't want you to know where I live." Levi chuckled.

"Smart move, brat. If you don't want someone to know where you live, don't walk home."

Eren lay back in the grass as well, staring up at the sky.

"So where else have you been, apart from Shiganshina and the palace?" Eren asked. Levi opened his eyes.

"I've been to many places over the kingdom. It helps to know the Prince; he allows you to accompany him to different places. The time I came here, the Prince and King decided to meet the male Omega that lived in the village, sadly he wasn't home," he said smiling. Eren knew he was talking about him, duh.

"Why didn't the Prince ever return?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"The villagers weren't too happy about the royals sticking their noses into other peoples lives, I completely agree," he replied. Eren smiled and closed his eyes. "Maybe one day I could take you to the next village over - Trost."

Eren sighed, already knowing his answer,

"I don't think so. I prefer to stay where I am. I don't want any more strangers looking at me," he said completely calm.

"We'll see," Levi said. Eren hummed.

"Please don't force me," Eren said.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, brat. Calm down," Levi replied.

After that, Eren and Levi just spoke for a while about random things.

"Oh, before I forget, what did you tell the Prince yesterday? You promised that you wouldn't tell him about me, and he still didn't choose a bloody mate," Eren asked. Levi turned to him.

"Well, at first, I advised him that the partner he was dancing with was most definitely not to be chosen. She was too over him and pushed her breasts out too much. But I mainly told him that it was about time for the choosing. I'm sort of like his advisor. I'm more of a friend, but aren't friends meant to give good advise," he answered.

Eren felt relief as to finally know the answer. "You didn't really think that I would tell him of you, did you?" Eren remained silent. "God, you have no trust do you?"

"Well, it's not my fault. I've only known you for so many hours and suddenly I'm trusting you to not tell a Prince of me. At least I'm trusting you to do that," Eren said.

It was nearly lunch time and Eren was growing hungry, but he didn't want Levi to follow him home. Sadly, at the worst time possible, his stomach grumbled. Eren's ears went down out of embarrassment, while Levi just stared at him.

"You could have told me you were hungry," he said. Eren huffed.

"But I don't want you to follow me home," he replied. Levi sighed and got up, brushing himself and his tail down.

"Fine, I'll go home if you're that worried. I'll come again, though," he said before walking away, his black fluffy tail swaying behind him.

Once Levi was gone, Eren let out a deep breath. He hadn't expected Levi to show up so suddenly, it scared him. As his stomach grumbled again, Eren walked out of the clearing and back to the village.

He felt content around the people of the village, apart from the younger folk. They understood him and thought of him as a gift to the boring village.

As Eren entered his home, he was greeted by the smell of soup. He smiled happily and closed the door.

"Welcome home," three voices called out to him. Armin was in the house as well, and Eren needed to remember to kill him. His mother turned to him and gasped.

"Eren, what happened? You're as white as a sheet," she said, rushing over to him. Eren was shocked and touched his face, he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Please don't worry," he replied. Armin was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Eren ate, or drank, his lunch. It soothed him and made him feel better.

Afterwards, Armin followed Eren to his room. They entered and closed the door.

"So what happened with...Levi, was it?" Armin asked, sitting on the bed. Eren sighed.

"Remind me to kill you for leaving me with him. What was that for anyway?" Eren asked, ignoring Armin's question.

"It felt like you guys needed some time alone. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Eren shook his head.

"No, we just talked. He said that he would be back though...Armin, help me! I have a stalker!" Eren cried. Armin tried to calm his best friend.

"Don't worry, Eren. It can't be that bad. It's not like he is the type of stalker that hurts their victims. If you were, I don't think you would be here now."

Eren already knew that. He knew he was just complaining, but it was all new to him. He never experienced this type of stalking before, and it scared him.

"So, what did you and Levi talk about?" Armin asked.

"Nothing much: I asked him why he was here, I told him to go home, he told me how to take down an Alpha; which I have been sworn to secrecy of, and he confirmed to me that he did not tell the Prince of me," Eren said. Armin looked a little relieved.

"That's good to hear. It seems like you two get on really well." Eren nearly choked.

"I-I would never get on with that pompous freak," Eren said blushing.

"But why did you stutter?" Armin tease.

"I-I-"

"And why are you blushing?

"Armin!" Armin was laughing really hard after that, so hard he was crying.

"I'm sorry, you're just too easy," Armin admitted. Eren sighed and threw his head back.

"That's not helping my problem at all," he said.

"Well then, if you have any problems, come ask me. You know I am here for you, Eren," Armin said, getting off the bed and walking to the door.

Once Armin was gone, Eren threw himself on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. Levi was a lot more handsome than Eren thought he would be. His face was stern and his eye were a little cold, but there was something about them.

Eren suddenly caught himself thinking such strange thoughts and shook them away. Life had gotten a whole lot more confusing.

. . . .

A couple of weeks passed, and Levi came almost every day. You could say a routine began: Eren would go to the clearing after breakfast and Levi would be there. They would talk for hours, until it was lunch time and they both went home.

At first, Eren went to the clearing to make sure Levi wasn't there, but he was. As time went on, Eren felt more comfortable around Levi, but he still didn't let his guard down.

"How did you meet the Prince?" Eren asked one time, two weeks after the ball. They were both lying on the grass, completely content.

"My mother had a connection with the King before she died. The Prince and I had a lot in common: we both lost our mother and were stuck with our uncles. Naturally, we became friends," Levi replied.

"How long have you known him?" Eren asked. Levi sighed, somewhat bored.

"Almost my entire life. Why are you so interested in mine and the Prince's relationship?" Levi asked quite harshly. Eren was taken back a bit, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I felt like knowing," he said. Eren felt like going back into his hole.

"I'm sorry, brat. I didn't mean for that to sound harsh," Levi said. Eren looked down, before feeling a drop of water fall onto his face. And then another, and another, until a whole deluge came onto them.

Their eyes widened and they quickly sat up and made their way to the trees for cover.

"Well isn't this just great," Levi sarcastically said. Eren laughed a bit. "You should get home, I'll go home too. If it rains tomorrow, don't bother coming here; I'm not." Eren frowned.

"Wait, you can't go home in this," Eren said.

"Well, what would you have me do?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip, and he couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"You could...come...home with me," he said hesitantly. Levi frowned.

"Are you sure about that, brat. I don't want to push you," he said. Eren rolled his eyes and began walking to the village.

"Come on, before I change my mind," he said. He could tell that Levi was smiling behind him as they walked out of the forest and came to the village. Eren at first felt like going to Armin's house, but then he thought that that would have been a bit harsh to lie about a place being your home.

The rain was getting heavier, and by the time they got to Eren's doorstep, they were absolutely drenched. It wasn't lunchtime yet, so the smell of food couldn't be smelt.

"I'm home," Eren called. His mother came rushing downstairs with a towel.

"I was wondering when you would return, it's raining like mad...out...there." Her voice began to slow as she saw Levi and they could hear her sniff the air. Her eyes widened and she immediately grabbed her son. "Get out of my house!" she shouted. Eren's eyes widened.

"Mum, what's going on?" he asked.

"Can't you smell it in the air, Eren? He's an Alpha, and a strong one too," she said.

Levi just stood where he was, completely emotionless on his face.

"I know he is, mum. I invited him. Where do you think I have been going for the past couple of weeks?" Eren said, trying his best to protect Levi. His mother released her hold on her son's wrist and placed them on his shoulders.

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" she asked. Eren shook his head. His mother sighed and stubbornly went to Levi. "So, kid. What's your name? How old are you? Where do you live?" she asked. It felt like a motherly interrogation.

"My name is Levi, I'm twenty-five years old and I live near the palace," he said, completely calm. Eren's mother frowned,

"Levi? I swear I have heard that name before," she said thinking, however, after a while she sent a death glare to her son. "Eren Jäeger..." she hissed, which sent shivers down his spine. "Levi was the name of that Alpha you met at the ball, wasn't he?" she said pitching his fluffy ear. Eren hissed and tried to pry her off him.

"It's not what you think, trust me. Levi wants to get to know me and he is so determined that he comes to the village almost every day. I didn't want him walking home in the rain, so I thought he could stay here until the rain subsided," Eren squirmed. His mother released her son's ear and sighed.

"Fine, I don't care. Do what you want." Eren nodded and Levi and they made their way upstairs. "Oh, and Levi," she called on more time. Levi stopped and turned to Eren's mother, she was glaring at him, "don't touch Eren."

Levi nodded and continued up the stairs. They went to Eren's room.

"Your mum is really cool," Levi said.

"Pfft, really?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see Omegas who can stand up to Alphas." Eren sighed.

"Yeah. Mum always says that I was the one who taught her how to stand up for herself, but I think she taught me." Levi nodded.

"How is your ear?" he asked. Eren rubbed his poor ear a little.

"Its okay, I'm used to it. It's just her way of showing that she cares about me," Eren replied. "So...you're twenty-five?" Levi grunted.

"Yes, I am twenty-five, you got a problem with that?" Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm sixteen and that's a nine-year age difference." Levi smirked.

"Eh..? So you've actually been thinking about us then?" he teased. Eren nearly choked.

"Get lost, you asshole, there is no 'us'. It's you who is the determined one and now that we know each other's ages, don't you think it's strange?" Eren said blushing. Levi shook his head.

"I don't give a shit about our age difference. Besides, we aren't exactly nine years apart. When's your birthday?" Levi asked. Eren crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"And why should I tell you?" he pouted.

"For the reason of this argument and because I want to know," Levi replied. Eren groaned.

"...It's in a few weeks. March 30th," Eren hesitated. Levi smiled.

"I'll keep a note of that."

"So when's your birthday?" Eren asked. Levi turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said stubbornly.

"What? No, you have to say. I told you mine," Eren complained.

"But I hate my birthday, it's ruined."

"Levi..."

"...It's December 25th," Levi grumbled.

"Aw, you're a Christmas baby," Eren laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, you shitty brat. Anyway, we only have about eight years and a quarter difference between us. Does that make things easier?" he asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before and I don't plan to. I keep on saying that you are wasting your time; I'm not bringing them down," Eren said. Levi smiled a little, and Eren had no idea why.

"You said two weeks ago that I couldn't take you to the next village over; Trost. Have you thought about it?" Levi asked. Eren sighed.

"No, I haven't. I told you that I don't like being stared at,"

"We could just disguise your scent," Levi suggested. Eren shook his head.

"No, won't work. Mum says that nothing can disguise the smell you've already got. If there was, I wouldn't have gone to the ball."

"Ah, that's not entirely true. This is where I come in. All I need to do is rub my smell off on you and you'll be fine, no one will know you're an Omega," Levi said. Eren frowned.

"How?"

"No matter how strong the Omega's scent is, it can always be covered up by an Alpha; sadly Beta's don't work so well. It is used to tell people around that this Omega already has a mate and can't be taken anymore," Levi explained.

"Woah Woah Woah. I said that I wouldn't be your mate," Eren panicked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"And you're not going to be, you idiot. It's just something for the public. Properly mating someone is a different story, you can ask your mother that later." Eren blushed a bit. "Anyway, will you go with me?" he asked.

Eren bit his lip, thinking for a moment before groaning.

"Fine, but if anyone starts coming towards me like I'm a fucking circus act, I'm going home," he said. Levi nodded.

"Deal."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling the two. The door opened and Mikasa came into the room.

"Eren, mum was wondering if our guest will be joining us for lunch. The rain has stopped," she said, glaring at Levi.

"Nah, I best get home," Levi said, before turning to Eren. "If it's not raining tomorrow, we'll go to Trost, okay?" Eren hesitantly nodded and watched Levi leave his room, Mikasa trailing behind him.

Eren sighed and leaned again the wall, utterly exhausted. He heard the front door close and looked outside to watch Levi walk away from the village.

There was something off about the Alpha that Eren couldn't put his finger on. Levi had Eren's heart leaping and it was strange. Eren had never experienced this before, and he's only known Levi for two weeks.

His mother began calling for lunch and he went downstairs. After lunch, Eren thought it was the right time to ask 'the question' as Mikasa left the house to go and meet her friends.

"Mum, how are people mated?" he asks nervously. He could have sworn he saw his mother almost drop the bowls. She turned to him, absolutely mortified. She rushed over to him and began sniffing him.

"Levi didn't do anything to you, right?" she asked panicked. Eren shook his head.

"No, of course not. I just think it's about time I know. I'm almost seventeen and my first heat could pop up anytime, I want to know what to expect." his mother sighed sadly and took a seat opposite him.

"Oh, I hate 'the talk'. It's horrible," she whined.

"I already know about 'the talk', please don't go into that shit. It was embarrassing the first time," Eren pleaded. His mother laughed.

"Yeah, but I had to explain gay mating, which I have never done. Anyway, which do you want to know about first: heats or mating?" she asked. Eren didn't really want to talk about either, but he knew he had to.

"Heats," he answered. His mother nodded.

"Okay. Heats are the cycle that Omegas have when they are at their highest chance of getting pregnant. It happens once a month. Without the heat, the chance of getting pregnant is about 60% for an average Alpha, however, there are stronger Alphas...such as Levi, who would bump up that percentage."

Eren blushed as she mentioned Levi.

"The heat would bring an average Alphas chance up to about 90%, but stronger Alphas would bring it to 100%, so be careful, cub.

"The day you realise that you are in heat will be a very confusing day. You will feel hot and a little dizzy, but you'll be fine.

"The second day: you will experience headaches and your whole body will ache a bit, but you'll be fine.

"The third day: this house will be under quarantine. That door is not allowed to be open for more than a number of second and you will be in bed. You will be in great pain: you will be hot and achy. You will be moaning and sometimes be screaming.

"The fourth, and final day: you will be in a greater pain than the day before. You wouldn't have slept the night before. You will most likely try and pleasure yourself, but whenever you try, it will hurt even more. Only the mate is allowed to pleasure you when you are in heat.

"On the morning of the fifth day, you will wake up feeling completely fine, like the heat never happened."

Eren looked a little scared now.

"I know it is scary, cub. The first heat is always the worst and I wish I could do something to stop it. I fear that your heat maybe worse because you already have a stronger scent than the rest."

Eren bit his lip, accepting his fate. "And mating?"

"The time of mating happens during sex. Just because you have sex with someone, doesn't mean that you are mated with them." His mother grabbed her shirt, that was around her neck, and pulled it to the side; revealing a bite mark. "During the mating process, the Alpha, or Beta, will bite you. The bite mark will stay a scar and you shall be mated, you can no longer have another mate, but that doesn't stop you from having sex with other people. You just can't get pregnant from any other being.

"After you are mated, your heats will be around as long as your mate is around; they are the ones that control it. I learnt this after your father left. After you were born, I was expecting a heat, but it never came. Your father left, and so did the heats. After you are mated, the chance of getting pregnant will immediately become 100%."

Eren nodded, and his mother lay back in her chair and breathed.

"And that is all you need to know. If I remember anything, I'll tell you," she said, taking a deep breath. Eren immediately went upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed.

He was almost seventeen and his heats hadn't started yet, which was normal. Most started them when they were sixteen - seventeen.

And again, this is why he hated being an Omega.


	4. Trost

That night, Eren didn't get much sleep. Why was that? He kept tossing and turning; life was too confusing and it hurt his head. By the time it was morning, Eren had fallen asleep; only to wake up an hour or two later.

He got out of bed, brushing his hair, ears and tail, and getting dressed in his usual clothes; which had been freshly washed. He went downstairs and joined his sister and mother for breakfast.

"Eren's going to Trost today with Levi," Mikasa suddenly said. Eren gasped and then felt a tug of his ears.

"What are you doing, Eren?" his mother said. Eren glared at Mikasa before turning to his mother.

"It's not what you think. Levi is just taking me to the next village over. I've never been anywhere outside of Shiganshina and he wanted to take me," he replied. His mother sighed, releasing his ears and rubbing them.

"What's gotten into you lately? You weren't always like this. You used to hate going to places and preferred to stay home," she said.

"Levi found a way to mask my smell, and I want to see places other than Shiganshina, it'll be like an adventure." She sighed.

"Please be careful, cub. I know that you see Levi as a very good friend, and he does seem nice, but there is something off about him; he's too perfect," she said with a worried expression.

Eren understood what she meant and nodded. "I promise I'll be careful," he said. His mother placed a soft kiss on his ears and turned to Mikasa.

"And Mikasa, what have I told you about telling off on Eren. I know you care about him and I'm grateful that you did, but like I said last time - Eren can take care of himself," she said, Mikasa nodded.

After Eren finished his breakfast, he walked to the door. "Eren, will you need lunch?" his mother asked. Eren shook his head and walked out of the house, walking towards the woods. It didn't seem like it would rain that day, so Levi should be there.

He walked to the clearing and immediately saw Levi lying on the grass, staring at the sky.

"You're always here before me. How early do you wake up?" Eren asked. Levi didn't jump.

"Early enough to get here first," he said smiling, knowing that he didn't answer the question properly. He looked at Eren and stood up. He was wearing a green hooded long cloak, it made him look really nice.

Levi untied the string around his neck and placed the cloak around Eren, tying it around his neck and putting the hood up. Eren frowned.

"What's this for?" he asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's to mask your smell, just don't get it wet and you should be fine. Also, I thought it would look nice on you," he replied. Eren blushed a little. "Come on, brat."

Eren followed Levi out of the clearing and straight away he saw a black horse. He stared in awe at the beautiful creature. Levi turned to him.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked, Eren shook his head. "Okay. Good thing I brought one horse then, I don't trust you to stay on without help."

Eren huffed and turned away.

"The horse is called Lucas. He's a very good horse and he's the reason I get here so fast, he's the fastest horse I know," Levi said, gesturing Eren to come closer, " he doesn't bite."

Eren hesitated as he reached a hand out to the horse. It felt like Lucas was staring into his soul, deeming if he was worthy enough to touch him. The horse relaxed as Eren placed a hand on the horse's head.

"See, he's harmless," Levi said, "Now, can you get on him by yourself or do you want help?" he asked. Eren did believe that the horse was rather big, he was surprised that Levi could get on by himself.

"I think I'm going to need help," he said. Levi nodded before turning Eren towards him. Eren blushed as he felt Levi's hands on his waist and was suddenly hoisted into the air, being placed on the horse. Levi placed his foot on the saddle and lifted himself so that he was seated behind Eren. Eren felt a little uncomfortable being sidesaddle, but it wasn't so bad.

Levi's arms came around him and gripped the rein. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said. Eren 'tch'ed and turned his head away.

The horse began to walk on until he started to gallop. The wind hit Eren's face as Lucas ran through the tree and onto the road. He was mesmerised as he had never ran so fast before. He leaned back onto Levi, softly, and watched as he flew through the trees. He literally thought he was flying and he felt free. Levi's grip around Eren grew tighter, but it made him feel strangely safe. The cloak smelled very familiar, like the scent of the rose that Levi gave him. It made him sleepy.

His eyes started to droop as he felt like he was being rocked asleep by the motion of the horse and the smell of Levi's cloak. He felt so strange. Why was another wall coming down?

. . . .

When Eren began waking up, Lucas was now walking and a village could be seen up ahead.

"Ah, you're finally awake, brat. Are you okay?" Levi asked. Eren leaned forward a little, off Levi, and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't sleep well last night," Eren said. Levi smirked.

"What? Were you thinking of me?" he teased. Eren lightly pushed him.

"As if," he said. Maybe that was why he couldn't sleep.

"Anyway, we're here now. Welcome to Trost, Eren," Levi announced as the village came into full view. Eren stared wide-eyed at the new scenery around him. It was different than Shiganshina, it was bigger and the houses had a different style to them.

People were staring at them mainly because they were new to the village and had just come out of the forest.

Lucas stopped and Levi got off of him, before helping Eren off. Levi readjusted the cloak so that the hood was still up, slightly brushing against his eyes, making Eren jump.

"You okay?" he asked again. Eren nodded.

"Yeah."

Levi nodded and made sure to tie down Lucas hard enough so no one would steal him.

"Let's go," he said once down. Eren trailed behind him, making sure to take in the surroundings. "So, where do you want to go?" Levi asked. Eren gave a puzzled look.

"I've never been here before, so I don't know what there is to see," he said. Levi smiled and grabbed Eren's hand.

"Well then, I know a place." Eren watched his hand in Levi's, it was warm and gentle. Levi wasn't forcefully pulling Eren, but he was going a little fast for him.

The cloak trailed behind him, his long tail sticking out at the end, and it made him feel warm and cosy.

Levi and Eren went round a corner and they were suddenly surrounded by villager and stalls, they were in a market. Eren looked puzzled.

"Choose anything you like, I'll buy it," Levi said, letting go of Eren hand. Eren shook his head.

"I couldn't ask that of you," he said. Levi patted Eren's covered head.

"At least allow me to treat you once," he said. Eren looked a little guilty, even though he hadn't chosen anything yet. He had never been in such a big market before. Shiganshina was quite small, so therefore the market would be small too.

The things that were being sold looked a little too expensive for Eren's taste. Most of it was food, but other stalls were selling ornaments and jewellery. He could tell Levi was looking at him as Eren's eye caught its attention onto something from a stall selling wrist cuffs. He slowly walked over to it and saw a band that had an emerald embedded in it.

He wasn't one for jewellery, but it did look nice. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Oi, kid. If you ain't going to buy it, don't touch it," said the salesman. Eren gulped but put it down knowing it would be far too expensive.

"Do you want it?" Levi asked. Eren turned to him, he didn't know. Levi could tell from the look on his face that he wanted it but didn't feel comfortable buying it.

Levi sighed and picked up the wrist cuff, giving it to the man. "He'll have this," he said. Eren gasped and grabbed Levi's arm before he gave it to the man.

"Levi, don't. It's too expensive, I don't like repaying debts," Eren said. Levi didn't look at him and still gave the cuff to the man and some pieces of gold.

"There is no debt to repay, Eren. I said I would buy anything you wanted and I could tell that you wanted it." Eren frowned.

"It's not the question of wanting it-"

"Eren, I've got enough money to buy you fifty of these. More, in fact. Please allow me to spend some money on you," Levi interrupted. Eren huffed and crossed his arms, watching as the man gave Levi back the wrist cuff. Levi turned to him. "Hold out your arm."

Usually, Eren would have accused that of being an order, but this time it didn't sound like one. Eren looked down and slowly held out his arm. Levi gently grabbed it and slid the cuff on.

"You have good taste, it suits your eyes," he said smirking. Eren huffed again, blushing a little.

"Enough with the compliments of our eyes," he said.

"You know, you have a strange smell about you," said the salesman suddenly butted in. Eren gulped and wrapped the cloak around him tightly. "What status are you?" he asked.

Eren slowly stepped back. "He's a Beta," Levi said, but the man shook his head.

"No, he doesn't smell like one. I can smell the scent of an Alpha and something else." Eren soon realised that breathing was becoming impossible.

Suddenly Levi grabbed something out of his pocket and showed it to the man, Eren was behind Levi and couldn't see it.

"Shut your face, you piece of shit," he said, before putting it back in his pocket. The salesman bowed his head a little and didn't speak again. Levi began to walk away and Eren chased after him.

"What was that about? What did you show him?" Eren asked.

"My connections to the Royals. No one can touch you as long as I have this badge," Levi said with his hands deep in his pockets. Eren felt a moment of relief. He had been terrified back there and Levi had saved him.

"Thank you, Levi," Eren said quietly.

"Sure thing, brat." Eren smiled at his usual nickname. He had become used to Levi calling him a brat and didn't take it much of an insult anymore.

They continued walking through the market. Eren didn't look at anything else in case Levi tried to buy him something again. He often looked at the cuff on his wrist, staring at the green gem and tracing it carefully with his finger.

Levi had made them stop for lunch at a pub. It was nice and had a lot to serve, but Eren choose the soup like always; he didn't want Levi to spend too much on him, even if he could have bought fifty wrist cuffs. He was happy that Levi invited him out, it made him happy that he could go to a place without people staring at him, except for that salesman.

After that, Levi brought Eren to the cliffs. Apparently, Trost was by the ocean. Eren had never been or seen the ocean before, he always wanted to.

"Try not to slip," Levi said. Eren nodded and carefully went closer to the edge. He could tell that Levi stiffened when he sat right on the edge and stared out into the horizon, it was so peaceful. "Come to think of it, have you ever seen the ocean before, Eren?" Levi asked, sitting next to him. Eren shook his head.

"No, but I've seen pictures of it. Both my best friend and sister have seen it and my friends sometimes bring round books about it. As I've always preferred to stay in Shiganshina, I've never had a chance."

Levi hummed. "Living your life without seeing the sea once is a little depressing. Just from looking at the horizon, you can tell it holds so many mysteries. What is out there? How far does it go? Those questions can't be properly asked from a book," Levi said. Eren turned to him and smiled.

"That was really deep," he replied. Levi chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not really me, but it's what my mother told me before she died," he said before slowly standing up and brushing himself down. "Come on, brat. It's time to go, the ground around here is disgusting."

Eren looked up at him puzzled, before looking at his hands seeing a bit of dirt. "It's not that bad. We only just got here," Eren complained.

"Eren." Then Eren's eyes widened in realisation.

"Levi, are you a clean freak?" Eren asked. Levi 'tch'ed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, what if I am?" he replied. Eren just waved his hands out in front of him.

"No no, it wasn't meant as an offence, it's just the fact that the clearing we usually sat in may not have been the cleanest and my house was probably a bomb site."

Levi sighed.

"The clearing wasn't that dirty, I always check before I sit down. And your house was nice, it was a bit of a tip, but it was homey," Levi said. Eren nodded before standing up. It was that moment that he left a drop of water hit his nose. He frowned before looking up and seeing a very angry rain cloud.

"Uh, Levi?" he said. Levi followed Eren eyes and looked at the sky.

"Well crap," he replied. The rain soon came bucketing down on them. Eren became a bit afraid.

"Levi, you said I couldn't get the cloak wet. People are going to smell me." Levi could see the fear in Eren's eyes and nodded.

"Then I need to take you home," he said, a little disappointed.

They fast walked back to Trost. Eren tried to convince Levi to share the cloak, but he said that he didn't need it. The market was becoming deserted, but it was when they heard a voice that made them jump.

"I knew it, I knew you smelled different. You're an Omega!" said a voice. They turned around and saw the salesman that sold them the cuff, and behind him were a bunch of Beta and Alphas.

"You're right. He's probably the one my sister was talking about," said an Alpha. Eren was shaking and began to step back slowly.

"He smells really good in the rain. Can I take him?" said another. Eren heard Levi growl. His tail and ears were on end, and his sharp teeth bared at them. "What's wrong, little Alpha? You haven't taken him yet, so he's still free. Get him!"

Eren's eyes widened and then something just snapped as one somehow made it past Levi and was about to grab him. He quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the Alpha's tail, harder than he was meant too. The Alpha yelled and was kicked down.

The Alphas and Betas stared at Eren, and so did Levi. It was that moment that they took the chance to run.

"Well done, Eren. I'm happy that I told you that now," Levi said. Eren nodded and ran as fast as he could. Eren somehow had to cover his smell again, and luckily, the rain was beginning to go.

"What do I do?" Eren cried. They went around a corner, and suddenly Levi pulled Eren into a tight gap, pressing their bodies together. Eren gasped.

"Levi-?"

"Shhh" Levi hushed quickly. They stayed like that, listening.

"I can't smell him anymore. That damn Alpha must have covered his scent again," said a voice from the group. Levi heard Eren exhale, his heart was beating extremely fast as the group moved away.

"They're gone," Levi said, pushing himself off of Eren to lean against the opposite wall. Because the gap was so tight, there wasn't much between them.

"Why did you do that?" Eren asked. He looked a little flushed.

"I had to trap your scent with mine, it was the only way," he replied. Eren was avoiding eye contact with him. "You did very well back there. I never expected you to actually think properly on how to take down an Alpha."

"Well I-I said things like this usually happen, so I needed to be prepared," Eren said, and did he stutter? Levi raised one eyebrow and leaned closer to Eren.

"Oi, brat. What's wrong? Why won't you look me in the eye?" he interrogated, but not too harshly. Eren stiffened a bit and tried to press himself further into the wall. "Have I don't something wrong?"

Eren shook his head, "No, it's just me. It's always me," Eren replied. Levi grabbed Eren's chin and made him face him.

"So why are you blushing?" he whispered. Eren's eyes were half open and started to stare at Levi's lips. They weren't crack. They were so close and he could feel Levi's breath on him.

Eren's consciousness began to slip into the smell of Levi as he bent down a little and captures those lips in a soft kiss. He could hear Levi gasp, but straight after, he was kissing back with a little more force.

Levi grabbed Eren's waist and pushed him to the wall, deepening the kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's head and grabbed his black hair. His lips were warm and smooth. As soon as Eren released a moan from his covered mouth, his consciousness began to come back and he immediately broke the kiss and pushed Levi away, looking ashamed. They both were panting and Eren had a too obvious blush on his face.

Levi looked a little shocked, he didn't show it well. He preferred not to ask Eren what was wrong.

"Take me home, Levi," Eren whispered in a scared voice. Why was he scared? Levi bit his lip and nodded, walking out of the gap. The rain had stopped and they walked slowly back to Lucas without saying a word.

Eren felt like he had ruined everything, he had ruined everything. If only he didn't kiss Levi, he wouldn't have felt like that.

Eren somehow got onto Lucas without any help, he didn't want Levi touching him. Levi didn't try to touch him as they made their way back to Shiganshina. Eren doesn't lie back on Levi, even if his scent made him feel dizzy. What the hell was going on?

. . . .

For the whole journey, neither of them spoke. Eren didn't want to talk to Levi, he felt utterly ashamed of what he did. Levi didn't want to speak and make Eren angry.

Shiganshina soon came into view and Levi had Lucas drop them off at the clearing.

Eren quickly jumped down, leaving behind the green cloak, and began walking towards the village.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Levi shouted. Eren turned to him confused. Levi was still on the horse.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "I was the one that kissed you, I ruined everything." Levi shook his head.

"Just forget about the kiss Eren and I will too. It's my fault for being too close to you," he replied.

Eren looked down, sadly.

"None of this is your fault. You saved me and I should be grateful. Let's just stop meeting up with each other," Eren said. Levi frowned.

"Why? Because you get a little embarrassed over a kiss that didn't mean anything to you. Grow up, brat." And with that, Levi was gone. He looked a little angry, and he should have been.

Eren slowly walked back to the village and entered him home, "I'm back," he called.

Straight away, his mother flung herself on him.

"Eren, why do you smell like that Alpha? What has he done to you?" she asked frantically. Eren shook his head.

"No, he hasn't done anything. He saved me really. Without his scent, I would have been in big trouble," he replied. Eren didn't really want to tell his mother what happened.

She sighed. "So, how was Trost?" she asked. Eren smiled a little.

"It was good. I finally got to see the ocean and Levi bought me this, even though I said that he didn't need to," Eren said. He showed the wrist cuff and his mother gasped.

"Wow, that must have been expensive. Is that an emerald? Just who is that Levi guy anyway?" she questioned, examining the cuff properly. Eren just shrugged his shoulder, not too sure on how to answer that. His mother let go of his wrist, "right, go have a wash. I don't want you going around having the smell of an Alpha that you aren't mated to."

Eren nodded and did as she said.

That night, Eren lay awake thinking about what had happened that day. He was getting too careless. It needed to stop and soon. It was uncalled for when Levi said for Eren to grow up. Levi hadn't gone through the life Eren did and he thinks he has the right to say that.

The flower Levi gave him had withered and the room felt so empty without it's strong and strange smell. It had been harder to get to sleep ever since Mikasa had taken it away from him, saying that there was no point in having a flower that was shrivelled. Wasn't that what happens to all flowers?

Sometimes, Eren felt like a flower, maybe a rose to be more specific; they bloom beautifully but could still hurt you if you gripped it too tight. However, when the time came for it to wither and die, they are instantly thrown away and forgotten about when you get a new rose.

Eren didn't want to be a withering rose, so he built walls to protect himself from the outside world. The outside world was full of people that could hurt him. He understood that many people had walls, however, each wall he had represented something.

The outside wall was the wall of Happiness. It was a strange way to picture a wall, but it was there to stop people from noticing and bothering him. If he was always happy, having a façade, then people wouldn't ask him questions.

The second wall was the wall of Sadness. If the wall of Happiness was ever breached, then it meant that Eren could trust the person to see his true emotions. It didn't exactly mean that he was always sad, but it meant that people could see the weaknesses that he didn't like to show.

The final wall, you could say, was the wall of Love; Mates; whatever you want to call it. That wall had never been breached. It was always guarded and whenever anyone got too close to it, they were sent back to the first wall; like snakes and ladders, except there weren't any snakes and definitely not any ladders.

Eren believed it to be time to send Levi back to the beginning; build the walls back up again. He sometimes pictured it all as a game, a game where no one could win.

His mother, Mikasa and Armin were the only ones to get past the second wall and stay there. Eren didn't want to send them back to the beginning, he would be alone and he didn't want that.

His eyes rested on the wrist cuff that Levi had bought him. It was beautiful and could also make his family a little bit richer, but for some reason, he didn't want to sell it. It felt wrong to sell something that was given as a present. Maybe he should give it back, say he doesn't want it and for Levi to give it to his true mate in the future.

Eren's eyes began to become heavy. He had a long day and was very tired. He knew Levi would be there at the clearing tomorrow, and it was time for Levi to go back to the beginning, going around in circles.

No one could break down that last wall.

. . . .

Eren woke up the next morning and did all his usual things: brushing his hair, tail and ears; get dressed; go downstairs; and have breakfast. He remembered to pick up the cuff before he felt his room.

After breakfast, Eren went to the clearing. He was a bit afraid of the fact that Levi might not the there, he had to be.

Luckily, Levi was there in his usual spot on the grass. He looked up as soon as Eren entered the clearing.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," he said, getting up and brushing himself down, pulling a leaf from his black tail. He wasn't the only one.

"Yeah," Eren replied. Levi crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was angry, but I guess I was taking my frustration out on you," he said. Eren looked down and nodded.

"Sure, I understand. I hadn't been thinking much about it much." Levi frowned.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" he said, trying hard not to glare.

"Let's stop this," Eren said immediately, putting on his façade mask. Levi was still frowning.

"Stop what?" he asked. Eren looked at him, completely calm.

"This. Us meeting here. You having the impression that one day you will have me. Let's just stop," Eren replied. Levi didn't flinch.

"What has brought this up?" he asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"The fact that I don't feel safe anymore. The fact that you're getting too close to where I don't want you to be. You're an Alpha, and a month ago I couldn't stand being within ten metres of one, and here you are right in front of me having a casual conversation." Levi nearly choked.

"You call this casual?" he questioned.

"Enough, Levi," Eren said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the wrist cuff. "I don't want it, you have it," he said. Levi didn't look at the cuff and just raised an eyebrow.

"You've rehearsed this, haven't you?" Levi asked. Eren was taken back a bit. "You actually thought that, as soon as you said those words, I would just walk away and forget. You really do need to grow up, Eren."

Eren glared. "Shut up, you prick!" he exclaimed. Levi smiled.

"Ah, finally I have gotten some emotion out of you. Let me tell you this, Eren: I hate when people put on an invisible mask, and I can tell you've got one on right now, but it's slowly sliding off," he said. Eren gritted his teeth.

"You don't know anything. You say you are friends with the Prince; exactly, you have lived a happy life. How does it feel to be an Alpha? People don't look at you strangely and call you a slut, no matter how many people you've fucked!" he shouted, only to be out of breath by the end of it. Levi's smile disappeared and he went back to his usual straight face.

"You're right, I don't know how you feel, but can't you see I'm trying to understand? Ever since you met me, you've seen me as just another Alpha, like the ones in Trost. Well listen here, you shitty brat: I'm not. I'm actually here to help, so why won't you let me?"

"Because I never asked for it!" Eren shouted, loud enough for the whole of Shiganshina to hear. "I'm not a precious little Omega that depends on an Alpha, and I never will be. You've seen me fight, you've seen me take care of myself. You can't protect me, so find an Omega that you can."

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, you're annoying. Okay then, what can I do to prove to you that I'm not like others?" Levi asked, looking him dead in the eye. Eren then fell silent.

"You don't need to. You've proven yourself already, you actually got to know me, and I, you. But wasn't that what you wanted all along, for us to get to know each other. We've done that. What's making you stay?" Eren asked in a murmur.

Levi looked at the wrist cuff that was still being handed to him and smiled.

"You know, ten years ago, when I was last here, I met a young cub. He was crying in this very spot we stand. He was crying about how different he was from the others, so I told him 'So what if people think of you as different? Different is good. You are special, and one day someone will realise that so much that you couldn't be happier.'."

Eren's heart skipped a beat. That's exactly what that stranger told him.

"I don't know how I remembered that, but the one thing I never forgot was his extraordinary green eyes and his smell of course. So I'll ask you again, Eren, what can I do to prove to you that I'm not like others?"

Eren sunk down into the grass, landing back on his feet. "So it was you," he whispered. Levi kneeled down to his level.

"So you do remember me? We didn't meet each other for the first time a few weeks ago, it was actually ten years ago," he said. Eren slowly nodded. "Eren, I may have been fifteen and you six, but if I was really after your body, I would have stolen you then and there." Eren's eyes were wide. It sounded a bit strange but he could understand.

Maybe Eren could allow Levi to stay past the second wall. He looked at Levi.

"I don't understand you, but I guess we could still be friends," Eren said, feeling utterly defeated. Why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't Eren reject Levi?

Levi nodded and patted Eren's head, stroking his soft ears. It felt nice but it was embarrassing, so he flicked him off.

"Don't touch my ears," he said. Levi smirked.

"What? Are they sensitive?" he said. Eren blushed and pouted.

"No," was all he said. Levi sighed and stood up.

"So are we going to stay here for a while, or are you going home?" Levi asked. Eren looked up at him (for once) and bit his lip.

"We could...stay here for a while," he said slowly. Levi nodded and so they did exactly that.

Eren couldn't explain what he felt for Levi. Why was he leaving him so close to the third wall? Why? None of it made sense to him and something inside of him didn't want it to make sense.


	5. The Elder

A few weeks had passed since Eren gave up and allowed Levi to stay. It was well into March and the time of Eren's birthday was drawing closer, he was going to be seventeen in less than a week. Levi, of course, knew about this, just as Eren knew about Levi being a Christmas baby.

As the weeks went on, Levi spent quite a lot of time with Eren; he even stayed around for lunch, even when it wasn't raining. Eren's mother and Mikasa kept an eye on him, but Levi didn't care.

"Oi, Eren, what do you want for your birthday?" Levi asked when they were in the clearing. Eren sighed, lying down.

"You know I don't want anything from you. I already got the wrist cuff which you refuse to take back," Eren replied.

"Yeah, but that was weeks ago and wasn't meant for your birthday. Come on, if you wanted one thing in the world, what would it be?" he tried again.

"Nothing. Why are you trying so hard to get me something expensive? I've lived my whole life here is a small village that barely has any excitement apart from the day I was born. I don't want things that aren't going to be used," Eren said, frowning at Levi.

"I'm just trying to be nice, brat. Usually, I wouldn't care about people's birthday."

"So why do you care about mine?" Eren asked. Levi looked up at the sky, lying down.

"Because you're special." Eren tried not to cringe and how corny that sounded.

"Oh, look who's living in a fairy tale. No one says that anymore," Eren teased.

"What? So you, who is a male Omega, can easily say that you aren't special?" Levi asked rhetorically.

"Pfft. That's not what I mean. I know I'm special about that, but I know you meant something else." Levi smirked and turned to the Omega.

"And how would you feel if I said that I was calling 'you an Omega' special, instead of the lover special?" he teased. Eren pouted and crossed his arms, feeling a little embarrassed. It was until he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned and saw Levi staring into his soul, "you are special to me, Eren," he muttered.

Eren's heart skipped a beat. He blushed but pried Levi's hand off his cheek.

"Don't say that you ass," he pouted. Levi hummed in response.

"So I'm guessing I'm still not close enough to breaking down your walls then?" he asked. Eren looked at him shocked.

"How did you-?"

"Oh come on, Eren. Guard, Wall, there all the same thing. What I do know, though, is that I've broken a few," Levi said in his usual unemotional state. Eren looked at him puzzled.

"What make you say that?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"You're different from when I met you at the ball. You were so concealed and never really showed much emotion, but now you are talking more about yourself and allowing me to understand you. However, I know that I haven't gotten through to you yet. There's another one, isn't there?" Levi said, raising an eyebrow. Eren jumped to his feet.

"Please don't pretend like you know me. You're right. You have broken down a few walls and there is one felt, but it is only because of me that I allow you to stay where you are. One slip up, and I will treat you as I did all those weeks ago," Eren threatened. Levi looked up at him and put his hands up.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying that I know you don't trust me completely yet," Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"Yet? What makes you think I will ever trust you?" Eren asked. Levi sat up and gently began stroking Eren's ears.

"It's all up to you whether you trust me or not, but I see the way you look at me," he replied, facial expression completely calm like he didn't just say something embarrassing. Eren blushed like mad and flicked Levi's hand away from his ears.

"I don't look at you any specific way. Please, Levi, stop this," Eren pleaded. Levi frowned.

"Why are you still afraid of me, brat? I would have thought that by now if you ever fell in love with me, it wouldn't be so bad," Levi said. Eren's eyes widened before he glared at him.

"No, I don't feel like that, and I won't ever," Eren said, but in a way, he felt like he was lying to himself...but why? He remembered the kiss that they shared a few weeks ago, but they agreed never to speak about it again. Eren feared that he was beginning to slip into the illusions that Omegas had about the fact that Alphas will take care of them and never hurt them, he feared that because he knew it wasn't true.

Levi crooked his head.

"Why? Am I that bad to be around? Have I hurt you in any way? What is so bad about being my mate?" Levi asked, completely serious. Eren bit his lip, not sure how to answer that question.

"I told you all those weeks ago that I never wanted a mate. I don't want to be possessed," he somehow said without stuttering. Levi could tell he wasn't being honest. "Anyway, why are we talking about this? We agreed to just be friends." Eren just wanted to change the subject, he was afraid that he was going to say something he didn't want to. Levi hummed in response.

"We did agree to be friends, but I can still hope," Levi tease.

"Levi!"

Levi laughed a little and went back to rubbing Eren's ears. Eren was about to protest until Levi spoke. "Just for a while, please," he whispered. Eren blushed and gave up, enjoying the sensation of having his ear rubbed. He began to purr without him knowing and Levi smiled a little.

Eventually, Levi let go, disappointing Eren a little.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Levi asked, smiling. Eren groaned and lay back on the grass. He huffed.

"Surprise me," he finally said, throwing his arms about. And that was all that was said of the matter.

After a while, Levi decided to go home, as did Eren. He walked through the woods and the village came into view.

"So how is your fuck buddy?" said a voice. Eren hissed, he knew exactly who it was, even if he didn't recognise the voice.

"Jean! Piss off!" Eren exclaimed, "I've taken you down a dozen times, get lost."

Jean hissed, but then regained his composure.

"Actually, today I'm not here to fight with you. The village Elder wishes to talk with you," he said. Eren looked puzzled.

"Why? What have I done this time?" he asked. Jean frowned.

"What did you do last time?" he said, his voice a little raised. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Usually, people say that when others are asking for them." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just move your arse and see what they want with you. You can run for it, I don't care," he said, walking out of the woods. Eren sighed and followed him.

Jean led Eren towards the village square. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough.

"Eren!" called a voice. Eren turned and saw Mikasa and Armin running towards him. "Eren, what have you done? The whole village has been looking for you," Mikasa said. Eren rubbed his head.

"I don't know, I'm going there now," he replied. Both his friends nodded and followed him towards the square.

A lot of the villagers were there waiting for him. They didn't look cross or sad, they just smiled warmly. Eren was confused.

"Have I done anything wrong?" he asked the village Elder. He was a reasonably tall man, taller than Eren, and didn't look his old age. He was always kind and treated Eren with respect. He shook his head.

"No, dear boy. The villagers have told me that you have made a friend," he said. Eren felt like running now. He glared passed the Elder at the villagers, who were giggling to themselves. "Eren..."

"Okay, so I've made a friend. Everyone has friends, what's the big deal about that. I would think that Jean making a friend would be something to talk about."

"Hey!" Jean's voice came. The Elder sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with making a friend, however Eren, this isn't just any friend. He's an Alpha." Eren never liked it when people pried into his business.

"Yeah, and... We are just friend, even he has agreed to that," he said. The Elder patted Eren's head a little.

"I'm just concerned, young one. You have been going through your life despising Alphas, and suddenly you have one as a friend. But I wonder if that's all he wants to be," the Elder commented. Eren bit his lip. "The whole village is concerned, Eren. You are almost seventeen and your heat could start at any time. None of us wants to see you hurt."

Eren had always liked the Elder. Even though he was an Alpha, he believed that Omegas should be treasure, so he tried to teach the other Alphas of the village. He could understand where he was getting at but still didn't like it when people interfered.

Eren nodded. "I am being careful. Besides, he's not that bad. I've met a lot worse Alphas than him," he said. The Elder nodded.

"I would like to meet him one day. I'm not fond of outsiders continuously wondering into the village without me knowing about it, so I would like to feel reassured." Eren nodded and bowed a little. "You still bow to me, even after all these years. I'm just an old man, Eren. I'm not supposed to be bowed to," he said smiling.

Eren nodded and walked away, back toward his friends.

"Well..?" Armin asked. Eren sighed.

"The Elder wants to meet Levi," he replied. Mikasa hummed in response.

"Well then," she began, "I suppose that isn't so bad. Levi comes here pretty much every day, he might as well meet the Elder; and it's not like the Elder is a strict asshole who wants to chase people away."

Eren looked down, "Yeah, but I'm just getting this feeling that something isn't right. I don't know..."

Mikasa and Armin stopped in their tracks and saw that Eren had stopped walking. They gave a puzzled look. Mikasa walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Eren, what's wrong? Has Levi done something?" she asked. Mikasa was always like this, and she always blames everything on Levi, but this time Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Life is getting more confusing as time goes by. Maybe Levi has done something because ever since I met him at that ball, nothing has made sense," he spoke honestly. Mikasa and Armin exchanged looks. Armin places his hand on Eren's shoulder, over Mikasa's.

"Eren, have you ever thought that you might actually be in love with Levi?" he said. Eren's eyes widened and he flicked his friends' hands off his shoulders.

"Armin, don't ever say that to me again!" he exclaimed. Both Betas stared at his worried.

"You didn't answer the question, Eren," Mikasa said. Eren glared at them and bit his lip. He sighed.

"I don't know, okay. For once, I don't know. I don't know what love is because, for the past seventeen years, I have refused myself to feel those emotions towards people other than you two and mum. But that isn't love, is it? Not the love you guys are talking about," Eren said. They continued to stare at him, not because they thought he was a freak and being strange, but because they cared. Eren huffed, "Mikasa, don't say any of this to mum. Please. I know you have a habit of telling on me for my own good, but this time I don't know. So give me time."

Mikasa sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Eren. I may not be fond of Levi, but he's nice and he doesn't treat you like a possession," she said. Eren 'tch'ed and began walking away. "Where are you going?" she called out, but Eren didn't answer.

Both Betas believed it was best to leave the Omega to his thoughts.

Eren walked through the village, some villagers waving to him. He felt like the celebrity of the village sometimes. Although his mind wasn't focused on that, it was focused on a strange Alpha that was different from all the others and made him feel emotions that he didn't know he could feel. What was happening to him?

He felt like that kiss had started everything, but did it really? Eren would have never trusted anyone, especially an Alpha, to take him to another village. Part of him was blaming his hormones. Every Omega went through this at some point: falling for any Alpha that made them smile. But then Eren thought, was it really that? Was there something more to it?

Suddenly, Eren grew sick of thinking those things and started whacking his head hard.

"Eren, have you finally resorted to self-harming yourself?" said a kind voice behind him. Eren turned and saw the Elder smiling at him. Eren looked away from him and sat down on the ground.

"Sadly, this has nothing to do with you," he said, not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it was. But the elder continued to smile and actually sat down with the Omega, his long white tail swinging to his side.

"You know, there was a time that you would tell me everything. You were a very cheerful child, but you were easily hurt. Now look at you - you've grown so much that you don't cry anymore and prefer to stay behind walls," he said wisely. Eren huffed.

"Everyone has to grow up at some point, others progress more," Eren replied. The Elder chuckled and patted Eren's head.

"Come on, Jäeger, tell me what's on your mind. You know I won't tell anyone," he said. The Elder was right, Eren could trust him. When he was younger, he used to tell the Alpha everything that he didn't want to tell his mum. He was like a father to him. Eren sighed.

"Can I ask you a question that may sound strange?" he asked. The Elder nodded. "Why was I born this way?"

The old man's facial expression never wavered, like he expected Eren to ask that.

"Destiny. That's the answer. It may sound weird in itself, but it's true. Not everyone is religious, but nearly everyone believes in destiny. Someone wanted you this way, Eren. Someone has something planned for you that could do something absolutely amazing. Not everyone's destiny is amazing. Some people's destiny is to give birth to people who would change this world, we don't know.

"Eren, you were born this way because you were given a job at birth. What that job is though, no one knows. Maybe you will change the way Alphas think of Omega, allowing Omegas to be free to choose instead of being chosen on."

Eren looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

"Has any of this got to do with that friend of yours, Eren?" the Alpha asked. Eren sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know anymore. I feel like I'm going through this stage in my life where I don't know what I want. It scares me to think how defenceless I am right now," Eren replied. The Elder sighed.

"Everyone goes through that stage. Just do what you think is right, not what other people think is right. You know, you went through this same stage years ago, apart from the confusion of a friend thing," he said. Eren looked at him puzzled.

"What?" he questioned. The Elder smiled.

"Yeah. You were being bullied and then disappeared into the forest. Most of the villagers were terrified that you would lose yourself. That was the same day the King came to see you. After a few hours, you came out of the forest giving off a completely different vibe. I asked what had happened and you said that someone had told you something. So, Eren, I'm going to say something quite similar.

"Being different is good, it's an adventure. I look around and see Omegas fall into a nature they think is right, when it's not. You show that the Omegas can be strong if they wanted to be, you prove it. You don't think of yourself as an Omega, but as a whole other status, something greater. So please, Eren, embrace what you want to be and what you are, not what you think you are."

Eren stared at the old man, completely amazed. He always knew what to say.

. . . .

Levi and Eren sat in their usual spot in the clearing. The wind blew gently and everything felt so peaceful.

"So, brat, have you thought about what I said yesterday?" Levi asked. Eren looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. Levi huffed.

"I asked you if it would be so bad to be my mate. Usually, people think about these things. I'm growing impatient," Levi said. Eren just stared at him, confused.

"I said that I didn't want to be your mate, I don't want one," Eren said. Levi smirked and leaned in closer to Eren.

"And what would you do if I forced you. For so long I have been holding back, waiting for you to say those special words, but now I'm beginning to get bored and might as well take you." Eren's eyes widened and his face was full of fear. What was wrong with Levi today.

"Levi, what's going on?" he said, hesitant. Levi grabbed Eren's chin.

"Nothing, I'm just getting tired of a game. I think it's about time I take my turn," Levi said. Eren flicked Levi's hand off his chin and started to run for it, but he was thrown on the ground. Levi had grabbed his ankles and started to pull him back towards him.

Eren began thrashing around.

"Levi, don't. This isn't you," he cried. Levi's eyes were dark and full of lust, but no love.

"No, Eren, this is the real me and you've known it all along. You should have always been wary of me and here you are, completely defenceless." He licked his lips and grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair. Eren cried out. "I could make you my mate so easily. I could fuck you all I like and impregnate with brats that would grow up and do the same as me."

Eren hissed and began kicking Levi's hands, but Levi pulled Eren closer and was on top of him, pushing his hands either side of his head. Eren was trapped. Eren continued to thrash around, hoping Levi would let him go. He wasn't giving up.

"Get off me, you fucking liar!" Eren shouted. But Levi continued to smirk as he moved his hand down Eren's waist. Eren tensed as he felt Levi's hand under his shirt.

"Do you feel that, Eren? My hand on your skin. You're going to feel a lot more skin very soon" Levi whispered into Eren's ear.

"I trusted you! Why are you doing this? I trusted you," Eren sobbed. Levi pulled back a little.

"I'm doing this because this is what you were born to do. You are an Omega. You were born to be dominated. Now spread your legs like a good little bitch," he hissed. Eren gritted his teeth and spat in Levi's face.

Levi's eyes widened in horror. It was the moment when Eren realised he made a grave mistake. Levi grabbed Eren's hips and turned him on to his stomach, Eren kicking with all his might.

Levi harshly grabbed Eren's tail and yanked it so hard that Eren's hips moved back to press against Levi's erection.

"No!" he screamed as Levi bucked. Levi grabbed Eren's hair, tightly holding his ears, and brought his head closer to his mouth.

"I'm going to mate you now, and you shall be mine," he said before pulling Eren's shirt to the side, revealing his pale neck. Eren awaited the pain and felt sharp teeth penetrate his neck.

"Ahhhhh-"

. . . .

"-hhhhh" Eren screamed as he shot out of bed. He was covered in sweat and was shaking all over. What was that just then? That horrible nightmare that made Eren think that Levi had been lying to him this whole time.

What time was it? There was light shining through his curtains.

At that moment, he heard a knock at his door, making him jump.

"Yes," he said in a croaky voice. The door opened and Mikasa peered around the corner.

"Eren, are you alright? I heard screaming," she asked. Eren exhaled and rubbed the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," he said. Mikasa bit her lip and slowly came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Eren smiled at her but shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. It was a dream after all. As long as I know that, I should be fine." Mikasa still looked worried and sat down on Eren's bed.

"I know that, but you don't normally wake up screaming from a nightmare. Has something happened?" she asked. Eren looked down and sighed.

"I don't know," he said. Mikasa bit her lip.

"Has this got anything to do with Levi?" she asked cautiously. Eren looked up at her with wide eyes. "Ah, so it is."

"Like I said, it was only a nightmare; a dream; it wasn't real," he said a little more harsh than he wanted it to be. Mikasa sighed.

"Eren, you do remember that Levi has to see the Elder today, right?" she said. Eren 'tch'ed.

"Of course I remember. What time is it?" he asked.

"Mum's beginning to make breakfast. She heard you scream, so don't deny it," Mikasa said before getting off the bed and walking to the door. "I shall be hanging around the square after breakfast, so I will know if you and Levi don't turn up." And with that, she was gone.

Eren leaned back into his pillow, brushing his fringe back. Something felt off, it was like he knew something bad was going to happen. But what?

Eren shook the idea out of his head and got dressed, brushing himself down and going downstairs. His mother was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You okay, cub?" she asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," he replied, stepping down the last step. His mother ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"Just because bad things occur in dreams doesn't mean you aren't affected. I've had my fair share of screaming nightmare, and I will never forget them," she said. Eren nodded.

"Yes, mum."

After breakfast, Eren went to the clearing. He was worried that he was going to act differently around Levi after seeing that nightmare.

Levi was there, like usual, and gave a tiny wave in Eren direction. Eren bit his lip and walked over to him.

"You okay?" Levi asked, "you seem a bit off." Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Eren didn't sit down on the grass. He knew what he needed to say, but what would Levi's reaction be. Annoyance? Boredom? Any other negative emotion.

Levi continued to stare at Eren, like he knew he had something to say.

"Levi, the Elder of my village wished to see you," Eren finally said. Levi expression turned from an expectant one to a puzzled one, then an annoyance one. He 'tch'ed.

"Did he say what it was about?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"The Elder isn't too comfortable with outsiders continuously coming to the village without him knowing about it." Levi sighed and got up.

"Right, let's go," he said, beginning to walk out of the clearing. He then realised that Eren wasn't following him. "Eren, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. Eren bit his lip.

"Levi, this may sound strange, so please don't take it the wrong way. Are you acting as someone different than who you really are?" he asked, regretting it instantly for letting those words slip passed him. Levi softly glared at Eren.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Eren hesitated, before shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing. Pretend I never said that," Eren said. Levi nodded before turning around and walking out of the clearing, however, Eren missed the quiet 'tch' that came from Levi's mouth.

Eren led the way through the village. The villagers were beginning to come out of the house to watch what was going to happen in the square. The square came into view and Eren could see the Elder waiting. He saw them and smiled.

It was until they got closer that his smile disappeared and he raises an eyebrow, gesturing for Levi to come closer.

"So, I understand that you have been coming to my village for a while now. Any particular reason?" the Elder asked. Eren was wondering if he could hear a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Nothing much, just to get to know him," Levi said, pointing to Eren. Eren blushed and looked away.

The Elder hummed, "well, Levi, why don't we continue our conversation in private?" Levi chuckled.

"I think that is a perfect idea," he said, before following the Elder into his house, closing the door behind them.

Eren became confused as to what was going on between them. It felt like they had a secret code between them.

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice called. Eren turned around and saw Mikasa and Armin walking towards him. "I see you kept your promise." Eren huffed.

"I didn't promise anything. The Elder wanted to see him, and now he's seeing him," Eren said. Armin laughed a little. "What's your problem, Armin?"

Armin stopped laughing and looked at his friend, "You may be able to fool the village, but you can't fool us. You want the Elders acceptance," he said. Eren frowned.

"W-why would I want that? There's nothing going on between me and that Alpha," Eren replied. Armin sighed.

"Mikasa, please begin a list of things they've done together," he said. Mikasa nodded and began counting on her fingers.

"1. I heard they had a dance together; 2. Levi gave Eren a rose; 3. They see each other every morning until lunchtime; 4. Levi took Eren to Trost; 5. Levi bought Eren an expensive wrist cuff...need I go on?" she said. Eren's eyes widened and his eyes flopped down out of embarrassment.

"We're friends. Is it against the law for an Alpha and Omega to meet with each other without people considering that they are in love," the Omega said. Mikasa shook her head out of disbelief.

"You are so thick. I see you sigh each time you come home for lunch, you're always thinking about him. Just face it, Eren, you've fallen for him," she said. Eren bit his lip and turned his head away from his friends.

"Enough already, I get it. You guys think that I'm madly in love with him, but I'm not. Come on, Mikasa, if I have felt something off about Levi, so you must have," Eren said. Mikasa sighed.

"Of course I have felt something off, but that doesn't change the fact that he is making my brother experience emotions that he locked away years ago," she said. Eren sadly glared to himself.

"No, these aren't emotions that I have locked away. These are new and I'm definitely not used to it," he said.

"Ah!" Armin suddenly shouted, making them both jump, "those are the feelings. You are in love. Feelings that you never felt before that scare you? It's love, Eren."

Eren huffed, deciding to change the subject.

"So, how long do you think they're going to be in there for?" he asked. Both Betas shrugged there shoulders as the began to hear shouting for inside. What the hell were they talking about?


	6. The Truth Revealed

The Elder and Levi had been talking for over half an hour. Mikasa, Armin and Eren were waiting in the square. It was reasonably quiet and there were some villagers also waiting. Eren always thought that the villagers were really nosy, but taking that nothing happened in Shiganshina, anything would be entertainment.

It was until the sound of horses reached people's ears that they came out of their bored state.

Eren turned his head towards the sound and saw a group of men making their way towards the square. Eren's eyes widened when he recognised the lead horseman; it was the head guard of the royals. What were they doing here?

The villagers looked at them and stepped back a little. The blonde man's blue eyes searched the square until he set his eyes on Eren.

Eren could feel his heart racing as the man got off his horse and began walking over to him. Why was he coming over to him? Did he know him? Did Levi say anything to the Prince about him?

Armin and Mikasa stepped in front of Eren to protect him. The blonde man stopped in front of the teenagers.

"You're that male Omega, aren't you?" he asked, ignoring the Betas glaring at him. Eren was scared at that moment. He was trembling and wanted to run. He glared at the guard.

"How do you know of me?" he asked, close to shouting. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm not here for you. Have you seen the Prince anywhere?" he asked. Eren stopped glaring and frowned.

"Prince? The Prince isn't here. I haven't seen him here," Eren replied, thinking that the guard was joking with him. The guard looked puzzled.

"That's strange. He's usually here. He always says he would be going to Shiganshina to meet up with a male Omega," he said.

It was that moment when everything around Eren shattered. He was trembling and even the two Betas in front of him turned to him worried. Eren felt like his heart was crashing down and he couldn't breathe.

At that moment, the sound of a door opening was heard, and all of the guards bowed. Eren didn't dare turn around, he felt too broken. He felt all sorts of emotions: anger; confusion; disbelief; heartbreak. Mikasa was glaring at behind Eren.

"Eren," Levi's voice said. Eren just shook his head, not turning around. It was that moment when Eren felt a slap across his face. The blonde guard had just struck him.

"How dare you, you filth!? How dare you act this way to -!?" but he was interrupted when Levi punched him square in the face. Erwin was pushed back a little and held his face in silence.

"You're the filth here, Erwin," Levi said before turning to Eren. Eren didn't look at him. "Eren, please look at me."

"You liar," Eren hissed, making Levi frown, "you fucking, lying, prick!" he shouted. Levi didn't flinch and just stared at Eren emotionless. "I'm going to ask you this once, Levi. Who are you?"

Levi sighed and stood up straight. "My birth name is Levi, however, my royal name is Rivaille Ackerman," he said. Eren was furious and gritted his teeth.

"You lying prick!" he exclaimed.

"You already said that," Levi said. Eren felt like crying now.

"Why? Why the fuck did you hide it from me? Who was that at the ball? What the fuck is wrong with you? You promised me that the Prince would never know of me. It counts if that's the person I was dancing with" he asked.

The villagers were starting to stare and some even glared. It was that moment when the Elder stepped in.

"Eren, Levi was going to tell you when the time was right," he began, but Eren wasn't having it.

"I don't care! You knew him, didn't you, Elder? I saw that look on your face when you saw him. Why didn't you say anything?"

"For fuck sake, Eren!" Levi shouted, making Eren jump, "if I ever told you who I was, would you have seriously allowed me to get to know you? I saw that look in your eyes that night at the ball. You ever absolutely terrified of me finding out. I wanted a masquerade so that whoever I chose, I wouldn't like them for their face. And then, guess what? I saw you, I saw those familiar green eyes of that six-year-old. That person, who was disguised as the Prince, was a fake. He's the real friend of the Prince. Besides, I promised that that Prince in that room would never know of you, I never said this Prince. Also, he wasn't a Prince."

Eren bit his lip before laughing a little, scaring the people around him.

"Oh my god, of course. I've been so stupid," he said, "I should have known you were playing with me. You never wanted me, did you? You saw a strong mate, and what are strong mates best for - strong offspring. Well, listen here, you fucker: I will never be your whore." Levi shook his head.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Eren's eyes grew dark full of angry. He bared his teeth and growled. "Grow up, Eren. I've said this enough times. You're just being a prejudice brat. You know why? Because for the past month, you have gotten to know me and bring down your walls - hell, you probably have fallen in love with me - but as soon as you find out that I'm royal, you bare your teeth and call me a liar."

"It's because you are!" Eren hissed. Levi sighed.

"Please, Eren, can we just talk about this?" he asked. Eren violently shook his head.

"No, get lost. I never want to see you again. I will never have a mate and be used. Never! Go pick on someone else who will gladly spread their legs for you," he said. Levi started to glare.

"So what the hell was that kiss a few weeks ago? Must I remind you that it was you who kissed me? Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for me?" he said. Mikasa and Armin were surprised by the mention of the kiss; Eren, of course, never told them. Eren looked down.

"Okay, so I may have had feelings for that Alpha, but you aren't the Alpha that I kissed. It was all a game to you. I knew something like this would happen, I just didn't expect this. I'm such an idiot. I should have controlled what I felt and not be tempted by a few kind and soft words," he said. His hand grazed the wrist cuff on his wrist. He forcefully took it off, cutting himself slightly in the process, and threw it at Levi's feet. "Go give this to your real mate. Just how many Omegas have you used this trick on? How many bastards do you have?"

Levi looked down at the cuff and slowly picked it up from the muddy ground, polishing it with his sleeve.

"Usually in these moments I would have you locked away for speaking to me like that, but this time I'll let you got," Levi said. Eren growled.

"Is that a threat?" Levi chuckled darkly.

"I can make it a reality if you want." Eren snapped and walked over to Levi, dangerously. The moment he was about to lift his hand, Mikasa and Armin grabbed him. Eren fought against them, wanting to punch Levi so hard. Levi just stood there, completely emotionless, but Eren wondered if he could see a glimpse of sadness in it.

Eren growled and spat in Levi's face. Levi glared, but Eren smirked.

"Is that enough to get me locked away? Go on, I dare you to show what you really are. Show everyone that their Prince is nothing but someone who hunts down Omegas, make them feel special, before fucking them. You were going to do that to me weren't you?" Eren said. His mind wondering to the nightmare he had. "You were getting bored of me and wanted to quicken things up, right?"

Levi hissed and turned around.

"I'm getting bored of this," he said, "Erwin, fetch my horse." Erwin bowed and ran off into the woods.

"Don't you dare come back here. If you do, you know I have to power to take you down," Eren threatened. Levi hummed, still not looking at him.

"Oh, so you're the one threatening now. Okay, I'll bite. I'll go and I'll never see you again. But, Eren, even if you hate me, I just want you to know that all those things you say about me are false. I didn't play you. I didn't trick you. But I will tell you something that I did do, and I still do," Levi said. He turned his head around slowly and looked at Eren dead in the eye with all the seriousness in the world. "I love you."

Eren's eyes widened before he glared. "Get out of here! Leave!" he screamed out as Erwin came back with Lucas. Levi got on and gave one last glance to Eren before riding off at top speed. The guards glared at Eren before trying to catch up with their Prince.

Eren felt weak and his friends let him go. He dropped to the muddy floor and he felt wetness come out of his eyes. He was crying. But why?

Everyone around him looked at him with a worried expression. Mikasa and Armin knelt down and hugged him.

"It's going to be alright, Eren," Mikasa said. But Eren didn't want any of that, so he immediately pushed both Betas away and began walking home. No one followed him.

As he came through the door, his mother was about to greet him, until she saw the look on his face.

"Oh cub, what happened," she asked. Eren didn't want to hide anything from her, so he just let go. Tears came out of his eyes rapidly, he sobbed and hiccuped and he ran to his mother. He felt so pathetic and weak.

His mother welcomed him with opened arms and allowed him to spill his heart out. "Cub?"

Eren continued to cry, "i-it was nothing but a lie. Levi betrayed me. Levi isn't who he said he was. Levi's the Prince; the very person I didn't want to notice me," he cried. His mother was shocked by this news, but her eyes softened and she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Oh cub, I'm sorry. It must be hard losing a friend like him," she said, but Eren violently shook his head.

"No, it's worse than that. He did something that no one else could. He broke down my walls, the walls I spent my whole life building, and he broke them down in a little more than a month," he sobbed. His mother's expression turned to a puzzled one.

"Eren, what do you mean?" she asked, hoping she wasn't misunderstanding. Eren's sobbing stopped at that moment, but his trembling did not.

"I-I love him," he whispered.

. . . .

After that day, Eren had reverted back to his silent life. He would sometimes go back to the clearing and see if Levi had ever returned, but he never did. What was Eren expecting? He told Levi never to return.

Apparently, the reason that the guards had even come to Shiganshina was to tell Levi that the King had died, making Levi the new King. Eren didn't want to be part of it and become something like a mistress to Levi.

Eren had stopped talking to the Elder, he couldn't forgive him for not telling him, even if he had known for a few minutes.

The days passed and it was Eren's birthday. Eren woke up to the sun shining through his curtains, on to his face. He didn't feel older, he felt the same as yesterday.

Eren couldn't remember the last time he had cried as much as he did on the day he learned the truth, he never cried. He slowly slipped out of bed and got dressed, brushing himself down and looking in the mirror. His eyes were swollen a little from crying. He hated himself like this, he was so weak.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that it would help, and went downstairs. His mother was there, but Mikasa wasn't. She smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, cub. You're finally seventeen," she said. Eren hummed in response.

"I don't feel seventeen," he replied. His mother sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on, Eren. I know you're still sad about this Levi thing, but just for today, pretend it never happened. You only turn seventeen once," she said. Eren nodded and forced a small smile.

"Actually, we are our age for a year, so I turn seventeen for 365 days," he joked. His mother giggled and shook her head.

"We are not celebrating your birthday for 365 days, so this is your only chance. Enjoy it."

Eren felt a little better, his mother could always cheer him up. He sat down in his chair.

"Where's Mikasa?" he asked.

"Mikasa has gone out with some friends for the day," she replied. Eren looked down. He really wanted to spend the day with his friends; now that Levi was gone, they were all he had. "Cheer up, cub. I'm sure she'll be back to give you your birthday beats," she said smiling.

For as long as Eren could remember, both his friends gave him birthday beats. In a way, it made him feel loved by the Betas because they weren't treating him as something which was delicate.

Eren smiled for real this time and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do today?" his mother asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

His mother huffed. "Come on, cub. You're usually so excited for your birthday. Do let one Alpha get the better of you on your birthday. It's his loose," she said. Eren sighed and leaned back in his chair, his fingers tracing over the small bandage on his wrist from the cuff.

"Actually, it's not his fault," he said. His mother looked at him puzzled. "Just think about it. Levi was right, I wouldn't have gotten to know him if I knew he was the Prince. I'm pissed as hell at him for hiding it from me, but maybe it was for the best."

His mother looked down and sat in the chair opposite her son. "To be honest, Eren, you and I could both feel something off about Levi, but he was still good. That month you spent together changed you. You would have never gone to the neighbouring town, even if I said I could mask your scent. Maybe your walls are coming down," she said.

"Why does everyone know about my walls?" he said to no one in particular. His mother laughed.

"I've been with you your entire life, cub. I'm your mother and I know these things," she said. "Now, finish your breakfast. The Elder wants to speak with you." Eren huffed.

"Well, I don't want to speak with him," he said stubbornly, earning him a pull of his ears.

"Birthday or not, you will still get your ears pulled," his mother said, letting go of his ears, "please, cub. He didn't mean to hide it from you, he only knew for a while and wanted to respect Levi's wished. Just go see him."

Eren looked down at his finishes breakfast and slowly nodded.

"Fine, but your present to me better be amazing," he said. His mother giggled and nodded.

Eren left the house and made his way to the Elder's. It was located in the square and Eren didn't really feel like going to the square. The last time he went there, he was heartbroken by Levi. Eren shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

Heartbroken? Never. Why would he be heartbroken? So what if he supposedly fell for Levi? Alphas are Alphas, and they do nothing but lie. He thought Levi was different, but he wasn't after all. He was just like all the others.

People wished him a happy birthday as they walked passed him. Eren tried to keep a happy face, but it was difficult as he hadn't really been around the village since that day.

The Elder's house came into view and Eren took a deep breath as he stood on the doorstep, ready to knock. He lightly knocked, only for it to open a few seconds later. The Elder smiled at Eren before signalling him to come inside. The Elder led him to the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked him. Eren shook his head. The Elder looked down, but his smile never wavered. "Please, Eren, take a seat. Make yourself at home. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," was all he said before sitting down. The Elder sighed and sat down in the opposite chair.

"Eren, I'm sorry. You know I only knew it was the Prince, ahem, King for a few seconds. I met him ten years ago, so I wasn't certain. Rivaille is always one to do things for a reason, so it didn't feel right to say anything. He was going to tell you, just at the time when you trusted him enough to not be angry at him for hiding his identity," the Elder said. Eren bit his lip.

"I understand why you did it. My main focus of anger is not pointed at you, it is at Levi," Eren said, his face completely straight. The Alpha hummed in response.

"I'm surprised Rivaille told you his birth name. I would have expected him to use a completely different one, but then again, only a few know of the name his mother gave him," he said. Eren frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. The Elder smiled, pleased that Eren was beginning to talk to him again.

"When Rivaille was born, no one expected him to become King; his mother wasn't Queen, you see. Kuchel, Rivaille's mother, was the sister of the late King Kenny; although, you knew that. Her husband had died before Rivaille's birth, so Kuchel was left to care for him. Kuchel, however, died when Rivaille was very young, so Kenny took him in. Kenny didn't have children because both his wife and child died in childbirth. Everyone was dying around those times. Kenny refused to remarry and took in Rivaille as a son. Rivaille, who was Levi at that time, refused for people to know his true name; no one knows why, though."

Eren thought for a moment. What was Levi hiding? The Elder tilted his head a little.

"You must be very special to him if he would give away his name," he said. Eren huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not. All this time, he was playing me. How can I trust him? Everything he told me was a lie," he said. The Elder shook his head.

"No, it wasn't, young one. He just didn't want to put stress on you. That morning, when I was speaking to him, I was asking him why he was hiding the truth from you. Do you know what he said?" Eren shook his head. "He said that 'Even the strongest of people have fears. You see someone who has experienced so much, and because of that, they will always be on their guard. Those people will always be like animals in those situations: you get too close and they'll run away. But if you sit by it and allow it to trust you, it will no longer be that scared animal.'"

Eren chuckled a bit. Levi could always make something deep, but he understood what he was saying. Was Eren really like a scared animal?

"How does that help me to determine whether he was lying or not?" Eren asked. The Elder sighed.

"Well, I can see that this topic isn't your forte. Eren, even I know you understand. He was treating you as a scared animal, because that is what you are. You are terrified to be known. You are terrified to have a mate. So Rivaille took the liberty of hiding his identity for you, not against you. If you ever decide to meet again, I'm sure he will tell you why," he said.

"But why can't you tell me?" Eren asked. The Elder shook his head.

"Because I can't. It isn't my job too. It is Rivaille's and one day you will understand that. He may tell you, he may not. Many Alphas don't tell their mate these things because they don't really care, but Rivaille does."

Eren frowned.

"He is not my mate, and he never will be," he said glaring. The Elder sighed.

"Eren, do you remember when I was talking to you about people's destiny?" the Alpha asked. Eren hesitantly nodded. "Well, that's the thing. Maybe you and Levi are bound by destiny."

"Pfft."

"I'm serious, Eren. How can you laugh at something you aren't sure of either?" the Elder asked. Eren stood up from his chair.

"Because if Levi and I were bound by this so-called destiny, then I'm sure he wouldn't have threatened to lock me away. Face it, Elder, destiny doesn't exist, and if it did, I'm not interested," Eren said before turning and walking toward the door.

"You can't control your own destiny, young one," he said. Eren didn't stop as he opened the door.

"Watch me," was all he said before leaving the house. The Elder sat there in complete silence, before speaking.

"Oh Rivaille, I hope you're right about this."

. . . .

Eren stormed out of the Elder's house. But why was he angry? He was frustrated and he could easily say that this was already not a great birthday. Eren slowly wandered back to his own home.

"Eren!" called a voice. Eren turned around and saw Armin running towards him. "Happy Birthday!" he said, giving his best friend a huge hug. Eren wasn't really in the mood for it but welcomed it anyway. He patted the Beta on the back.

"Thanks, Armin," he said. Armin withdrew and smiled a smile of sympathy.

"Come on, Eren, cheer up."

"Apparently everyone is telling me that," Eren said. Armin lightly hit Eren's arm.

"Don't be like that. I heard you spoke with the Elder. What did he say?" he asked.

"He was just trying to make me think that Levi is part of my destiny," Eren said. Armin huffed.

"I wish my destiny was as exciting as yours. In ten years time, I see myself working in a library." Eren smiled a little.

"Oh come on, Armin, that won't happen to you. You are too smart to work in a library - hell - you could be a scientist," he said. Armin smiled.

"I'm happy you have faith in me, Eren, but I doubt it. Science doesn't go well with this era. If you take it too far, it could be called witchcraft; boy or girl. Anyway, moving away from that dreary topic, I got you something for today," he said, excited. Eren raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Armin, you know you didn't have to get me anything; your grandfather struggles enough as it is," he said, but Armin shook his head.

"It's okay. This present is between me, grandfather and Mikasa, but you have to follow me to get it," said the Beta. Eren could tell that Armin was up to something. He was smiling like crazy and could never keep a secret. Eren nodded and followed the Beta to Armin's house.

Armin opened the door and walked inside. Their house, which was usually filled with books, was exceptionally tidy.

"Happy Birthday!" multiple people called. Eren jumped as Mikasa, Armin's grandfather and his mother all sprung from their hiding places. His eyes widened. Mikasa walked over to him.

"Did you really think I would miss your birthday to hang out with my friends?" she said, pulling him into a hug.

Suddenly, Eren felt like all his problems were forgotten - for the time being.

"Happy birthday, Eren," Armin's grandfather said. Eren nodded in appreciation. He felt like he didn't need to force a smile anymore, his smile wouldn't budge.

"Well, Eren," began his mother, "this may not be an amazing party, but we have presents and cake. Which one first?"

"Presents," he said. Even though Eren's family wasn't rich, his mother was always able to provide for him. She did have a job as a delivery lady, after all, but only in the afternoon. And the Elder did give her some money for child benefit.

Eren was given two presents: one from his mother and the other from Mikasa, Armin and his grandfather.

"Open mine last, cub," his mother said. Eren nodded, a little curious, and moved to open the other presents. It felt a little heavy as he picked it up and moved it on to his lap, tearing away the paper.

As the paper was torn away, a book was revealed to him. Eren's eyes widened as he stared at the picture on the front.

"We know you have difficulty reading, but this is an easy read and is about the sea," Armin's grandfather said. Eren smiled, he felt so close to tears, so unlike him. He looked up at the people around him.

"Thank you, this must have been expensive," he said, cradling the large book. Mikasa shook her head.

"No. If you put three separate people's money together, it's not that bad."

Eren looked down at the book and carefully opened it. The pictures were well drawn and Eren felt like he was actually staring at the sea. Memories of him and Levi by the sea in Trost popped up in his head. He bit his lip and held back the tears.

His mother notices his discomfort and placed her present in front of him.

"Here you go, cub, one amazing present," she teased. The present was rather small. Eren put the book down and took the present, unwrapping it. It was a wooden box container. Eren opened the box and inside was a key. Eren frowned and took out the key, staring at it.

"This key may not look much, but it was the last thing your father left. I wanted to give it to you, even if I don't like the man. He said that the key had been handed down from generation to generation. Now it is your turn to carry the Jäeger key, Eren. Your father told me that the key could open the door to a room that could change how people see things. I don't really believe that, but it is a family heirloom," his mother said.

Eren studied the golden key. It looked very old, but it was clear that it had been recently polished. He smiled and went to hug his mother.

"Thanks, mum," he said. His mother nodded.

"Eren, may I take a look at that key?" asked Armin's grandfather. Eren turned to the old man and nodded, handing over the key.

The man put his glasses on and studied the key from different angles.

"Hm, yes, I remember seeing Grisha wear this. He never took it off. I was always intrigued by the design. It certainly doesn't open any doors around here," he said, handing the key back to the Omega.

Eren took ahold of the string that went through the top of the key, tying it around his neck.

After that, they had the cake. It wasn't a nice fancy one, but Mikasa and Armin said that they made it, and it was delicious.

Eren kept on fiddling with the key around his neck. It made him curious about what the key stood for. What was so special about it? What was behind that door? Where was that door?

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked. Eren snapped out of his daze and realised that everyone was staring at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," he said. Not really knowing if that was the truth or a lie.

That night, after a long day of Armin helping Eren to read his book, Eren finally went to bed. For once he wasn't concerned about what Levi was doing. Levi knew that his birthday was today, so there was a little curiosity, but it was mainly focused on the key in his hand.

Eren lay back in bed and dangled the key in front of his face. It was the first thing that was given to him that belonged to his father. In a way, Eren always wanted to know what father-love was like, he felt like he was missing something. He put the key down and left it around his neck as he tucked further under the sheets.

The past week may not have been the best, but maybe things were starting to look up.

. . . .

A week passed since his birthday. Things were beginning to turn back to normal and Jean, of course, was being an utter ass as always. Eren began talking to the Elder again, but the subject of Levi was always left out of it.

It was until that one morning, exactly one week after his birthday, that everything went downhill.

Eren woke up to his whole body aching. He was sweaty and hot and his head felt fuzzy. It was at that moment he knew what was happening. He shot out of bed and ran downstairs.

"No no no no!" he chanted until he saw his mother. He didn't even have to say a word for her to know he was behind her. He could hear her inhale, before her head shot around and stared at her son, wide-eyed.

"Oh, cub," she said, feeling heartbroken.

"Mum, help me," he pleaded. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, cub, there is nothing I can do. You're in heat."


	7. Heat

Eren stared at his mother. He felt like bursting into tears. He didn't want this, he never wanted this. Why him?

Mikasa quickly came downstairs, her face filled with worry, "Eren," she said. She knew.

Their mother took a deep breath.

"Alright, Mikasa. It appears that Eren's heat is a lot worse than I thought it was going to be. Quickly go and see the Elder, he needs to know about this," she said. Mikasa nodded and slipped passed Eren, running out of the house.

Eren was in a panic as he didn't know what to do. His mother walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"It's going to be okay, Eren. Your heat is going to be a little more intense than it should be," she said, but Eren shook his head.

"You liar, you just told Mikasa that it is a lot worse," he said, burying his face into her shoulder. She patted his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

Eren was scared, he didn't know what to expect. How could he when his heat was going to be different from what his mother had told him?

"Don't worry, Eren, you're going to be fine for the next two days. I just fear the pain you're going to go through on that last day," his mother said.

Eren bit his lip, "I feel hot," he muttered. She nodded and went over to soak a cloth in water, she handed it to him.

"Use this. It will dry out quickly so you have to continuous soak it. It will cool you down." Eren nodded and took the cloth.

At that moment, Mikasa came through the door.

"He knows," she said. Their mother nodded.

"Right, and what are you going to do?" she asked the Beta. Mikasa's expression went serious.

"I'm staying here," she said. Their mother sighed and nodded.

"Okay, just don't leave the house." She turned back to Eren, who had the cloth pressed to his forehead. His face was red and his smell was strong and intoxicating. First heats were always the worst.

Eren gulped and looked like he was holding in pain.

"You okay, cub?" his mother asked. Eren closed his eyes and shook his head. She frowned and knelt down in front of him. "Eren, what is wrong?"

"I-It hurts," he whimpered. She felt his forehead and pulled away.

"You're burning up, Eren. How fast is this heat's process?" she asked rhetorically.

Eren wasn't supposed to feel pain on the first day, it was supposed to begin on the third. What was going on?

"Mikasa, get Eren to his room," she said. Mikasa nodded and supported Eren up the stairs.

Carla went to the sink and grabbed a huge basin, filling it with water. She carried it upstairs and into Eren's room. Eren was in bed, with the covers off, while Mikasa was by his side. His cloth was already completely dry as Carla took it off his forehead, dipping it in the water, before placing it back on his head.

"It seems that a lot of the symptoms are appearing early, it must be because you are a male," Carla said. Eren chuckled a little.

"That's sexist," he joked. His mother smiled softly before running her hands through his hair, careful of his ears. Ears during heat were painfully sensitive and she didn't want to cause any more pain for the boy.

Mikasa sat on the stool by Eren's bed.

"I'll keep him company," she said. Their mother nodded before slowly leaving the room, making sure to look back to see Mikasa dabbing Eren's face with the cloth. It was going to be a long four days.

. . . .

Eren's condition had gotten worse through the night. Luckily, he managed to sleep, but not much. Either Mikasa or Carla had to be by his side. The cloth was always burning as they took it off to soak it. Eren felt like he was going through a fever, but a lot worse.

His body ached more and he felt temptations that he never felt before. He wanted the smell of an Alpha rubbing off on him. He wanted Levi.

Eren tried his best to get rid of the thought, but the heat wouldn't allow it. His whole body yearned for the Alpha.

Mikasa sometimes read the book that was given to him for his birthday to him. It didn't help much, and he would need to read the section again, but it did keep him occupied a little.

Suddenly, something surged through Eren body, he let out a painful moan. Mikasa jumped and didn't know what to do. She quickly ran out of the room.

"Mum!" she called. Their mother ran into the room.

"What is it?" she asked, panicked.

"Eren just moaned," she said. Their mother calmed down a little and walked over to Eren.

"It seems that his heat is a day ahead, meaning that he will feel like he is going through day five on day four. Oh cub," she sobbed.

Eren felt dry in the mouth and his body withered out if control. He didn't like it, he was afraid, he felt like an Omega. He was an Omega, and for the past seventeen years he has been resisting that status, but how could he now? He felt like his status was being shoved in his face and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"H-Help," he whimpered. Both females sat beside him.

"I wish we could, Eren, but this is your fight, as much as we don't want it to be," Mikasa said, holding his burning hand.

Their mother stood up.

"I'll go and make something cold. You need to eat, cub," she said. Eren slowly nodded and bit his lip to hold back another moan. He felt like a complete slut, moaning his head off for someone to fuck him. His cloth as removed and replaced with a wet one.

"It's okay, Eren. You're going to get through this. You are strong and even though it will feel like an extra day, I know you can win. You're stronger than all the other Omegas, so the heat would be too," Carla said, slowly stroking his face. Eren leaned into her hand, taking in the scent. She smelt nice and soothing, but it wasn't what Eren was looking for. What did that mean?

Was Eren looking for a specific scent? But who's? Eren's mind drifted to Levi again and his whole body withered with the thought. What the hell was happening to him? His mother left the room.

"Sadly, at some point, mum and I can't be here with you anymore. Mum says that there is a time during the heat where the Omega has trouble with the heat. So, basically, mum and I don't want to be here when you start stripping," Mikasa said, plain and simple. Eren laughed a little.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I plan to only take my shirt off, I might need an ice bath though," he said. Mikasa smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. While you're in the bath, mum and I can clean the room. The smell of heat is a bit intense in here," she said. Eren sighed.

"And it's only going to get worse," he murmured. Mikasa looked down.

"Try not to think about it too much. Just think, you're halfway there." Eren chuckled.

"I hardly think that counts when the first half is easier than the last," he said before moaning again. "Jesus Christ! What is with this feeling? I feel like I'm moaning like a slut."

His moans felt like hiccups, however, these hiccups weren't cured by holding your breath or drinking water. They came randomly and a strange sensation coursed through his body. He wasn't thinking straight. The lower part of his body felt hot and needy, but how could he when Mikasa was in the room?

At that moment, his mother came into the room with a big bowl of ice cream. Eren stared at it, needy and surprised.

"Where did you get that? Isn't ice cream expensive?" he said. His mother smiled.

"Armin came over to give it to you," she said. "The whole village knows you're in heat apparently, thanks to the Elder, and Armin was handed the ice cream to give to you."

Eren smiled and picked up the bowl, before scooping a huge lump of ice cream and dunking it in his mouth. It was freezing, but it was exactly what Eren needed. It soothed his burning mouth and it cooled him down a little. He swallowed the now liquid.

"Thanks, mum," he said. She shook her head.

"Don't thank me, thank the village when this is over." Eren nodded and took another mouthful.

His mother then turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, I think it's time to leave Eren alone now," she said. Mikasa was about to protest, but understood what she meant and left the room. Carla sat on the stool. "I'm afraid that Mikasa and I can no longer help. I will bring you food and plenty of water, but it's best if we don't stay. You'll understand why," she said. Eren looked down at his bowl and nodded. "If you need us, just call. I fear you may be screaming by the end of the day and you won't get any sleep for the next two nights. I love you, cub." She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room, leaving Eren alone.

Eren didn't know what to do. He knew he had to stay in his room and he felt horrible urges, but for what? His breathing hitched as he felt the sensation.

What was this? Pleasure or Pain? Eren couldn't decide and he could barely think.

He finished the ice cream, savouring the cold food/liquid, before removing the cloth from his forehead, dipping it in the water. He literally threw it at his face, without squeezing the cloth, so water trickled down his face. He didn't care, he was hot.

Eren reached to remove his shirt. He wished he could open a window, but he knew his scent would get out. He threw the annoying piece of material into the corner of his room and began wiping the cloth on his chest. His nipples were erect and he bit his lip as the cloth skimmed them.

He was going to have to ask for the ice bath to be tonight.

Eren feared for what was to come. His mother told him that he would be screaming and he wouldn't even be able to pleasure himself because of the pain and intensity.

He moved his hand over his nipple, twisting it gently. His breathing became pants as he gripped the bed sheets.

It was that moment that Eren literally smacked himself.

"Get a grip you prick. You can make it through this without resorting to all that," he told himself, only for him to moan again afterwards.

Was he really going to make it out of this heat? He wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

. . . .

Day three came very slowly. Eren was in a huge amount of pain and he didn't know what to do. He was panting, moaning and even screaming, gripping the sheets and crying for it to stop. He felt so low and weak.

His mother had made Eren had an ice bath the night before to help him sleep, but he never did. The bath had been painful enough because of the change in temperature.

Eren felt like giving up. He needed to pleasure himself. He dipped his hand into his underwear, but as soon as the tip of his finger brushed his aching erection, he let out a painful scream.

"You're an idiot. What did mum say?" he said to himself through sobs. His mother had told me that it would be impossible to pleasure himself, she wasn't lying, and he had to go through another day of this, but worse.

His room was as hot as a sauna, and Eren couldn't open the window. His mouth felt so dry no matter how much water he drank.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door. Eren tried to control it all as he told them to enter. It was his mother with another bowl of ice cream. Eren didn't know if it was going to help this time.

"Hey, cub," she whispered, walking to his side. She placed the bowl on the nightstand and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up like crazy." Her facial expression was filled with worry.

Eren forced a smile. "I-I'll be o-okay." he didn't mean to stutter, but he couldn't help it. She didn't smile as she sat on the stool.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Eren chuckled a little, it did help talking.

"Like crap. And you?" he said. His body felt like it was filled with a burning fire that would never be extinguished. His mother rolled her eyes before getting the cloth from his head and dipping it in the water. She dabbed the cloth gently over his heated face and chest. "I feel like death," he muttered. His mother stopped her dabbing.

"I wish I could do something, Eren, I really do," she sobbed. "I have dreaded this day for seventeen years. I wish you were a Beta. That way, you wouldn't have to deal with all this pain and you wouldn't be a complete ass - that's the Alpha part."

Eren painfully chuckled.

"I can get through this. I may feel like death, but no Omega has ever died from their heat," he said. She bit her lip.

"But you are no ordinary Omega, Eren," she said.

"Is that you're way of calling me special," he teased.

"I'm serious, Eren. No Omega has ever experienced a fifth day. You will, even though you still go through the four days. Your heat skipped day one and immediately went to day two." Eren lay back a bit and clenched his fist.

"I can get through this, mum, I know I can. It's like you said, I'm no ordinary Omega. I can get through this without an Alphas help," he said.

Levi

Why did Levi pop up in his mind? Was it because he was thinking of an Alpha? There was no hope for them. Levi lied to him and Eren threatened him to never return. They would never see each other again.

"Are you thinking of Levi?" his mother asked. Eren somehow expected her to say that. He just turned his head away from her and looked out his window. He could only see blue. The sky. If only he could fly. "Eren."

"What use would it do if I said 'yes'? He's gone and has probably forgotten about me. He was no different from all the others. There is no hope," he said. He felt so soulless. Why did he have to meet Levi at the ball? Why did he have to meet him in the clearing all those years ago? Why did it hurt so much to think about him?

"Eren, why are you cry? Does it hurt?" his mother asked. Eren shot his hand at his face to feel water coming out his eyes. Why? He wiped them away.

"I'm fine," he said, "as fine as I can be in this situation."

Eren could tell that she wasn't believing him, but it didn't matter when a painful feeling stabbed through Eren.

He screamed and arched his back from the pain. Where was it coming from?

His mother shot up from her stool and ran out the room. Where was she going? Was she leaving him just like his father did?

Eren felt so alone as he heard the front door slam shut. She did leave him.

He gripped the headboard tightly, digging his nails into it as another wave shocked him.

How was this supposed to help to mate? Why the need for the pain? Did the heat expect the Omega to have a mate by the time it came?

Eren would never have a mate, therefore, he would go through this pain every month. But it was worth it. He would rather die than be used as a possession to pleasure a filthy, lying Alpha.

. . . .

The night had not gone well. Eren had spent it screaming and crying. Shouting for help, but he was alone. Both his mother and Mikasa were gone. They never came back last night.

He was alone.

He refused to eat the ice cream, which was now complete liquid in the bowl on his nightstand. He refused to surrender.

The lower half of his body felt like it had been set on fire and he couldn't stop from withering in pain. Maybe that's what it was. People had always told him that during sex, they could feel both pain and pleasure. It was the mate that added the pleasure.

Eren couldn't think about eating as he moved the basin closer to him and dipped his head in the water. It was strange but it helped for a few seconds.

It was that moment when he heard the front door open. He couldn't properly hear the voices downstairs over his own pain.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, making their way to his door. Eren didn't want to speak to his mother.

A knock was heard.

"Go away!" he exclaimed. "You left me! You left without telling me! Leave me alone!" Tears were streaming down his face. So unlike him.

It was that moment when the door slowly opened. Eren grabbed the cloth from his forehead, ready to throw it at whoever came through the door.

His breathing stopped when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"L-Levi," he whispered.

Levi stared at Eren with a pitiful expression on his face. His nose was being blocked by a cloth. Eren grew angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked before another wave hit him. He gritted his teeth to prevent the screaming. "Ha, come to laugh at how low I've gone? This is the curse I must bear for being a male Omega."

Levi didn't say anything as he slowly walked to Eren side, closing the door behind him.

"Stay away from me, you prick!" Eren shouted.

"No," was all Levi said before he sat on Eren's bed and pulled him into a tight hug. Levi's scent hit Eren immediately. It made him feel drowsy and the pain dulled a little. "Never again."

Eren relaxed a little and gave up from fighting him.

"Why are you here?" Eren asked, finally calming down. Levi pulled away and rested his hands on Eren's cheek.

"I'm here for you," he replied. Eren bit his lip and pried Levi's hands off his cheek, even when he yearned for his touch.

"I don't need you, you lied to me. I can't believe I feel for a stupid trap," he said. Levi shook his head.

"It wasn't a trap, Eren. I did all of that because I love you." Eren felt tears leaking from his eyes.

"Lies. How can you expect me to believe all that? You knew I was afraid of the Prince, and still, you wouldn't tell me that you were him himself," Eren sobbed. Levi shook his head.

"How could I tell you the truth when I knew you were afraid of me? That look in your eyes at the ball nearly broke me. I've never seen such fear and I've seen a lot of it," he said.

"So are you here to help me then? Is this a fuck and go thing?" Eren asked, his voice full of sass. Levi shook his head and moved so he was sitting behind Eren, acting as a pillow and wrapping his warm tail around him. Eren felt complete protected.

"No, I'm here to keep you company and dull down the pain a bit," he said. Eren stared up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

"Why are you doing this? I've said so many things about you. I've threatened you," Eren said. Levi carefully stroked Eren's forehead with the wet cloth.

"Because you mean too much to me for me to hate you over a lie that was my fault," he said. Eren looked down.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Levi frowned.

"I told you-"

"I know why you are here, but how did you know to come now?"

Levi smiled a little and lay back against the wall.

"Your mother and sister came to me," he said. Eren frowned. "They arrived at the palace last night and they looked exhausted. Carla took down three of the guards to get to me, that was before I knew it was her of course. I saw them both and Carla told me that you had gone into heat. She said that your heat is worse than she thought it would be. She said that your heat had skipped day one and therefore you would feel a fifth day of pain."

Eren bit his lip and didn't look at the Alpha. "She didn't need to send for you. I could deal with this just fine," he said stubbornly.

"She feared you were going to die, Eren," Levi said, "you probably were."

Eren frowned.

"Why would I die?" he asked.

"Because the heat would have kill you. The pain would have been too much and by the end of the night, you would have been dead," he said. Eren gulped took in another sniff of Levi's scent. "You like my scent, do you brat?" he said amused. Eren blushed.

"It's not like I can help it. Your scent dulls the pain a little. It's bearable now," Eren muttered. Levi smiled and moved his hand to stroke Eren's ears. Eren jumped and moaned loudly.

"Levi, s-stop...Ah!" he stuttered, trying to pull Levi's hands away. What was going on?

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you, brat. Just enjoy it," he whispered the last bit. Eren bit his lip and panted. It was too much, even by the ears. "Do you want to know why you are so attracted to my scent, Eren?" he asked, letting go of the Omega's ears.

"What makes you think I'm attracted to it?" he asked, dazed.

"Hm, if you weren't then you wouldn't feel dizzy right now," he whispered, making Eren shiver, "you wouldn't have fallen asleep on the way to Trost. And the rose, I'm sure it made you sleep."

Eren frowned.

"How did you-"

"Eren, I'm going to tell you something that is very rare for Alphas to tell Omegas. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm telling you because, well, you'll find out," Levi said. Eren hesitated but nodded.

"I promise." Levi took in a deep breath like he was about to slip every single secret that he held.

"I'm sure that the Elder has told you about all that destiny crap," he said, Eren nodded. "Well, apparently, all that crap falls into the topic of mates." Eren frowned. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was twelve, my uncle, the late King, told me about the choosing of mates. He told me that we never really chose them, but fate did. I thought he was speaking a load of crap and didn't take much notice of it, but it was that very day, all those years ago, when I met a rare male Omega, that I knew he was speaking the truth.

"That afternoon, I didn't really care to see you. I ran away from the troops that were leading my uncle and me towards Shiganshina. I met you in a clearing and as soon as I knelt down to see what was wrong, a strange smell hit me. It was a strong, but alluring smell. It was that moment when I knew what my uncle had been talking about. It was that moment when I had smelt and found my mate."

Eren's eyes widened and he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"You were a child and I refused to ruin that for you. I had to wait until you were older, so I knew that I could never see you. I spent ten or so years waiting until the time was right. I turned down all offers of wives because I knew that I had already found you. It's cliche as shit but it's the truth, and I have spent all these years waiting. I knew I had to see you once I turned twenty-five, you would be old enough, so I requested a ball. I know I forced you to turn up, but when I saw you against the wall, you had changed so much, more than I could imagine.

"And then I found out that you were afraid of me, afraid of finding a mate. I had to do something, even if it was to lie. During that last month was the best of my life. Even though you didn't know who I was, you treated me as a normal being. I fell in love with you more than I could have possibly imagined."

Eren looked down before he rose his head from Levi's lap. He had his back to him.

"So you did all that stuff because fate had told you to?" Eren questioned. Levi sighed.

"No. Not even once. I felt like I had to try to get you as my mate, but you showed that you were different. You didn't accept the fate that you had as an Omega. I seriously just wanted to get to know you. I was going to tell you one day when I had gained your trust, and if you couldn't accept me for me, then I would have left you alone."

Eren turned his head slowly.

"Don't leave," he said, almost frightened. Levi smiled softly.

"I'll never leave, Eren. To be honest, I was going to come back after a while. I couldn't bear to leave things as they were," he said before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the wrist cuff that he had bought Eren. "You told me to give this to my mate. Even if you aren't my official mate, I know that smell." He placed it on Eren's nightstand. "Please at least think about it."

Eren turned around again and faced the door. He slowly shook his head.

"I refuse to be treated like something bound by fate. I don't care for it. I make my own decisions. You may say that I am your mate but what makes me think that you won't just cast me aside when you get bored. I'll be nothing but a toy to you," Eren said.

Eren felt arms around his torso.

"I don't like toys, so I never play with them. I prefer to have things that won't be wasted and have to be thrown away. I won't throw you away, brat. You would have believed me if I wasn't the Prince - wait - King," Levi said. Eren slowly leaned his head back to rest on Levi's shoulder.

"Why did it have to be you?" Eren murmured. Levi chuckled a bit.

"What? Would you prefer someone else? Have you befriended another Alpha while I was gone?" Eren lightly smiled. He was growing tired and the fourth day was almost over.

"As if. No Alpha is as stubborn as you. You know, you should have told me all those things when I am in right of mind," he said.

"I wanted to tell you now because I believed it to be the right moment. If I had saved it for tomorrow, then you probably wouldn't listen and we would go back to how things were. I'm very annoyed I missed your birthday, you know," Levi said. Eren smiled tiredly.

"Yeah. I'm still pissed at you, but let's deal with all that when I don't feel like I have just risen from the dead. Was that why you were so eager to get me a present because I was your mate?" Eren asked. Levi stroked the Omega's cooling down forehead.

"That's part of it. I did want to get you something even if you weren't my mate, you became my best friend, Eren, and even if I wanted more, that was enough for me," the King said. Eren eyes began to droop as the sun began to set.

"I'm tired," he murmured. Levi smiled and planted a light kiss on the Omega's temple.

"Then sleep," he whispered back. Eren could feel Levi pull him back so that his head was resting on Levi's lap again. The last thing before Eren lost consciousness were grey eyes staring down at him.

. . . .

The next morning, it was the blinding light that woke Eren up. The sun

light seeped through his curtain. He felt so tired but somehow refreshed.

Eren sleepishly moaned and moved further into the warmth that he was in. It was that moment when he realised his situation and remember what happened over the past four days.

He opened his eyes and saw Levi. Eren was still resting on his lap as he stared up at the Alpha who was currently asleep. Levi had taken off the nose cloth at some point during the night.

Grey eyes flickered open at that moment and stared down at Eren.

"Hey, brat," he whispered. It was still early in the morning. Eren looked away. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Eren said. He now felt like his normal self again. Why did he have to act that way towards Levi the night before? Stupid heat.

Levi gently caressed Eren's cheek.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Don't treat me any different, Levi," Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, you brat, I'm just making sure that you aren't traumatised by your heat," he said.

"Well, I'm not," Eren replied. Levi frowned.

"What's with this attitude? How did I know you were going to act like this?" Levi asked himself. Eren chuckled.

"I wasn't in my right of mind, Levi. I remember everything you told me and everything I said last night, but I can't remember why I said it," he replied. Eren bit his lip. "Go home. Please, Levi, even if I am your mate, I'm not mate material. I'm a fucking boy who never wanted a mate. Who was afraid to bring down his walls."

"You're using past tense, brat. What does that mean?" Levi asked. Eren sat up and moved to put on a shirt.

"It means that I no longer know what I want. You could say that I was actually falling for you, but then you broke my heart. Wow, I feel like a complete fairy tale girl who just got dumped," Eren laughed at himself. Levi was a bit surprised to hear what Eren had just said.

"You fell for me?" Levi asked. Eren hesitated but slowly nodded, gripping the key around his neck. "Eren, the day you found out about my identity, you asked me a question. You asked me whether I was acting like someone else, why? You obviously didn't know who I was." Eren stiffened, remembering the dream that day. It was one of those dreams he would never forget.

"No reason. Both me and mum believed that there was something off about you. Mum said it was because you seemed too perfect," Eren half lied. Levi smirked.

"So I'm perfect then?" he asked, smug.

"You were perfect, but all that perfectness was a lie, wasn't it?" Eren replied. Levi shook his head, even though Eren wasn't looking at him.

"No. Only my identify was a lie. Everything else I said was complete truth. What reason would I have to lie to you right now?" Levi asked. Eren smiled.

"To get to me," was all he said.

"Jesus, Eren, I'm not lying to you, I promise with my life. I don't like that fate crap either, but it just happens that the person I am bound to, is the one I am crushing on. Why can't you see that?" Eren blushed a little and took a deep breath.

"Just give me time. If you do remember, I did despise the idea of a mate a little more than a month ago," Eren said.

"All too well."

After that Eren got out of bed and stretched.

"Jeez, being stuck in a bed for four days hurts. I never want to experience that again," he said. Levi hummed in response and watched the Omega.

"What are you going to say to your mum, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren was surprised by the question and looked down.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just say what comes to mind," he replied. Levi sighed.

"Hasn't anyone told you to think before you speak?" the Alpha asked.

"Oi!"

"Eren, your mother saved your life by getting me, just think about that." Eren huffed.

"I know that, but she could have told me. For a little less than twenty-four hours, I felt like I had been abandoned. Why did she have to take Mikasa with her. Why couldn't she tell me?" Eren clenched his fists.

"Your sister wanted to stay with you. The villagers were actually around your house when I came. They love you, you know," Levi said. Eren slowly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right, I'm starving. I'm guessing you're joining us for breakfast. It's not much, but it's enough." Levi nodded.

"If it's not too much. I've never been a picky eater," he said. Eren nodded in acknowledgement. He moved to leave the room before turning back to the Alpha.

"I'm sorry about what I said last week. I was angry and I didn't mean to spit on your face," Eren muttered. Levi smiled a little.

"It's okay. I understand. And just for the record, I have no bastards and I would have never locked you up." Eren smiled and nodded, before leaving the room.

Eren didn't know what to do about Levi and their relationship. He believed that it would be best to continue on as friends. Eren may have said that he loved Levi to his mother, but were they true feelings? He didn't want to mislead the Alpha, so until Eren was ready, he would keep them hidden. It was for the best.

After all, what did Eren know about love?


	8. Visit

Two days passed since Eren's heat had finished. Levi and Eren had continued their friendship and met up every morning like they usually did. Eren hadn't spoken to his mother much. She had explained that it was for the best, and Eren said that he wasn't mad, but there was something inside of him that told him otherwise.

Even though Eren had learned about Levi and the fact that he was his destined mate, they still got on and Eren didn't mind. He had taken back the wrist cuff and even showed Levi the key from his birthday.

"I'm still pissed, you know," Levi said. They were both in the clearing and the atmosphere was calm.

"Why? About my birthday? Levi, I don't really care for birthdays, including mine," Eren replied. Levi huffed.

"Well, I don't give a fuck either, but it was yours, so..." Eren sighed.

"Levi, if you don't like birthdays, then don't celebrate them. When we see each other, we are not a rare male Omega and a King, we're just Eren and Levi and I want you to be honest," Eren said.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, is it really alright for you to be here? You're King now and probably have a lot of work," Eren asked. Levi smirked.

"What was that about us being Eren and Levi when we're together? I don't want to be Rivaille at the moment," Levi said laying back.

The Elder had said that no one knew why Levi called himself Rivaille around the public.

"Levi, why do you call yourself Rivaille?" Eren asked out of curiosity. Levi looked at Eren and sighed.

"I want something that is mine." Eren looked puzzled. "When you are next in line to a throne when no one believed you would be when you were born, everything changes. I may have only been four at the time, but I knew what I wanted, and that was for people not to know the real me. As long as I do my job properly, no one cares. My name is all I have from when I had my mother, it keeps me sane."

"Is being King that bad?" Eren asked. Levi thought for a moment.

"Not really, but I'd rather have things that are for me and the people that I care about, like you. How would you feel, Eren, if your name was suddenly let out to the Kingdom when you never expected it? That name would no longer be yours. I rarely showed myself when I was Prince because I was sick of being stared at, but now I have to be. If people are going to see my face, I want to keep my name," he said.

Eren understood what he meant; that life was difficult.

"What did you and the Elder talk about on that day?" Eren asked. Levi smiled softly.

"What? Are we playing 20 questions now?" he replied. Eren smiled.

"We could. I ask you questions, then you ask me some." Levi sighed.

"He was talking to me about you," Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I already knew that," he said. Levi lightly pushed Eren.

"Will you let me finish, you brat?" Eren sealed his mouth shut. "He was telling me about your fear of the royals, or as I should say me. He was questioning whether it would be such a good idea to continue on whatever we have. I told him that I was going to tell you eventually, but I couldn't just yet."

Eren nodded his head. "I know that," he muttered, "but it's still a shock."

Levi smiled, "right, my turn to ask," he said.

"Go ahead, you pretty much know enough about me."

"Why are you scared of me?" Levi asked. Eren was shocked at the question and didn't expect it. He bit his lip. He couldn't tell him.

"I swear I have told you this before. It's not just the fact that you're royal, Levi, you're an Alpha; that's what scares me. I'm not scared of you as a person, just what you can do to me. My whole life I have been running away from this so-called fate. I don't want to be apart of it. I want to make my own choices, and if I chose you, so be it. But I chose you because I want to, not because of what is told in a crystal ball or written in the stars. Dominance is what I fear most. I just feel like I would be taken against my will. I feel like I would be raped," Eren said, but there was something more to it.

Levi stayed silent until he smiled.

"Everyone has fears, Eren, but yours isn't one of those petty fears. I understand what you mean, I really do, but you are such a brat," Levi chuckled a bit.

"Levi-" but he was interrupted.

"Even after everything I've said you still doubt me. I know I lied to you about who I was, but that's the only lie I have ever told. I will say 'I love you' as many times. I hate that sort of cliche shit, but you are such a brat that it won't sink in."

Eren blushed but smiled a little. He felt different around the Alpha. He wasn't ready to say 'I love you' to Levi's face, but maybe one day. He wanted to be sure of his feeling.

"Alright," Levi began, "I get to ask another question, well, more of a request."

Eren didn't like the sound of it, even if Levi hadn't asked yet.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"What would you say or do if I asked you to come to the palace with me?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes widened in...fear? He looked down.

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to straight out ask you. What would you say or do?" he asked again. Eren bit his lip.

"Levi, ever since the ball I have dreaded ever going back to that place. I don't know..."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, brat, I just at least want to take you to my home. I've seen yours. The palace is really a bunch of crap, but it's nice. The rooms are well made and even the garden is beautiful; it's where I got the rose," Levi said. Eren thought for a moment.

"Well, I could go. It's a way to spend the day," he muttered. Levi smiled.

At that moment, Armin came into view. Both Alpha and Omega looked puzzled. The Beta came up to them.

"Eren, Levi, the Elder wishes to see you both," he said. Eren and Levi stared at each other before shrugging and following Armin back toward the village.

The Elder was waiting for them at the edge of the forest, this time not surrounded by villagers. He nodded in appreciation to Armin.

"Thank you, Armin, you may go now," he said. Armin nodded and turned back to Eren, giving him a 'good luck' smile, before walking off.

The Elder stared between Levi and Eren, before sighing.

"Okay, so what's going on now?" he asked.

"Eren and I have agreed to be friends. He knows about me being his mate, but he hasn't agreed to be my mate," Levi replied. The Elder turned to the Omega.

"Eren, are you really okay with this? Rivaille would never hurt you if you said you didn't want to be friends," he said. Eren looked down.

"I am sure. I know he won't hurt me. I like Levi being my friends, he has shown me so much and has changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to have a mate or if I would ever be, but I know that I at least want to be by Levi's side," Eren said. Levi was surprised by what the Omega had just said and was a little wide-eyed. The Elder smiled and turned back to Levi.

"Well, Rivaille, I was wrong to ever doubt you. I guess you really do know what you are doing," the older Alpha said. Levi smiled.

"Of course I do. Thank you for keeping me updated while I was away," Levi replied. Eren frowned.

"What do you mean 'keeping you updated'?" he asked. Levi turned to Eren with a little guilty in his face.

"I had the Elder spy on you for me. I needed to know you were safe. He told me about the conversation you had with him on your birthday and he told me that you started your heat. Believe me, I wanted to be there from the start, but I didn't want to intervene where I wasn't necessary, but then, well, your mother came to me," he said. Eren looked shocked, but not angry. He turned to the Elder.

"You tricked me," he said. The Alpha smiled.

"Rivaille wanted to know how you would react you certain questions. He wanted to be prepared for anything to happen when we spoke all those weeks ago. He asked me to be his spy if he was ever thrown out of the village by you. It was just luck that he got to tell me before you found out."

Eren turned to Levi.

"You asshole," Eren said, but he wasn't angry; far from it. Levi smiled and turned to the Elder.

"I'm taking Eren to the palace tomorrow. I hope that's alright," he said. The Elder smiled and nodded.

"My, I'm surprised Eren agreed to that. I'm fine with it, but shouldn't you be asking Carla instead?" he asked. Levi nodded and the Elder walked away toward the village.

Eren huffed and glared a little at Levi.

"You just had to have a spy in the village, and what more? The Elder!" he said. Levi shrugged.

"Like I said, I needed to know you were safe. It was very difficult getting information about you when you refused to talk to the Elder," Levi replied. Eren groaned.

"I don't need you looking out for me, I'm a big boy now," he said. Levi's face then grew serious.

"Actually, the main reason why I had the Elder as a spy is because I have received reports from villages over the kingdom that Omegas are going missing. They're more to the north side of the kingdom, but they are coming south. I just wanted to make sure you weren't being kidnapped."

Eren was shocked.

"I never knew..." Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's best to keep stuff like that hidden," he said. Eren frowned.

"But shouldn't you tell people to keep an eye out and protect the other Omegas. Why hide something so important?" Eren said. Levi was surprised by the advice and smiled.

"It's to keep peace in the kingdom, it stops people from pointing fingers and a huge riot beginning to burn some fake witch. But maybe you're right. I'll talk to the council when I get back. Currently, they are pointing fingers at Rose." Eren smiled and nodded. "Well, I better ask Carla whether I can steal you tomorrow," he said walking towards the village.

Even though Eren's house was near the edge of the village, a lot of the villagers were around and some glared at Levi. One came up to them.

"Get out of our village, you scum!" he shouted. Eren's eyes widened. "You've done enough here. Eren has told you to leave and yet you still return. You don't deserve to walk by his side." Levi didn't say anything and took it all. Eren got angry and stood between Levi and the man.

"It's my choice whether he deserves to walk by my side. I have forgiven him for what he has done and you all act as if you try to protect me, but you just chase everyone away. Levi isn't scum, he at least doesn't make decisions for me," Eren shouted to the villagers surrounding them. They all stared wide-eyed at the Omega, including Levi, and the villagers bowed a little to him in respect.

Eren sighed and walked passed them and towards his house. Levi caught up with him.

"Thanks for that," he said. "They really respect you."

Eren smiled. "Yeah, they see me as the royalty of the village. I don't want them insulting you when you haven't done anything wrong."

"Apparently they are the same as they were ten or so years ago. My uncle said that when he entered the village, the villagers were hissing and glaring, telling him to leave you alone," Levi said. Eren nodded and entered his home.

"I'm home!" Eren called. His mother came down the stairs. Eren was still having difficulty with looking at her in the eye after his heat.

"And you brought Levi. It's nowhere near lunch time yet, what are you after?" she asked. Eren didn't say anything, so Levi spoke.

"I would like your permission to take Eren to the palace tomorrow. I have already asked the Elder and he said that he was fine with it." Carla nodded and turned to her son.

"Are you sure you wanted to go, Eren?" she asked. Eren still didn't look at her.

"Sure."

Carla sighed and nodded. "Fine, I give my permission. Thank you for asking, Levi." Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, I better get back," Levi began. Eren knew what he was up to when he saw the look in his eyes. They said 'talk to your mother'. "I have work to do and I'm sure the council won't be happy if their King turns up late to a meeting." And with that, he was gone, leaving Eren and his mother in complete silence. Eren sighed and began walking up the stairs.

"Hold on, Eren," she said. Eren stopped and turned back to his mother. "Please talk to me, cub. I've already apologised for leaving during your heat. I thought it was for the best. If I told you that I was going out to get Levi, then I know you would have stopped me. Please believe me."

Eren looked down and sighed. "I do believe you, but I can't get the feeling of abandonment out of my head. Just give me time," he said.

"But you know I didn't abandon you, you would have died. I will give you the time you need, but don't shut me out, cub. Otherwise, it will be you who is abandoning me."

Eren bit his lip and nodded before continuing up the stairs towards his room.

"So, you have another date with Levi?" Mikasa said. Eren jumped as his sister came out of her room and stood in front of him.

"It's not really a date, Mikasa. He's seen my home, now I'm seeing his," he said. The Beta sighed.

"Oh Eren, I wish you would admit your feeling for him. You're spending time with him. You're getting to know him. You don't have to admit them to him, but please at least admit them to me," she said. Eren looked down.

"Fine! I have a crush on him, you happy? But just because I have a crush on his, doesn't mean I have full-fledged feelings." Somewhere inside of him, even he didn't believe what he was saying. Mikasa shook her head.

"You're in denial," she sang as she moved back into her room, closing her door. Eren sighed and walked to his room. He made sure to close the door as he flopped on his bed.

Why were his feelings getting muddled up? He felt so weak like that. Eren shook his head and turn to glare at the ceiling. He was going to tackle this problem head-on. He wasn't going to worry about what he felt; if he felt it, he would work it out. No more muddled feelings, everything was going to be fine.

If only he could predict the future.

. . . .

The next day had good weather. Eren woke up and had breakfast. His conversations with his mother were lengthening, but not much.

When Eren believed it was time to go, he got ready to leave the house. It was that moment when they heard a knock at the door.

Eren knew exactly who it was as he opened it and saw the King of Maria at his doorstep.

"You ready?" he asked. Eren blushed.

"It feels like you're picking me up for a date. Why couldn't we meet at the clearing?" the Omega said, waving his hands about. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"I felt like it."

Eren rolled his eyes, before turning back and saying goodbye. Levi walked on and Eren frowned when he saw some of the palace guards. He stared at Levi.

"They wouldn't leave me alone. They think it is very bad for a King to go around without an escort. They're treating me more like a Princess than a King," Levi huffed. Eren giggled a little. "Shut it, brat." Levi's voice wasn't harsh, so Eren didn't take much offence to it.

As they walked up to the guards, they saw them and they all got into a line and placed their right fist over their heart.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Levi said, walking over to Lucas. He grabbed a green cloak for the saddle and threw it around Eren. "You can keep this one if you want. I always think you look nice in green."

Eren blushed and averted his eyes from Levi's. He looked at the back of the cloak and saw the royal crest on it.

"That is my family's crest: The Wings of Freedom. Just having the cloak doesn't mean you are part of the royal family, but it does mean you have connections. All the guards have it on the back of their uniform," Levi said. Eren turned to the guards who had turned around to reveal that what Levi had said was true. He turned back to the Alpha.

"I can't keep this, Levi. For someone of my class to have this would be a disgrace," he said. Levi shook his head.

"I decide what is a disgrace to my family, and you are not," he replied. Eren looked down but was caught by surprise as he was hoisted into the air and onto Lucas by Levi. Levi got on behind him.

"How do you do that? I can't even get on the horse and I'm taller," Eren asked. Levi chuckled.

"I've been learning to ride a horse since I could walk. You only first rode a horse less than a month ago. The difference is experience."

Levi lightly kicked Lucas, and the horse began to trot forwards towards the woods. The other guards trailed behind.

Eren looked over Levi's shoulder at the three guards. Two looked very familiar, he remembered them as the two guards who took him and the other Omegas of Shiganshina to the ball. If he could remember correctly, one was called Eld.

Levi noticed Eren's curiosity and turned to look back.

"Those three are the main guards of the palace, below Erwin and an Alpha called Mike. The one on the end with the black hair is Gunther, the blonde hair man is Eld, and that strange one on the end is Auruo. Be careful of him, he tends to bite his tongue a lot," Levi introduced. The guards lowered their heads at Eren.

"You're the ones who took me and the Omegas to the ball, aren't you, Gunther and Eld?" Eren said. Levi didn't pay much attention as Eren had a conversation with them.

Eld and Gunther smiled.

"We are honoured that you remember us, Sir Eren," Eld said. Eren shook his head.

"I am nowhere near a 'sir'. Please, just call me Eren." Eld and Gunther looked at each other, wondering if it was really alright. Gunther turned to the Omega.

"We apologise for the way we treated you that night. We were just surprised to see a male Omega, we thought they were just a myth," he said. Eren saw Levi frown.

"What do you mean you apologise for the way you treated him? What did you do?" Levi asked. Both guards looked down.

"We apologise, your Majesty. We only said that he was beautiful," Eld said. Levi grip tightened a little around Eren, not that he minded though.

"You don't need to apologise for something like that. I was just upset about being forced to go through with that stupid ball," Eren said, glaring at Levi. The Omega then turned to the third guard, Auruo? "So, what do you do?"

Auruo grimaced at Eren. "For your information, 'Sir', I am second in command of the guards."

Eld and Gunther then began laughing.

"As if. We all know Mike is the second in command. You're just a wannabe," Eld said.

"Auruo, I would watch that tongue of yours if I were you. I didn't miss that tone in your voice towards Eren. Next time I catch you speaking like that to him, it will be more than your tongue bleeding," Levi spoke up. Auruo gulped and bowed his head. Eren frowned.

"Levi, you don't have to say something like that. I didn't miss that tone either, but I'm used to be spoken to like that," Eren said. Levi glared at no one in particular.

"Well, not around me you won't," he said. Eren huffed and lay back against Levi's chest. That strange scent hit him again, but it didn't make him fall asleep this time. "Start moving faster!" Levi suddenly called back to the guards.

At that moment, Lucas began to gallop and the wind blew back into Eren's face. Eren did love the feeling. He felt Levi's arms hold him to make sure he didn't fall.

Ugh, it was going to be a long, complicated day.

. . . .

Lucas began to slow down as a town came into view. Eren didn't notice it when he was last around the castle. As his eyes became curious, Levi grabbed Eren's hood and used it to cover his face.

"Wha-?" Eren began.

"Trust me," Levi interrupted. His grip on Eren tightened as they entered the town. People were out on the streets and saw Levi. People began to crowd around and Eren understood why Levi put his hood up: to protect him.

Levi ignored the people but told the guards to deal with it so he could get Eren to safety. Lucas moved a bit faster and passed through the town and towards the palace.

As soon as Eren saw the palace, his stomach turned. A month ago he would have rather died than to come back, but there he was, and with the King himself. What had happened to him?

Lucas trotted into the courtyard and in front of the stairs. Levi got off the horse first and stopped a guard from helping him. He helped Eren down and put the hood down. Lucas was taken away and Eren looked down.

"It's going to be fine, Eren. Where's that strong Omega I know?" Levi teased.

"He's back in Shiganshina," Eren replied, but smiled. Levi smiled and walked towards the entrance, with Eren following him.

It was huge and Eren felt out of place completely. The walked through the front door and were greeted by the head guard. Eren glared.

"Your Majesty. I see you have returned," he said, bowing, before looking up and seeing Eren. "Rivaille, please pardon my rudeness, but what is that thing doing here?"

Eren glared daggers and gritted his teeth. Levi stepped forward and grabbed Erwin by the shirt and brought him down to his eye level.

"I don't think you want a repeat of what happened last time, Erwin. Eren is welcomed here and, in a minute, you won't be," the King said. Erwin bowed again and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Eren asked, clearly pissed. Levi rubbed his head.

"He doesn't like how you speak to me."

"Good, because, your royal prickiness, I can talk to you however I like," Eren teased. Levi smiled.

"Good, because I at least want you to talk to me normally. No Rivaille or King, just Levi."

Eren nodded and followed Levi down the corridor.

"I want to introduce you to some people, one in particular," Levi said, stopping in front of a double door. "Right, before I open these doors you must promise not to touch anything. That...whatever in there is a psycho. Don't ask her what the hell she is doing because she will never let you leave. Understand?"

Eren looked a little worried but nodded. Levi opened the doors and walked in. Eren noticed that the room looked like a lab.

"Four-eyes! Where are you?" Levi called. Eren looked over the various strange liquids in test tubes, making sure not to touch anything. It was until he got to one which had eyes. He frowned and fell back as a strange woman jumped out from behind the tube.

"Ah, I thought I smelled an Omega. I would never have imagined you to bring me a male Omega, short-stuff," the strange Beta said excitedly.

"He's not for you. I'm showing him around and I felt it right for him to get to know you. Don't make me regret that decision," Levi said. The Beta laughed a little and turned to Eren, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hanji Zoe and I am the doctor in the palace," she said. Eren accepted the hand and shook it, only for Hanji to pull him closer. "I've never seen a male Omega before. Why did Levi have to get to you first? I want to do experiments on you."

Eren was a little creeped out.

"Don't worry, Eren. She won't do anything without my permission. She may be a complete psychopath, but she is the best doctor in the Kingdom. As long as her research doesn't leak out, she's fine. Her work could be accused of witchcraft," Levi said. Hanji smirked and let go of Eren's hand.

"So, what can I do for the King of Maria?" Hanji said. Levi huffed.

"Don't give me that crap, shitty eyes, we've known each other since we were young. Don't give me the royal crap," Levi said. Hanji smiled and turned to Eren.

"He's always been like this. Levi just doesn't want people who are close to him to acknowledge his royal blood. I'm sure he allows you to call him 'Levi'. Only the really close people get to call him that; anyone else, and it's Rivaille," she said. Eren looked away. "Aw, you've got a shy one. Tell me, what makes you blush so much?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hanji. Eren's not the type of Omega you see every day. Get him pissed and he will probably flip you. And if he doesn't, I will," Levi threatened. Eren frowned.

"Don't treat me as such a bad guy. I just rather people do not touch me," he said. Hanji leaned into his face, creeping Eren out.

"You have a really strong smell. If the things I have heard from Levi are true, you took down an Alpha, right?" she asked. Eren sighed.

"Does this conversation have a meaning?" he asked, growing tired. Hanji laughed.

"I only want to ask a few things. Levi would probably lock me away if I touched you, so I'm asking instead. Well?"

Eren hesitated but nodded. Hanji's eyes lit up and she ran over to her desk, writing things down. "Absolutely fascinating. An Omega taking down an Alpha is definitely something that doesn't happen," she muttered to herself.

Eren and Levi stared at each other before turning to the rambling Beta.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hanji," Eren said as he followed Levi out of the lab. Eren took a breather as they walked through the door.

"You okay, brat?" Levi asked. Eren smiled.

"Yeah, it got a little strange in there but she seems like a really nice person. Maybe I could introduce her to my friend. He's really into science but is afraid of the era," he replied. Levi nodded.

"Come on, there's more I want to show you."

Eren followed Levi down the hall and noticed that he recognised the route. They were soon in the grand hall.

"You've been here before, so I don't really need to explain. I haven't been in this room since my coronation and holy shit was it boring," Levi said. The room looked so big without people in it. The floor was clearly seen and had patterns across it.

There were a few people in the room, just dusting the place down.

"Petra!" Levi called. All the servants jumped as their King called in the room. One young lady began jogging across the room from the far corner to the door.

She looked like a sweet person with apricot hair, she smelled like an Omega.

Petra smiled at the King. "Yes, Levi," she answered. Eren was a little confused as she mentioned his real name. Maybe she was close to him as well.

"Eren, this is Petra, the head maid. Petra, this is Eren," Levi introduced. Petra smiled sweetly at Eren and curtsied.

"Please don't," Eren said. Petra looked surprised but nodded.

"Okay. Well, as you know, I'm Petra Ral. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eren. I may be just a maid, but I'm a dear friend of Levi's here, that's why I call him by his name," she said. Eren nodded.

"Petra is a good person and you can easily turn to her if you need help. She's a strong Omega, but obviously not as strong as you," Levi said.

"Ah, so you're the male Omega. I was wondering why you smelled as such. My, it is an honour. Hopefully, we can be friends," she said. Eren smiled.

"Of course."

Petra sighed. "Right, I best get back to work. If the whole palace isn't clean, Levi has a tantrum," she laughed as she went back to work.

"I'm more relaxed around her than Hanji," Eren said.

"Most people are," Levi replied, before walking out of the room.

Levi showed Eren all around the palace. It was huge and Eren felt more out of place than at the start. He showed him places such as the kitchen and the garden. The garden deserved a prize, it was beautiful.

The grass was green; really green, not just light green and a few dead patches. Flowers were placed neatly at the side of the path. Eren spotted the roses.

He walked up to them. "Is this the place you got my rose?" he asked. Levi nodded. The smell was faint and not nearly as powerful as the rose Levi gave him. Eren thought for a moment. "Levi, why did you give me that rose?"

Levi was surprised by the question but answered.

"I have three reasons why I gave you that rose. 1. I wanted you to know my scent, understanding that it's different from other smells you have smelt. 2. I kind of guess that that night you would have a problem sleeping. Mates smells are known to make them fall asleep, so I sort of helped. 3. I wanted you to know that I cared. People give others flowers to the one they like, right?" Levi asked rhetorically.

Eren frowned and bit his lip.

"Levi, if you had never met me all those years ago, would you have come up to me during the ball? Answer truthfully," he asked. Levi turned to him with a serious expression.

"Yes."

"Why?" Levi sighed.

"The reason why I went up to you at the ball wasn't because I recognised you and knew you were my mate, it was because of how you looked. You looked so serious and bored at the same time. It was like you wished you were invisible. I wanted to know what was going through your head.

"Believe me, Eren, I don't give a crap about all this fate shit. If I didn't want you, you wouldn't be here. That fate crap is for Alphas who basically want to find an easy fuck. They smell the scent of their mate and know that that person can't resist them. I don't want to force you to do anything. I want you to be my lover, Eren - need if that is even fair to say - but if you don't feel the same way, I won't force you. You mean too much to me to do that."

Eren gulped and looked down at his feet.

"Jeez, you say all that cheesy crap," Eren half-joked. Levi smiled.

"It is utter crap, but it's true," he replied. Eren blushed. Levi smirked. "Why do you blush when you always say you don't feel that way for me?" he teased.

"Because you always say embarrassing, deep stuff," Eren said, but did he really feel like that was the whole truth? Levi rolled his eyes.

"Come on, brat," he said, walking back towards the palace. Eren caught up with him and walked by his side.

"So, what did you do after I found out about you? Knowing you, I bet you gave Erwin a hard time," Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell you about it if you really want to know," he said. Eren nodded as they entered the building. Levi took a deep breath and began.


	9. The Week of Change

Lucas ran at full speed through the woods. Levi didn't care if Erwin and the others couldn't catch up, they could go to hell. In record time, Levi was in front of the palace and jumping down from his horse, not bothering to look back to see whether the others were behind him because he knew they weren't. None of them could match Lucas's speed after all.

He stormed through the palace entrance and passed people in the halls, who bowed respectively towards him as he went by. He moved up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door with a loud bang that rang throughout his bedroom.

What had he done? The way Eren had looked at him was filled with both anger and fear. Those eyes, Levi could never forget them. He walked calmly to the window and saw that Erwin and the others had finally made it to the palace. Levi would have to deal with Erwin later. He slapped his mate. Levi hadn't told others about Eren being his mate, but that was because he didn't want people to know and go after the Omega.

A loud knock came at his door. "Enter!" Levi called and the door opened, revealing Hanji as she walked in. "What the fuck do you want, four-eyes?" He hissed. Hanji sighed.

"I can hear your stomping from my lab. Come on Levi, talk to me. What's wrong? Has the news upset you that much?" She asked worriedly. Levi was about to protest, but he frowned at the realization of what she said.

"News? What news?" He questioned and this time Hanji frowned.

"Levi, Erwin went to Shinganshina to tell you that the King, your uncle, has died," she said. Levi's eyes widened as he slowly moved to sit down in his desk chair. "I'm sorry Levi, I thought Erwin told you."

So that was the reason why Erwin was in Shinganshina. Levi shook his head and placed it in his hand.

"I'm not having a very good day today." He murmured. Hanji walked over to him.

"Oh, it's not that bad short-stuff, you're now King and don't have to follow the orders of that strange man you call uncle." She said cheerily, trying to brighten the Alphas mood.

"Fuck off, shitty-glasses! That's not what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed angrily. Hanji was taken aback by his sudden outburst, she could only guess what was wrong.

"Has something happened to your Omega friend?" She asked. Levi stayed silent for a moment, but then he spoke softly.

"I broke his heart. He found out about me because of Erwin and now he hates me." Levi said, his voice sounding a lot calmer than how he actually felt. Hanji sighed.

"Levi, what is so special about this boy? So what if you broke his heart? You're a King now and you should be looking for your mate, not living in a dream world with someone who isn't yours." She said. Levi jumped from his chair, throwing it back, and grabbed Hanji by the collar of her shirt.

"You don't understand a thing, you dumb bitch! That boy is my mate. I've known for ten years and I haven't given up on him!" He shouted in outrage. Hanji stared wide-eyed at the now King before she blinked and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't know," She said softly and Levi let go of her.

"No, no one knows because I prefer to keep it that way, so don't start shouting around the palace saying I have found my mate. I'll kill you myself, friend or not." He threatened. Hanji nodded and watched Levi pick up the chair and sit on it again. "Okay, getting back to the topic of my uncle. What happened?"

"Kenny finally passed. We all knew he was going to go at some point, that's why he was so eager for the ball. You're the King now, Levi." She said. Levi 'tch'ed and banged his head on the table.

"Where's Farlan?" Levi asked. Hanji just sighed and nodded toward the door.

"Downstairs. He also heard you stomping around and wants to know what is going on."

"Go get him," Levi ordered. Hanji nodded and walked out the room.

Levi seriously wasn't having a good day today, he was hoping the old man would kick the bucket in a few months, but not now. First Eren, and now his uncle. Levi didn't care much of the late King, but he did bother to take him in when no one else would. Levi was losing everyone. Levi was interrupted from his thoughts when there was another knock at the door.

"Enter." Levi murmured, his head still on the table when the door opened.

"Oh come on, Levi. What happened?" Said a familiar voice. Levi looked up and saw his best friend standing in front of him. He was an Alpha as well, but he had already found his mate in Levi's other friend, Isabel.

"I'm not having a very good day today, Farlan. I need some help before I break something important, for example, Erwin's neck." Levi growled, slamming his head back on the wooden table.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" Farlan asked.

"You remember that Omega I had told you about?" He muffled, just enough for Farlan to hear.

"Yeah."

"Well, he found out about me. He hates me now because I lied to him, and it's on the very same day I become King. I blame Erwin completely for Eren finding out. Erwin slapped him right in front of me." Levi said. Farlan sighed and sat down on the desk.

"Yeah, you're not having a very good day, are you?" He teased.

"Oi."

"My point is that maybe you should give this Eren some time. He did believe that I was the Prince at the ball," Farlan said and Levi huffed and sat up, leaning back in his chair. It was true. Farlan had dressed up as Levi during the ball so that no one would suspect that the Prince was walking around among the people. Levi may be short, but everyone was short compared to Kenny.

"It's supposed to be his birthday this week, and I've got to spend it in a stupid coronation."

"Levi, Eren would have found out anyway. You're the King of Maria now, meaning that you would actually have to show your face. Eren would have found out from other people," His friend said. Levi sighed. "Let me guess, he's your mate?"

Levi wasn't surprised that he figured it out. Farlan knew him well after all. He just nodded, looking to his side. "I'll say it again: give him time. As for now, I would go and speak to the council if I were you. I'm sure they want to speak to their new King."

Levi nodded and picked up his head. "Thanks, Farlan." He said before leaving the room. He walked down the hall calmly and down the stairs. The meeting room was right next to the stairs.

Levi walked right through as the doors were opened for him.

"Ah, Rivaille, I'm sure you have heard the news." Said one of the councilmen. Levi had learned that a lot of the council were just utter pigs. The only reason why they were still on the job was because they did prove themselves useful at times.

"Yes, I have heard of my uncle's passing," Levi said, "but I'm not in a good mood, so don't start going on at me about a coronation." He said as all the councilmen sat down in their seats.

"Sadly Rivaille, the Kingdom doesn't have time for your mood swings. The Kingdom of Rose has begun to grow restless with Maria, and we need a King now." One of the pigs said. His name was Nile and he was pretty much a complete and utter dick. Levi glared at the man.

"Learn your place, you scum. I can have you replaced if you use that tone with me again. I understand the problem with Rose and have already assessed the issue. I will do my job properly and that is all you need to worry about. After all, all you need is someone to sit in the chair," He said darkly and the council were beginning to get a bit scared. Levi had always been feared at court, even though he was the Prince, and now that he was King, he served as a larger threat.

"Rivaille, we are merely your advisors," Nile said like he was trying to get out of a death sentence. Levi huffed and walked further into the room.

The room was huge and had a large, round oak table in the middle of it. Chairs were around the side of the table, as well as a throne at the far end of the room.

Levi almost glared at the throne, before sitting upon it. Sadly, he would have to deal with his feelings for Eren later because, until his coronation, he was stuck.

. . . .

Days passed and it was Eren's birthday. Levi spent the day in a meeting about his coronation, which was to take place the following day. For the whole time, he felt annoyed. He could just imagine if Eren didn't find out about him; Levi would still be stuck in a meeting on his birthday.

"Your Majesty, we have gone over plans of what is to happen tomorrow." Nile said, passing over a piece of paper, "We hope that everything is in order for you." Something in Nile's voice always got Levi thinking, it was as if he could hear some venom coming off it.

Levi looked at the plans, "These will be fine," He said dismissively. The council bowed and walked out of the room. Levi slumped back in his chair.

"How are you doing, Aniki?" A voice rang out, causing Levi to look to the door and see his friends, Isabel and Farlan. He huffed.

"Fucking time of my life, and you?" He said sarcastically which made Isabel smile.

"Oh come on Aniki, all this nonsense will be over by tomorrow." She said.

"Yes, and then for the rest of my life I will have more bullshit piled on me. Speaking of bullshit, have you seen Erwin?" Levi asked. Farlan and Isabel looked at each other like they knew what Levi was up to. Levi hadn't seen Erwin since he got back from Shinganshina three days ago and the Alpha still had a bone to pick with him. Farlan sighed in exasperation before speaking.

"Levi, I understand what he did to Eren at Shinganshina, but don't be too hard on him." He said and Levi glared.

"Where is he?" Levi hissed.

"He's been in the training room for the last three days. He knows that you wouldn't go there because you have been so busy lately." Farlan replied. Levi calmly got out of his throne and walked to the door. Both the Alpha and Omega watched as their friend and King walked out of the room. They both felt uneasy and thought it to be best to trail behind to make sure that Levi didn't actually kill Erwin.

Levi reached the training room quickly since he was very familiar with it because, even though he was a Prince, he didn't want to be weak. So he spent most of his days learning and enhancing his skills.

He threw the doors open and walked in, hell on his heels as he searched for that damn Eyebrows.

"Erwin!" He shouted when he finally spotted him. Erwin was at the other end of the room, but it wasn't like he was cowering in fear, he just stared at the King.

"You're Majesty," He said stiffly and Levi glared.

"Don't 'Your Majesty' me! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Erwin stood up as the King strode up to him.

"Ah, I'm guessing you are talking about that Omega in Shinganshina. Well, I was just doing my job. He was ignoring you, acting as if he was equal to you and he is not. You are a King now, Rivaille. You can't have people looking down on you, especially a filthy Omega," He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Levi stayed calm, not wanting to lose his temper over something like this.

"Eren is not a filthy Omega, you dipshit. I allow him to treat me as an equal because he is my equal." Levi said. Erwin shook his head.

"I'm afraid he is not, Your Majesty, because only a mate can be an equal. That male Omega can never be your mate. He was born as such and is destined to die without finding his other half. Speaking of which, it is time that you bother to find your real mate. The Princess of Sina has sent word that she wishes to meet you. It is time to stop living in a dream Rivaille, you can't marry something like him."

Levi felt sick, he would never tell him that Eren was his mate, it wasn't the right time. And what reason would Erwin have to believe him anyway? Levi didn't want to marry the Princess of Sina. He was once forced to meet the Princess of Rose and she was a complete disaster.

"Erwin, I do believe it is I who is King around here. You are merely the head of the guards. Don't make me take that title away from you, it's starting to go to your head. I will not meet the Princess of Sina and I will find my own way of finding my mate." Erwin stiffly bowed. "Oh and I almost forgot. I do remember that you slapped Eren. I may have punched you in the face, but that was for me. This one is for Eren," He said before his hand collided with Erwin's cheek. Even though Erwin was much taller than Levi, Levi was always able to make him feel small.

Levi's hard slap only made Erwin turn his head, but it left an angry red mark.

"It would be wise never to do something like that again," Levi muttered before walking out of the room, leaving Erwin to his thoughts.

Isabel and Farlan were waiting outside and followed Levi up to his room.

"Levi, hasn't the council offered for you to move to the actual King's room?" Farlan asked and Levi nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want to. That room is too fucking huge for one person." He complained. Isabel smiled.

"So… you're saying that you would move into that room if Eren moved in?" She questioned, a smirk clear on her face that just made Levi huff.

"Yes, I would." Plain and simple. Both Farlan and Isabel were surprised by his definite answer, but Farlan smiled anyway.

"You're really in love him, don't you?" He asked. Levi nodded.

"He's not just my mate."

Farlan and Isabel thought it to be best to leave the King to think over his thoughts and they left the room quietly.

Levi sat down in his chair and stared down at the box on his desk. It was supposed to be Eren's birthday present. It wasn't something extravagant and Eren didn't want money, and that's exactly what got to Levi. Eren knew that Levi had to be quite rich having connections to the 'Prince', but not once did he ask for the money, instead he declined it.

He opened the box and stared at the item inside, before quickly closing it and placing it in the top drawer of his desk. He sadly had more things to worry about. He would have to go back to Shinganshina at some point but now wasn't the right time.

Levi slowly got up and walked over to his bed. He had a big day the next day and he needed his sleep. But how could he when his dreams were infatuated with emerald eyes?

. . . .

Levi stood in the middle of his room, dressed in fancy robes that made him feel sick. He never wanted to be King, and there he was, wearing the robes that he was going to be coroneted in. Levi didn't get much sleep the night before, but it was enough.

He was dressed in green, for green was known as the royal colour. His trousers were a plain white, but his jacket was green that was decorated in buttons. Levi had always hated this outfit. The only good this was that he got to wear a cloak over it. It was a long green cloak that had the Wings of Freedom emblem on the back.

He looked over his shoulder and stared at the wrist cuff that Eren threw at him, on his desk. He walked over to it, picked it up and put it in his pocket.

A knock was heard at his door.

"Enter." He called, Farlan and Hanji walked in.

"It's time, Levi." Farlan said. Levi sighed.

"Fine." He said before walking to the door.

"Just for the record, you look amazing, short-stuff," Hanji said.

"Shut up, shitty-glasses."

Farlan and Hanji trailed behind the soon to be King. They could tell he wasn't in the best of moods as his ears were down. His long black tail poked out at the end of the cloak.

They reached the doors to the main hall and Hanji stopped in front of him.

"Right, come on and cheer up. If everyone sees your ears down, they won't exactly be impressed. I know it's rude of me, but forget about Eren for the next hour. "She said. Levi glared at the Beta but understood what she meant. He straightened his ears a little just as the doors began to open.

Levi hated the feeling of the eyes on him. He felt like he was a prized animal as he walked down the aisle. Farlan and Hanji were no longer following him since he had to do this alone. Levi saw the throne and did his best not to glare at the offending sight.

Once he reached the end of the hall and in front of the throne, he turned around and faced his people.

The Kingmaker stepped up.

"We witness today the coronation of Rivaille Ackerman, son of Kuchel Ackerman and nephew of the late King Kenny," He began. "It is now time for Rivaille to take his place as King and rule over the Kingdom of Maria. Rivaille, do you promise to govern the people righteously and protect those who are in need?"

"I will," Levi replied, though he didn't have much choice. He then sat down and stared blankly at the crowd.

The Kingmaker then brought forward the sceptre and the orb, placing them in Levi's hands. Although this should've been an exciting moment, he felt extremely bored and just wanted to leave.

"Will you use your power to create law, justice, and in Mercy, be executed in all your judgements?" The Kingmaker then asked.

"I will."

He then brought forward the crown, making Levi stiffen, but not enough for people to notice. The Kingmaker lifted it carefully from the pillow that it rested and held it above Levi's head.

"This marks the dawn of a new era, a new King and a new Kingdom." He said before lowering it onto Levi's head. "Long live King Rivaille!"

Cheering erupted in the hall as people cried and repeated the phrase over and over. Levi just stared at then but he knew that he had a job to do, which he would do to the best of his ability.

Levi stood from his throne and walked back down the aisle. Once reaching the doors, they closed behind him and he leaned against the wall, carefully taking off the crown that rested upon his head. He placed it in the care of Farlan as he walked back to his room.

"Well done Levi, that went rather well. You're now officially King!" Hanji said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's my lucky day," Levi said sarcastically. Hanji stopped following him and frowned.

"Levi, you are going to be a proper King aren't you? You're not just going to lounge around all day and expect other people to do the work for you, right?" She asked and Levi stopped and turned back to her.

"Hanji, let's make one thing straight: I always keep my promises. Everything I promised in that room, I will do. I will do this job properly and I won't leave the Kingdom to fall, I can promise you that." He said before turning and walking back to his room.

He opened his door and calmly shut it. It was at that moment that he noticed that there was a letter on his desk. He looked puzzled as he walked over and picked up the letter since he did not recognize the handwriting. He opened it and read:

 

'Rivaille,

I understand that it has been a few days, but I wish to say that I am sorry for what has happened between you and Eren. As you may know, it is Eren's birthday today, or maybe it was yesterday - depending on when this letter gets to you. You asked me that day to become your spy to make sure no harm comes to Eren, and I plan to carry out my promise.

I asked him today about how he felt about you, and he was just confused. I am surprised that you decided to allow him to call you by your real name, but I will not disrespect you and continue calling you Rivaille. I mentioned what you told me about how you were treating him; and you're right, he really is like a scared animal. But Eren has been through more than he says and maybe one day he will properly tell you why he is so afraid of Alphas.

Before he left my house, he told me that he was going to try and change his destiny of you being his mate. Of course, I didn't mention that part. Please, Rivaille, tell him the true meaning of mates, he deserves it more than anyone to know the truth. Eren is still young for someone who has seen so much, but he is still just a boy and needs to understand what is going on in both your head and his.

I will write again in a few days. Eren is hardly talking to me so don't expect much information.

The Elder of Shinganshina.

 

Levi put down the letter and sat down in his chair.

Eren.

What was going through that Omega's mind? What had he seen that scarred him so much? So many times Levi had asked him, and each time Eren told him something different than what was going on in his mind.

Levi just stared at the paper before leaning his head back. Not knowing what was in store for him the next week.

. . . .

A week had past normally for the new king. Levi had many new jobs now that he was King and he was executing them to the best of his ability. Even if he was completely miserable with how life was going for him at the moment, he wasn't going to let it get in the way of what he was meant to do.

"Your Majesty, more Omegas have gone missing," Nile began. "Is it time to suggest that we go to war against Rose?"

Levi glared at the man, he was ready to tear his damn tail off, but he remained calm.

"No. War is only used as a last resort. I will send word to Darius, he is their King after all. At the moment, all of you are pointing fingers. We don't have any proof that Rose is attacking Maria." He stated.

Most of the council nodded, but others, such as Nile, looked down angrily. Levi smirked.

"What's wrong, Nile? Did my uncle allow you to speak freely about attacking Rose? I can say that I am not a fool, I will not go to war with a Kingdom that has done nothing wrong. Council dismissed." Levi said. Everyone stood up, bowed, and walked out of the room.

Levi slumped in his chair and it was at that moment when Erwin walked up to him.

"Erwin, what is it?" Levi asked. The head guard bowed a little.

"Rivaille, a messenger has come bearing a letter from Shinganshina. He says it is urgent." The blonde Alpha said. Levi frowned and nodded before walking quickly out of the room. A messenger was standing no more than five feet away from the door. He handed Levi the letter before walking off.

Levi looked down at the letter in his hand. He clearly knew that it was from the Elder, but what worried him was that it was urgent. What's happened?Levi walked at a fast pace back to his room, closing the door tightly, before opening the letter and reading:

 

Rivaille,

This is not something I wish to write about, but it must be said. I have heard from Eren's sister, Mikasa, that Eren has gone into heat. She has told me that it is a lot worse than both her and her mother anticipated. I believe it to be right to send you word of this to keep you updated. Try not to worry though. Eren is strong after all and I believe he has the willpower to make it through this. Their theory for all this is because he is a male omega. Male Omegas aren't known though, so we can't be certain, but it is the only answer we have.

I will write to you again in four days to tell you how he is doing. If anything goes wrong, I will inform you as fast as I can.

The Elder of Shinganshina.

 

Levi clenched the paper. Eren had finally gone into heat and Levi couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was for the best. Even though Levi didn't want to mate with Eren just yet, this was Eren's first heat, and he had to do this on his own.

Levi felt so useless, he couldn't even help his mate in his time of need. He could just imagine how Eren was feeling. Scared, confused, maybe frustrated. But then again, Eren wasn't like other Omegas. That brat was probably trying to make a joke out of it, maybe even mention sexism.

Levi smiled at the thought. He hoped that Eren would be okay, he would have to visit him soon.

. . . .

Two days past and it was the third day of Eren's heat. Levi was feeling frustrated because, even though he knew the Elder was going to send word in two days, he still wanted to know what was going on. Levi felt like something was wrong, like a gut instinct.

He had spent his day going through kingly stuff and had sent a letter to the King of Rose.

It wasn't until the evening when Erwin ran into Levi's room.

"Erwin, what have I told you about knocking!?" Levi shouted, but Erwin ignored him and walked over to Levi.

"We must get you to safety Rivaille." He said in a panicked tone that caused Levi to frown.

"Safety? What the fuck is going on?" He questioned. Erwin, this time, answered quickly.

"An Omega has taken down three guards so far. She is asking for you. She is here to assassinate you."

Levi looked confused and pushed away Erwin's hand that was tugging insistently at his arm.

"Hold on a minute. Let's think for a second. If she was here to assassinate me, I think she would do a better job than going through the front fucking door. What does she look like?" He asked and Erwin stopped panicking to think for a moment.

"She has brown hair, she also has a Beta with her. The Beta has black hair and a red scarf." He answered.

Levi froze and thought back to what Eren's family looked like. Didn't Mikasa have a red scarf? It could have been someone else, but Levi had to be sure.

He nodded.

"Let them in. Allow them to have an audience with me." Levi said. Erwin did not look pleased, but he bowed anyway and walked out of the room.

Levi took in a deep breath and also walked out of his room. He walked towards the council room. It was the evening, so there were no meetings in there currently. He sat down in his chair just as the doors opened.

Carla and Mikasa were being dragged in by Gunther and Eld.

"Let them go," Levi said. "And you may leave." The two guards looked at each other before letting them go and leaving.

Carla looked down at the floor, not wanting to look into Levi's eyes. She stubbornly bowed.

"Your Majesty." She muttered and Levi sighed.

"Please Carla, don't bow to me. All that time I was with Eren, I didn't want anyone to bow to me." He said. Carla looked up at him, then down at the floor again. Mikasa kept quiet. They both looked exhausted.

"We need your help, Levi," Carla said and Levi frowned.

"Eren?" He questioned and Carla nodded. "What happened?"

"Something's gone wrong." She said sadly. "Something has happened which shouldn't have happened."

"Eren's heat is a lot worse, isn't it?" Levi asked, even though he knew the answer. She nodded, but then frowned and looked at the King.

"How do you know of Eren's heat?" she asked.

"The Elder has been keeping me updated on how Eren is. I only do this out of concern." He said. Mikasa glared.

"So why did you lie to him!?" She shouted.

"Mikasa..." Carla started, but the Beta continued anyway.

"Do you realize how much you hurt my brother?! He has enough going on without someone like you stomping on his heart!" She growled and Levi took it all, he knew what he did and he wasn't proud of it. Carla was about to apologise to Levi when he stood up and walked to Mikasa.

"I am sorry, more than I can say. I know what I did, but I had to do it. I don't want Eren because he's an Omega, I want him because I know that I need him." Levi said. Mikasa was a little taken back by what the King had just said and decided to keep her mouth shut. Levi turned back to Carla. "Now, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Eren's heat has skipped day one," She said. Levi looked puzzled, nodding for her to continue. "What I mean is that day one doesn't exist in Eren's heat. It's like he has gone straight to day two, therefore, he will be feeling a day five. The moment I left him, he let out a scream that sounded too painful for a normal heat. He's going through so much pain, Levi. If all this is kept up, Eren is going to die."

Levi's heart almost stopped, but he needed to stay calm. For Eren. He sighed.

"What must I do?" He asked. Carla looked at him like Levi was the only hope in the world.

"You must go to him. You're his only hope. He needs the smell of an Alpha. We must go now, please, we must-" She pleaded, but she looked like she was about to faint.

"Carla, you must remain calm. I will do as you say, but in the morning." He said.

"But-"

"May I ask how you got here?" He asked and Carla bit her lip.

"We walked. We have no horses so we had to walk as fast as we could. Please, Levi, I need to get back to him. I left without telling him that I was coming here. If I told him, he would have objected." She said.

"Exactly. You need to rest. Stay the night and we will head out first thing in the morning. I will send some men over to Shinganshina to make sure that no harm comes to Eren. They will tell me if anything has happened to him. I promise that I will help him." Levi said, but Carla looked fearful.

"You're not going to...?"

"No, I will not mate your son, Carla. I would never take him while he was in his weakest form. I give you my word." Carla smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You really are extraordinary. I have never met someone like you who cares about Omegas this much. Eren is naïve, but I believe you are the best thing for him." She said honestly and Levi just nodded.

"Thank you."

After that, Levi arranged for both Carla and Mikasa to sleep at the palace. Levi didn't get any sleep that night. Eren was in pain and could be at death's door. He was sure that the Elder was writing a letter to him, but Eren's family beat him to it. Carla really cared for her son and Levi did appreciate the compliment that she gave him. He wasn't one for being touched, but it was a nice feeling of acceptance.

. . . .

The next morning, Levi could hear people in the corridor just as the sun rose. Voices of Carla and Mikasa were heard, and Levi could understand. They wanted to get going. Levi got ready and Erwin was ready with horses when he came down.

They set off for Shinganshina straight away. Carla and Mikasa were quiet, as well as everyone else, but Levi knew that so much was going through the females' minds that it felt like they were shouting into the forest around them.

Hanji had decided to tag along in case Eren was in need of medical support, but Levi doubted it. It was just for precaution though so it wouldn't hurt.

As soon as Shinganshina came into view, it was well into the afternoon and Levi could feel Carla's nervousness which in turn made him nervous. Villagers surrounded Eren's house like he was some dying god. Showing that they really did cherish him.

"Rivaille!" Someone called out and Levi looked to where the voice came from to see the Elder running towards him. "I just sent off a letter, but I see that Carla beat me to it. We have a problem." He said quickly and Levi nodded.

"Yes I know, and I am here to solve the problem before it gets any worse." He consoled. The Elder nodded and allowed Levi to pass.

Levi got off his horse and began walking towards the house.

"Stay away from Eren!" A villager called out and Levi turned to see many of them were glaring at him.

"Do you want Eren to die?" Levi asked and a lot of them stepped back. "No, I didn't think so."

He entered the house and the smell of Eren hit him hard, but it wasn't enough to drive him crazy. Carla followed him in and walked passed him, getting a cloth. She handed it to him.

"Wear this if you're not going to mate him. His smell is extremely strong up there and will drive you crazy instantly." She explained. Levi nodded and took the cloth, wrapping it around his nose. He could no longer smell Eren's scent and knew it was time. Carla nodded to him as he began to walk up the stairs.

He could tell that Eren knew he was there as his breathing was quiet and he was clearly holding back. Levi stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.


	10. New Emotions

Eren looked down as Levi finished. He had always felt a little guilty about how he treated Levi, but the things that had happened to him all those years ago weren't exactly things that he could easily move on from.

They had walked back into the palace in silence.

"There are two more people I want you to meet," Levi said. Eren nodded and followed Levi upstairs. It was that moment when Eren saw two people casually walking towards them. One was an Alpha and the other was an Omega, they were definitely mates. "Farlan. Isabel." Levi called out and the mates looked up and smiled at Levi before walking over.

"Aniki, how's it going?" The Omega female asked. She then looked at Eren and her bright eyes widened when she grinned widely. She quickly grabbed Eren's hands. "Oh my, you must be Eren! Farlan and I have heard so much about you!" She exclaimed happily. Eren smiled at her sweetly, but it was hard as her grip was cutting off the circulation in his hands.

"Ahem..." Levi coughed, trying to get Isabel's attention. The Omega realized what she was doing and let go of Eren's hands.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Isabel and this is my mate Farlan." She introduced as Farlan stepped forward.

"We hope Levi isn't too grumpy around you, or maybe you have changed him." He said. Eren shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet. "So what brings you to the palace, Eren?" He asked Eren but it was Levi who spoke.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to bring him here. I have seen his home, now it's time for him to see mine." He explained simply. Farlan turned to Levi and nodded in understanding.

"So what's going on with you two, then?" He asked.

"We're just friends, but he knows what I am to him," Levi replied. Both of the mates nodded before Isabel spoke up.

"Right, we best leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you, Eren! I hope we can become really good friends!" Isabel exclaimed and Eren nodded, watching silently as they walked passed. After they were out of earshot Eren turned to Levi and gave a small smile.

"They seem nice." He said and Levi hummed in response.

"Yeah, I've known them since birth. Be careful with Isabel though, she can be a little hyper at times." Levi warned and walked on as Eren followed. They got to a door and Levi opened it, letting Eren see inside. It was a bedroom that was about the size of Eren's house.

"This is my room. It's the Prince's room, but I seriously don't give a fuck about the King's room. It's huge." Levi said as Eren looked around the room.

"Yeah, you said that earlier…" Eren murmured in reply, recalling Levi's story.

The Prince's room was decorated with a beautiful dark red wallpaper. It was clean enough that Eren couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. The bed was covered with a dark green duvet that took up a lot of room. A wooden desk was at the side of the room, in front of the window, and was covered in papers and boxes.

Levi walked passed Eren and towards the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box before he walked over to Eren and held the box out in front of him.

"I never got the chance to give you your birthday present. It's something I think you will be happy with. It didn't cost much either." Levi said as Eren looked down at the box and studied it.

"Levi, I said that you didn't need to get me anything." He complained.

"But I wanted to and I did. Now take the box, you brat."

Eren bit his lip, but carefully took the box in his hands. It rested in his hands like a perfect fit.

He gently gripped the lid and lifted it up before staring at what was inside. His eyes widened as he lifted the object from its container and examined it.

In his hand was a charm. It held The Wings of Freedom on it. Eren smiled as he looked up and couldn't help but tease Levi.

"You really want me to carry around your family crest, don't you?" Levi smiled at that and sighed.

"You can do what you want with it. Connect it to something, make a necklace out of it, I don't know. I didn't want to give you something like a necklace, and then for you to say that you don't wear necklaces. You're a boy after all." Levi explained and Eren nodded, placing the charm back in the box and closing the lid gently. "Do you like it?" Levi asked, somewhat nervous about Eren's answer. Eren smiled softly, but his eyes looked sad. "Eren, what's wrong?" He asked in concern at the sight of his sad green eyes.

Eren shook his head and placed his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi was shocked by the motion and didn't expect it at all.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Eren murmured. Levi frowned. "You're one of the first Alphas that has ever shown me such kindness, apart from the Elder anyway. I don't deserve it, so why…? Great, now I'm rambling on and making an utter fool of myself." Eren laughed humorlessly at the last bit.

Levi sighed and placed his hand on the Omegas head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I do this because you do deserve it. Never doubt yourself Eren. If you do, you'll get hit over the head, mate or not." Levi teased, proud of himself when Eren laughed.

"Thank you for being there for me, Levi," Eren whispered before he drew back a little and lightly pressed his lips to Levi's cheek. Levi's eyes widened as he felt Eren kiss his cheek. Eren's lips were warm on his cheeks, but they were soon gone and Eren stood in front of the Alpha, blushing. Levi smiled and stared at the cute, blushing Omega.

"What are you thinking, Eren?" He asked, causing Eren to look at the floor.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, continuing to stare at anything but him. Levi sighed, still smiling, and placed his hands on the Omega's cheeks, making him look at him.

"I can guess. You're at war, aren't you?" Levi questioned. Eren's emerald eyes widened, a million thoughts going through them. "Why can't you admit your feeling for me?"

Eren laughed a little. "Look who's getting cocky." He muttered, before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know how to. I can easily tell you that I have feelings for you, but I wonder if they are those feelings that you feel for me. I've been such an ass to you - making you wait for me and screaming at you the whole way - and yet you show me such kindness that is misplaced. I only know of one way to live, and that is to fight and never give up. But never have I stopped to think of an alternative." Levi smirked.

"You're right, you have been an ass to me. You've called me names and have insulted me, but you know what? I don't give a shit. I've heard that you've been through some stuff, but I don't know what it is. Eren, can you promise me something?" He asked. Eren looked a little nervous but nodded. "Promise me that you will one day tell me what happened to you. I want to know the real reason why you are so afraid of Alphas. I have always known that whatever you tell me is only half of the truth. I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth. You owe me that much."

Eren looked down and he bit his lip in thought.

"Fine. But just to let you know, I don't tell you because I don't think you aren't ready, it's because I'm not ready. I'm not ready to tell what has happened because it involves me trusting someone so much and then they suddenly betray me..." He said, somewhat sadly smiling at the memory. Levi let go of Eren's cheeks.

"Come on," He said, trying to change the subject. They walked out of the room. "And that's pretty much the whole place." Eren frowned but smiled and tilted his head a little.

"No it's not, and you know it." Eren pointed out but Levi looked puzzled. "Or have you forgotten the room you despise so much?"

Levi knew what Eren was talking about and he shook his head. "It's not that I despise it, I just see no point in it," Levi replied, but led the way anyway.

It wasn't too far from Levi's room and the door was definitely grander. Levi huffed and opened the door. "This is the King's room." He drawled, rolling his eyes a little. Eren walked passed him into a room that was beyond huge. The wallpaper was the colour green and spread along the wall like a forest. Eren turned back to Levi in awe.

"You really plan to give up a room like this?" He asked. Levi shrugged his shoulders, walking further into the room.

"Look around you, brat. It's huge. It would just be depressing to own a room this big on my own." Eren looked to the side, imagining that he didn't hear the last bit. Levi noticed this and quickly questioned him. "What?" Eren turned back to him and sighed, rubbing his head.

"Don't make me feel guilty. I understand what you mean, but don't let one other person be the one that determines whether you move or not." He said.

Levi smiled a wolfish grin and raised a thin brow. "Oh? And what makes you think that I would want you to live with me?" He teased, watching Eren blush and look away.

"I didn't think anything of the sort!" He pouted but continued anyway. "Besides, what makes you think I meant me? All I said was that I didn't want you to make me feel guilty."

"And that is what got me, you brat. I love you and, believe me, I want you to live with me. But like I always say, I won't force you into anything." Levi said honestly. Eren blushed a little, he should have been used to it by now.

"Alright. I get it, you love me. Now, stop saying it!" Eren complained. Levi frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Because! It's embarrassing when you saying something like that out of the blue! I understand your feelings, just give me time."

Levi looked to the side and sighed. "You know that I've given you plenty of time, even without you knowing it. I've known that you are my mate since I was fifteen. I've waited this long, so I can wait a little longer. Just work out where your feelings lie already, I don't want to get my hopes up over something that is doomed to fail." He said. Eren's eyes widened and he looked at the floor, all sorts of thoughts were going through his head. What was he to do? He nodded anyway, watching as Levi side smiled and reached up to pet him on the head. "I didn't mean for that to sound forceful. Don't get too stressed about it. It is just nice to know whether I am wasting my time or not. Even if you say 'no', it won't change the relationship we have." Eren nodded again.

They left the room after that and went back downstairs. The whole tour had taken up most of the day and it was well into the afternoon.

"Do you want to go home yet?" Levi asked and Eren thought for a moment.

"It wouldn't hurt staying for a little longer, right?" He questioned. Levi shook his head.

"Of course not. You are always welcome here." He replied. Eren nodded.

"Are there any other places that I haven't seen?" He asked. Thinking for a moment, but was rudely interrupted when he saw Nile coming towards them.

"You're Majesty." He said, bowing a little but with coldness in his eyes. "The Princess of Sina is asking for you."

Both the King and Omega froze on the spot at his words. Eren was the first to come to his senses and quickly realized what it meant. A Princess was here to see a King. Eren's heart somewhat failed him as he began to beat rapidly.

"Tch..." Levi said. "What is she doing here?" Nile smiled.

"The council agreed to request the Princess's visit. You are a King now, Rivaille. It is time to start thinking about the future of your offspring." He said. A quiet growl was heard from Levi's throat as he glared at the councilman.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to see the Princess of Sina," Levi growled.

"Yes, but these are dark times, Rivaille. And sometimes not even the King gets a say."

Eren looked down at the floor, a somewhat defeated on his face. He could never be any match for a Princess. He was a commoner after all. A commoner in a place that he didn't belong. Levi looked at Eren and quickly took notice of his discomfort.

"Where is she?" Levi asked Nile.

"In the throne room."

"Keep her there. I will talk to her in a bit, but as you can see, I am currently with a guest." Levi never took his eyes off Eren as he spoke. Eren could tell that Nile was glaring at him. But nevertheless, he bowed and walked away. "Eren..."

"I should get back," Eren said quietly, causing Levi to huff.

"Two minutes ago, you said that you wanted to stay a little longer." He pointed out.

"Yes, but that was before I woke up. Levi, look around you. You are a King, I am someone who is known as a commoner. There is a Princess waiting for you. Don't you get it? I may be your mate, but this is wrong." Eren said with great difficulty.

"I don't give a fuck about the Princess! Eren please, look at me." Eren did so, "I decide what is wrong, and you are not." Eren bit his lip, before leaning forward as placing his head on Levi's shoulder in defeat. "Do you seriously want to go home?" Levi asked. Eren was still for a while until he nodded. Levi sighed. "I'll take you home then."

Eren shook his head and removed himself from Levi's shoulder.

"You have a Princess to deal with. I'm sure Eld and Gunther can take me home." He said. Levi frowned but then nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you off." He relented. They walked to the front door where Levi sent someone to fetch both Lucas and the guards. "You can take Lucas, I don't trust any other horse," Levi said. Eren nodded and saw Eld and Gunther coming towards them, horses by their side. Eren saw the familiar black horse next to Eld and he walked over to Lucas and rubbed his nose.

"Have you got everything?" Levi asked. Eren put his hand in his pocket, making sure that the charm was there and nodded.

"Yes." He murmured. Levi rolled his eyes and threw a green cloak over Eren's head.

"I meant it when I said you could keep it." The King said. Eren huffed and took the cloak, putting it on. Levi grabbed Eren and placed him on Lucas. "Try not to fall off the horse." Levi teased and Eren rolled his eyes, pulling the hood up.

Levi didn't trust Eren to ride a horse just yet and gave the rein to Gunther so that he could be tugged along. Eld rode behind Eren. They moved out and Levi watched as Eren disappeared through the gates. It was now time to deal with an obnoxious Princess.

. . . .

By the time Eren reached Shinganshina, the sun was setting and he felt rather tired. The horses walked the whole journey as Gunther didn't want Eren to fall off if they went too fast.

He got off of Lucas and gave one last stroke to his muzzle.

"Oi, Eren." Eld suddenly called out and Eren looked up at the guard on his horse, waiting for an insult. But Eld was smiling. "Well done for making Rivaille smile." He congratulated while Gunther nodded and then they were gone. Eren watched as they disappeared into the forest. He put his hood down and walked to his house, opening the door.

"I'm home." He called. Dinner was obviously being cooked as the smell of stew was wafting through the house.

"Welcome home, Eren. How was it?" His mother asked from the fireplace. Eren moved to sit down, letting his exhaustion take over.

"Surprisingly good. The palace was huge and I seemed really out of place, but the people were really nice." He said. Carla smiled as she noticed her son talking to her again. She turned to face him and saw the cloak but she wasn't surprised.

"I'm guessing that the cloak is a gift from Levi." She said with a smug look on her face. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but this was just something he wanted me to have. This, however, was my birthday present from him." Eren said pulling out the box from his pocket. He handed it to his mother and she took the box gently, opening it as if it was made out of china. She carefully took the charm out of the box and examined it.

"The Wings of Freedom. It's truly beautiful. What are you hoping to make out of it? It's a charm so you can make a necklace, a brooch, anything really. Boys wear charms too after all. Get a bit of string and wear it next to your key." She suggested, giving the box back with the charm. Eren nodded and moved back to sit down, fiddling with the charm. Carla noticed something was off immediately. "Eren, what's wrong?" She asked.

Eren bit his lip. "Mum, I know that this is going to sound really strange. But what does jealousy feel like?" He asked innocently. His mother's eyes widened, but she was grinning like crazy.

"Oh my god, Eren. Are you finally having those sort of feelings for Levi?" She cheered. Eren blinked and looked around a little, pouting.

"Ha, no, of course not. I just wanted to know." He lied, earning a light tug on his ear. Carla finally calmed down and folded her arms.

"What happened?" She asked. "Who are you jealous of?"

Eren looked down at the charm, holding it in his hand.

"I'm not right for Levi, am I?" He questioned. His mother frowned and walked over to her son, kneeling down in front of him.

"Eren, who was at the palace today?" She asked again.

"Her royal crappiness, the Princess of Sina." He said, smiling a little.

"Did you see her?" She asked. Eren shook his head. "So why are you jealous?"

"Mum, she's a Princess, he's a King, and I'm a commoner. Do you understand now?" He said, showing little emotion on his face.

"Oh, cub. If Levi didn't care about you, then he would have never given you two things that bear his family crest. Have a little faith in him. I know it's hard but trust me when I say that even I trust him. He did come when I called," She said. Eren slowly nodded. "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question.

This time Eren didn't move to deny it. He just sat in his seat, thinking quietly to himself. Yesterday, he had told Mikasa that he had a crush on Levi, but now he didn't know. The day that he had spent with Levi was a day that he would never forget, and now he was stuck.

Eren got up from his seat and started towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room." He said.

But as he walked up the stairs, Carla said, "Eren, you do know you are meant to be angry at me, right?"

Eren stop in his tracks. "Yeah, but when I think about all the things you have done for me, I realise that I can only be angry with you for a certain amount of time." He said before continuing up the staircase. Carla smiled as she watched her son, his eyes and tail completely drooped, before going back to making dinner.

Eren wasn't bothered by Mikasa jumping out of her room this time, and just sat on his bed. He took off the cloak and placed it on the hanger on his door, and placed the wooden box on his nightstand.

He stared out of his window and watched as the sky turned from a beautiful amber to a dark cobalt. He stared at his hands and wished that he didn't feel this way. He felt like he was changing and in a bad way. Two months ago, he was a strong, independent Omega that could get around life without anyone. Now, he was a confused, love-struck Omega that felt weaker than a twig.

No.

He wasn't going to think that way. He was still that strong, independent Omega! He just found someone that made him realise that he didn't need the strength. He was the same as he always was.

Eren could only imagine what Levi was up to right now. The way Levi's face looked when that councilman told them that the Princess of Sina was in the palace was one of sheer annoyance. Eren wondered what she looked like. Was she pretty? Or just a spoiled brat that wanted everything she asked for? What is jealousy? And was Eren feeling it?

He kissed Levi on the cheek and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Levi wanted Eren to live with him, but as what? A lover or something like a mistress? No, that's the old Eren talking. Eren had already established the Levi would never use him for sex. So a lover it was, then.

Lover?

Eren had never really thought of having a lover. Well, once, but that was ruined and he was younger and naïve. Only time would tell where Eren's heart lay, but would he be able to cope?

. . . .

Eren was eager to get out of the house the next morning. Levi was bound to be in the clearing and he wanted to know what had happened between him and the Princess. He quickly did all the things he usually did in the morning and then set out for the clearing.

Eren sighed in relief when he saw Levi sitting in his usual spot. He walked up to him calmly, like he hadn't just run all the way there. Levi saw him and smiled a little.

"Hey, brat." He greeted. Eren nodded in acknowledgement and sat down beside him.

"So, how was yesterday for you?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it was great, until a little Princess decided that she would walk into my home and state that she was having dinner with me. If I didn't kick her out, I bet you she would have thought she was staying the night." Levi ranted, causing Eren to smile, feeling silly that he doubted Levi and the thought of jealousy. "What about you? I'm sorry about what happened."

Eren shook his head. "Don't be, I had a great time yesterday. As you can see I got home safely last night, and I didn't even fall off of Lucas." He said.

"Yes, Eld and Gunther did make sure to tell me that it all went well. Did they say anything to you? They were acting a little too cheerful last night."

Eren smiled at the thought of Eld and Gunther congratulating him for making Levi smile.

"No." He extended out the 'o' for a little longer than necessary to make it sound like he was lying. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What did they say?" He asked, but it wasn't an order. Eren looked away.

"They just congratulated me for making you smile." He murmured in a distant voice. Making Levi almost choke at the unexpected response.

"I'll kill them," Levi vowed menacingly, but Eren knew he didn't mean it. He turned back to him.

"What's so bad about smiling?" He asked and Levi huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling, it's just that there is a time and a place where smiling is allowed. I don't smile at the palace much because I see no point in it. Hanji is annoying, but I suppose she is a good friend. Farlan and Isabel talk to me more seriously. And Petra is the type of person that you could go to, to sort out your problems, meaning that you wouldn't be smiling when you go and talk to her." Levi explained.

Eren looked down and shuffled his feet in the grass.

"So why do you smile around me, then?" He asked, feeling utterly stupid for asking such a question. But Levi spoke with complete seriousness.

"Because you give me a reason to smile. It's not like we need to smile every second of the day and you know that. Believe me, Eren, when I say that I have seen people who smile way too much for my liking and they picture the world as a mere fantasy. Your smile is genuine, and that's something to smile about, and then there is also the obvious crappiness that we share."

Eren smiled and rolled his eyes. "This conversation is getting weird." He said. Levi nodded. Eren bit his lip and tried to think of something to say.

"So...what did you think of the Princess?" Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaning closer.

"Eh? Why do you want to know?" Levi teased. Eren pouted and turned away.

"Well, now I don't want to know." He muttered and Levi smiled.

"I'm kidding. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. The Princess of Sina is probably worse than Rose; she was snobby and thought herself way too highly. All I fear is that the council will force me to marry her. They invited her without my permission, so what makes you think that they won't think of marriage next?" He said. At those words, something in Eren's heart snapped. He was right, things wouldn't work out. Levi noticed the discomfort in Eren's eyes. He placed his hand on the Omega's head. "Don't worry, Eren. I won't allow that to happen."

Eren smiled, but it was all a façade. He laughed a little but didn't push his hand away. "You're so cocky."

"You're not going to try and end things with me again, are you?" Levi asked. Eren was a little surprised. "What? I know you well enough to know what is going through that heads of yours - at times. A visit is a visit, but marriage is something completely different; only I get the final say in it."

"Why do you think that that is going through my head? I may be thinking about congratulating you or something. Why do you think that my head is full of jealousy?" Eren asked.

"I never said it was."

Eren realised what he just said and found that he had a dilemma. He turned to Levi, smiling innocently.

"Eren..." Levi said, softly glaring.

"Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me! For someone who doesn't want a mate, why are you jealous? And what of? Oh, have you finally realised your feelings for me or must I remind you how you kissed me yesterday?" Levi question as Eren's face burned red.

"That didn't count, it was on the cheek! Yes, I feel jealous because guess what? She's a Princess and I'm someone that lives in a small house in a village in the middle of a fucking forest! Anyone would be jealous!" Eren thought he may have overreacted a little, but Levi still kept a serious face.

"Yeah, so what? You live in the forest and she lives in a palace, big deal. You have experience that she doesn't have and that's what makes you different and extraordinary. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Levi said.

"How can you say such cheesy things without smiling?" Eren blushed. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Don't ruin it, brat."

Eren was beginning to realize that he was surrendering. Not in the way of completely giving up, but in the way that he was allowing himself to feel emotions that he locked away. Maybe Levi was good for him, but only time would tell.


	11. Crumbling Down

It had been a little over a week since Eren visited the palace. Eren hadn't gone back there because he didn't want to be there if the Princess of Sina decided to pop by uninvited. Sometimes Levi wouldn't make it to the clearing because of his work, and he would always tell Eren on the day before. Eren understood; Levi was King, after all, he had to deal with the Kingdom's affairs.

However, it was during that time that Eren grew tired of running away and hiding from a stupid jealousy that was completely misplaced. He believed it may have been time to visit the place once again.

So there he was, standing in front of his house, waiting for Levi to come pick him up. He looked up as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and horses. He smiled, but it turned into a puzzled look when he saw that Levi wasn't among them. Eld and Gunther walked up to him on their horses, with Lucas behind them, and bowed their heads a little.

"Eren, Rivaille has asked us to bring you to the palace. He is currently in a meeting but should be done when we arrive," Gunther said. Eren shook his head.

"I don't want to be a burden to him, we can have a rain check," Eren replied. Gunther and Eld looked at each other, smiling, before turning back to the Omega.

"Yeah, Rivaille thought you would say something like that, so he told us to tell you 'Get on the horse, brat'," Gunther said. Eren rolled his eyes, before he walked up to Lucas, rubbing his nose.

"I see that you are wearing the cloak that Rivaille gave you," Eld commented. Eren looked down at the green cloak he wore.

"Yeah, he gave it to me so I might as well use it."

"Do you need help?" Eld asked. Eren looked up at the saddle, he shook his head,

"No, I'm fine. I might as well learn at some point how to lift myself up. If Levi can do it, so can I," Eren said. He placed his hands on Lucas' saddle, trying over and over to lift himself until finally he mustered enough strength and heaved himself and sat upon the horse. He nodded to the guard to tell them that he was ready and they began walking into the forest.

"Oi, Eren," Eld said, holding Lucas's rein. Eren turned to him. "Rivaille may be against this, but how about we teach you to ride a horse." Eren frowned.

"Why would Levi be against it?" he asked.

"The King is a protective Alpha that doesn't want you to hurt yourself. He will probably teach you at some point, but how about we help you get a head start?" Gunther butted in. Eren though for a bit, but nodded.

"Fine, I'm up for it." The guards smiled before Eld threw Eren the rein. Eren caught it and held on to it tightly.

"Relax, Eren. If you hold on to the rein too tight while your horse is just trotting, you're going to get a cramp in your hand," Eld said. Eren relaxed his muscles and took a deep breath. Luckily, Lucas was still walking on. "Good. Now, you may want Lucas you go a little faster, so just lightly kick his side with your foot. Don't properly kick him so that you hurt him, but a gentle tap."

Eren looked down at his foot and lightly kicked Lucas, feeling a little sorry for the horse. He began to move faster, shocking him a little.

"You're doing great, Eren. If you're going to start galloping, you may want to hold on a little tighter. Lucas is very fast and can easily throw you off if your grip isn't tight enough," Gunther informed. Eren nodded and kicked Lucas again, only for the horse to go into a full pelt gallop. Eren gripped onto the rein for dear life. He could hear Gunther and Eld calling out to him from behind, but couldn't hear it through the wind. His eyes were closed as he gripped onto Lucas's hair.

"Open your eyes, Eren!" Eld shouted loud enough for Eren to hear. He hesitantly did so and they widened as he watched everything go passed. Confidence grew in him as he ran through the trees, and he relaxed his hands a little and gained control. Eren tugged on the rein a little and Lucas began to slow down.

Gunther and Eld caught up with him. "Well done, Eren. You manage to gain control and slow Lucas down," Gunther said as they slowed down to a trot. Eren breathed quickly and his heart rate went up a little.

"I won't be doing that for a while," he said. Gunther smiled and ruffled Eren hair.

"You're okay, kid."

. . . .

Eren made it through the town without being crowded around, probably because Levi wasn't with him. He made it to the gate of the palace and towards the entrance. He got off of Lucas and handed the rein to Eld, who took the horses away. Gunther motioned Eren to follow.

"Come on, I'll take you to Rivaille," he said as they walked up the steps and through the doors. Eren saw an Alpha standing by the wall beside the doors. He walked up to Eren and Gunther and bowed a little.

"Sir Eren," he said, making Eren cringe, "King Rivaille is still currently in a meeting, but has asked me to lead you to his room if you were early."

Eren slowly nodded and followed the guard up the stairs. "I haven't seen you before. May I ask your name?" Eren said, trying to be polite and not awkward.

"Mike. I'm the second in command below Erwin. Erwin was originally given this job, but he decided to hand it to me," he said, before stopping in his tracks and turning around, bending down and sniffing Eren.

Eren's eyes widened and he leaned back a little. "W-What are you doing?" he asked. Mike pulled away and smiled.

"Pardon my rudeness, but it is a habit to sniff people I have just met. I have never smelt a male Omega before and I can easily tell you that it is different," he said, before turning around and walking on.

"What do you mean different?" Eren asked.

"Just different. Your smell is a stronger version of Omega, but I swear I can smell something else in it, maybe a little bit of Alpha," Mike replied.

They made it to Levi's room and Mike opened the door for Eren.

"Wait in here and his Majesty will be with you shortly," he said before walking away. Eren sighed and scratched his head in confusion.

He walked into the room and took off his cloak, placing it on a hanger on the wall. Eren looked down at his chest and saw his key around his neck, along with the Wings of Freedom that had been tied with a piece of string around his neck.

Eren walked over to Levi's desk and stared at the papers scattered on top. He picked one up and read the title - "Omegas in Trost gone missing!"

"Being nosy, are we?"

Eren jumped and looked up to see Levi leaning on the door frame, his arms folded.

"L-Levi, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I swear-"

"Calm down, Eren. I didn't mean to scare you, I was teasing," Levi said as he walked up to the Omega. He looked at the paper in Eren's hand and sighed. "Yeah, more are going missing. They take at least two from each village. They just take them without anyone knowing. Some are taken during the day, but most a night."

Eren looked down at the paper. "Why do you believe that Rose are behind this?" he asked. Levi took the paper from Eren's hand and sorted them into a neat pile.

"I don't, but Nile does. The kidnappings started near the border of Rose and are coming inland. I fear that they are making their way to Shiganshina. Trost is only next door to Shiganshina and they seem to be heading that way. They may already be there," Levi said. Eren looked down, his fists clenched.

"I'm not afraid," he said. Levi looked at Eren confused.

"I never said you were, but Eren, considering the circumstances, I would be if I were you. I'm not ordering you to be afraid, but these Omegas are disappearing and no one knows where they are. You're a rare Omega and they could be after you. I'm not saying that their main goal is you, but they will probably know that you live in Shiganshina, taking that your smell is everywhere."

Eren sighed.

"So, how do you plan to stop them?" Eren asked.

"I have organised men to go to villages that haven't been stolen from yet, even Shiganshina. Hopefully, they get caught," Levi replied. "Right, changing the subject, I'm finished with my meeting - finally - and can spend the rest of the day with you. How was your journey? You got here a lot faster than I thought you would. Care to explain?" Levi said, looking at Eren accusingly. Eren looked to the side, trying to not look guilty.

"It wasn't my fault. Eld and Gunther thought that they would teach me how to ride a horse," he said.

"And did you?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to take some practice, but I gained control over Lucas." Levi nodded.

"Good. Lucas is a good horse. I was planning to teach you at some point, but never got round to doing it," he said. Levi looked around the room, before turning to Eren, gesturing his to follow. "Come on, there's one more room that I never showed you last week."

Eren nodded and followed the King out of his room. They walked down the hall and reached double doors. The door looked old and was decorated with wood that looked like vines. Levi nodded the doors and allowed Eren to step in first. Eren did so and looked around the room he was in. His eyes widened as his eyes looked upon thousands of books.

"This is the palace library. I saw the book on your nightstand and thought that you may like this room," Levi said. Eren smiled sadly and looked at Levi.

"I love it, the only problem is that I can't read well," he said. Levi looked a little surprise but smiled.

"Cheer up, brat. It's not the end of the world. There are a few dozen books in this library that teach people how to read. Servants, who are new, come to the library to learn different things; most of the time it's reading. Hang on, if you can't read, them how we're you able to read the title of that document?" Levi asked.

"I know the words for 'Omega' 'Trost' and 'Missing'. That's about it," Eren said. Levi nodded.

"Well, knock yourself out," he replied. Eren smiled happily and nodded. His eyes moved back to the array of books before him. He had never been surrounded by so many books before. Armin would have loved this.

"Do you remember the friend I told you about that I thought to be good to join Hanji's research?" Eren asked. Levi looked like he was looking back into his past, he nodded. "He's a complete and utter bookworm. His whole house is filled with book and I think that if he saw all this, he would probably pass out," he said laughing a little.

Levi smiled to himself, watching the Omega look around the library like he was a child at Christmas. He moved down to sit in one of the chairs, located by the window and watched the Omega look through the books to find one on reading.

"The books to learn how to read are upstairs," Levi called out. Eren jumped a little, obviously too drawn in. Levi was pleased that Eren was enjoying himself.

Eren turned and walked towards the stairs that led to the next level. He reached the floor and found where he was going. He brought the book downstairs and sat in the chair opposite Levi, opening the book.

"So how come your friend learnt how to read and you didn't?" Levi asked. Eren looked up from his book.

"Armin's grandfather is really mad on books and their whole house is filled with them. He and Mikasa gave me a book for my birthday and have been helping me learn to read. This is just some extra study and already I'm finding this easy. You would think that a book on learning how to read would be a bit impossible because it involves reading, but not this one," Eren said, excited, his tail wagging back and forth. Levi rolled his eyes, typical.

It was that moment when the library doors opened and Erwin stepped in and bowed.

"The Princess of Sina," he said and stepped aside. Eren's heart almost stopped, but he managed to keep control. He didn't look up from his book.

A well dress Omega walked into the room. She had short, wavy brown hair and a smile that one would think that she was a spoiled Princess. Oh wait, she was.

"Rivaille, it's so good to see you again. I'm sorry that my visit is so sudden, but I couldn't wait to see you," she said. Eren was no longer reading and just stared at the words on the page blankly.

"Hitch, I have told you before to warn me before you come," Levi said. Only Eren could understand the meaning of 'warn'. She smiled.

"Oh, but why must I? We are to be married one day, so why not start with the surprise visits now?" she said before she turned her head and saw Eren. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were entertaining a friend." Eren looked up from his book and saw that the Princess was smiling at him, her hand placed in front of him so that he may kiss it. Eren didn't do anything.

"I'm not entertaining a friend, Hitch. Please, may you leave? I don't want you here," Levi said, tiredly. Hitch glared at Eren and withdrew her hand. Eren could hear her smell the air and she smirked.

"Oh? What do we have here?" she said, deviously, sitting down next to Eren. Eren looked up and saw Levi death glaring the Princess. "I never knew that a male Omega could ever exist. He is certainly beautiful," she said. Eren could feel her hand running through his hair. He yelped when he felt a hard tug. Eren slapped her hand away and stood up, walking towards Levi's side. He didn't know what to do. Eren knew how to deal with horrible Alphas and Betas, but an Omega, let alone a Princess, was going to be a problem.

"You dare slap away my hand?" Hitch shouted. Eren glared at her.

"You dare try and rip my hair out?" he said back.

"Pfft, I was only trying to see how soft your hair was. It was only by accident," she lied. Levi and Eren both almost burst out laughing because the lie was so terrible, especially Levi.

"Hitch, get out of my home," Levi said again. Hitch pouted.

"But Rivaille, wouldn't you rather hang out with me instead of your mistress?" she said. Eren felt lightheaded as that last bit was said. Hitch noticed this and smirked again. "Oh? Did he actually think that he was something more to you? Sorry, bitch, but he's mine. You're nothing but a sex toy to him which he will throw away once we are married-"

Slap

Hitch's eyes widened as she felt a hand slap her across the face. Eren glared daggers at her as he had just slapped her.

"You little bitch!" she exclaimed. Though Eren didn't flinch."I can have you executed for that. Rivaille, do something. He just struck me."

Levi was just sitting in his seat, perfectly still.

"Yes, you're right, I should do something," he said. Hitch smiled and turned to Eren like she knew he was going to die, and was happy about it. "Erwin, please escort Princess Hitch to her carriage. Send a message to the King of Sina that his daughter has offended someone very dear to me and is no longer welcome here." Hitch stared wide-eyed at the King.

"Ha, someone very dear to you? So please tell me, Rivaille, who is this bitch right in front of me?" she said. Levi turned to Hitch and stood up, walking towards her and looked down at her with an expressionless face.

"He is my mate."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Even Eren was shocked that Levi had told her. He turned to see Erwin staring at him with wide eyes.

"Your mate?" Hitch questioned. "But how? I'm your mate. Your smell entices me. How can you truely know that he is your mate after knowing for such a short time?" Levi turned his head to Eren.

"I have known Eren for ten years. I've known he was my mate for ten years," Levi confessed. Erwin stepped forward.

"Why, Rivaille? I have insulted and even slapped the boy, why hide the fact that he is your mate?" he asked. Levi glared at Erwin.

"To see how you would react. Petra doesn't know that he is my mate, she welcomed him, same with Hanji. Gunther, Eld, Mike, they all don't know and they didn't try and chase him away," Levi said. Erwin came to realisation and bowed in apology.

Levi turned to Hitch, who was in a state of being a bad loser. "Hitch, go home. Find your true mate, because it's not me and I have known ever since I met you."

Hitch started to breathe rapidly, she turned to Eren and lunged forward, ready to grab his neck. Eren just simply dodged and Hitch fell on the floor.

"This is what people call a bad loser," Eren said, before walking over to Hitch and kneeling down to her. She glared up at him. "Don't look at me like that. A few months ago I never even wanted a mate. I'm sorry that I stole him from you, but in the end, it is his choice."

Hitch got up on to her feet and walked towards Levi. "Rivaille, do you truly choose him over me. Just because he is your mate, doesn't mean that you have to be together," she said.

"I choose Eren. I always have," Levi said. Eren began to stare at the floor, his fringe covering his eyes. "Erwin, please escort the Princess of Sina to her carriage." Erwin nodded and bowed. Hitch glared and walked out of the room with the last bit of pride that she had left.

Levi sighed and slumped down in a chair. "Sorry about that," he said. "She's a difficult one and to be honest, even if she was my mate, then I would most definitely still go for you."

Eren nodded and sat beside Levi silently.

"What's wrong. I'm sorry she said all those things to you -"

"You know what? I'm done. I'm done with all of this hiding and walls and crap. I'm done," Eren said. Levi frowned, but before he could protest, Eren turned his head toward the Alpha and leaned in.

Their lips connected and Eren closed his eyes, finally surrendering. Levi's eyes widened but he soon gently grabbed Eren's neck and his waist and deepened the kiss. Their lips continuously moved and Eren was beginning to become addicted as he ran his hand through Levi's hair. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Levi decided that it wasn't the best time to have the tongue involved, it was their first (second) kiss anyway.

Eren broke the kiss and their breathing was fast. His face was completely red and his eyes dreaming; it was too much of Levi's scent. Levi smiled.

"I was wondering when you would buck up the courage and kiss me, I just didn't think it would be now," he said. Their lips were still close and Eren was completely resting in Levi's grip.

"I'm sick of you always being so nice to me," Eren muttered. "You had the choice over a Princess and me. You said that you would choose me even if I weren't your mate. I'm sick of hiding behind walls that aren't even there anymore. Why can't you be a horrible old prick...most of the time?" Levi looked surprised, before he smiled.

"Eh? So I've finally done it. Does that mean you love me?" he said with a wolfish grin. Eren nodded.

"I love you," he breathed before going in for another kiss. Eren could feel Levi smirk in the kiss as he grabbed the Omega by the waist and set him on his lap, making his straddle him. Eren strangely squeaked at the change in position but continued to kiss him. His tail flopped around as he broke the kiss and set his head on Levi's shoulder. "This position is weird," he commented.

"Shh, don't ruin it. I'm not going to do anything to you so stay put for a little longer," Levi whispered back. Eren nodded slowly and did as he was told.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Eren removed himself and stood up, slowly walking to the window. Levi watched his every move and rested his chin on his fist.

"Eren..." Levi said but was interrupted.

"Levi, I'm still the same Omega, right?" Eren asked. Levi frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Eren turned to him.

"I'm still that same Omega you met a month or so ago, right?" Levi realised what he was talking about.

"No, you're not." Eren looked down, his teeth clenching. "You're better." Eren looked up and looked puzzled. "Think about it, Eren. You're different because those walls have been coming down brick by brick until there is nothing left, well for me anyway. You're still the same Omega in a way because I can still tell that you are strong and willing to fight anyone who gets in your way. You've just finally opened up to someone."

At that moment, the library doors opened and Farlan and Isabel walked in.

"Levi, you do realise that Erwin is literally sprinting around the palace saying that you have found your mate, right?" Farlan said. Levi huffed.

"I figured." Isabel smiled and walked over to Eren, linking arms with him.

"What's wrong, Eren? You look so down. Was it because of the Princess? Or is it because I can smell a bit of Levi on you?" she smirked. Eren blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Don't tease him, Isabel. We just kissed," Levi said.

"Aw, that's cute. Tell me, who kissed who?" she asked.

"Isabel, I don't pry into your love life, so stay out of mine," Levi scowled. Isabel pouted.

"Aniki, you're so mean," she said.

"Isabel, I believe that that is Levi's way of saying for us to get lost," Farlan said. Isabel turned to her mate and sighed. She nodded and Eren and Levi watched her tail droop as she and Farlan left the library.

"Well, that was sudden," Levi commented. Eren let out a breath that he realised he had been holding. "Anyway, why do you think that you've changed?"

Eren bit his lip and sat down in the chair opposite Levi. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. Levi stayed serious until he smiled a little.

"You know, brat, over the last month, I've realised something: your ears turn red when you lie." Eren gasped and grabbed his ears on the top of his head, they were burning. "Please, Eren, enough with the lies."

Eren sighed and leaned back. "I mean it, I don't know. I just feel like with all these feelings, I'm starting to show weakness. Is it wrong to say that you may be my weakness, and I've never really had one before," he said.

Levi frowned, before standing up. He stood in front of Eren with a stare that made him feel like death was right in front of him. Suddenly, Levi swung his leg, ready to kick Eren. Eren reacted immediately and grabbed the King's leg and moving out of the way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Eren exclaimed. Levi regained his composure and smiled a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I would have never hit you, even if you didn't catch me, but look - you caught my kick. You haven't changed and if you did, then you would have never been able to dodge."

Eren looked down and all sorts of thoughts were going through his head.

"You didn't have to do it like that," he murmured.

"I know, I'm sorry, okay?" Levi replied. Eren let it slip as he knew that Levi would have never actually kicked him, it was just to see his reaction time and reflexes.

"Whatever." Eren and Levi sat back down and Eren picked up his book again. It was going to be a long day.

. . . .

By the time Eren decided to go home, the sun was already setting. Levi took him home, along with Gunther and Eld, and even Erwin decided to come. They galloped through the forest so that it wouldn't be too late when Eren got home.

They made it to Shiganshina and were welcomed straight away by Carla, looking like her whole life had been stolen from her.

"Eren! Something's happened," she cried. Eren gasped and threw himself off of Lucas, his cloak waving about as he ran to his house. He threw the door open and stared wide-eyed at his house. Everything was a wreck. He gulped and walked in slowly, careful not to break anything else.

Levi walked in behind him and stared at what was before him, he turned to Carla.

"Carla, can you tell me what happened," he said. She shook her head.

"I don't know. After Eren left, Mikasa went to go hang out with Armin and I went to do my job. I got home about ten minutes ago and the whole house was in pieces," she said like she was about to burst into tears.

"Has anything been stolen?" he asked. Carla shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Not money or even valuables. Whoever did this was looking for something specific and they knew what they were doing, I can't even smell a scent."

Levi looked down and glared.

"Round up all the Omegas," he ordered. Carla frowned, but before she could protest, he spoke out again. "Just do it. We need to make sure that none have been taken."

Carla nodded and ran out of the house. Eren continued to look around the kitchen until his eyes widened and he quickly ran upstairs. "Eren?" Levi called to him and followed.

Eren ran into his room and found it worse than downstairs. His bed was a mess and draws were all over the floor. The book that Mikasa and Armin gave him for his birthday was shredded. Eren fell to his knees and Levi walked in behind him.

"Who could have done this?" Eren asked. Levi didn't answer and walked around the room.

"They focused on your room mostly. Carla and Mikasa's rooms aren't half as bad. Eren, do you have anything that someone would want?" Levi asked, picking up pages from the book. Eren shook his head.

Levi could tell that he was in distress. He walked over to the Omega and knelt down in front of him.

"Come on, Eren, let's get you out of here," he said. Eren didn't move but reacted as Levi picked him up, bridal style. Usually, at times, Eren would be completely pissed and thrash around, but he didn't fight. He just allowed Levi to carry him out of the house and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Levi placed him near Erwin so that he could keep an eye on him.

Carla came back and the Omegas of the village all stood in a line. Levi stood in front of them.

"I want you all to look around you and tell me if there is an Omega who you don't see. Please be honest and not shy. If you don't tell us the truth, then that person will permanently go missing," he called out to them.

The Omegas looked confused, but did so and looked at each other, whispering. It was that moment when one put their hand up.

"Helen is missing," she said. Their whispering grew louder as they realised that it was true. Helen wasn't among them. Eren looked around and couldn't see her. Levi frowned.

"Only one? But why only one? They usually take two-" Levi's froze mid-sentence and turned to Eren. "They can't be," he muttered to himself.

Eren realised what Levi was thinking and gulped.

They were after him.

Levi walked up to him and knelt down before him. "Eren-"

"I know, shut up."

Levi didn't flinch, he knew that Eren would be like this.

"What am I going to do, Levi?" he asked. "I'm not afraid of them, but if they are waiting for me...I don't know what to do."

Levi patted Eren's head. That moment, Carla came up to them.

"You can't stay here, cub," she said. Eren looked up at her, confused.

"What?" he questioned.

"You can't stay here. If you do, there is more of a chance that they will take you in your sleep. Levi, I know it's selfish, but may I ask a favour of you?" she asked the King. Levi stood up.

"If it is within my power, anything."

"Let Eren stay with you for a while-"

"Mum!"

"He has to stay safe and you're the only person I can turn to. Please, Levi, if you love him so much, you will do this for me," she begged, ignoring her son's protests. Levi nodded.

"Of course. I'll keep him safe," he said. Eren stood up and walked over to his mother.

"Mum, please," he begged. She just smiled and placed her hand on her chin.

"Eren, go with Levi. Allow me to protect you, just this once. You have always protected me, now it's my turn. It's only for a while and you can come and visit, but I just want to make sure that you are safe. If you ever won't missing, I don't know what I'd do."

"But I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid," he said. She shook her head.

"You're making it seem like I'm selling you to Levi so that you would never see me again. I know you can take care of yourself, cub, but I just want to be sure. Go with Levi, please."

Eren looked down and bit his lip.

"What about you and Mikasa?" he asked.

"We'll be okay. The thieves don't take older Omegas and Mikasa's a Beta. You're the one in danger and I will do everything in my power to keep you out of it," she replied.

Eren looked angry at himself and hugged his mother.

"You'll be okay, cub, I promise," she said, stroking his hair. He pulled away and looked back at Levi.

"I hope you don't mind," Eren said. Levi shook his head.

"I don't, but it's getting late. We need to back now." Levi turned to the Elder. "Send word if any more go missing."

The Elder nodded and watched as the King walked past him towards his horse.

"Eren," Levi called. Eren nodded and took one more glance at his mother, before joining Levi.

Levi helped him onto Lucas and Eren couldn't take his eyes off his family. The Elder smiled and waved, but his eyes were sad.

Lucas began to gallop and Eren kept on looking back, not wanting Shiganshina to disappear, but it did. He felt Levi's arms around him, trying to comfort him, but it didn't help. It was too much and tears started to leak from Eren's eyes.

This was a moment where he hated being an Omega.


	12. Feeling Like a Prisoner

Eren fell asleep during the journey and woke up to the feeling of him being carried. His eyes opened a fraction and looked up to see Levi carrying him. This time, he did react. His eyes widened and he began to fidget.

"Ah, you're awake. You slept for most of the journey and I didn't want to wake you," Levi said, peering down at the Omega in his arms. Eren felt far too embarrassed as Levi still didn't put him down.

"Levi, put me down," he begged. Levi ignored him and continued to walk down the hall. "I'm awake and I am perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet."

"Stop being such a brat and allow me to do this," Levi said. Eren pouted.

"Jeez, just because I kissed you doesn't mean you're allowed to act like this to me," he muttered. Levi smiled.

"It was more than just a kiss, Eren. The kiss at Trost was just a kiss, but this one was the one where you told me you love me."

"And it will never happen again," Eren teased. Levi glared down at the Omega, not fully, but it was enough to make Eren flinch.

"Please don't say that," Levi said. Eren frowned and just sighed as Levi brought them into his room.

Finally, Levi set Eren on his feet.

"I'll go get you some stuff to wear," Levi said and walked out of his room. He was probably going to get some spare clothes from someone else, his would be a bit small.

Eren sighed and walked over to the window. He hadn't seen the palace at night since the ball and it was just as magical as he remembered.

"Oi, try these on," Levi's voice came. Eren's eyesight darkened as he felt clothes being thrown at his head. He took the clothes and turned to Levi. "The bathroom's over there, feel free to use it," he said, pointing to a door in the far corner of his room.

Eren nodded and walked nervously to the door. He had never used the bathrooms at the palace before, he felt too low to. He carefully opened the door and entered a spotless white bathroom. Eren looked around the room, scared to touch anything in case he made it dirt.

"You can take a bath too," Levi called from his room, but it sounded more like an order, he was a clean freak after all.

Eren closed the door and walked over to the tub. The water was steaming and was obviously prepared for Levi. He dipped his finger into the water and it instantly warmed him up. It was the perfect temperature and Eren really wanted to get in.

He stripped of his clothes and brushed his tail a bit, before getting in. All of his muscles relaxed and it felt a lot different from his usual baths, well, he did bathe in a river sometimes. Eren scrubbed off the dirt on his skin and felt like a whole new person. He washed his hair and tail, making sure his fur was smooth and silky like how his mother liked it. He bit his lip at the thought of his mother. She may have had Mikasa, but Eren couldn't help but think that she would be lonely.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself, before putting on the clothes that Levi gave him. They were a simple white button up shirt and trousers, and they seemed a bit too clean for Eren. He brushed his hair and tail, making sure that his fur wasn't in knots, and straightened his ears.

Eren took a deep breath before opening the door and walking back into Levi's room. Levi was sitting at his desk, writing a document.

"Where do I sleep?" Eren asked. Levi looked up at the Omega.

"In here, where else?" he said. Eren blushed and could only imagine him and Levi in the same bed. "Go to bed, it's far past brat's bedtime." Eren pouted.

"You said that you would stop calling me a brat once I understood that no all Alphas are the same, you liar," he muttered. Levi smiled.

"Yes, well I was lying. You will always be a brat," he said, getting up from his desk and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Eren asked. Levi stopped in his tracks and turned to the Omega.

"You sleep in here, I'll sleep in the King's room," he replied. Eren looked down and bit his lip. An obvious blush spread across his face. "Eren, you look as if I'm walking out on you."

"I know you're not walking out on me, but I feel guilty, I'm stealing your bed," Eren said. Levi folded his arms.

"You're not. I'm giving you the bed and I'll move," he said.

Eren knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He wanted Levi to sleep with him, but not in that way.

"Eren-"

"Don't go," Eren interrupted. Levi looked puzzled. "Just for tonight, don't go."

Levi stared at the Omega, before hesitantly walking toward him like he was a scared little rabbit. He stood in front of him.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Levi asked. Eren couldn't look him in the eye. "Oi, brat."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Eren murmured. Levi could have sworn he heard a bit of sobbing. "My world is falling apart and now I may be a target. I hate being an Omega."

"Eren, what have I told you? Don't think like that. You being an Omega isn't something bad."

"But it could bring forth my death," Eren said. Levi frowned.

"Is that what you think? You're going to die because you're an Omega? That's bullshit, Eren, and you know it. A few hours ago, you said that you weren't afraid. Are you now?" Levi asked. Eren finally looked him in the eyes, his eyes full of determination.

"No."

"Then if you're not afraid, what are you then?" Levi was becoming really confused. Eren looked down.

"I'm just being a silly Omega. I'm afraid to an extent, and that involves the fear for my mother and the fear for what is going to happen."

Levi sighed.

"I'm going to give you some advice, brat. Make the choice which you will regret the least," Levi said. Eren frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Exactly as I said. It is your job to decide when to use it."

Eren nodded.

"So, am I staying here or are you kicking me out?" Levi asked. Eren smiled a little.

"Stay here, but if you do anything, I'll leave the bed myself," Eren threatened. Levi nodded and they got into bed. The bed was big enough for both of them, maybe even an extra person, but they stayed close without touching.

The room was completely dark once Levi blew out the candle, but they could still see each other. They didn't need to say anything that night as they drifted to sleep. The only thing they cared about was whether someone was close by.

. . . .

Eren woke up to the feeling of being in an unfamiliar bed. He opened his eyes slowly and found that he wasn't in his room. Memories of the previous day sank in and he felt like sinking into the covers more.

His eyes wandered around the room and he noticed that Levi wasn't next to him. His hand patted the covers beside him and they were no longer warm.

What time was it?

He sat up and gently rubbed his eyes, before slipping off the bed and to the bathroom to get changed. Eren noticed his clothes on a chair, they smelt clean and had obviously been washed. He changed into them and left the bathroom.

Levi's desk had been cleared and neatly placed. Eren didn't know what to do. He couldn't return home and now he was stuck in a palace that had nothing for someone of his class.

Eren jumped a little when he heard the door open.

"Ah, you're awake. I was thinking that I might have to call Hanji if you didn't wake up," Levi teased. Eren looked a little scared.

"Hanji's a little creepy. I still can't forget that she wanted to experiment on me. Where were you this morning?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"Unlike you, I have a Kingdom to run, I don't always get to sleep in. But I did have a bit of a lie in because I didn't have to go see you. You were already in my bed," Levi smirked. Eren blushed.

"Don't say it like that," he pouted. Levi smiled and walked over to the Omega, standing right in front of him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I had a dreamless sleep, probably because of everything that happened yesterday."

"Really? Apart from the fact that you may be a target, yesterday was a pretty good day for me," Levi grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, why?" Eren asked, but he knew. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Because I got kissed by someone who means a lot to me," he replied. Their lips a little closer than normal.

"Who would want to kiss some like you? That person must be a real idiot," Eren teased.

"Hm, I wouldn't say an idiot, more of a brat." Levi placed his hand on Eren's neck and pulled him down to his level. Their lips connected and they shared a passionate kiss. Eren moaned a little as the kiss deepened and he grabbed a bit of Levi's hair. Levi felt like shoving Eren back into his desk and shoving his tongue in the Omega's mouth but decided against it. Well, for now. Eren's grip soon became tighter as he was running out of oxygen and could barely breathe through his nose.

They broke apart but were still only a few centimetres away from each other.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eren teased. Levi hummed in response.

"Yes, but sadly I can't enjoy it to the fullest," he replied. Eren moved back a bit and frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you really are a brat. You know, Eren, there are other things I want to do other than kiss." Eren blushed.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say. You're nowhere near ready for all that bullshit if that's all you can say," Levi said. Eren shook his head.

"No, it just took me at a bit of a surprise. I only kissed you yesterday and you're already thinking about that stuff." Levi smirked and gently grabbed Eren's chin.

"I understand that but just to let you know, I am holding back for you," he grinned wolfishly.

"You're a horrible Alpha," Eren pouted.

"If I were a horrible Alpha, you'd be on that bed screaming my name right now," Levi said like he hadn't just said something so lewd.

Eren's face was completely red and his mouth hung open. Levi smiled.

"I'm joking. We will only do that when you're ready," Levi said, before sitting down at his desk. Eren looked down.

"What if I'm never ready?" he asked. Levi thought for a moment.

"Okay, let's make a deal. The day that you are ready to tell me what happened to you will be the day we will seriously consider it, okay?" Levi said. Eren looked down, not too sure about the matter, but he nodded.

"Fine, if it's only considering, that's fine," he replied.

Levi sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Changing the subject, sadly, I can't stay with you today. The matter of the Omega thieves has gotten worse. I have arranged Petra and Hanji to be with you today. I promise you that Hanji won't do anything to you, but I can't promise she won't ask. I'll probably join you this afternoon," Levi said, staring down at the papers in front of him. Eren felt a bit confined.

"I understand that, but I feel a bit of a burden to this place. Can't I just spend the nights here and go home during the day?" Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"As much as I want to say yes, now isn't a good time. The thieves are probably still around Shiganshina and for now I want to keep you where I can see you," Levi said.

"Why me? What about all the other Omegas out there that have either been taken or are in fear of being taken? I understand that I'm your fucking mate, but why only me?" Eren asked, almost shouting. He was frustrated and he hated being protected.

Levi looked up at him from his chair.

"Do you honestly think that I don't give a damn about them? Fuck, brat, what do you think I've been doing? I'm keeping you safe for two reasons. 1. You mean a shit load to me and I will kill anyone who dares to try and touch you. 2. You are currently being targeted, which will make the thieves stay and wait for a while. Depending on how valuable you are to them, which is most likely a lot, they will stay a lot longer than planned, which will give my men time to find them. But I'm guessing that they are smart and have a plan to stay hidden. So until they are found, you are not leaving my sight. Understand?" Levi said. Eren could swear he heard a bit of harshness in his voice. Was this the true face of an Alpha?

Eren looked down and clenched his teeth.

"Fine," he said stubbornly before he turned to the door and left as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind him.

Levi watched the Omega go and sat back in his chair. Maybe he was a bit too hard on the boy, but if he was going to keep Eren from being kidnapped, maybe it was for the best. Levi didn't want to be harsh, but if it meant that Eren fully understood what was happening around him, then he wouldn't have it any other way.

. . . .

Eren stomped down the hallway and toward the garden. If he wasn't allowed outside of the palace grounds, he might as well be outside. He felt like a prisoner. He didn't want this.

He made it outside and was greeted by the early spring morning. He kept on biting his teeth together, keeping everything under control.

"Eren, there you are," said a familiar voice. Eren looked behind him and saw Petra and Hanji smiling at him.

"What's wrong, Eren? Did you and Levi have a fight?" Petra asked. Eren didn't know that he was showing that much emotion. He looked down.

"Petra, what kind of problems do you have as an Omega?" he asked. Petra was surprised by the question but then smiled sweetly.

"Ah, I understand. Everyone has problems, Eren. I have problems with currently being stalked by one of the guards called Auruo," she said, but Eren didn't feel better.

"Yeah, well I'm currently the only male Omega probably in existence and feel more like a girl than a boy. I'm being, not stalked, but followed by a King. I'm probably a target to a bunch of thieves and I'm not allowed to leave the palace. So how was your day?" Eren said, utterly pissed, sitting down on the stone steps.

Both girls sighed and sat beside Eren.

"I'm sure Levi didn't mean that you had to be locked away," Hanji said. "Think about it, he cares about you and you're being difficult."

Eren glared at the floor and took in a deep breath.

"I just don't know anymore. My whole world has been replaced and sometimes I wish that I would just wake up in my bed, waking up as a Beta. I just hope that this is all just a bad dream," Eren muttered. Hanji sighed and leaned back on her hands.

"Really? Wow, maybe I should tell Levi that. Weren't you kissing him yesterday? So you regret everything? From what I've heard, Levi has taught you so much in the past few month. I know it's hard, Eren...well, actually I don't know. We're trying to understand. Just give it time." Petra nodded in agreement.

Eren stared down at his hands, palms facing him. He felt more lost than anything.

"Okay, so I don't regret some stuff, but I just wish this wasn't how my life is turning out," Eren said. Hanji smiled and patted his head.

"Ah, you're so young. Eren, your whole life is ahead of you. This isn't the end of your story, it doesn't just end with a kiss and a 'happily ever after'. You will experience many obstacles, but I'm sure Levi will be there to help you move them," she said.

"But I don't want help," Eren complained. Petra sighed.

"Eren, not all of us want help, but sometimes we need it. You need Levi and Levi needs you. You're only seventeen so you may not fully understand that, but when you do, you will look back on yourself and think about how stupid you were," she advised. Eren pondered about what Petra had just said. Maybe she was right.

Eren sighed and stood up.

"I'm getting bored of talking about this stuff. I'm going for a walk. You can join me if you wish," Eren said. Both women smiled and stood up.

"We'll join. Levi gave us the task of watching you today. It's either that or I have to go back to cleaning. I'd rather do this," Petra said. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah. I may have to be called back if someone hurts themselves, but I'll join. I'm still eager to experiment on you, Eren. So just tell me when you're interested and we'll get down to it," the Beta said. Eren was a little creeped out.

"Hanji, please get the idea of experimenting on me out of your head? I already feel strange enough and I don't want you prodding me to see what my blood is like or if I react to certain things," Eren pleaded. Hanji pouted.

"You take the fun out of everything," she murmured. Eren sighed and ran down the steps to the garden. The woman smiled at each other before following the Omega.

Eren walked around on his own, but he knew that Petra and Hanji were behind him. Wasn't Eren allowed around the palace without an escort? He missed his mother, Mikasa and Armin. Even being annoyed by Jean. Everything had changed and it may never go back to normal.

"Eren!" said a female voice. Eren jumped a little and turned to see Isabel running towards him, though she wasn't with her mate. Eren smiled as best as he could. "Good, I found you," she said out of breath but was smiling. Eren frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. Isabel shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to find you. Farlan is currently joining the meeting with Levi and I'm bored," she said.

"Then go hang out with those two," Eren said, pointing at the two women looking over the rose bush. They looked up and waved to Eren before going back to looking down.

Isabel pouted.

"But I want to hang out with you. Levi told me what happened and I just want to be there for you," she said. Eren looked down. Why was everyone poking their noses where it didn't belong? He didn't want to sound too harsh.

"Isabel, I appreciate it, but I'm not in the best mood to be around at the moment," he said, hoping in the nicest way possible that she would leave.

Isabel sighed and then pulled a more serious expression.

"Eren, follow me," she said. Petra and Hanji had obviously heard as they began to walk back to the palace. Eren frowned and followed the Omega that now has a completely different aura. "Don't think I don't know what you're going through, Eren."

Eren felt sick with people trying to relate to him. "You know nothing," he said.

Isabel stood in front of him, her hands on her waist. "Okay, so I don't know what it's like being a male Omega. At least you lived a happy childhood. I was abandoned by my parents at a young age and had to learn how to defend for myself. I stole things to keep myself alive. You live a happy life with your mother," she said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, everyone wants to be miserable. It's all a competition to see who's life is the worst. Believe me, I would have quit that game long ago if I could."

"Eren-"

"You don't know anything!" Eren exclaimed, making Isabel jumped. "I may have a mother, but she is all I have. You don't know what I have done to still be here this very day. You say you've stolen things. I've done worst." Eren glared at the Omega before him. It was that moment his ears twitched when he heard a twig snap.

Eren turned around and saw Levi leaning against a tree.

"Isabel, Farlan's asking for you," he said.

"But Aniki-"

"Go!"

Isabel bit her lip and ran passed Eren towards the palace.

"Eren-"

"Don't 'Eren' me," Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do, huh?" he asked.

"Let me go home," Eren muttered. Levi growled.

"Eren, don't you get it? You can't. Use that thing behind your eyes. I'm not doing this for my entertainment, you know. What would Carla say to you if she found out that I had broken my promise to keep you safe?" he asked.

"It wasn't her job to say that."

"Shitty brat, she's your mother. Eren, tell me something. If it was your mother being targeted and you had a chance to keep her safe by not seeing her for a short while, what would you do?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip and didn't reply. "Exactly."

"So why are you making me feel like a prisoner? Why did Petra and Hanji have to watch over me? Aren't I old enough to go around on my own?" Eren asked. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean for it to make you feel like a prisoner. It was actually their idea to keep you company, they didn't want you to be alone," he replied. Eren looked down and just sat on the grass. Levi patted him on the head. "You have all that fight, Eren, but you misuse it."

"Don't tell me what I misuse. What happened to your work? Isabel said that you were in a meeting," Eren asked, changing the subject. Levi stood standing.

"It finished sooner than expected. It helps to have Farlan there because he pretty much fights against Nile. It's rather entertaining," he said. Eren smiled a little. "Eren, when Isabel was questioning you, you said that you had done something worse than stealing. Can I ask what you did?" Levi asked, not wanting to put too much pressure on him.

Eren just shook his head, his eyes turning dull. "What if I did tell you. Would it be enough to get me thrown away?" Eren asked. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and my dungeon? What are you so afraid of?"

Eren just shook his head.

"I can't forget it," he murmured.

"Can't forget what? Please, Eren, I'm trying to understand you. You always say that you don't want help, but this may be something good to talk about," Levi consoled. Eren flicked Levi's hand off his head.

"Shut up! I don't want help. I-I..." Eren couldn't continue. He didn't know what to say. Levi sighed and rubbed his neck.

"You're a real piece of work, Eren," he said.

"Well, I didn't ask you to get involved," Eren replied.

"You didn't need to. I want to help, even if you don't want me to." Levi knelt down beside the Omega. "Eren, what is going through that mind of yours? You're seventeen and your thoughts are one of either a ten-year-old or a twenty-year-old. Your moods keep on changing and you look at the world like its out to get you."

"It's the only way I know who to live..."

"Okay, so what about me then?" Levi asked. Eren frowned.

"What about you?" he asked back.

"Yesterday you literally confessed your love for me and now you're acting as if that never happened. What am I to you?" Levi said. Eren looked down, his face showing such seriousness.

"My feelings haven't changed, and as long as you don't betray me, they never will. But so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours, I'm starting to get a bit moody."

"A bit?" Levi questioned. Eren smiled a little.

"Shut up."

"There, you smiled. Feel better?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and watched as Levi straightened himself. Eren also stood up. He was caught off guard when Levi grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him down to his level, pecking him on the lips.

Eren pouted.

"What? You wanted more?" Levi grinned wolfishly. Eren didn't really know what was more, but hesitantly nodded.

Levi sighed and looked around. "Here isn't the best place, let's go back to the room," he said. Eren realised his mistake.

"Levi, I-"

"It's not what you think, brat. Trust me, please," Levi said. Eren looked down and nodded.

They walked through the garden and back to the palace. Hanji and Petra had disappeared. They walked back to the room and Levi closed the door.

"Tell me if this is too fast for you," he said. Eren didn't know what Levi was planning, but it was worth a try. He nodded.

Levi took a deep breath before gently grabbing the back of Eren's head and pulling him down to place a light kiss on his lips. The kiss was continuous and it began to move faster and more passionate as time went on. Eren didn't know what to expect and jumped a little when he felt something prod his lips. Levi broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Eren's.

"Open your mouth, brat," he whispered. Eren wasn't used to this side of Levi but did as he was told.

Their lips instantly connected again and Eren felt Levi's tongue slip into his mouth. Eren tightly closed his eyes and gripped Levi's hair tighter. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but mostly Levi's. Eren couldn't contain a noise that he thought he could never make. It was a deep moan that sent shivers down his whole body. He couldn't breathe, not even through his nose.

His hand latch onto Levi's hair, not knowing what to do. Levi began pushing him back a bit and gently pressed him against the wall. He gently bit Eren's lip a bit and stroke his ears, making Eren moan loudly. His whole body had a strange tingling sensation. He finally broke the kiss, slowly, and watched Eren's reaction.

Eren was red in the face, with a dreamy look, and had a thread of saliva dripping down his chin. Levi smirked as he was pleased with his work.

"What was that?" Eren muttered. His knees felt weak, but he had enough strength to stay upright.

"That, shitty brat, was an adult kiss. Never use this kiss on anyone else," Levi replied.

"I can see why!" Eren blurted out. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Was that too fast for you?" he asked. Eren pondered and rested his head against the wall. He was still being cornered by Levi but didn't take much notice of it.

"Not really, but I would prefer to stay as we are for a bit. No more moving forward for a while," Eren replied. Levi nodded and gave Eren some space.

"Sure, that's fine," he said.

Eren let out a deep breath and sunk to the floor.

"You okay there, brat?" Levi asked, not too worried.

"You were about to suck my life energy, you know," Eren complained...a bit. Levi rolled his eyes.

"No, I wasn't. You're overreacting."

"Well, it wasn't you who was having your face suck off," Eren said, though he was hiding a smile.

"You weren't complaining," Levi said.

"How could I? I couldn't even breathe," Eren said. There was a long silence between the two of them before Eren burst out laughing. Levi just smiled and grabbed the glass of water from his desk, holding the top of the cup, before drinking. He wasn't one for laughing a lot, but just seeing Eren happy, even when there was a sad boy inside, was enough.


	13. The Horror of the Past

A week had passed since Eren had moved to the palace. The Omega thieves still hadn't been caught and they had been laying low for a while. Levi suspected that they were waiting for the right moment. Throughout the week, they had only gone to one other village, and it was close by Shiganshina. They were obviously trying to stay in the area. But why haven't they been caught yet?

Currently, the only problem on Eren's mind was that his heat was drawing closer. He had worked out the days and realized that his heat was due in a weeks' time. He did not want to go through that again, but what choice did he have?

The main problem, however, was Levi. Eren couldn't expect the whole palace to wear nose clothes for him and didn't want them to. He wanted to leave, only for those few days. He hated being a burden, and this was a serious time to be a burden

Levi would most likely go crazy over Eren's scent. He was an Alpha, after all. And not just any Alpha; Eren's mate. His scent would be much stronger to Levi that anyone else and it was already strong enough.

The palace was the worst place to have a heat because there were so many people.

Levi had just come back from a meeting that day; he sighed as he walked into his room and sat at his desk. Eren was perched on the bed with a book. He had learnt how to read a bit more and was getting there.

Eren peered up from the book and stared at the tired King. So much was going through his mind, he wanted to ask him things, but for some reason, he was afraid to. He bit his lip.

"Levi," Eren said.

"Mn?" Levi hummed in reasons, obviously tired from his meeting, but was still able to work.

"You do realize that my heat is in a week, right?" Eren asked. Levi turned his head to the Omega sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, and?" he replied. Eren sighed and closed his book, placing it beside him.

"You know there is no 'and', Levi. I don't know what to do," Eren said.

"Why don't you know what to do, you've been through the heat before. I'll be with you, what's the problem?" Levi asked. Eren could always tell about the way Levi talked. He never played dumb, he wasn't stupid, he knew what Eren was thinking.

"Levi, you're not seriously considering me staying here during my heat. The whole palace would go crazy. There are too many Alphas here, let me go home for a while," Eren said. Levi nearly choked.

"Oi, brat, you do realise that's a lot worse than staying here. Those thieves are still in the area of Shiganshina, and it's like they want you to know that they are there. You can't go home now, or in a week, I'm sorry."

Eren threw himself back against the covers.

"Then what the fuck do I do?" Eren asked. Levi stayed quiet. Eren was dying to ask something, but he didn't want Levi to take it the wrong way. "Hey, Levi?"

"What?"

"I know that this is going to sound strange, but what would happen if, during my heat, I asked you to fuck me? What would you do?" Eren asked, but he was nervous as hell inside and it was a miracle that he didn't stutter.

"I wouldn't do it. I would stay by your side, but I wouldn't touch you like that," Levi replied almost instantaneous.

"Why!?" Eren nearly shouted, sitting up.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Levi asked, half glaring at Eren.

"You know what I mean. What is holding you back? You know that I love you. What else is there?" Eren said, but it was all flooding out his mouth without going through his head.

Levi continued to glare. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Eren, never taking his eyes off the Omega. He smiled, but it seemed like a creepy smile.

"You shitty brat. Do you really think of me that low?" Levi asked, placing his knee on the bed and leaning into the Eren.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Do you really think that I am that much of a coward?" Levi said. Eren was confused.

"Wait, what has this got to do with you being a coward?" Eren asked, leaning away from Levi.

"Everything. Don't you get it, brat? When you are in heat, you are driven by pheromones. Everything you say is driven by desire. Your smell will entice me to do things that I wouldn't even dream of. Do you really think I would take your virginity while you are in your weakest form? No, I wouldn't. I'm not that selfish or cowardly, and anyone who does that should just die. How would you feel if you woke up on that fifth day and realized that your virginity had been taken when you never wanted it to?" Levi said. Eren looked down and gulped.

"I would feel violated," he said honestly. Levi moved back.

"Exactly, so don't ask me something like that again, please Eren." Eren nodded. Levi watched the Omega's eyes. "What brought this up?" he asked. Eren didn't look up at him and just thought to himself.

"I wanted to know what was in your head. You continuously tell me that you wouldn't do this, but sometimes I just think that it's too good to be true."

"Do I have to kick you again?" Levi asked.

"No, please, my reaction time hasn't gone down. Levi, what truly goes on in that head of yours? Something tells me that you aren't exactly what you seem. There's something in your eyes that tells me that you have seen too much," Eren said. Levi smiled.

"Speak for yourself. I'm still waiting for you to tell me what's going on in your head," he replied.

Eren looked down and bit his lip, before looking up; his eyes full of determination.

"Fine, if you tell me what's going on in your head, I'll tell you mine," Eren dealt. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Oi, brat, you do know what that means, right?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"You said that we would consider it, but you can't force me to do anything," Eren said.

Levi watched him, looking back and forth at Eren's two eyes, trying to read them. He sighed.

"Sure, I'll bite," Levi said, sitting on the bed. Eren crossed his legs and waited for Levi to start.

"I wasn't born into money and jewels, Eren. You need to understand that. My mother wasn't exactly treated as one of the royal family because she was an Omega, and Omegas don't have any rights. Kenny didn't know of this. It was the council who decided this because they believed that my mother was an illegitimate child of my grandfather. She wasn't, but she was believed to be because all the councillors were young and hadn't seen my mother's birth. She was someone that they could pick on.

"Whenever she saw my uncle, she always had a smile on her face. But for some reason, it wasn't a façade. She knew what it was like to be an Omega and I continued watching her movements and facial expression, just to see if it ever wavered. It never did. She stayed strong and in the end, she died. Kenny didn't know about the way people were treating her until it had been six months since her death. I was left on my own to defend for myself and I swore that I would stop whatever is going on with Omegas.

"You want to know why I treat you with such care?" Levi asked. Eren nodded his head, knowing that it wasn't because he was his mate. "Because I treat you the way my mother should have been treated. You've lived a hard life and you stayed strong, now it's time it all stopped."

Eren looked down, understanding all that had just been said.

"You said that Omegas don't have rights, but here you are telling me that you want it to stop. Why can't you give Omegas rights? You're the King, aren't you?" Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"Believe me, I've tried, but they won't listen to me even if I am King. It's because I am an Alpha that is standing up for a weaker status. That's why it has to be you." Eren frowned.

"Huh?"

"Eren, you're the only one that can fight for Omegas. Omegas have never, in a way, protested for rights. They can't because they're all afraid of Alphas and maybe Betas, but you aren't. If Omegas start to fight back, the council will have to address it and I will be able to say 'yes' straight away."

"How long have you been thinking about using me like this?" Eren asked, but he wasn't offended, he just wanted to know.

"A while, and I wouldn't call it using. It's all down to your decision whether you want rights or not. I won't force anything on you," Levi said. Eren nodded.

"Alright, I'll think about it," he replied. Levi nodded.

"Alright, brat, I've told you what's going on in my head, now it's your turn," Levi said. Eren looked down at his hands like he was staring at something that was there, but there wasn't.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but I don't know what you will think of me in the end. I can't guarantee anything-"

"Just get on with the damn story, I'm not going to think of you any other way," Levi interrupted.

Eren sighed and began.

. . . .

"Eren...!" his mother called to her son from the kitchen. A ten-year-old Eren jumped down the stairs and smiled joyfully.

"Yeah?" he asked. Carla smiled at her son.

"Alex and Michael have been asking for you," she replied. Eren grinned at the mention of his friends. They were at least six years older than him, but they were like his brothers and took care of them. They were both Alphas.

"Then I shall be heading out," Eren said.

"Be careful," Carla said in her usual motherly way. Eren nodded and ran out of the house. Alex and Michael were waiting for him, chatting with each other.

Michael was the taller of the two and had black hair. His tail was long and bushy with a white tip. His skin was a tad darker than Eren's and he had piercing blue eyes, with a bit of yellow in them.

Alex was only an inch shorter and had brown hair. He was the older by a year. His skin was pale and he had dark brown eyes. His tail and ears were smoothed down with pride.

The two boys smiled at the Omega that was running towards them.

Alex and Michael had saved Eren when he was eight. He was being attacked by a passerby. They chased him away and had watched out for Eren ever since they were his family.

"Hey, Eren, what have you been up to?" Alex asked. Eren stared up and the Alphas and smiled.

"Eh, nothing much. How about you?" he replied.

The two Alphas shared glances before turning back to the young Omega.

"Eren, what would you say if Alex and I decided to take you out for a picnic? Michael asked. Eren's eyes brightened and he nodded his head violently. The Alphas smiled. "Good, let's go."

"I'll just tell my mum," Eren said.

"Oh, don't worry, we've already told her. She knows where we're going just in case she needs you for something," Alex said, but there was something off about the way he spoke. Eren decided to ignore it and thought it was just his imagination.

He followed the two Alphas into the forest. Eren knew that they weren't going to the clearing because only he and Armin knew about it. They stopped in the middle of the forest and sat down in a field of bluebells. The grass was still wet from the winter night, but the sun shone off the droplets and everything shone. A small bag was with Alex and he opened it. It was filled with berries.

"Here, Eren," Alex said, handing the bag to the child. Eren smiled and accepted the bag, taking a few berries and popping them in his mouth. They were sweet and juicy, but something felt off. Eren frowned at how he was feeling.

He felt a little faint. He turned to ask Alex and Michael what was wrong, but they were smiling like they knew he was going to feel like that. His eyes widened and he tried to stand up, but he couldn't feel his legs.

"What have you done to me!?" Eren exclaimed, tears falling down his face, feeling utterly betrayed.

Michael sighed and stood up.

"Oh, don't be like that, Eren. You'll be fine. We just gave you a drug that will make you weaker."

"Why?" Eren asked. Alex smirked.

"Why else? Because we want you," he said. Eren frowned.

"What do you mean by 'want'?" he asked. The Alphas moved closer.

"You are young, Eren, so we will only do this once until you are properly ready. You are rare and in danger of being taken, so we plan to help you. If you have a mate then no one will come after you. You will be safe," Alex explained. Eren was shaking.

"No, get away from me!" he shouted. Michael grabbed Eren's wrist and pushed him into the wet flower bed.

"Oh, come on, it won't be so bad. We'll be gentle and it'll only be once, we promise." Eren shook his head.

"No, get away! I don't want it! You're going to rape me!" Eren screamed, hoping that someone would hear him.

Alex smiled, before pulling out a knife.

"Yeah, but in the end, it is all for you," he said. Eren's eyes never left the knife in Alex's hand. This was it, he was going to be raped by the people he called brother. The Irony. They saved him from someone that would probably rape him, and now they were going to rape him themselves. What was wrong with Alphas? They were sick and disgusting. They were all the same. He was a ten-year-old boy and they were sixteen and seventeen. Disgusting.

"You are disgusting," Eren muttered. The Alphas stopped what they were doing and stared down at the Omega in the grass.

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

"You heard me, you're disgusting. I don't know why I didn't see it before but maybe I should be grateful to you two, you have taught me in these few minutes that Alphas should never be trusted, no matter how well you know and love them. Even if you call them brother, they are all the same," Eren said. His face was now completely emotionless.

His eyes had been opened and there was no turning back. He had been scarred.

"Why you little..." Alex said before using his knife and cutting Eren shirt.

Eren gripped his teeth and mustered all the strength he had left in his body, fighting off the drug, to lift his arm and grab Alex's wrist, quickly grabbing the knife out of his hand before either of the Alphas could react.

That's when he did it. Eren swung his arm and the knife caught in Alex's throat.

"Die, you bastard," Eren muttered before fulling cutting his neck. Alex choked on his blood for a few seconds, the blood spilling on Eren's face, before falling dead beside Eren.

Michael stared in shock as he watched his friend drop dead.

"You little fucker, he was my best friend!" Michael shouted before getting on top of Eren fully and wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him. Eren felt like his head was about to burst. He thrashed around, but he was getting fainter by the second. "You don't deserve to be protected. So I'll do you a favour - I'll end it all for you and you never have to worry about being targeted again by Alphas. How does that sound?" Michael whispered in Eren's ears.

Eren grunted.

"It sounds like you're a piece of shit," Eren managed to say before embedding the knife in Michael's heart.

Michael gasped and released Eren, falling backwards. Eren gasped for air and just listened to the sounds of Michael dying. After a while, there was complete silence. Eren just lay there, waiting for the drug to wear off completely.

He was beginning to get feeling back into his legs and his whole body. He sat up slowly and stared around him. The bluebells were painted red and two bodies lay motionless.

Eren stared at his dead friends like they weren't the first he had killed. He felt empty.

He stood up slowly and walked back to the village, stumbling a lot on the way. He could hear voices as he got closer to the village.

"Eren! Eren, where are you!?" his mother's voice called. Eren's eyes widened.

"Mum..." he croaked. He was losing his voice and felt like he was about to faint. Recollection of what he just did came back to him and he stared at his hands. They were covered in the blood of his friends.

He screamed. He couldn't help it. Eren fell to his knees and cried.

Footsteps could be heard and he looked up to see his mother and the Elder walking towards him.

"Eren!" she cried, running to her son. She threw her arms around him. "What happened, cub? Why were you gone for so long?" she asked before she saw the blood on his hands and face. She gasped, covering her mouth. "Eren, what have you done?"

Eren was no longer screaming just wept. "I killed them, mum. I killed Alex and Michael. I had to. They were going to rape me," he sobbed. Carla felt like crying from just watching her son. She grabbed him and cradled him, carrying him back to the village.

They came out of the forest. Eren could hear the Elder issuing orders to look for Alex and Michael. Eren gripped onto his mother, refusing to let go. He could see Armin and Mikasa looking at him, but he didn't want their pity.

Carla carried her son back to the house and set him gently on the chair, keeping him as calm as possible. She moved to get a wet cloth and scrub away all the blood.

"Eren, what happened?" she said. Eren was no longer crying and just looked completely empty.

"They said that they would take me for a picnic. They said that you knew. They said that they would protect me, but they lied about everything. They drugged me and tried to rape me. I had to kill them. I'm not sorry I did it. It taught me something," he said, calmly. Carla frowned, concerned for her son.

"What did it teach you?" she asked.

"Never trust Alphas. They'll break you and lie to you. We are nothing more to them than sex toys. We are nothing."

"Eren, don't think like that-"

"I have to. I refuse to be in this situation again. I refuse to be possessed. I refuse to have a mate," Eren said. His mother watched him carefully.

"What about the Elder? He's an Alpha too and he treats you as if you were his own," she consoled. Eren shook his head.

"No, I can't trust anyone. Alex and Michael were like my brothers, but that didn't stop them, did it? What makes the Elder so different?" Eren asked rhetorically. Carla sighed.

"Just give it time, cub. You're in shock, we all are, but you the most. Go to bed. Get some sleep and you'll feel better with a clear head," she said. Eren nodded and silently walked up the stairs.

Eren's life changed that day and he was never the same again. That boy that jumped down the stairs that morning was no longer around. Eren had woken up for a dream and into reality. He was no longer the same child.

. . . .

"And that's what happened. You happy? Are you going to lock me in your dungeon for killing two people at the age of ten?" Eren asked, crossing his arms.

Levi had listened to the story carefully. He was a little surprised but didn't show it much.

"Stop with the dungeon already. I'm not going to. I promised I wouldn't think of you any different and I don't," Levi said.

Eren looked down at his hands.

"I can't forget their faces. To think I had their blood on my hands six years ago, I sometimes think that it's still there," Eren muttered.

"So that's what happened. That's why you are afraid. Eren, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity; I just want to know if I can trust you. I knew them for two years and they ended up doing that to me when I was only a child. I've known you, properly, for only a few months. I don't want to kill anyone else," Eren said.

Levi looked down at Eren's hands. He picked them up and joined their hands together.

"You're not going to kill anyone else, Eren. I'm not a sick rapist that will stoop low enough to rape a child. They truly were disgusting," Levi said, putting his forehead to Eren's. Eren smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, for some reason I believe you. I trust you more than I trusted them and you have a bigger age difference than they did to me."

"What happened afterwards? You said that you couldn't trust the Elder, what changed?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip.

"I became close friends with Armin. We were already good friends, but after that, he helped me take my mind off what I did. The Elder didn't abandon me, even when I called him horrible things. He talked to me and after a few years, I learned to trust him fully. He became my consoler," Eren replied. They stayed silent for a while, just listening to the sound of their breathing.

"How do you feel now, telling me all this?" Levi asked. Eren clicked his tongue.

"I don't know. A part of me of feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my back, but then I feel uneasy. It's not every day I spill my past to someone," Eren admitted. Levi smiled and patted Eren on the head.

"One step at a time, brat. Now regarding the other matter: Have you thought about it lately?" Levi asked. Eren slowly nodded.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"The trust. The fear of getting pregnant. You do realize that a few months ago, I thought that I would die a virgin, right?" Eren saw smiling a little but felt uneasy.

"If you're afraid of getting pregnant, then we can just go talk to Hanji. She may be a mad scientist, but her experiments really do work. Are you up for it?"

Eren looked down.

"We could ask, but that still doesn't determine whether I'm sleeping with you or not. You've probably done this before, after all," he said. Levi shook his head.

"Nope, I'm a virgin. But I do understand about sex, though." Eren frowned.

"That is probably the first time I heard of a King being a virgin. Why?"

"Are you asking me why I'm a virgin? Eren, the first time I met you, I was fifteen. I didn't spend my early teenage years going around and fucking every Omega or Beta that I saw," Levi said.

Eren felt a little better after finding out that he wasn't one of Levi's sex partners. He nodded slowly. Levi side smiled and placed his hand on Eren's cheek.

"Thank you for telling me, Eren," he said before gently kissing Eren on the lips.

Eren felt a little defeated and didn't know where he was headed. Levi got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Eren snapped out of his daze and followed Levi, sliding off the bed. They walked downstairs and to the door of Hanji's lab.

Levi opened it and walked in. The room was filled with mist and it was obvious Hanji was in the middle of an experiment.

"Shitty glasses, where are you?" Levi called. Hanji jumped out from behind the table wearing magnifying glasses, making her eyes look huge. "You know, when I call you shitty glasses, I don't expect you to make it worse," Levi said.

Hanji pouted.

"Levi, that's not very nice. Now, what can I do for you? I suggest that we talk somewhere else because if I'm not careful, this whole room could explode," he said. Eren's eyes widened, but Levi didn't look so surprised.

"Please, not a repeat of last time. You're paying for the damages this time," he said. Hanji saluted and put a lid on a pot that was fuming heavily. She gestured for them to follow her and they walked into her office. She sat down on her chair and put her legs up on her desk.

"Now, what can I do for my favourite couple?" she asked, smirking. Eren didn't really want to say it, so Levi did.

"We want to know if you have ever had any experience in birth control," Levi said. Hanji's smile grew wider.

"Ah, are you guys finally thinking about doing it? You do realize that Petra and I have been taking bets on when you guys would get it on, right? She now owes me €50," she said. Eren's mouth hung open and his face was red. Hanji calmed down a little. "To answer your question, yes, I have had experience in birth control and the birthing part as well. If you guys are interested in getting birth control it's going to take a while." Levi sighed.

"How long?" he asked. Hanji pondered.

"I'm going to need a sample of blood from Eren. I have to be able to mix his blood and certain hormones together and make a tablet out of it. It's going to be a couple of months," she said. Levi 'tch'ed. "I'm sorry I can't be of any other help, but if you want tablets as soon as possible, I suggest I get a sample of Eren's blood now."

"You are going to experiment with the leftovers, aren't you?" Eren asked. Hanji looked a little devious.

"Levi, am I allowed to?" she asked the King. Levi sighed.

"Why are you asking me? Asking the person that you actually want to experiment on," he said. Hanji turned to Eren. She didn't need to ask the question again as she put her hands together and pulled her best puppy-dog eyes. Eren sighed.

"Fine, but you're only allowed to do it in the leftovers, no extra blood," he said, sitting down. Hanji pulled her biggest grin. It was obvious that she wanted to bounce around the room, and she was probably going to do so when Eren and Levi left.

She jumped off her chair and ran to her draws. She forcefully opened it and pulled out a syringe. Eren couldn't take his eyes off the needle at the top. He had never been a fan of needles.

Hanji walked over to Eren with the syringe and a cloth in her hand.

"Not a big fan of needles?" she asked. Eren shook his head. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm a professional doctor, I won't hurt you. You'll feel a little prick," she said. Eren gulped and turned his head to Levi. Levi was just watching him with careful eyes. He pulled a reassuring smile to the scared Omega.

Hanji gently took Eren's right arm and tied the cloth around his bicep tightly. She got another cloth and dabbed a bit on his wrist where she was to pierce him.

Eren bit his inner mouth as he watched Hanji pick up the needle and place it only a few millimetres from his skin.

"Breathe, Eren," she said, before gently piercing the skin. Eren closed his eyes tightly and gripped the chair that he was sitting in. He didn't want to watch his blood being sucked out, but he could feel it.

Finally, he could feel the needle being pulled out of him. Eren opened his eyes when he felt Hanji place a bandage around his wrist. His eyes turned to the syringe on her desk that was now filled with a dark red liquid; his blood. Eren went pale, but he was fine. Hanji smiled.

"You did great, Eren. You guys can go now and I will try and get this done as soon as possible. After all, the King's wishes are my top priority," she said, smirking like a weirdo.

Eren turned to Levi and followed him out of the lab.

"You okay, brat?" Levi asked Eren. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel a little dizzy," he replied.

"It's to be expected. Hanji did take quite a bit of blood and I doubt that you have been a donor before," Levi said. Eren nodded.

"Pretty much," he said. Levi smiled a little.

"Come on, let's get back to the room. You can sleep for a bit," he said. Eren looked down.

"What about the...um..." Eren couldn't finish the sentence. Levi sighed.

"We'll talk about it once you have gotten some sleep. You look a little pale."

"I haven't been able to deal with a lot of blood since that day," Eren said. Levi smiled sadly and put his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Try not to think about it too much, let's go," he said, walking upstairs. Eren nodded and followed the Alpha to the room.

Eren didn't know what to expect. He didn't really know if he truly wanted to lose himself completely. Levi left to deal with some work and let Eren sleep in peace, but Eren's head was full of thoughts of what he wanted and what he didn't know he wanted.

Life was too confusing, and he let it slip by as he closed his eyes.


	14. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning! Contains Smut! Under 18s beware!...Have fun! ^_^

Eren opened his eyes to the room being dark. What time was it? He went to sleep at about midday and now it was well into the evening.

Eren sat up and looked around the room; he couldn't see Levi. He removed the covers from himself and slid off the bed. He walked towards the window and stared at the night sky. It was lit up with bright stars and the moon was full. He had always loved  
the night sky because he thought it held so much mystery. It showed that there was light in the dark.

Everyone is afraid of the dark at some point in their lives, but if you look up at the sky during a clear night, you will see that there is nothing to be afraid of. The dark isn't what people are afraid of, it's what's in the dark.

Eren looked down at his wrist and saw that it was covered with a clean white bandage. He poked at it gently and hissed at the light sensation of pain.

"Try not to touch it so much," said a voice behind him. Eren jumped and looked behind him to see Levi.

"Stop doing that. You always sneak up on me," Eren said, but he wasn't too mad. Levi smiled and walked to his side, staring up at the sky.

"It's a clear night tonight," he said, "How do you feel?" Eren nodded.

"I feel better, sorry about that," he apologised. Levi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You were nervous, so it was to be expected," he said. They stayed silent after that, just staring up at the sky. Eren could feel that Levi wanted to ask him something, and he knew exactly what it was. "Have you given it much thought?"  
he asked. Eren looked down and gazed at the glass of the window.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And?"

"I feel selfish. I keep on rejecting you, but you still wait patiently. I get the feeling that you are too patient," Eren said, smiling a little. Levi also smiled.

"Believe me, Eren, I'm only patient when it's worth something. If you weren't worth it, I would have left you after our day in Trost. But I'm glad I didn't. Back then, I didn't know about what you had been through. Also, if you're that afraid of getting pregnant, I'll pull out, I promise."

Eren blushed but nodded. "So what do you want me to say? Because I don't know what to say that doesn't sound corny," Eren said. Levi chuckled a little.

"Just a simple yes or no would be great with me," Levi said. Eren blushed, thinking carefully about his next word. He bit his lip and hid his eyes behind his fringe.

"Yes," he said in a timid voice. Levi turned his whole body to look at the Omega, his eyes full of reassurance. Eren didn't really want to look at Levi, even though he had just said yes.

Their eyes met when Levi cupped Eren's cheek and brought him down to his level, kissing him on the lips gently. Eren closed his eyes and place his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Levi's tongue lick his lips, asking for entrance. Eren  
accepted and gasped when he felt Levi's tongue against his own.

Levi pushed Eren back against the wall and broke the kiss. He moved to Eren's neck and began biting and sucking on it. Eren had never experienced this and gripped Levi's hair. Levi was biting a spot at the back of his neck that made him shiver.

Eren began to pant. He could feel Levi's hands moving along his thigh, gasping as Levi suddenly hoisted him up, pressing him against the wall. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and breathed into his ear, gripping his hair tighter.

Levi removed himself from Eren's neck and went back to kissing him. He took ahold of Eren, carrying him away from the wall, and to the bed. He gently placed Eren on top of the covers, never breaking the kiss. Eren became bolder in their kissing as he used more of his tongue and fought back, placing his hand on Levi's cheek.

Levi's hands trailed down Eren's waist, gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head. They broke the kiss and Levi threw the piece of clothing on the floor, not caring if he was making a mess for once. His eyes set upon the key and the Wings of Freedom around Eren's neck, smiling to himself, before looking down.

Levi stared at Eren's chest. "You're pretty built for an Omega," he said, smiling. Eren blushed.

"What did you expect? Breasts and a tiny waist? I am strong for a reason," he replied. Levi shook his head and ran his hand through Eren's hair, stroking his ears. Eren flinched a bit but kept his eyes on Levi.

"You could be weak and I would still love you. You being strong is just an extra bonus," Levi grinned wolfishly before attacking Eren's neck again.

Levi's hands moved across Eren's bare chest lightly. Eren placed his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. Levi stopped immediately and pried his hand away from his mouth.

"Hey, brat, don't muffle your moans, I want to hear them," Levi said annoyed. Eren blushed.

"But they sound so wrong. People will hear," he replied. Levi smirked.

"They don't sound wrong at all, they excite me. No one will hear because this and the King's room are soundproof. Pretty perverted, I know, but I'm not complaining. There have been incidences in the past, and I think they just grew tired of it. Besides, let them hear. They are just hearing the sound of their King pleasuring his mate," Levi said. Eren blushed and covered his eyes with embarrassment.

"Don't say something like that. I don't want people to hear me," Eren replied. Levi leaned over Eren closely.

"Eren, you're not really going to have a choice about whether you let out moans or not. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to control yourself," he said, grabbing Eren's hands and holding them above his head. Eren's eyes widened and he thrashed  
around a little, but stopped when Levi kissed him again.

Levi sat up, letting go of Eren's hands, and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and throwing it away. His body was 100% percent muscle and Eren felt a little scared. This was his lover's body and he was afraid of it. Why?

"You okay?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, you're a lot more muscular than I thought you would be," Eren said. Levi side smirked.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. Eren lay there for a while until he shook his head.

"No. I was, but then again, I've been afraid my whole life. This time, I don't want to be. I want you..." Eren said.

Levi moved back to kissing him, before moving down to Eren's chest. Eren's nipples were erect. Levi moved his hand to take hold of one.

"Mn," Eren moaned. He was sensitive. Levi smirked and took one in his mouth. Eren gasped and shivered as Levi played with his nipples. "Levi...ha...stop!" he panted. The feeling was weird and made his lower region ache. Eren could feel Levi's teeth biting and sucking on his skin. He already felt hot from the minor stimulation.

Eren sighed as Levi stopped teasing him and watched as his blue-grey eyes shone with lust. Eren gulped as Levi's face got closer to him and their chests pressed against each other.

He could feel Levi's tail wrapping around his waist, making his back arch, as Levi began to attack his neck again, his hands moving towards the Omega's trousers.

Eren gasped as he felt Levi begin to unzip them. Levi stopped and looked at Eren, stroking his ears lovingly.

"You okay?" he asked. Eren breathed before he nodded. Levi's eyes began to move to the side, obviously thinking something. "I'm not going to mate you tonight," he said. Eren frowned.

"Why, I thought that you were. We're doing this after all-"

"That's not what I mean. I am definitely taking your virginity tonight, but I'm not going to mark you as my mate. I'll wait until your heat for that. It's a lot easier mating someone during their heat," Levi said. Eren looked down and turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"What are mates?" Eren asked. Levi was surprised by the question and pushed himself up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well that Eren knew what mates were, but there was something else.

"Ever since I heard the term 'mates', I've understood that they are people bound together, but what are they to each other. Are mates the end of the road for Omegas? We can only have one mate, after all," Eren said. Levi sighed.

"Mates aren't the end of the road. It's rare, but some people do actually get married, and I hope one day...you'll marry me." Eren's heart literally skipped a beat. His eyes widened and he turned to the Alpha on top of him.

"Seriously?" Eren questioned, not quite understanding if he heard it right. Levi smiled.

"Of course, but not anytime soon. You're young and deserve to know where you are going. Just don't go anywhere without me." Eren slowly nodded. He bit his lip, before leaning up and kissing Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Their lips moved furiously and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him closer. His hands moved down, touching the edge of Eren's trousers. He looked up to see if it was okay. Eren smiled nervously and nodded.

Levi kissed along Eren's stomach, moving downwards, gripping Eren's trousers and pulling them down slowly. Eren arched his back and breathed deeply as Levi kissed his bare thigh.

"L-Levi...Ah!" Eren cried as he felt his dick being stoked lightly through his pants.

"You know, when I was younger, I never thought that I would be in bed with a brat. A boy, not to mention. But, then again, I don't regret anything I have said to you, apart from the harmless threats," Levi commented.

Eren could feel himself getting harder and shrieked as Levi fully grasped his cock. His breathing grew rapidly and his face was beet red.

Levi pulled Eren's pants off his body completely, leaving him bare for Levi to see. Eren shivered and his fluffy tail moved to cover his erection. Levi hissed and gripped the tail gently, moving it aside.

"Don't cover yourself," Levi said. Eren continued to shiver.

"It's cold," he murmured. Levi smiled softly.

"You're a strange brat to say something so cliché. I'll warm you up," he replied. Levi climbed over Eren's naked body and kissed him again. Eren could feel Levi spreading his legs, moving in between them. Even though Levi still had his trousers on, Eren could feel his erection and moaned slightly as Levi moved his body during their kiss.

Levi pulled away and placed three fingers in front of the Omega's mouth. Eren looked at them confused.

"Suck them. I don't want to hurt you, so I need to prepare you," Levi said. Eren gulped but took the clean fingers into his mouth and sucked on them thoroughly, moving his tongue between them. Levi watched Eren with tempting eyes and pulled them away from the hot mouth when he deemed them wet enough.

Eren tensed up as he could feel Levi's hand moving downwards and to his hole. Levi circled the ring of muscle, before gently pushing in the first finger. Eren hissed and gripped onto the Alpha's shoulders. Levi waited for a few seconds for him to get used to the intrusion, licking Eren's right ear in the process.

Eren moaned, distracted from Levi's finger. Levi began to move in slowly, thrusting in. Eren gasped and was already panting. He gripped Levi's hair, touching his ears slightly, and tried to stay calm. Levi moved to lick Eren's neck and bury himself into it.

"You smell so good. If you smell this good normally, I can't wait for your heat," Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"I can," he said, getting used to the feeling. Levi noticed this and slipped in another finger.

Eren gasped and winced a bit in pain.

"You okay?" Levi asked. Eren shut his eyes tightly and nodded. Levi continued to thrust his fingers into the Omega. Eventually, Eren began to let out tiny moans. He threw his head back into the pillow and panted. Levi began to scissor his fingers, and  
Eren clenched the sheet of the pillow.

"Levi..." he moaned, keeping his eyes shut.

Finally, Levi slipped in the third, and final, finger. Eren hissed in pain at the feeling of being stretched. Levi continued to thrust in until Eren screamed.

Eren immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed by the sound he had just made. Levi smirked as he knew what he had just found; that lovely bundle of nerves known as the prostate. Eren couldn't control the sound he was making as his hand didn't help to muffle it. Levi continued to thrust in hard at that very spot, making Eren moan loudly.

"L-Levi, ha...no, please," he cried. Eren threw his head back and panted uncontrollably.

Eventually, Levi pulled his fingers out, much to Eren's dismay. He leaned back and his hands moved to his trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants, freeing his hard erection. Eren's eyes widened as he caught sight of the thing that was to go inside of him. He was afraid. Levi was big and he wondered if it would even fit.

Levi moved to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of oil.

"We'll be using this to make things easier," he said, opening the bottle and pouring a fair amount on his dick. Eren nodded and watched as Levi moved back over Eren, nibbling at his ears. Eren jumped and gripped Levi's shoulders. "You ready?" Levi asked. Eren looked up at the Alpha on top of him and bit his lip.

"As I'll ever be," he said. Levi nodded and guided his cock to Eren's entrance.

Eren tensed when he felt something poking at his hole. Levi pushed in carefully and watched Eren's eyes widen, his hands gripping onto his back, digging his nails into the skin.

"Breathe," Levi whispered. Levi softly panted at the feeling and buried his face into Eren's neck, pushing the rest of him in.

Levi could feel Eren begin to struggle, his eyes leaking uncontrollable tears. Levi had to hold him in place, he had to get used to it. Eren was extremely tight and hot. All Eren could feel was pain as he panted and whimpered. Levi stayed still and tried to distract the Omega by biting and sucking his neck. Eren threw his head back and gripped onto Levi's hair.

Eventually, Levi began to move, thrusting in slowly, but deeply. Eren hissed and held onto Levi, feeling Levi move inside of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Levi breathed. Eren panted and was trying to find the pleasure that everyone had been talking about. "Are you in pain, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren slowly shook his head.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

At that moment, Levi began to thrust harder into the Omega.

"Ha!" Eren cried, digging his nails further into Levi's back. Levi didn't mind as the pain just fueled him. He spread Eren's legs further apart and thrusted deeper into the Omega, changing the angle. Suddenly, Eren made a high pitch scream of pleasure. He found his prostate again.

Eren looked up at the Alpha on top of him, afraid. Levi smirked and thrusted into that spot again once again, watching the reaction that Eren made of throwing his head back and moaning loudly, the pain replaced by pleasure.

Levi pounded into that spot and attacked Eren's neck. Eren couldn't take much more of this, it was too much. He threaded his fingers through Levi's hair and held on tight. Sweat was beginning to form of their bodies.

"Ungh...L-Levi, stop...it's too much...ah!" Eren cried. Suddenly, Levi stopped his thrusting, making Eren whine. He sat up.

"Am I hurting you?" Levi asked. Eren was sweating predominantly and arching his back to get more friction. "Am I hurting you?" Levi asked again, obviously teasing him.

"No, you're not. Keep going," Eren begged. Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's wrists, holding them above his head, before pounding into him with speed. Eren cried and drool was starting to leak out of his mouth. He struggled against Levi's hold, begging for him to be touched.

"Filthy brat," Levi said, before capturing those lips. Eren was panting in the kiss and it was full of hunger and completely messy. More drool leaked out of Eren's mouth as the pleasure increased.

The feeling of Levi thrusting inside of him was too much, but he didn't want it to end.

Levi pulled away from the kiss and leaned back, thrusting into Eren at a different angle. He grabbed the withering Omega's ankles and placed his legs over his shoulder, before leaning back down and pushing Eren's knees to his chest.

Eren's moans became louder as Levi was thrusting in deeper than he thought he could. He could feel something hot stirring up inside of him that he had never felt before.

Levi could tell that Eren was close as his insides began to tighten around his member. He moved and grabbed Eren's dick, pumping it up and down. Eren shivered and grabbed Levi's hand to stop him.

"Levi, no...please...ugh...fuck, it feels too good," he moaned. Levi didn't stop and just pushed the Omega's hands away and held him down, fucking him harder.

Levi's hand on Eren's cock moved faster. Eren didn't know what was happening to him and his eyes leaked tears. Levi kissed him on the lips to soothe him. Their tongues battled it out and Eren wasn't giving up. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, holding him in the kiss, refusing to let go. Levi's hands moved to Eren's waist, thrusting in faster, losing his rhythm.

Eren could no longer breathe and felt everything getting hotter and unbearable. He withdrew from the kiss and leaned his head up to rest of Levi's shoulder, still clinging for dear life.

"Ugh...oh god, I'm going to cum," Eren breathed. Knowing this, Levi moved as fast as he could. Their skin slapped at each thrust and Eren knew that when he looked in the mirror, in the morning, he would be covered with hickies and his hips would be sour as hell.

Levi moved down to bite on Eren's nipple. Everything got tighter and Levi knew that he had to pull out soon, but not before his mate came undone. Eren's ankles crossed around Levi's neck.

There was something in Eren that felt like a piece of weak string, ready to snap. It was going to snap. He became afraid and started to fight against Levi, trying to push him away. Levi stopped Eren's hands and held them either side of his head, pounding in as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ha ha ha, ugh...Mn, L-Levi...Ahhhhh!" Eren cried, cumming over his chest. It felt hot and all Eren could see was white. It was too intense.

Levi was almost done and pulled out just as he was about to cum, ejaculating hot cum onto Eren's stomach, grunting as he did. Eren's whole body twitched as he came down from his high, his eyes looking at nothing in particular.

Levi collapse beside Eren, lying on his back. They were both panting and nothing was said.

Eren moved first, rocked onto his side and threw his arm around the Alpha's torso, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"You okay?" Levi asked, finally recovered. Eren nodded and buried his face into the pillow. Levi sighed and got up from the bed. Eren was still hazy but watched as his lover walked to the bathroom and came back with a cloth. "Wipe your chest, we'll have a bath in the morning, but right now I can't be bothered," he said, tossing the wet cloth to Eren and falling back on the bed.

Eren wiped himself down and just lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"So..." Eren began, not knowing what to say. Levi smiled.

"Only a brat like you would not know what to say after something like that," Levi said. Eren pouted.

"Shut up, it wasn't even that good anyway," he replied. Levi snorted.

"Ha, says the guy who was a withering mess no more than five minutes ago." Eren blushed and threw the duvet over his head.

"Well, good night to you too," Eren said. He listened to any sign of movement from Levi. It was all quiet. He heard the shifting of the duvet, before feeling an arm come around his waist and pull him back towards Levi's chest. He could feel the hot breath of Levi down his neck, before a kiss was planted.

"Thank you," Levi said. Eren didn't need to question what he was thanking him for, it was obvious. Eren nodded and leaned back into Levi.

"Mn," he hummed in response, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

. . . .

Eren's muscles ached in the morning. He felt like he had been asleep for a month. His eyes opened slowly and looked around the sunlit room, taking in how there was barely any dust in the light of the sun; clean place.

Eren sighed and lifted his head a little. He felt arms tightly around his waist and turned around to see Levi sleeping contently. Eren smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, not wanting to wake him. The next thing he did, however, was a complete and  
utter failure.

Eren sat up on the bed and slid off, trying to stand, only for him to fall on the floor. His hips felt sore. He looked at his body, seeing light bruises around his nipples and he was afraid to look at his neck. Eren heard the sound of sheets ruffling and looked up to see Levi staring over the side of the bed, smirking.

"What did you do this time?" he asked. Eren glared softly.

"What I did? No, this time, it's your fault," Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well, good morning to you too," Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Levi, if you want me to hit you, all you need to do is ask. You don't need to do all this, because believe me, if you keep saying stuff like that to me anymore this morning, I will kick you," Eren threatened, but he didn't really mean it. Levi snorted.

"You could try. I can't guarantee that you will hit your target though but keep coming with the punches, it's good training for both of us. Now, come back to bed, it's too early," Levi said, offering his hand to the Omega on the floor. Eren huffed and  
accepted the offer, slipping back into the warmth under covers. They just lay there, staring at each other, but it wasn't weird; it felt right. Levi smiled.

"I guessing you ache a little," he said. Eren glared.

"More than a little," he replied. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't complaining last night. To be honest, I think you were enjoying yourself," Levi teased. Eren blushed.

"Oh god, please don't say something like that again. Yes, I was enjoying myself, but that was then and this is now, and currently, I'm not enjoying the teasing," Eren said.

Levi smiled and leaned in, to kiss Eren on the lips.

"I love you," Levi whispered against his lips. Eren nodded.

"I love you too," he replied, going in for another kiss.

It got to the point in the morning when Levi knew that they couldn't stay in bed the whole day, and he wanted a bath. Levi left to go to a meeting, leaving Eren to take care of himself and do what he wanted. He decided on going to the library. It was quiet and he knew that he would smell of Levi. He didn't want to be around loads of people, or maybe he should just spend the day in their room.

Eren shook his head and decided against the idea of staying in the room and left.

He entered the library and looked at the different sections, looking for the more challenging books.

"Eren!" called a voice that echoed through the huge room.

Eren, who was on the second floor, sighed and leaned over the rails, looking down upon the person who had just called his name. It was Petra.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hanji told me that I lost the bet. To be honest, I'm glad I lost. I thought that it was going to take you guys another month to get it on," she said.

Eren facepalmed.

"I'm sensing a pattern with you and Hanji in mine and Levi's relationship. Don't be so loud, I don't want the whole palace to know," he replied.

"Eren, they already know. I can smell you from here and Levi smells of you. Everyone knows what you did last night," she said, smiling.

Eren, however, wasn't too happy and began to bang his forehead on the rail.

"Oh, Eren, it's not that bad," Petra said, walking up the steps and standing beside him, "people are beginning to welcome you here now. Levi had never really wanted to get to know anyone romantically, and now that he has you, people are seeing you as a possible Queen."

Eren nearly choked.

"Queen!? But I'm a boy," Eren complained. Petra smiled sweetly.

"We all know that Eren, but if you ever did marry Levi, you would be the Queen. There is nothing else to call you because you wouldn't be a prince. You'd be a Queen, but only in the eyes of the people. Here, you will just be Eren, just the way you like it," she said. Eren sighed.

"What makes you think that I will marry Levi. I'm not even his mate yet. I'm only seventeen," Eren said. Petra sighed and gripped onto the rail, looking up at the ceiling.

"Isn't the ceiling in here pretty?" she said. Eren frowned and followed her line of sight. It was indeed pretty. The ceiling was full of art, like vines and books. It made the atmosphere in the room feel nice. "You know how long that took?" she asked. Eren shook his head. "Time." Eren looked back at the fellow Omega. "Everything takes time, Eren. No one is saying that you have to marry Levi now and bare his children. The people here respect time and will never rush it unless they are taking too long, but these are feelings we are talking about. Don't just say that you don't know if you are ever going to marry Levi, because that's all in the future, and no one knows the future. I could find my mate in a years time; I wouldn't know. Just give it time. As long as you know that Levi loves you and you love Levi, all will be well," she said.

Eren looked down and sighed.

"Time, huh? They say that time heals wounds but does it?" Eren asked. Petra shrugged her shoulders.

"It depends on what type of wound it is. If the wound is deep, it will leave a scar, but that scar reminds you and teaches you not to make the same mistake. We learn from our wounds," she said, before looking back at the ceiling. "Look, can you see the detail in the work. It's so definite, but at the same time, you know that there has to be at least one mistake in there. It's exactly the same. Everyone makes mistakes, even when they think it's perfect. But the longer it takes, the more beautiful it is. Make it beautiful, Eren," she said.

Eren was surprised but nodded.

He knew what he had to do but now wasn't the right time. Petra was right all along and Eren was going to listen to her. He couldn't promise for it to be beautiful, but he could promise for it to be the next best thing.


	15. An Attached Smell

Petra had left the library after that. Eren was just left on the second floor, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what she had just said.

Time.

It was a strange thing that Eren didn't particularly like, but sometimes it helped.

He sighed and grabbed an old and random book, before walking back downstairs and sitting on the windowsill. He looked at the front cover and read the title "The Legends of the Titans".

Eren sighed and just left the book on his lap, staring out of the window. It was a rainy day and it was rather gloomy. Eren didn't mind, he preferred rainy days.

Suddenly the door opened again. Eren was beginning to get bored of visitors but realised that it was Isabel, looking a little guilty. Her ears were down and she bit her lip.

"Eren, about yesterday-" she began but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Eren said. Isabel frowned and was about to speak, but Eren spoke first. "Isabel, you aren't the one that needs to apologise, it's me. I should have never said that sort of stuff to you. I respect that you have had a bad start in life; haven't we all? But I had no right to say those sort of things," he said, still looking out of the window, before turning his head and smiling at the Omega.

Isabel shook her head.

"I pushed you. You were right, it did feel like everyone wanted to be miserable. Just remember that Farlan and I are here for you. You seem to be the type that takes care of everything on your own. I'm not saying that you should share every secret with us, but I don't want you to get hurt," Isabel said. Eren smiled and nodded.

"I am aware of that. Thank you."

Isabel smiled before she sighed and sat in one of the chairs.

"That whole palace is going crazy. I'm not surprised to find you here," she said. Eren chuckled.

"It seems that everyone wants to stick their nose in mine and Levi's love life," he said. "Literally." Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure that Petra has already told you, so I'm not going to bore you with that crap. How do you feel?" she asked. Eren looked at her expression. It was one of pure interest, but also seriousness. She cares for his well being. He smiled.

"I'm fine. I feel a little different and I ache all over, but I feel fine," he said. Isabel smiled.

"Yeah. There was definitely something different about Levi this morning. He was focused, like always, but you could tell he was pleased with himself," she said. Eren snorted and faced the window again.

"I'm sure he is." Isabel chuckled a little until there was silence. Then she spoke.

"Eren?"

"Mn?"

"What do you think of Levi? I just asking as a friend of both of you," she asked. Eren turned back to her with a puzzled look. She looked serious, so Eren thought carefully about his words.

"He's...different," Eren muttered. Isabel tilted her head.

"Different?" she questioned. Eren nodded.

"You would expect a King to revel in his riches, only focusing on his own status. But no, Levi doesn't. He wanted to change things and I think that that is what will make him go down in history. Humanities Strongest King, or something," he said. Isabel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is different. The first time I found out that he was the Prince, I was a little worried because I didn't want to just be someone that he would look passed, but he never did. Levi has been through a lot of hardship and loss, but that's what makes him strong," she said.

Eren sighed and leaned his head back.

"I'm hungry," he said, out of the blue. He hadn't had breakfast and after doing something like that last night, he was starving. Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, you can meet the chefs while we're at it," she said, walking to the door. Eren put the book down on the windowsill and followed her out of the room.

They walked through the palace halls, down the stairs, passed Hanji's lab and round the corner, until they got to a door. Isabel smiled before opening the door.

The smell of hot food hit Eren's nose instantly and it made him feel even more hungry.

"Sasha! What have you done with the potatoes? We ordered a fresh batch two days ago," came a masculine voice. Eren looked around the kitchen and couldn't see anyone. He didn't know where the voice came from.

At that moment, a Beta walked out of the storage cupboard with a potato in her mouth and her brown hair having strands of flour in them. Her eyes set upon the two guests in the kitchen and she immediately grabbed the potato out of her mouth and hid it behind her back.

"Isabel, what a pleasant surprise. And you brought the Omega that has Rivaille's scent. What can I do for you two?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was eating the food that she wasn't supposed to.

Isabel shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Eren, this is Sasha; the assistant head chief. Sasha, this is Eren, Levi's lover," she introduced. Sasha smiled and placed the potato on the side, before going over to Eren and offering her hand so that he could shake it.

"It's an honour. I have known Rivaille for quite a few years and I have never seen him so infatuated with anyone. I hope that we can become friends, even if I am just part of the staff here," she said. Eren smiled and took the hand, shaking it.

"I don't care that you are part of the staff. I'm sure we can become friends," he replied. Isabel looked around.

"Where's Connie? We heard his voice when we came in, but haven't seen him," she asked. Sasha turned to the other Omega.

"Connie is currently in the storage cupboard. He thinks I have stolen all the potatoes again, but not this time. I've been a good girl and he always blames me when food goes missing. Some mate he is," she said. Isabel turned to Eren.

"Connie is the head chef. He and Sasha are both Betas and are mates. It's kind of sweet," she said. Sasha blushed a little and scratched her head.

At that moment, another Beta came out of the storage room.

"I found the potatoes, Sasha. They were behind the carrots. You still ate at least half of it, but I guess you're getting better," he said, before seeing that they had guests.

"Isabel and, I'm guessing...Eren, right?" he questioned, putting his hand out. Eren shook the hand and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. The Beta smiled.

"I'm Connie and welcome to my kitchen. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Eren's hungry, he missed breakfast this morning," Isabel said. Connie smirked.

"I'm not surprised. The whole palace is going on about how you two smell like each other. I'm guessing you guys had a wild night last night," he said. Eren blushed.

"What is with you people?" Eren complained. Connie laughed.

"I'm joking. I can make you a simple breakfast if you want. My cooking is much to be desired, taking I actually cook for the King, but I'm guessing you don't want anything too fancy," he said. Eren nodded.

"Something simple would be perfect," he replied. Connie nodded and got to work.

Isabel pulled Eren along and sat him down in a chair by where Connie worked, it was like a bar. Connie began cooking and looked up at Eren and smirked.

"Nice hickeys, by the way," he said. Eren blushed and covered his neck. "I'm guessing you guys haven't actually mated yet, right?" Connie got out some eggs and put them in the frying pan.

Eren rolled his eyes, "It seems everyone wants to know what Levi and I do in bed. To answer your question, no, we didn't mate. He's waiting for my heat to do that," Eren said. Connie nodded.

"That's understandable. It's easier, after all," he replied. Eren shook his head.

"Right, can we stop talking about this? It's getting a bit awkward," he complained. Connie laughed before focusing on cooking. Sasha was in the background, making bread, but occasionally eating the dough.

Eren turned to Isabel, who was in the seat next to him.

"So, how's Farlan?" he asked her, just trying to make a conversation. Isabel nodded.

"He's okay. He tends to help Levi with matters these days and the councillors won't allow me in the meeting room, those sick bastards. Has Levi told you his plans for you?" she asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah."

"And...?" she asked.

"I want to help Omegas get rights, but it's going to take more than just me. What am I? I may be the only male Omega, but I still have a lot to learn. I'm not ready to lead a revolution or protest or whatever. But I'm hoping that one day, I will be," he told. Isabel nodded.

"I think that's great," Connie said. Both Omegas turned to him. "I'm one of those few people that think Omegas should have rights, and even though I'm not an Omega, if I can help with anything, just come to me."

"Thanks, Connie," Eren said. Connie nodded, before getting a spatula and moving the eggs onto separate pieces of bread, placing the plates in front of Eren and Isabel.

"Enjoy," he said, moving to clean up the mess he had made. Eren stared hungrily at the egg, before digging in, watching the egg leak out all over the bread. He cut up a bit and popped it in his mouth. It was delicious. It was a simple egg, but it had an amazing taste.

"Nice, isn't it?" Isabel said, watching Eren's reaction. "Connie is an amazing chef, as well as Sasha. Even the simplest things can taste amazing from them," she said before eating her own egg. Eren nodded and continued to eat.

"And what is Eren doing in the kitchen?" came a familiar voice, making them all jump. They turned to the door to see the King himself standing there. Isabel smiled.

"Aniki, we're just having breakfast. Poor Eren, you did a number on him last night," she said. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Isabel..." he said, annoyed. Isabel cowered a little.

"Sorry," she said, before eating another bit of egg and bread. Levi sighed and walked over to Eren.

Both Connie and Sasha tensed a little as their King was in the kitchen.

"Connie, Sasha, at ease. Go back to what you were doing, I'm not here to intrude," Levi said, sitting next to Eren. Both of the Betas bowed before walking off. Levi sighed before resting his head in his hand.

"You okay?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Just another fucked up meeting. Nothing for anyone to really worry about. It's that Nile that pisses me off the most. The only person that was sane at that meeting was probably Farlan, he actually made sense," Levi complained. Eren pulled a smile of sympathy. Levi shook his head. "I'm okay. Now, if you would come with me, I need to discuss something with you," he said.

Eren pouted and looked down at his half-finished breakfast.

"Am I allowed to finish this first?" he asked as if he was a puppy. Levi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, brat, you may finish that," he replied, rolling his eyes. Eren grinning and continued to eat.

Once he had finished, he thanked Connie and left the kitchen with Levi. They walked back to their room and Levi picked up a letter from his desk and gave it to Eren.

"It's from your mother, it came today," he said. Eren stared at the letter in front of him. He missed home and this was the first bit of communication he received since he arrived at the palace.

Eren carefully took the letter and looked at it. He looked up at Levi.

"Do you want me to leave?" Levi asked. Eren bit his lip, but shook his head and opened the letter, before reading.

 

Eren

How are you? I hope that you are settling in and that Levi is taking care of you. I'm sorry I haven't written to you, but the forest around the village has been dangerous and the Elder, along with a few of Levi's men, are ordering people to not go into it. Helen still hasn't been found and neither have the thieves, I'm sorry. Her parents are extremely worried and I don't want to feel like that. Stay safe, cub. You're all I have.

I'm sure you are having an adventure right now. I know that it must be hard for you, but now that we all miss you. Me, Mikasa, Armin, the Elder, the whole village. It's not the same without you.

You do realise that your heat is close, right? I hope you do, because if you don't then you need to have a reminder in a book or something. Oh, there I go saying all these motherly things, silly me. Please be safe next week, I will be thinking of you. I know that Levi is with you, but make sure he doesn't do anything you don't want him to do. He cares about you and even I recognise that.

You are so blessed, my cub, and I hope that he has told you that.

I love you.

Mum.

 

Eren put down the letter and sighed.

"You okay, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, just a little homesick. It's difficult being away from home when I had never felt it in my whole life," he replied. Levi patted Eren on the head.

"At least she has the courtesy to write to you. She really does care for you," he said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah."

Eren looked a little down and Levi noticed this easily. Levi sighed, before kissing Eren on the cheek.

"Cheer up, brat. If you behave, I'll allow you to visit her after your heat," Levi said. Eren's eyes brightened, he smirked.

"If I behave? You sound like you're imprisoning me here and I'm getting time off for good behaviour," Eren said. Levi smiled.

"Careful, I might just take up your offer of throwing you into my dungeon," Levi said.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to do so since I found out about you being royal," Eren teased. Levi hummed in response and pulled Eren into a sweet kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and fisting his hair. Eren sighed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Alpha.

Levi withdrew from the kiss.

"You taste of egg, you disgusting brat," Levi commented. Eren wiped his mouth.

"Wow, Levi, how did you know it was an egg? Oh yeah, because I had one right in fucking front of me ten minutes ago," Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes and ran his hand threw Eren's hair, pushing his fringe back.

"I will take you to see your mother if you really want to. I know it's not a very good idea, but as soon as your heat is over, you can go," he said. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Levi," Eren said. Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

"But for now, you'll just have to wait patiently," he said. Eren nodded.

"I don't care. Just knowing that I will see her at some point in the future is enough," Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Strange brat," he muttered before heading to the door. He turned around before he gripped the handle. "Oh, Eren, go down to the stables. If you really want to know how to ride properly, they are the ones to teach you. I'll join you in a few hours after I have sorted out a few things." Levi left after that.

Eren pondered the thought and decided that he would give it a shot. He left the bedroom and went outside to the stables, which were located at the other end of the garden. The rain had stopped and droplets attached themselves to the leaves and grass, shimmering as the sun came out.

Eren entered the stables.

"Hello?" he called. It was very quiet, except for the sound of horses. He looked around and saw a beautiful white horse in one of the stalls, feeding on some hay. Eren smiled and opened the fence that kept the horse locked in, before walking up to him and stroking the side of his neck.

"I'm impressed. Usually, Roxas doesn't allow anyone to touch him, he must be yours then," came a voice. Eren jumped and turned to see a strong looking Alpha leaning over the fence into the horse's stall. Eren looked down.

"I'm sorry. Levi said that I could come here and I saw him. He's very beautiful," Eren said, feeling like he had just trespassed onto forbidden land.

"Don't worry about that kid. You're Rivaille's mate, aren't you? I'm Reiner, and that horse is called Roxas. He one of our finest horses, the only problem is that he doesn't allow anyone to touch him. It must be your smell," the Alpha said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone comment on my smell?" he asked, mostly to himself. Reiner smiled.

"Because it's different. I'm not saying it's a bad smell, taking that Roxas likes you so much," he said. Eren looked to the white horse who was nudging at his back. Eren smiled and petted the horse again. "So what can I do for the Omega himself?" Reiner asked.

Eren directed his attention to the Alpha in front of him. "Levi suggested that I come here if I wanted to know how to ride a horse properly," he said. Reiner nodded.

"Well, you've definitely come to the right place. Come on, I'll show you the basics. We'll probably be using Roxas later on, but for now, we'll use another horse, like Lucas," he said. Eren nodded and stroked Roxas one last time before leaving him.

Eren followed Reiner and was lead into an indoor riding hall. Eren stared in awe at the sheer size of it.

"Follow me, we'll get all the gear, while Bertolt can get Lucas," Reiner said.

"Who?" Eren asked.

"Bertolt. He's both my partner here and my mate, he's a Beta," Reiner replied. Eren nodded and followed him to the storage room. There were loads of riding equipment and they took the gear that was needed, before going back to the hall.

There was a tall man standing in the middle of it, with Lucas at his side. He must be Bertolt. The Beta smiled and bowed.

"You must be Eren. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. Eren shook his head.

"Please, don't bow. I hate it when people do that," he replied. Bertolt nodded and handed Lucas's rein to the Omega.

They put all the gear onto Lucas and Reiner gave permission for Eren to get up on him. Eren heaved himself up in one go this time and remember the things that Gunther and Eld and taught him. Don't grip the rein too tight. Eren relaxed and waited for Reiner to give instructions.

"Good, it seems you know a little bit about how to stay on the horse. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Bertolt asked. Eren nodded. "Cool. Just do a lap so we can see your riding style."

Eren nodded and did what was asked. Lucas was smooth and did well at following Eren's steering, but the feel wasn't what Eren was after.

He made it back to Reiner and Bertolt.

"You ride just fine, but there's something wrong," Bertolt said. Reiner thought for a moment before he whispered in the Beta's ear. Bertolt looked surprised, but nodded and walked away.

"Where is he going?" Eren asked. Reiner smiled.

"You'll see," he replied. Eren frowned, but then saw that same beautiful white horse behind led into the hall; Roxas. Bertolt wasn't even touching him and Roxas was just following. Eren smiled and jumped down from Lucas and over to Roxas, stroking his nose. Roxas nudged Eren.

"I'm amazed. I didn't think there was anyone who could tame Roxas. We kept him around because he would be too much of a waste to get rid of, but I guess he's now yours," Bertolt said. Eren smiled and began to put a saddle on Roxas.

Reiner and Bertolt didn't dare interfere, they kept their distance.

After Eren was done, he jumped onto Roxas and immediately got ahold of him, keeping him steady.

"Roxas had always been a beautiful horse," said a voice. Everyone in the hall jumped and turned to the main doors. It was Levi.

"You have a thing about coming out of nowhere and scaring everyone in the room, don't you?" Eren said. Levi smiled and walked over to Reiner and Bertolt.

"How is he doing?" Levi asked them. Reiner nodded.

"He's doing very well. We started him out on Lucas, but it didn't seem right, so we decided to give Roxas a try. The horse loves the boy," he said. Levi nodded and turned back to watch Eren.

Eren didn't pay much attention to Levi during his visit, but Levi didn't mind. He knew that he was concentrating and respected that.

Roxas was a lot more light on his feet and more graceful. Eren definitely liked the horse. He felt different.

Eren stayed a few hours at the stables but went back as the sun was setting. He was tired at wanted to get to bed. He threw himself on his and Levi's bed and closed his eyes.

He heard the door open and close, for once. Eren still had his eyes closed as he felt a light kiss on his lips.

"You did well today. I'm not surprised that you're tired. I never thought that Roxas would be so taken into you," Levi said.

"Maybe it really is my smell. My whole life I have been pissed when people mention it, but maybe this time they're right," Eren replied, yawning.

Eren felt the bed move slightly as Levi got in. An arm wrapped around Eren waist and pulled him closer, kissing him on the neck.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's curious about you and wants to know what you are," Levi said against Eren's ear, licking it slightly.

"Levi," Eren breathed. He wasn't really in the mood for all the teasing and bullshit. He was tired. Levi chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, brat. I'm only teasing. Go to sleep and we'll deal with other crap some other time," he said. Eren laughed.

"How romantic," he said. Levi kissed Eren on the cheek and then was still, allowing Eren to fall asleep.

. . . .

A week had past and Eren felt more and more anxious about his heat as the days went by. The night before his heat was due, he asked Levi to sleep in another room, not wanting Levi to be drawn in too early in the morning.

He understood that since they had sex, there was nothing to worry about. But Eren wasn't too keen on being woken up by a horny Levi after smelling him during his heat.

Levi refused and told Eren that he would watch out for it and leave as soon as his heat started. Eren wasn't allowed to leave the room for four days and Eren dreaded it.

The next morning, Eren felt hot and felt a lot of pressure on his chest.

It had begun all over again.


	16. Mating

Eren rubbed his eyes and felt sweat on his hand. He couldn't see Levi around and he suspected that he left during the night. Eren did warn him.

Eren huffed and got out of bed. He found a note on the desk.

 

Eren

Your heat started during the night. I left and am currently in a meeting. Stay in the room and do not leave. I will see you around mid-morning to see how you are doing. If you need anything, I have asked Petra to stand by the door. Because she is also an Omega, she will be immune to your seductive smell.

Levi

 

Eren folded the paper and put in back on the desk. He turned to the door and walked over, lightly knocking at it.

"Eren?" came a voice.

"Petra, is that you?" Eren asked.

"Yes, Eren. Good morning. I'm sure you have already read Levi's note. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Eren looked down.

"You could keep me company. My last heat didn't go so well because I almost died. I'm starting to get the same feeling as I had last time and I just want someone to talk to," he said.

"Of course, Eren. Heats are terrible, but at least you have a mate. I'm still looking for mine and my heats are horrible. But not as bad as yours," Petra said.

Eren sighed and put his back to the door, sliding and sitting down.

"What do you do when you're in heat? When does it happen?" he asked. Eren heard Petra sighed and sit down by the door.

"Because I am only part of the staff, I am allowed to go home for the week. I used to live in the village of Karanese. It's a beautiful village and I miss it so much, but I get to see it every month, which is nice. My last heat happened about three weeks ago, so I will have to leave soon, but at least I am allowed to be here and keep you company. I don't know about you, but I don't exactly trust Isabel to guard me during my heat," Petra told, laughing at her last sentence. Eren looked puzzled.

"Why? She seems like a nice person. What's wrong with her?" Eren asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I don't trust her to shut up. Isabel is a bit of a chatterbox and I always think that Farlan is so brave for putting up with her." Petra sighed. "Mn, love is a strange thing." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," he said sarcastically.

"Levi should be coming back soon. He came to my room this morning and asked me to look after you and make sure you didn't leave the room. He looked a bit red in the face, so I'm guessing that he did smell a bit of your scent. Luckily, it wasn't too much. If you were on your third day or something, I'm guessing that you would have had a very hot wake-up call," she said.

"Petra!" Eren shouted. Petra laughed.

"I'm joking. Just be careful. Levi may not want to hurt you, but he is an Alpha. You two will probably mate during this time and he may not be so gentle," she said. Eren frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Eren, when you are in heat, you do know that you release pheromones, right?" she asked. Eren nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah.

"The pheromones make the Alpha, or Beta, lose their mind a bit. The only thing that they are thinking about is the smell and it's source; that is you. Levi is a High Alpha, which means that he may have more control over what he thinks, but this is his  
first time with an Omega during their heat. I don't know," Petra explained. Eren sighed and then pondered.

"Petra, what's a High Alpha?" he asked out of curiosity. Eren could hear Petra shift at the other side of the door.

"Eren, you've got to be kidding me. Didn't your mother ever explain?" she asked. Eren shook his head.

"No." Petra sighed.

"There aren't just High Alphas, there are also Betas. The word 'High' in the name means that they are stronger and faster. You could say that they are the ultimate status. Levi believes that you may be a High Omega; even I believe that. They are given the name 'High' when they turn sixteen. It is their coming of age where their smell becomes much stronger and it is easier to tell. Levi was early. We found out that he was a High when he was fourteen, proving that he is in a league of his own.

"But then there is you, Eren. Your smell has always been strong, or so I've heard. Maybe you are also in a league of your own. Just think - The World's Most Powerful Alpha and Omega together on a throne. Ah, I can see it now." Petra sounded like she was daydreaming. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Are you done yet. I understand what you mean, but was it really necessary to mention the throne part?" Eren asked. There was a slam.

"Yes! Absolutely! You do realise that Hanji and I are back to betting, right? This time, I don't plan to lose. We're betting on how long it will take for you guys to get married. I'm betting a year and Hanji is betting two years," she said.

Eren jaw dropped.

"There is something seriously wrong with you two, you know," Eren said.

"Eren, that's mean. We're just fooling around," she said in a sad voice, but Eren wasn't falling for it.

"Oh, Petra, you need to brush up on your acting skills. You're terrible," he said.

Petra 'tch'ed.

"Damn, Auruo fell for it. Oh well, you are the High Omega, so maybe you're right," she said.

"Don't call me tha-" Eren couldn't complete that sentence as his word didn't come out his mouth. His chest was beginning to hurt and his breathing became rapid.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Petra called, sounding utterly worried. Eren panted.

"I-I'm fine. Don't w-worry about me," he said, not meaning to stutter.

"Shall I get Levi?" she asked. Eren violently shook his head.

"No! Please, don't get him. This is only the first day of my heat and it's going to get a lot worse. There's no point in getting him now. Just keep talking to me and take my mind off of it," Eren said, lying on the floor. Eren's whole body felt hot and he was dying of a drink and a cloth. "Actually, Petra, can you get me a drink of water and a wet cloth please?" he asked.

"Right away," Petra said and ran off. Eren continued to breathe and focus all his strength on standing. Everything felt fuzzy. The whole room was turning. He needed to sit down.

Eren stumbled along, biting the inside of his mouth.

"Eren," came a voice. Eren nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and saw Levi there.

"Stop doing that. I don't even hear you open the door. It's like you want to give me a heart attack," Eren complained. Levi smiled. He was currently wearing a cloth to cover his nose. "You make me feel like I smell, and in a bad way."

"Yes, well, you do smell. I only got to smell a little bit this morning and you are by far the most delicious thing I have ever smelt," Levi said. Eren blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, before continuing to stumble.

"Do you want help, Eren," Levi asked.

"No! Please, no. I don't need any help. I just want to lie down," Eren replied. Levi watched as Eren continued to stumble and eventually got bored of it. He marched over to Eren and picked him up bridal style. "Levi!" Eren shouted.

"Shut up already," Levi said and placed the Omega on the bed. Eren turned his head to Levi's chest and breathed in.

"You smell so nice. You keep me calm. It's just like last time," Eren said. Levi smiled and ran his hand through Eren fringe.

"It's nothing like last time. This time I will be here for you. I won't just turn up on the last day and make everything better, because this time, it won't work," Levi said, before crawling onto the bed. "I know it is selfish of me, but I would prefer to mate with you on your last day of heat. The heat doesn't go away, even after having sex, so there is no point. I don't want to be driven by your smell so much that I make a mistake."

Eren smiled, "because you're a High Alpha, right?" he questioned. Levi looked puzzled.

"Petra told you, didn't she?" he asked. Eren nodded a little, feeling a little tipsy.

"She said that you believe that I am a High Omega," Eren said. He felt a little bit like a child at that moment. His voice sounded off. He must have been too drunk with Levi's smell.

Levi nodded. "Yes, but I don't just believe, I know. And so is your mother," he said. Eren frowned.

"What?" he questioned. She had never told him this.

"I found out the first time I met her, she has the smell. I suspect that even she does not know of this because it is rare for commoners to be High. The Royals and the people around them believe that only they can be High and there is no possibility for the lower people to be High, but they are, they just don't know it. I'm not saying that the reason for you being an Omega is because she is a High, but I would think it has something to do with it," Levi explained. Eren nodded.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Levi said. The door opened and Petra walked in with a basin filled with water, a cloth and a glass of water on a tray. She quickly closed the door so that the strong smell in the room didn't get out too much.

"Oh, Levi, I didn't expect for you to get back from your meeting so early," she said. Levi nodded.

"The meeting finished sooner than expected and I have told the council that my mate has gone into heat. They have given me jobs to do, which I can do here, that will last me these four days," he said.

"Levi!" Eren said.

"What now?" Levi said, knowing that Eren was complaining.

"Don't make me the whole reason that you are bunking off work and staying here doing homework," Eren said, treating this whole matter like Levi was skiving school. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I would prefer to be here and keep an eye on you. I'm not bunking off work, I'm actually doing the work ahead of time," Levi said. Eren glared.

Levi sighed and turned to Petra. "You can go now, Petra. Thank you for looking after Eren," he said, Petra put down the tray by the bedside, bowed, before leaving the room. Levi picked up the cloth and dunked it in the water, before squeezing it and dabbing  
it across Eren's forehead. Eren was still glaring. "Don't look at me like that, Eren. You know I'm trying to help. You're just stubborn," Levi said.

"I understand that you are helping, and I am very grateful, but I'm not going to die if you leave me for a few hours," Eren said. Levi stopped dabbing.

"Can't the reason I stay with you ever be because I want to? Petra will one day have a mate, and that mate will stay by her side through her heat - they better, otherwise I'll kill them. But because I'm King, I'm not allowed to stay by my own mate's side? That's not fair," Levi said. Eren looked down.

"I'm not saying that I just don't want you to worry about me so much. I'm not a flower," he said. Levi smiled and continued to dab.

"You're wrong, you are a flower," Levi said, but before Eren could interrupt, Levi continued. "But you're not just a simple daisy or daffodil, you're a rose. Roses are a type of flower that is vibrant and beautiful, but it is also strong. It has thorns to keep people away and to stop them from messing with its life. I say that sound like you." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Now look who's a flower expert," he said. Levi shoved Eren lightly.

"Shut up, brat," he said. Eren smiled and watched as Levi dabbed his forehead. "But there is something about you that isn't like a rose. You have a much stronger scent than they do."

. . . .

The second day came and Eren was getting worse. Even though Levi was around, he still felt off. He didn't know why it worked last time, but not this time.

Levi had spent most of the day at his desk doing work, while Eren was bedridden with a wet cloth at his head, which was drying quickly.

This heat felt like there was more pressure than pain. There was definitely a pain, but he felt like his insides had a weight weighing it down.

Eren spent his time sleeping. He knew that the night to come was going to be a long one with no sleep, so he needed it now. The only problem was the nightmares. His heat was messing with his head and making him feel weak and vulnerable. He would pant in his sleep, only to be woken by Levi running his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

The dreams weren't anything special, just random nightmares that Eren really did not need. Levi still had the cloth around his nose and occasionally left the room to clean himself up and breathe properly.

Eren felt a little guilty about depriving Levi fresh air while he stayed with him. He sometimes just watched Levi working at his desk, intrigued in what he was writing. Eren grew very bored just lying in bed. He was bored last time, and he was bored this  
time.

"Levi..." Eren said. Levi didn't look up from his work.

"Hm?" he hummed in response.

"I'm bored. I understand that I can't leave this room, but what can I do?" he asked, moaning slightly after saying that.

Levi looked up from his work.

"Your heat seems to be progressing. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Completely crap, but hay-hoo," Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Give me five more minutes. I'm almost done, then you can bug me till your heart's content," Levi said, going back to work.

"You're such a prick," Eren said for the hell of it. Levi didn't stop or look up.

"And you're such a brat. It seems that we can agree on something." Eren pouted.

"I'm not a brat," he said. Eren's heat was making him feel like he had drunk at least ten shots of whiskey. Eren had never drunk alcohol before and had no idea what ten shots would do to him, but he could imagine.

Levi finished quickly and walked over to a tipsy Eren, rubbing his hand on his check, allowing him to smell.

"I'll never understand how Alpha's smell can make Omegas so vulnerable. Even you, a High Omega, can turn into a withering mess by just smelling my hand," Levi said. Eren glared.

"Shut up, it's not like I ever wanted this," he said, before grabbing Levi's collar and pulling him down so that their faces were only a few millimetres away. "But I bet you that I can turn you into a withering mess," Eren said, seductively. His eyes were filled with burning lust that only his emerald eyes could make.

Levi smirked, before shoving the Omega down and drawing back.

"Sadly, you won't turn me into a withering mess just yet, but I'll be sure to return the favour," he said.

Eren's hair was spread out over the pillow. His face was covered with a bright red blush, as his eyes were half open. Levi had suspected this as he knew that Eren's heat was different from others. He really was ahead of his heat.

"Why won't you do me?" Eren asked. He was completely out of himself. Levi just looked down at the Omega.

"Eren, you are currently not in your right state of mind. I will...do you, but not yet. I'm sure you will completely regret saying this on the fifth day," Levi said.

Eren snorted. "Yeah, you're probably right. But what can I do? I'm bored and horny and...I never thought I would be saying these words!" he said like he had just come to the realisation of his action.

Levi rolled his eyes and ruffled Eren's hair. Eren winced as his ears were touched.

"Soon, brat," he said before lifting the cloth a bit and kissing his forehead.

. . . .

Eren didn't get any sleep the night before. Levi didn't either, but he wasn't that tired. He spent the night trying to calm the withering Omega. Eren had progressed to moaning and tiny screams. Eren had told Levi that he did feel better than his first heat, so that was a good thing.

All Levi wanted to do was remove the damn cloth from his nose and smell Eren, but he didn't know what he would become.

The smell would drive him insane and push him to the limit of his control. Levi did not want that. He knew about making the right and wrong decisions, however, this one was both. All he had to do was wait.

No one had disturbed them since the first day. Levi had forbidden anyone to walk through this side of the palace. Even though the smell was being contained, he didn't want anyone around during this time in case something happened.

Levi had requested that a couple of Omegas may enter the area so that they could prepare Eren an ice bath, saying that it made him feel better. Levi had never been fond of ice baths, but when had anyone? He took combat showers and thoroughly cleaned himself,  
which is what he would have to do while Eren was taking a bath. The room was beginning to get too full of the smell and eventually, the cloth would no longer work.

The Omega servants entered the room quickly and closed the door. The bowed slightly to the King and made their way, hastily, to the bathroom, carrying buckets filled with ice.

"Well, this is going to be cold," Eren said. Levi turned to the Omega.

"You asked for it, literally. Just beware that the change in temperature from a boiling one to a cold one is very painful," he said.

"I know. I've done this before. And I can easily say that, even though it's a horrible experience, this will not be the last time I do this," Eren said. Levi sighed and saw the servants coming out of the bathroom.

"The bath is ready, Your Majesty," one said. They both bowed and left the room. Levi turned to the Omega on the bed. Eren could predict what he was thinking and began to scotch way from him. Levi wasn't having it and grabbing him, flinging him over his  
shoulder.

"Levi! Is this really the proper way of doing this? I am able to get to the bathroom perfectly fine with my own two feet," Eren complained. Levi smirked and placed Eren down in the bathroom, stripping him of his shirt. "Levi!" Eren said, blushing.

Levi rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Fine, you get in the bath while I'll clean the bedroom," Levi said, leaving the Omega to his icy fate.

Levi made sure to close the door properly so that the smell wouldn't come out. He decided that he wouldn't remove his cloth just yet, as the smell would still be strong. He heard a tiny squeak, knowing that Eren had just entered the ice bath and was shocked by the coldness.

"It's cold!" Eren shouted from the bathroom.

"You wanted it, you brat!" Levi shouted back. Eren stayed quiet, but Levi could still hear his silent shivering. He'll get used to it.

Levi got to work on the room and replaced the bed covers, making sure that everything was fresh.

After he was finished, he removed the cloth and smelt around the room. It was a definite improvement. Levi could still smell a bit of Eren; it smelt so good. He shook his head, getting rid of the tempting thought and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oi, Eren, are you done?" he asked. There was the sound of water splashing from inside.

"Yeah, I'm just getting out," Eren replied. Levi nodded and went to pick up his cloth, tying it around his head around his nose.

Eren came out of the bathroom, dressed in fresh clothes and shivering a bit.

"Eren, you sure you're okay?" Levi asked. Eren continued to shiver.

"T-T-Totally wo-orth it-t," he said, jumping back into bed and under the cover. Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes and only a brat would say that," Levi said.

"T-Then I am-m a br-rat," Eren replied, snuggling in deeper. Levi walked over and felt his forehead.

"You seem to have cooled down a bit, but only for a while," he said. Eren began to feel warmer.

"It's still worth it to have a few minutes not being in boiling heat," he said. Levi smiled and ran his hand through Eren's fringe.

"True."

. . . .

The fourth, and final, day came. Eren was tired and panting quite a lot. Levi knew that he had to mate with him today, and he would. He managed to finish all the work that he was supposed to and spent the rest of the day with Eren, who was fidgeting around.  
The bed felt hot as it absorbed Eren's body heat. Eren would calm after smelling Levi's scent.

Levi believed it was time as the sun was beginning to set and Eren's heat would be over by morning.

Eren was currently curled up in Levi's lap, like a little puppy, keeping close to the source of what made him feel better.

"Eren," Levi said.

"Mn?" Eren hummed in response.

"It's time," Levi said. He felt completely stupid for saying it like that, but he didn't know any other way. Eren moved his head up and looked at Levi. He nodded, blushing a little over his already red face. Levi leaned down a little. "Eren, you have to understand that I don't know what I am going to be like once I remove this cloth. I may hurt you, but you must believe me when I say I don't mean to. Mates aren't allowed to properly hurt each other during a heat, but it can get a bit carried away."

Eren smiled and sat up. "I believe you. You wanted to mate me, right? Well, here's your chance," he said, reaching around Levi's head and removing the cloth, allowing Levi to breathe freely.

Levi didn't breathe through his nose for a few seconds, before he gave up on his own stubbornness and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent that he had wanted to smell.

It was sweet. It was strong. It was Eren. Levi couldn't get enough of the smell, and this time, it was he who felt like the weak one. Eren smiled and leaned in, kissing Levi gently on the lips, but it didn't stay like that for long.

Levi allowed the kiss to be gentle for a few seconds, before he grabbed Eren's head and deepened the kiss, pushing him down hard on the bed. He had been overcome.

Eren found it difficult to breathe as Levi continued to kiss him deeply and shove his tongue into his mouth. It was too hot. He could feel Levi removing his clothes quickly like his life depended on it.

So this was what happened to Alphas once they smelt the scent of an Omega in heat and their mate.

Levi's hand trailed up Eren's chests and literally ripped off the piece of clothing. He was long gone. He attacked Eren's nipples, biting and sucking at them less gently than last time.

Eren, who was obviously in heat, felt a lot more pleasure. He remembered that his mother told him that only the mate could touch the body during heat because it would hurt too much when they did it. This was what she was talking about.

Eren panted and covered his mouth, trying to hold in his moans, as Levi violated his chest. Levi then suddenly released his nipple and glared up at Eren, growling. He thrust his hand forward and grabbed Eren's hands that were covering his mouth, pushing them above his head. He smirked.

"Moan and scream all you want, they entice me," Levi whispered, showing his sharp canines. This seriously wasn't the Levi that Eren knew and he was definitely not going to tell anyone about this.

Eren looked up at the dominating Alpha and thought back to what he was like a few months ago. He would have hated this; being dominated and powerless was not on one of his Christmas lists, but now it was different. Eren was different and he wanted to be dominated more.

Stupid heat.

Levi leaned down and kissed his Omega, or soon-to-be his. His hand wandered down to Eren's trousers and rolled them down, along with his pants. Eren was completely bare before anyone could even register it. Levi knew that Eren had limits, and even though he wasn't himself, he knew about those limits.

Levi grinning wolfishly, before moving to bite his neck gently, going downwards, licking and biting as he went.

Eren threw his head back and thrashed against the strong hands that held him. Levi was not letting go. Eren could feel his ears twitch as Levi got dangerously low, not something Eren was used to.

Was Levi even going to bother to remove his clothes, or was he going to take him with everything still on? Levi would not be happy when they would wake up the next day, covered in sweat and other stuff.

Eren yelped as Levi grabbed his tail with his free hand and yanked it gently to pull him closer. Eren was forced to spread his legs widely. He felt so lewd, even in this situation, and just closed his eyes, sinking further into the pillow. Levi's hand wandered down to his hole.

"You're soaking. It must be because of your heat. I could actually enter you now without any preparation," he said. Eren blushed madly.

"You're a horrible Alpha," he said, but Eren didn't mean it.

"I am, aren't I? But at least I am able to pleasure my mate while still being sane," Levi replied. Eren opened his eyes and frowned, looking at the Alpha between his legs.

"Levi, are you seriously aware of what you are doing, or are you just acting like you are aware?" he asked. Levi smirked.

"I am aware, you brat. I'm not that weak. But let me play weak for a little while longer, I still want to make you scream," he said.

"You bastard!" Eren said, throwing back his head. His hands were still bound by Levi's hand, but eventually, he let go. Eren sighed and gripped onto the sheets below him. "Are you seriously planning to go in without preparation?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"I don't mean to scare you, but I am able to without hurting you. You are that wet, and I'm not trying to make you blush here," he said, but Eren blushed anyway.

"Stop using that sort of language. You're a complete pervert when you are high on my smell," he said.

"And so are you, it seems like we are even now."

Eren huffed and watched and Levi sat up, removing all his clothes, revealing that impossible chest and a very hard and large erection.

"Get on your hands and knees," Levi said. Eren frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me. Get on your hands and knees. If we are going to mate, this is the only position that we can go it in. If you hate it that much, we'll never do it again, but there is no other way of mating," he explained. Eren bit his lip but did as he was told.

He felt Levi run a finger down his spine, making him arch his back. His finger continued to trail until it disappeared. Eren knew what was coming and braced himself.

At that moment, he felt something prodding at his hole before it slipped in. Eren shivered and panted as he felt himself being filled by Levi's cock, the feeling of intense pressure. This was a different feeling than what he had felt for his first time, there was a lot more lust this time and it was all the heat's fault. Well, was it really a fault?

Eren's mind went blank as Levi began to thrust into him, his tail waggling around in front of Levi.

His arms grew tired and Eren sunk down so that he stuck his arse out, making Levi go deeper. Eren gripped the bed sheet with his teeth, trying to hold in his moans.

It was that moment when Levi got ahold of Eren's arms and pulled them back so that he was holding onto them and Eren could do nothing.

"Ugh, ha ha...Mn ah," Eren moaned, not controlling his own mouth. Eren was brought closer to Levi and he could feel Levi licking the back of his neck.

"Levi," Eren breathed.

"Not yet," Levi whispered back before pushing Eren back onto the bed and pounding into him.

"Levi...ah, wait. Please," Eren cried, before feeling Levi bite lightly on one of his ears. Drool began to leak out of Eren's mouth and the pleasure got too much.

Pleasure. Pain. When they were separate, that's what they were. But put together, there was a whole new feeling and Eren finally understood properly why heats were so painful. Eren was the pain and Levi was the pleasure. Just like he had said during his first heat.

Levi let go of Eren's ear and moved to kiss his neck. Eren's eyes were closed as he experiences the sensation that he was feeling. Levi never stopped his thrusting and only got faster and harder; Eren wouldn't be able to last.

Levi's tongue moved down Eren's spine, making him arch his back, but Levi held his down and trapped him.

Eren could feel Levi's hands gripping his wrist, but it wasn't enough to bruise. Levi was strong enough to have control over his emotions and actions...well, maybe not now.

The whole bed was shaking and hit the wall in front of Eren. Even though Levi had said that the room was sound proof and that no one was allowed in this part of the palace, Eren still felt conscious. It may have been soundproof, but was it vibration proof or whatever? The people down the hall could probably feel the vibrations.

It was too much.

"Levi," Eren breathed, trying to turn his head around to look at his mate. Levi was panting and grunting and sweat was forming all over his toned chest. Eren smiled and reached up to what was to soon be his. Levi accepted the kiss gladly, even though the kiss was full of panting breaths and off target most of the time as Levi continued to pound into him. Levi eventually withdrew from the kiss and pushed Eren down by his neck, leaning down.

Eren could feel Levi's hot breath at his neck.

"Sorry," he whispered. Eren was about to question why he said such a thing when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

Levi had thrust his head forward and bitten into the skin of the back of Eren's neck, biting deeply. Eren tried to pull away as tears leaked out of his eyes, his whole body in shock, but Levi's jaw fixed him in place and he continued to pound into the Omega...his Omega.

Eren was now his forever. The scar would never fade and Eren could only bear his children. Eren was Levi's and Levi was Eren's. They were one and officially mates.

Levi didn't let go of Eren's neck, feeling Eren grow tighter around his member. Eren's panting got louder and he began to fidget more.

"Levi, ha...no, please...I - shit...Levi!" Eren screamed as he came all over the bed sheets below him. His climax shook through his whole body and lasted for what seemed like an hour to him, but a few seconds to Levi.

Levi began to regain more control over himself and he grew closer to his own climax. He grunts became louder as he pulled out of Eren and released himself over Eren's back.

They were mated. It was done.


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

Eren couldn't remember when he fell asleep the night before. He felt heavy but also refreshed. He suddenly remembers that his heat had just passed and that Levi and he mated last night.

Eren's eyes opened slowly and he saw Levi beside him, sleeping peacefully. Eren spotted a bit of dried blood on the side of his mouth. He sighed whipped it away, only for Levi to open his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Eren apologised, sitting up a bit. Levi's eyes were only half opened, but he shook his head. He rubbed his eyes.

"What were you doing?" he asked. Eren pointed to the side of his mouth.

"You had a bit of blood here, probably mine," he replied. Levi's eyes opened fully.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"How the hell could you forget something like that? It hurt like hell and now I want to see if I have huge teeth marks on my neck," Eren said.

"Well, I'm sorry for not dreaming about last night and waking up having a clear memory, you shitty brat."

Eren smirked.

"You're angry about how you reacted last night, aren't you?" he asked. Levi sat up and pushed Eren down.

"Alright, Eren, let's make a deal. We never speak of the way we act in a heat to anyone. You will not tell people about how perverted I can be and I will not tell anyone about how you were literally seducing me on day two. Deal?" Levi said, putting out his hand. Eren blushed and immediately took the hand and shook it.

"Deal."

Levi sighed and leaned back.

"I'm tired. Come on, let's have a bath. We are completely disgusting at the moment and I don't really want to go out of this room with your heat smell still lingering on me. By the way, how do you feel? Are you feeling okay to see your mother today?" he asked.

Eren's whole face brightened up. He nodded.

"I feel fine. I want to see her today, it will be a nice surprise," he said. Levi nodded and got off the bed.

"Right, get in the bath, brat. You reek."

. . . .

Levi had to leave after their bath, and Eren decided that he would check his body and see what Levi had done to his neck. Eren gripped his shirt and threw it off in front of the mirror. He was covered in marks.

They were only slight bruises, but there were so many of them. Small purple marks. This was what Levi could do to him.

Eren didn't feel angry, just surprised. He couldn't remember much of last night, except for when Levi bit him. Eren moved his hand and placed it on the left side of his neck.

He could feel something around the middle of the neck and the joint to his arm. It stung and felt rough and swollen.

Eren turned slightly to give him a better view in the mirror. His eyes widened as they set upon what Levi had done to him.

There, on his neck, was a bite mark that looked like a dog had just bitten him. It wasn't a clumsy bite and it was obvious that fangs were involved. Eren did remember that Levi has some small fangs in his mouth.

He wasn't a vampire. Eren had learnt that Alphas grew fangs at a young age so that they could mate properly. This was it. Eren was mated to Levi. He had been possessed.

No.

That wasn't it. Levi had never thought of his as a possession, and if he did then Eren would kill him.

Eren shook his head, getting rid of the thought, and put on his shirt. He walked out of the bathroom.

It was that moment when he heard a knock at the door. Eren walked to the door and opened it. It was Levi. Eren looked down a little.

"Levi, what is it? I thought you were in a meeting," he asked. Levi looked down.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I can't take you to see your mother today. Something came up and I'm completely packed for the next few days. I'm sorry," Levi replied.

Eren heart sunk a little. He bit his lip.

"Why can't I go on my own?" he asked. Levi's eyes widened until it turned into a glare.

"Eren..." he hissed. Eren glared back.

"Stop this. It doesn't have to be you. If you're that worried about me, then let someone else go with me. I can't take it anymore being confined here, scared to step foot out of this shitty place. I want to go home. I deserve that much after being locked in this god damn room for the past four days!" Eren exclaimed.

He was pissed and he didn't know why. He just wanted to go home and see his mother's face.

Levi glared until he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, Eren, fine. I'll let you visit Shiganshina today, but at least four guards have to go with you. I'll pick them. You leave in an hour," Levi said, before walking away.

Eren's heart was racing. He felt something off with the way Levi spoke to him. It sounded harsh. What was going on?

Did mating change them?

Eren just glared at the floor, before leaving the room and storming down the halls, down the stairs and out the back door. He decided that he would head to the stables, making sure to cover up the mark on his neck.

He entered the stables and saw Roxas straight away. He smiled and opened the gate, walking up to the white horse and stroking his nose. He sighed.

"Oh, Roxas, what am I going to do?" he asked the horse. Roxas didn't exactly give a reply, except for a slight nudge.

"You okay there, little Omega?" came a familiar voice. Eren jumped and turned to the gate. It was Bertolt.

"Bertolt, you scared me. It seems everyone likes to do that lately," Eren said. Bertolt smiled.

"Sorry about that. I tend to have light feet and I couldn't help but notice you come in looking like you found out Rivaille wasn't who you thought he was," he said. Eren snorted; he was close. Eren turned back to stroke the horse.

"You're close. I just don't know what he's thinking anymore. It feels like mating has changed us, and it's only been a few hours," he replied. Bertolt smiled and sighed.

"Eren, mating doesn't change us, it just makes us feel deeper things. I've heard that you are going to Shiganshina. I know because I've been ordered to get Roxas ready for you. It will be okay, Eren. Just give Rivaille time. If I am correct, he gave you plenty, now it is your turn."

Eren looked down and sighed. Bertolt was right and he knew it.

Bertolt opened the gate and walked up to Roxas.

"Roxas has been easier to handle now that he has a master. I'm able to touch him now and put on a saddle," he said. Eren nodded and watched as the Beta got Roxas ready.

At that moment, four guards dressed in green cloaks marched into the stable and bowed in front of Eren and Bertolt.

"Sir Eren, King Rivaille has appointed us as your bodyguards for today," one said. Eren didn't recognise any of them.

"What about Gunther and Eld?" Eren asked, trying not to be rude.

"Gunther and Eld are currently on a mission. They cannot be here to serve you."

Eren sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be in your care," he said. The guards straightened up and saluted, putting their right fist over their heart and their left arm behind their back.

"Don't worry, Eren, they're good at their job," Bertolt said. Eren turned to the Beta who was finished preparing Roxas. "Gunther and Eld may be one of the best, but these guys are still great. The guy on the end is the leader of the group, Thomas Wagner. The woman beside him is Nanaba and the next is Ilse Langnar. The man beside her is Hugh Reaver, he's new but has had a lot of experience."

Eren nodded and turned back to the guards.

"Are you guys are ready to go, I would like to set off now," Eren said. All of them nodded and collected their horses that had already been equipped. Eren turned to Bertolt, who was holding out the rein to Eren.

"Have fun and be careful," he said. Eren nodded and accepted the rein, before getting on Roxas and trotting out of the stables. The guards trailed behind Eren as they made their way to the front courtyard.

Eren could see the gates and was excited to finally pass them after so long.

"Eren!" a voice called. Eren turned to the front entrance and saw Levi walking down the steps.

"Levi," Eren said. Levi nodded.

"I wanted to see you off. I'm sorry I couldn't take you. I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. Shit. This is so fucked up," Levi cussed. Eren frowned.

"Levi, calm down. This isn't like you," he said. Levi breathed.

"Yeah, just be careful. You may think that I'm just your prison guard, but Eren, listen to what these guys say. If they tell you to run, you run. If you are not back by sundown, I'll go out and get you myself. Do I make myself clear?" he said. Eren nodded.

"Transparently," he muttered, before leaning down at pecking Levi on the lips. "You still owe me for that huge bite mark on my neck, by the way," Eren muttered against his lips. Levi smiled.

"I'm sorry for that too." Eren smiled and sat up.

"Levi Ackerman saying sorry? Something must really be wrong. Don't worry, Levi, I'll be back by tonight," he said, giving his mate one more kiss, before galloping off and passed the gate, the guards following behind him.

"I know, brat," Levi said out loud.

At that moment, Erwin came out from behind the palace and stood in front of Levi. He sat on his horse and waited to be given orders.

"Follow them. Make sure Eren doesn't know that you are there. Come back to me immediately if you see anything suspicious," Levi ordered. Erwin bowed his head.

"Hya!" Erwin shouted, his horse galloping off after Eren and the other.

Levi had a bad feeling about this. He just hoped he was wrong.

. . . .

Eren felt more than happy to finally be away from the palace. It wasn't as if he hated it entirely, but he grew up living in a village, not a palace, and to be suddenly thrown into an extravagant surrounding, it made his head spin.

Eren looked around at the quiet forest. He was happy to finally be going home to see his mother and friends. It may only be for a few hours, but Eren knew that it would be worth it.

The guards kept a close eye on the forest, watching for any movement that didn't appear to be animals. Even Eren was keeping a close eye out. Eren's smell was strong, so he always had to be on his toes.

His eyes scanned the road, feeling as if he was being watched.

It was that moment when he realised something; it is too quiet. Eren listened and there was no birdsong. Everything was still.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled scream behind him. Eren's eye widened as he turned around and saw the guard, known as Thomas, have an arrow embedded in his neck. Thomas's eyes were wide, but the light was already gone, as he slowly slipped off his horse and lay dead on the ground. Everyone's heart stopped.

"Run, Eren!" Nanaba screamed. Eren obeyed and Roxas ran as fast as his four legs could take him. He could hear the leaves shaking in the trees around and he was obviously being followed. But so fast?

At that moment, a cloaked figure walked into the middle of the road. His hood was down and covered his eyes as he waited for Eren. Eren gritted his teeth and carried on. Roxas, however, wouldn't obey.

The horse stopped in his tracks right in front of the figure and began to slowly back away like he knew that the man was dangerous.

"We have been waiting for you, Omega," the figure said, in a deep voice. Eren's spine shivered in unpleasantness.

"Who are you? Get out of my way right now," Eren said. The figure smiled before Eren realised that he was completely surrounded.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Omega. You see, you are very valuable, and we need you," another cloaked man said.

A hand reached out and grabbed Eren's wrist, pulling him off the horse. Roxas bucked as they did this.

They held Eren in place and tried to tie his wrist together, but Eren wouldn't allow it.

He moved, using both strength and flexibility. He got behind the bandit that was tying his wrist and kicked him hard in the back. The man fell over and Eren was able to throw the rope away that was loosely tied around him.

"You're going to have to try better than that if you want me," Eren said. He was ready. Eren couldn't tell whether these people were Alpha or Beta. He counted that there were seven of them and they were all dressed in black cloaks with their hood up.

Roxas panicked and sprinted for it, going in the direction in which they came, back to the palace. One of the bandits smiled.

"It seems that your transportation has abandoned you. Turn yourself in, Omega. It's either that or we'll take you by force."

Eren felt like laughing.

"I'm not an ordinary Omega, you fuckers. As if I would turn myself in that easily. Are you the people who steal all the Omegas?" Eren asked.

"Yes, we are," said a voice from behind him. Eren swiftly turned around and saw a man that was not wearing a cloak but looked rather plain.

He had reasonably long brown hair and round glasses.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Eren exclaimed. The man smiled.

"You will find out, all in good time, Eren," he said. Eren's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"As I said, all in good time. Take him," the man ordered, and at that moment, Eren was grabbed from behind by the seven cloaked men all at once. He fought with all his might, but there were too many of them. He tried kicking them and punching, but it didn't work, they were skilled. But Eren wasn't giving up.

He was breathing heavily once he managed to get away from them, only to keep an eye as they all surrounded him. The plain man stepped forward.

"Give up, Eren. Your bodyguards are all dead, no one will save you. We will not kill you, so you have nothing to fear. Please, come with us," he said as if he was trying to save Eren from a horrible fate, but this was the horror.

Eren violently shook his head. "Fuck off. Why are you after Omegas? We are nothing to people like you, so why are we so special?" Eren asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough of this. Let get this over and done with," he said. At that moment, Eren felt something hard hit his head.

He was completely out of it before he even hit the ground.

. . . .

Erwin trailed behind Eren and his guards carefully. He knew what his task was, and that was not to be found out. He kept a good distance and his horse was specially trained for these types of mission.

Everything was peaceful, until, right before his very eyes, he saw one of the guards fall. It was Thomas. The whole world seemed to stop around him as he watched Eren's horse run for it and the guards being slaughtered where they stood. Everything was red, but none of them noticed him.

Erwin's eyes widened as he realised that he had lost sight of Eren. The strange men had disappeared, leaving the bodies lying in the road. As much as Erwin wanted to check for any signs of life, he had to make sure that Eren had made it out. He galloped past them, not even looking at the horrible sight of flesh and blood, and followed the scent that could only be described as Eren.

It wasn't long until Erwin finally saw Eren, but he was surrounded. He saw Roxas running in his direction and passed him. Erwin knew he had to keep quiet as he moved off the road and into the forest, keeping an eye on what was happening. He managed to get close enough to hear what was being said.

"How do you know my name?" Eren asked. His eyes were wide, and there was obvious fear in them.  
"As I said, all in good time. Take him," said one of the strange men. He seemed to be the leader as he was the only one not wearing a cloak.

It was that moment when Erwin watched as seven cloaked men grabbed Eren and tried to tie him up. Erwin could tell that Eren wasn't giving up as he struggled against their grip and kicked them in the shins, but it seemed that they weren't being affected by it. He watched as Eren moved around their grasp and soon they were forced to let go.

Eren was panting as he had used a lot of his energy to get away from that one attack.

"Give up, Eren. Your bodyguards are all dead, no one will save you. We will not kill you, so you have nothing to fear. Please, come with us," that same man said again.

Why couldn't Erwin tell whether he was an Alpha or Beta? What was going on? He desperately wanted to dive in and save Eren, but what would become of him? These men weren't aiming to kill Eren. They slaughtered some of the finest guards of the palace in less than a few minutes. If he was to be killed, who would tell Rivaille?

Erwin mentally glared at himself as he stood back and continued to watch.

Eren violently shook his head. "Fuck off. Why are you after Omegas? We are nothing to people like you, so why are we so special?" Eren asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough of this. Let get this over and done with," he said.

It was that moment when one of the subordinates picked up a large piece of wood and whacked Eren round the head. Eren fell and his eyes were closed before he hit the ground.

Rivaille was going to kill him.

One of the cloaked figures grabbed Eren and put him on his shoulder. They pulled a bunch of black and brown horses out of the forest, and Eren was chucked over one of them.

Erwin watched as Eren was taken away by the bandits. He had to do something, so he followed. He jumped on his horse and trailed behind them. They were fast, but Erwin could keep up. Where were they going? What did they want with Eren? What was Erwin going to say to Rivaille?

There was something off about them. Why were they stealing Omegas? What did they want with Eren? How did they know his name?

Erwin had been chasing after them for an hour and they still hadn't reached their destination. It was around that time when he lost them. They were there one second and gone the next. He had no scent to follow so it was next to impossible to track.

He looked around his surrounding, realising that he was close to the Rose border.

"Shit," Erwin cussed before turning around and heading back to the palace.

Rivaille was not going to be happy.

. . . .

Levi felt crap for not being able to take Eren to Shiganshina himself. He promised and his damn work always got in the way. Levi just didn't feel right; something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was stuck in a meeting, listening to Nile and Farlan argue about whether they should invade Rose or not, when Erwin stormed through the entrance, standing tall in front of the council.

Levi knew something was wrong and he felt something inside him snap. He kept his calm.

"Erwin, what is wrong? Can't you see we are in a meeting?" he asked. Erwin's jaw tensed up and he saluted.

"King Rivaille, I am regretted to inform you that Sir Eren Jäeger has been kidnapped by the bandits," Erwin said. Even Levi could tell that Erwin was afraid of his reaction.

Levi glared and balled his fists.

"Leave us," Levi said in the calmest way possible. Farlan gulped and did as he was told. But the other councillors didn't understand.

"But, Your Majesty-

"Now!" Levi exclaimed. He was losing his temper and wanted answers.

The council members bowed slowly before quickly leaving the room. It was between Erwin and Levi.

"Now, Erwin, care to explain?" Levi asked, leaning back in his chair, glaring like death. Erwin still kept his calm.

"The guards which you assigned to him have been killed. They took Eren alive and I tracked them close to the border of Rose until I lost them," he said. Levi growled.

"Why the fuck didn't you save him while he was being attacked? Or are you that much of an idiot to figure that one out?" Levi said. Erwin sighed.

"Rivaille, there were eight of them. If I had tried to take them on, there is a high chance that I may have been killed, leaving you clueless as to what really happened. I'm sorry, Rivaille," he explained.

Levi looked down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fucking shit shit shit fuckers!" he exclaimed, though Erwin didn't flinch. "I want him found. I want these people dead."

"I understand. And what of Rose?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"There is no evidence that Rose are truly behind this. I will send a letter to Darius. Even if he is behind this, he is under his own oath not to lie. Rose and Maria have a treaty, so hopefully, he sticks to it."

Erwin bowed and left the room, leaving Levi to his own thoughts.

"Hanji!" he shouted. It wasn't long before a head poked through the door.

"Yes, Levi, you called for moi?" she asked, in her usual cheery manner.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses. I need your help," he said. Her facial expression then became very serious. She stepped into the room.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Eren has been taken by the bandits. I need you to pair up with Erwin and work out where they have gone. Erwin chased them near the Rose border. They are probably around there," he said. Hanji looked very shock but frowned.

"What has this got to do with my field of work? How can I help?" she said.

"Erwin didn't mention it, but these people are smart and he couldn't track them. I'm guessing that they used the same methods that they used when they broke into Eren's home back in Shiganshina. I need you to understand how they are able to conceal their scent. By doing this, we may be a step closer to finding Eren and his whereabouts, along with the other Omegas."

Hanji nodded and immediately left the room.

Levi couldn't waste time. He knew that the council members would be back soon, but he needed to get the letter done now.

 

Darius

As much as I would like to write to you as a friend asking how you are, I am in need of your help. Maria and Rose have been allies for more than a hundred years, and I hope it continues this way.

I do not wish to bore you will a pathetic whim, but my mate has been taken. Remember when I wrote to you a month ago about the matter of Omega's going missing? Well, now they have taken mine.

My head guard has informed me that he followed the bandits to a place near the Rose border before they vanished. There are also reports saying that the kidnappings started near the Rose border as well.

I do not wish to point fingers; you've known me long enough to know I am not like that, but I want answers. I do not wish to play someone's game which involves us going to war against each other. However, if I learn that you are behind this and my mate dies, then I will seriously consider it. I always think that war is a last resort. I do not mean to threaten you, so please help me. What do you know? If you are truly my ally, then you will help me.

Rivaille

 

Levi sighed as he signed his name at the bottom with his family crest. Darius must have known something; he was the King of Rose after all.

Levi folded the letter and waxed his family seal on it, before giving it to the messenger outside the door.

The council member then began to come back inside. Farlan had a worried on his face. Erwin had announced about Eren to everyone. The news would spread if it hadn't already, and most people probably wouldn't even care.

Eren was an Omega after all, and without him, Omegas will never have rights.


	18. The Omegas

Eren couldn't really remember what happened. One minute he was on his horse, the next he was fighting cloaked men with unknown statuses.

And now, he was tied up and blindfolded. Was this really necessary?

He listened out for any sounds of movement. He heard sniffing and the sound that only metal could make when you tapped it. Where was he?

Eren twisted his hands behind him, but all the knots held good. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. The sound of footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer and closer to Eren, until he was sure that they were standing right in front of him, looking down at him. Everything was silent until Eren got bored of it.

"Well, are you going to say something or are you just going to stare?" he questioned. He heard a quiet chuckled.

"You've got good hearing. The last Omega that we brought in kept on screaming and asking if anyone was there even though we were right in front of her," the voice said. We? So there was more than one. They must have been standing there the whole time.

"Sorry, but I don't scream for reasons like that," Eren said.

The sound of shifting clothes could be heard, making Eren think that the man in front of him knelt down.

"Do you know why you are here, Eren?" the voice asked like he was in a damn court and being the one convicted. Eren felt like laughing.

"How the hell should I know what you sick people want me for? But let me guess. Is it because I'm an Omega?" he said. The man stood up and footstep could be heard walking around Eren.

"That is part of the reason, and you will understand eventually what the whole reason is," he said before reaching out and taking off Eren's blindfold.

Eren's eyes squinted from the harsh light in the room. Four men were standing in front of Eren with their arms folded. They were all Alphas.

Wait.

He could smell them, but why now? The man from behind moved in front of Eren. Eren glared at him, but there was something about him that made him confused.

"Who are you?" he asked like he was trying to remember something. The Alpha knelt down in front of the Omega and smiled gently.

"You know me, Eren. You do, but you would never remember, would you? You were a baby after all, and I tried to kill you," he said.

The gears in Eren's head started to turn, then something click.

"Dad..." he breathed, it wasn't a question. His eyes widened, but they weren't

looking at the man in front of him. It was like he was staring off into space.

The man smiled and got up.

"Well done, Eren. You're smarter than I thought you would be. I'm not here to kill you, son. You'll learn that reason soon enough," he said. Eren growled at his father and fought against the knot again.

"Grisha, you bastard!" he shouted. But Grisha wasn't paying attention and just left his son tied to a pole in the middle of the cold, damp room. Eren was being watched by two Alphas now, and he could still hear the sound of clanging metal.

"What is that sound?" he asked his captors. They huffed and smiled cruelly.

"You're fate," was all one said.

Eren's jaw tensed up. How long had he been out for? Levi was probably thinking that he left him. He was wrong. 'Levi, you're wrong'. He didn't leave him, he didn't.

. . . .

Eren had spent the night tied up to the pole. He hadn't had food or water since he left the palace, and he didn't know how long that may have been. It may have been 24 hours, it may have been more. All Eren knew was that he was hungry and becoming dehydrated.

He barely slept that night and he wanted to go home. To Shiganshina or the palace, he didn't care anymore. He wanted Levi, he wanted his mother, he wanted them both. Instead, he had the bad parent that wanted him dead seventeen years ago - great!

Footsteps on rock could be heard and soon Grisha came through the door.

"Eren, how did you sleep?" he asked like he actually cared.

"I've slept worse," Eren replied. He had actually. The night after he had killed Alex and Michael had been his worst night ever. He kept thinking the shadows in his room were them peering at him from the window, out to get him again.

Grisha nodded and gesture for the two Alphas that had been staring at him all night to leave. They nodded and did as they were told. Eren chuckled.

"You seem to have done well these past seventeen years," he stated. Grisha hummed in response.

"It wasn't easy, being thrown out of my home. I left for Rose, met these guys, and not long ago we made plans. But I needed something," he said. Eren nearly choked.

"How the hell were you thrown out of the house? Mum told me that you just left after you tried to kill me," Eren said, nearly shouting.

"Yes, Eren, you forced me to leave. I had a reputation to uphold. And for me, a High Alpha, to have an Omega son? It's a disgrace. But I'm back here for three reasons. No.1 is a secret and you find out soon. No.2 is to take you and have you involved with No.1. And No.3...I'm going to need that key, Eren."

Eren frowned and looked down at the key around his neck.

"Why didn't you just take it from me while you had the chance?" Eren asked. Grisha smiled.

"Now where would the fun be in that? I want to see your reaction. I want you to fully understand what that key means. You do know what it means, right?" Grisha asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"Mum told me that it was passed down the Jäeger line. She wanted me to have it, even though she never like you." Grisha clicked his tongue.

"No, Carla never really did trust me."

"You have no right to say her name, you shit head!" Eren exclaimed. "You left her because I was the wrong status. What would you have done if I was a girl? What's wrong with being a male Omega? I'm stronger, faster, and I can beat the crap out of an Alpha any day."

Grisha glared at his son, before stepping over to him and grabbing his hair forcefully. Eren hissed.

"The only problem with you is that you're not very smart. If you were, you would learn to shut up by now. I need that key, Eren, to carry out my plans. Our family are known as Gate Keepers, and you are the bad blood in the family that defile us," he said, before letting go of his head, making Eren's head hit the pole.

"Gate Keepers of what? Does this damn key really have that much meaning to it?" he asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"That it does, but I learnt during my travels that it wasn't always like that. One time, we were protectors to hide away what our ancestors did. Now I am bringing it back," Grisha said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Usually in these moments, when someone says that, it's always something bad, so I'm going to say this before you even tell me what it is. You're completely insane!" he shouted.

"And you are naïve. It seems we all have our fault. But this, dear son, is not insanity," Grisha replied, before walking behind Eren and cutting the ropes. "I was planning to show you this in the future, but I guess the present is still good."

Eren frowned. "Show me what?" he asked, getting up. Grisha gestured for him to him to follow, walking out of the room.

Eren hesitated before he followed Grisha. The sound of metal clanging got louder as he left the room.

Eren's whole world fell apart as he saw what the source of the clanging was. He stood in the archway and stared in shock at a hall filled with cages. And in the cages were Omegas.

"Welcome to what we do, Eren," Grisha said. Eren gritted his teeth and was fuming with anger. "We have taken these Omegas from all over Maria. We've got Trost, Karanese and, of course, Shiganshina." Grisha pointed to a thin girl who was trembling at the back. Eren gasped.

"Helen!" he called. Helen stared wide-eyed at Eren, before throwing herself to the front of her cage, trying to reach out to him.

"Eren, you've got to get us out of here. They're going to sell us. Please, Eren, please tell me you aren't with them," she pleaded. Eren could remember the time when Helen was a girl who thought she was so high and mighty; now look at her.

Before Eren could speak, Grisha hit the bars hard and she was forced to move back.

"Bad Omegas will be sent to bad owners. You aren't doing a very good job, Helen," he said. Eren felt sick.

"You are disgusting. How can you do this to Omegas? We have done nothing wrong and you think that we deserve to be owned? You really are the worst," Eren hissed. Grisha shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you tell that to Alex and Michael?" he asked. Eren's breathing stopped.

"W-What?" he stuttered. Grisha smiled and turned to his son.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to admit it was a shame that they couldn't complete their task, but it wasn't me who killed them in the end, now was it?" he said. Eren gulped.

"It was you. You're the reason why they tried to do those things to me that day. You're the reason why they thought I needed protection," Eren realised. Grisha nodded.

"Yes. I came to them as a simple passerby and I warned them about protecting what was precious to them. They didn't get it, so in the end, I had to threaten them to take you. I needed you mated before I could take you, but it seems this will have to do," he said.

"They were my brothers..." Eren said. Then, Eren began to process what Grisha had just said. He thought that Eren wasn't mated. His hand moved to his neck to feel the bite mark under his shirt. "Why are you selling Omegas?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, Rose currently has a market for selling Omegas. It seems that Maria, with its child King, doesn't understand this and is trying to bring rights for them," Grisha chuckled a little, making Eren even angrier. "Let me explain what our family once did, Eren. The Jäeger family, a hundred years ago, were chiefs of a group of people, located in Rose, who sold Omegas."

Eren couldn't breathe.

"Sadly, one of the younger generation refused this and the group was taken down. Everything that we had was locked behind a door, right in the centre of Rose, only to be opened by family. The key has been passed down, along with the story, so that the door may never be opened again, until now."

Eren thought for a moment. "Did you have a bad upbringing? Because I think your parents did crap," he said, only to earn him a slap.

"Give me the key, Eren. It's either that you give me the key, or I pry it from your neck and throw you in with the other Omegas. You will sell for a high price," Grisha said, holding out his hands.

Eren looked down at his key before his eyes turned to Helen. Her hair was greasy and her face tired, but she shook her head, mouthing 'don't'.

"What will happen if I give you this key? You will still sell me, won't you? You don't give a shit about me and all you care about is money. You'll have to kill me to get this key because I will not be the reason why all these Omegas are being sold to some stranger and taken against their will," Eren said, glaring.

Grisha smirked.

"But what about that King you hold so dear. Rivaille, was it?" he asked. Eren didn't flinch. "I'm sure, deep down in his heart, he would want all this. He is a High after all, and all Alphas are the same. You used to say that when you were younger, didn't you?"

"For someone who was never around, you seem to know quite a bit about me," Eren said, suspicious.

"I had people watching the village. I want my mate back, and with you gone, I can have that," he said. Eren began to wonder something.

"What would you have done if I was an Alpha?" he asked, just curious. Grisha was surprised by the question.

"I would never have left, but nothing would have stopped these plans. I was planning all this way before I met your mother. Carla was becoming depressed through her pregnancy, so I gave her something to help. It was to make you stronger, but instead, it made you this."

"You would have made me like you, wouldn't you? You would have made me think that Omegas are nothing but possessions, but they're not, and they - we - have every right to stand tall," Eren said. Grisha smiled.

"What a heartwarming speech, but I'm afraid that you cannot change me, Eren, and it seems that I cannot change you. Shame," he said, before grabbing Eren and throwing him into one of the empty cages. "I'll let you keep the key for a little longer, we aren't in any rush. If you give me the key willingly, I'll let you out. You have a week, Eren." And with that, Grisha walked out of sight.

Eren's heart was beating rapidly. His hands gripped the metal bars and he shook the cage, it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use, Eren. We're stuck here," Helen said. Eren turned to the cage on his left and looked down.

"I won't give him the key," he said. Helen smiled as best as she could.

"Good, then you are not to blame."

. . . .

Levi had sent Erwin and Hanji to trace Erwin's steps and find anything that could lead them to where Eren was. It had been three days since Eren was taken and Levi hadn't slept much. Roxas hadn't been found either.

It wasn't about the fact that his one true mate had been taken from him, but also because of Maria matters; he wanted to fit it all in. The council didn't take much notice of Eren's absence and used it as an opportunity to push a bride on him...again. The next person who mentioned about a fucking bride was going to be executed, and Levi wasn't joking. He only joked around Eren.

Farlan and Isabel had tried to help Levi. The problem was that Levi was way too calm. They watched him with a close eye, but nothing, it was like his whole soul had been turned to stone and he was completely emotionless, just like when he was younger.

Isabel began to understand that Eren was the source of what made Levi change. He was still an utter prick to absolutely everyone and had a mouth with no filter, but he changed. And now it was like Eren never happened.

Darius still hadn't written back, and Levi was tempted to go there himself to get answers, but he would wait. Darius had once been a faithful friend to his mother, but even HE couldn't stop what happened to her.

The whole palace felt too quiet without Eren. Usually, there would be Petra and Hanji bickering over pathetic bets to do with their love life, or Eren talking to Levi and annoying the hell out of him. But there was nothing.

Levi couldn't stop thinking about the fact that as soon as Eren became his, he was gone. Those bastards stole what was his and he wanted answers to know who the hell was on his side.

But it wasn't the time to be drowning in sorrow when he had a Kingdom to rule.

Levi sat on his throne, thinking over matters that involved the bandits and what they were truly after.

They weren't after Eren just because he was rare, because then why would they take the others? Things weren't adding up in his head and it was giving him a headache.

At that moment, the doors opened and a messenger marched towards him, holding a letter. The messenger bowed.

"His Majesty, King Darius, send his condolences and wished for me to give you this," he said. Levi got up from his throne and took the letter as calmly as possible.

His eyes set upon the royal seal of Rose, which was a green unicorn, and opened the letter.

 

Rivaille

I am indeed sorry for what has happened. Let me begin this letter by saying that these bandits are not mine. I suspect that they are the people which I banished from my lands no longer than a year ago. I have attached a file of the bandits who I suspect are behind this.

I banished them because of the things that they were doing, which was selling Omegas off the black market. If your Omega has been taken by them, I suspect that they will try and sell her off. I fear that they may try and come back into Rose again, but I have my men guarding the border.

If you truly need my help Rivaille, you need only ask. I may not have been there to save your mother - may her soul rest in peace - but I will do what I can for you. I owe you that much.

Read the files and tell me what you think. Are there any links that you think are worthy of analysing?

I shall be waiting for a response.

Darius

 

Levi folder the letter and turned to the messenger.

"Thank you, you may go now," he said. The messenger bowed and left the room.

Levi ignored the fact that Darius had called his mate a 'she', knowing that he didn't know.

There were several separate pieces of paper in the letter, which was most likely the files. Levi took them all out and flipped through them, memorizing their names and faces, until he got to one that made him doubletake. He must have stared at the paper for five minutes, hoping that he wasn't mistaken, but he wasn't. It was all there in black and white.

Grisha Jäeger.

Levi looked at the picture of the man and found that he may have shared a slight relation to Eren. He glared at the photo.

"Erwin!" he shouted, knowing that the head guard wouldn't be far. Erwin came rushing through the door and in front of Rivaille. "How has the tracing gone?" he asked. Erwin looked down.

"I regret to tell His Majesty that we have found nothing. Hanji believes that the stuff that they used to hide their smell was Teria, but nothing else," he said. Levi finally understood.

"Teria is a rare plant, is it not? Where do you find it again?" he asked. Erwin looked confused.

"In the centre of Rose, Your Majesty."

Levi smirked, before holding up the paper of Grisha.

"Tell me, is he one of the men you saw attacking Eren?" Levi asked. Erwin frowned and walked over to his King, taking the paper out of his hand. He inspected it.

"All the men had cloaks with there hoods up, except for him. Yes, I do recognise him. I suspected that he was the leader because he seemed to be the one who ordered everyone. Who is he?" Erwin asked, handing back the picture.

"Grisha Jäeger. Sound familiar?" Levi said. Erwin's suddenly realises what Levi was talking about.

"Eren? You think that this man has something to do with Eren?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded.

"I do, and there is only one way to prove this. I need to go to Shiganshina and see Carla. If this man I truly related Eren, she would know," he said. Erwin nodded.

"And if he is?" he asked. Levi sighed.

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't. This man took Eren, and Darius has said that these people have been involved in selling Omegas to Rose. I suggest that we team up with Rose and track down Eren. Everyone needs to be on the lookout. Someone has to see them at some point," he explained. Erwin nodded and bowed.

"I'll tell Hanji the plans. Is there anything else?" he asked. Levi nodded.

"Get Lucas ready for me, I'm going to Shiganshina today. Carla still doesn't know that her son has been taken and she needs to know now," he said. Erwin nodded and left the room.

Levi looked at the picture of Grisha one more time. It didn't matter is he was a relative of Eren or not, he was going to pay.

. . . .

Erwin made sure to bring enough people to go to Shiganshina. Even though Levi wasn't an Omega, and wasn't being targeted, anything that could threaten him had to be dealt with.

Levi knew that he had to just say it out to Carla. Usually, he would be fine in these situations: just saying it out straight away, not really caring how they felt afterwards, as long as they knew.

But Levi knew how much Carla treasured Eren. He swore that he would protect Eren, and what did he do? He kept him safe for a while, made him his mate and then lost him. He failed a simple task.

Shiganshina was soon in sight and Levi watched as many of the villagers looked at him, worried, like they knew something was wrong.

He got off his horse and walked to Carla's front door, knocking on it. A few seconds later the door was opened and Carla came into view, smiling a little. The smile faded as her eyes set upon Levi.

"Levi? I mean Your Majesty, this is unexpected? What can I do for you? How is Eren?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't going to say what she was thinking.

Levi looked down.

"Carla, it is Levi to you. I owe you that much. I'm sorry," he said.

"Levi, where is Eren?" she said, worried. Levi sighed and took out the picture of Grisha from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Do you recognise this man, Carla?" he asked, only for the picture to be snatched out of his hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, Carla. I have failed you. Eren has been taken and he was taken by this man. Do you know who he is?" Levi asked, hoping she would say what he wanted her to say. She nodded.

"Yes, this is my mate, Grisha. But he left years ago. I'll kill that bastard myself for taking Eren," she said, tearing beginning to fall down her face.

Levi could only watch the woman, who he made a promise to, cry her heart out over his own failure. This man was Carla's mate and Eren's father. He must have had some serious problems.

"We suspect that he is planning to sell Eren, along with the other Omegas, to Rose. I have the King of Rose on my side and I promise you, Carla, I will find Eren and I will bring him home to you," Levi said.

Carla began to stop crying.

"Wait, take me with you. I can help. I know it is very selfish of me, but let me stay at the palace. I know things about Grisha that could come in handy. Please," she pleaded. Levi thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Of course. You may bring Mikasa if you wish, or anyone else you think could help," he said. Carla's face became very serious as she nodded.

"I suggest Armin as well. He is known to be very smart and can help." Levi nodded.

"Very well, you have ten minutes," he said, before walking back to Erwin and the rest of his men.

"Well?" Erwin asked.

"She coming too, along with two other brats. Introduce this Armin brat to Hanji, apparently, he can help," Levi ordered. Erwin nodded.

They stood aside and watched as Carla, Mikasa and a blonde haired kid walked towards them. Mikasa glared a little at Levi and the blondie looked a bit nervous. They carried minimal items, which Levi liked.

"Let's go," Levi said. Everyone nodded and Erwin got the new arrivals to pair up with the guards as they didn't have any spare horses.

Levi could tell that Carla was worried beyond her wits about Eren; so was Levi. But all they could do was hope that they wouldn't be too late.

. . . .

They made it back to the palace in a few hours, and the sun was beginning to set. The journey had been quiet.

Levi had to find a room for his guests. He may live in a palace, but he wasn't just going to dump them in a crappy room.

They got off the horses and Levi decided to show them around, taking that they had never really explored the palace while Carla and Mikasa were last trying to break in...ah happy days. They stopped by the lab first.

They entered the smoke-filled room and there were sounds of awe coming from the blonde kid, Armin.

At that moment, there was a small booming sound, and Hanji ran out of her office coughing.

"Hanji!" Levi shouted. Hanji jumped and her eyes set on her guests.

"The last time you invited someone to see me, I wanted to take their blood. Do you have any more for me?" she asked like she was a child begging for a cookie. Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Armin forward.

"He's yours. Let him help you and teach him stuff. Apparently, he is a genius, I'll let you be the judge of that," he said. Hanji gave a casual salute and started a conversation with Armin.

Levi wanted to leave the smoke-filled room already and dragged the two women out of the room.

"I'll leave Armin with Hanji. She'll take care of him. She won't be after his blood," Levi said.

"Was she after Eren's?" Mikasa asked, glaring a little.

"Yes, and she got it. Now quit glaring already," he said.

"Humph," she said, turning her head away.

Levi rolled his eyes and lead them upstairs.

"I'll allow you two to take my room while you stay here," he said. Carla frowned.

"Levi, we cannot do that. You are King after all and for us to take the King's room-" Carla said but was interrupted by Levi.

"It isn't the King's room. It's the Prince's, and as there is no Prince, there is no use for it. I have been delaying my chamber move and refused to allow myself a huge room to myself, but I have Eren now. And I hope I will still have him in the future," Levi explained. Mikasa huffed and walked ahead. Carla smiled.

"You mated him, didn't you?" she asked. Levi was not afraid to nod. "Thank you," was all she said, because catching up with Mikasa.

Levi knew exactly what Carla was thanking him for. It wasn't because he mated her son, but because he gave him someone that wouldn't mistreat him. Carla trusted him for some reason and Levi would not betray that trust.

Now all he had to do was get her son back.


	19. The Key

Eren had been locked in that cage for a week now. Grisha would sometimes come talk to him, asking for the key. But as usual, Eren would refuse. Eren could tell that Grisha was getting tired, and soon he may not be so 'kind'.

Luckily, Grisha hadn't leant of Eren's bite mark yet. Eren had been careful about not letting him see it, but it would only last for a while.

If he didn't get out of this place, he would have to experience his heat. But his mother told him that once he was mated, the heats would go only if the mate did. Levi wasn't around, so the heats wouldn't be either. And Grisha would get suspicious.

"What's wrong with your neck, Eren?" asked Helen. Eren broke out of his daze and realised that he had been covering his scar. He removed his hand and sat back a bit, acting like she didn't ask the question. "You okay?" she tried asking. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"As best as I'm going to be in this shitty place," he replied. Helen pulled a sad smile, before nudging a bit closer to the bars of her cage.

"I won't tell anyone," she whispered. Eren frowned.

"About what?" he asked. She smiled.

"I saw that look on your face and the way you were touching your neck. You have a mate, don't you?" she asked, still whispering.

Eren looked around, making sure that there was no one, other than the other Omegas. He faced her again.

"Please, Helen, don't tell anyone. If Grisha knew, he would...I don't know," Eren said.

"Eren, I already said that I wouldn't tell. Besides, everyone has a mate here," Helen said. Eren became very confused.

"What? Why are they taking mated Omegas? Wait, you have a mate? Since when?" Eren asked. Helen sat back a bit and blushed.

"Since a month ago. After the ball, after we found out that Rivaille hadn't chosen anyone, I felt really upset. I went outside and this Alpha came up to me, saying that he was sorry that I wasn't chosen. I'm guessing he was just saying that to make me feel better. I found out that he comes from Trost and we started to get to know each other. He loves me, Eren. He doesn't treat me like crap like Rivaille probably would have done. I've found him," she said. Eren smiled.

"I'm happy for you," he said. Helen nodded, before reaching her hand through both their bars.

"Truce?" she suggested.

Eren could always remember how Helen used to pick on him when he was younger and bring him down. She was the type of person to side with Jean. But everything had changed. They had grown up a bit and they would probably keep on growing until they were free from this place.

Eren nodded and took Helen's hand, shaking it.

"Truce," he agreed.

Helen withdrew her hand, before biting her lip.

"So...who's your mate?" she asked. Eren found it a little difficult to answer that question. Helen thought that Rivaille, or Levi, was the type of person that didn't care, just like Eren thought. She was once after him and Eren had indeed taken him, even though he didn't plan to.

Eren took a deep breath.

"You know that Alpha that I was hanging around with at the ball?" he asked. Helen nodded. "Well, he's...actually...Rivaille," Eren said slowly and somewhat innocently.

Everything went silent. No, really silent. There was no clanging of metal and no moaning of hunger or pain. Every Omega in that room was listening and every Omega had to have gone to that ball. Helen's eyes were wide and she looked dumbfounded.

"What!" everyone literally screamed. Everyone cage was rumbling and everyone Omega was shouting at Eren to give them details.

Everyone liked to stick their nose into things...

"But, I thought that Rivaille was the one dancing in the centre of the room," one Omega said that was on the opposite side of the room from Eren. All eyes were on him. He wanted to keep this quiet.

"Shut up all of you. Okay, we can talk about this, but we're going to have to do it quietly. If any of these people know that I am mated to the King, I don't know what they will do. And letting me go probably isn't one of them," he whispered.

All the Omega's faces were serious as they nodded. Eren sighed.

"Fine. The person who was dancing with all you lot in the centre of the room was Rivaille's friends. He didn't want people to know about it because he wanted to go around on his own. No one knew his face, so he used that to his advantage. I didn't know he was the Prince until the day Kenny died. I only mated him a little more than a week ago and now I'm here," Eren explained.

All the girls' faces were in awe, but also sadness.

"Does that mean that one day you may be the...um...Queen?" Helen asked, feeling a bit embarrassed because she mentioned that she would be Queen on the night of the ball.

Eren blushed a little. "I wouldn't take it as far as that. He has mentioned it before, but only once. I wouldn't count on it much," he said.

At that moment, before everyone could start protesting, the door opened and Grisha walked in.

"So, my son has a mate," he said.

Shit.

Grisha walked towards Eren's cage and unlocked it, thrusting his hand in and forcefully pulling Eren out. His hand reached for his neck and pulled down the side of his shirt a little, revealing the scar.

"Ah, so it's true, and a King no less. Shame that the love was never real," he said. Eren hissed as he was dragged back to the room where he first woke up in. Men were behind them and stood ready to tie Eren back to the pole. Eren fought with all his might, until Grisha put pressure on his scar, making his wither.

"The scar of a mate is the most sensitive part. I know your weakness now," Grisha whispered into Eren's ear before getting him tied down.

Grisha dismissed the other men and pulled up a chair and sat in front of Eren.

"Right, Eren, I'm taking that key today whether you like it or not. We have delayed our plans long enough and it's time. I was going to have you mated with one of the men today, but seeing as you already have a mate, it seems you won't be so traumatized," he said. Eren felt sick.

"You are disgusting! How could you think of such a thing? Why do you want mated Omegas so much?" Eren asked. Grisha sighed.

"And I thought that you were smarter than this, Eren. Heats and chances of getting pregnant get in the way of Omegas. If they are already mated, before being sold, then all that won't matter. But you, my dear son, it appears you may be a little more heartbroken than all the others," he explained. Eren frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Grisha got up from his chair and paced the room.

"You do understand that you can never have a proper life with the King of Maria. He is but a child and doesn't understand how to properly play with things yet, he'll throw you away," Grisha said. Eren laughed a little.

"You don't really know Rivaille then, do you. He's not a child, he's twenty-five. I'm the only one he's had and I am his mate," Eren said, fighting for what he believed in.

"Is that what he told you? Did anyone else tell you that?" Grisha asked. Eren glared at the man he would never think of as his father.

"I know what you are doing, Grisha, and it's not going to work. You think that I will believe every word you say and then - boom! - I don't believe in my love for Rivaille anymore. Piss off," he hissed.

Grisha rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up for once. I'm being serious Eren, Rivaille can't love you because he is King. The people would never allow you to sit beside Rivaille. He has marked you as his so that he may possess you and that body of yours. Every child that you have that is his will be a bastard, just like you," he explained. Eren chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better. I already know that the people would never allow me to sit beside him, even if Rivaille wants it so," Eren muttered, "And as for my children, I won't be used like that. If what you are saying is true, which it is not, and Rivaille cast me away after finding out I am pregnant, then I'll kill him. He knows that and continues to say that I am not a thing to be owned."

"Come now, Eren, even you understand that Omegas were born to be owned and even the King himself understands that. These Kingdoms' problem is that its Kings don't know what they have. Rivaille will soon understand that with the click of his fingers, he can have anyone he wants," Grisha said. Eren bit his lip and shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Grisha sighed and sat down again.

"I'm doing this to protect you, my son. We may not have had the best start, but I don't want to see you go down that path. Give me the key and I will end it all. You will never have your heart broken. You will never get pregnant with a bastard child. You will fully understand what you were created for," he said. Eren looked down, so many thoughts going through his head.

Was he telling the truth? Should he hand over the key and end it all? Every word that Levi had said was probably a lie to get him into bed. Wasn't he acting a little weird the morning after?

Eren bit his lip and looked up at Grisha, before smirking.

"No," was all Eren said. Grisha's jaw tightened and he shrugged.

"Fine, I'm done being nice," he said, before his hands moved to Eren's neck, aiming for the key. Eren's eyes widened kicked his feet up to push him away. His hands may be tied, but his feet weren't. Eren kicked Grisha in the groin and heard him hiss.

Grisha stopped and stood up straight, glaring at his son.

"Annie!" he shouted. A blonde haired Beta walked into the room and in front of Grisha, ready for orders. "Hold him," he said. Annie turned her piercing blue eyes towards Eren. He watched as she moved closer and how her foot moved to stomp on his left leg.

Eren shouted out in pain.

"I wouldn't try disobeying Grisha again if I were you. He's not usually this generous and you tested that generosity," she said. Eren breathed deep, trying to control his cried as she put more pressure on to his leg.

"F-Fuck off," he hissed, venom in his voice. Annie smiled and removed her foot, going for the other one. Eren again watched as her foot came down on his right leg, feeling the severing pain. He moaned, trying to hold it in. He would not cry. He could not give them that pleasure of seeing him weep for his life. They wouldn't hurt him properly or kill him.

Grisha walked over and knelt in front of Eren.

His hand reached out and grabbed the key around his neck, yanking it off. Eren felt the pressure from his leg disappear. He looked up and glared at Grisha.

"Don't look at me like that. I gave you a chance, you just didn't take it. My plans can now begin. At long last, I can continue what our ancestors believed in and you will not be the one to take it away. We head for Rose in the morning," he said the last part to Annie, before leaving the room.

Annie stayed and kept watch. Eren then spoke up.

"Why are you helping him. He is mistreating your gender. You may not be an Omega, but there was once a chance you could be. Why?" he asked, begging for answers.

She looked at the Omega on the floor and sighed.

"I owe him a favour, this is the only way I can repay it. I suspect that one day he may sell me to people who want Betas, but the only thing I can do is wait for that time and beg that it doesn't come," she said. He could tell that she was a very concealed person as her voice sounded like she was completely bored.

"What did he do?" Eren asked. Annie rolled her eyes.

"He saved me from my family, end of story. Right, I know that you are Grisha's son, but I don't care. I don't like Grisha, but I'm not paid to like him, only to follow his orders. I'm sorry, Eren, there is nothing I can do for you," Annie said.

Eren didn't feel like asking any more questions and just stayed quiet after that.

He could only dread what tomorrow would bring.

. . . .

Rose had been very helpful during the past week. They had joined forces with Maria and guards were posted around every corner in every village and town. Still nothing.

Armin had settled in with his job as an assistant for Hanji and he truly was a genius helping her with experiments, including the one with the Teria flower. It was a simple purple flower with a yellow line down the middle of its petals. It has the ability to cover smells because its own smell was extremely strong.

Mikasa got very bored after the first day and resorted to training with the other guards. She was very talented and had the potential to be one of the best.

Carla had been helping Levi with going through the file of Grisha, finding things about him that the file didn't say. She was happy to share these things, not wanting to conceal anything. She loved her son more than her mate.

As for Levi, he worked day and night, balancing his work. He had moved to the King's room, allowing Carla and Mikasa to have his old room, and Armin stayed with Hanji. He hated the room more than anything during this time. Everything was too big for one person. He had someone, but that someone was taken from him and he was desperate to get him back. He wouldn't be weak and do this the stupid way; running in with teeth baring and ready to kill. He knew that wouldn't help and he would probably end up dead.

The kidnappings had stopped, so Levi guessed that they were beginning to make their move to Rose soon. They wouldn't make it passed the border.

Erwin had warned him about how strong they were and that they shouldn't be taken lightly, which Levi took into consideration.

Everything was changing, but Levi was determined to stop it from spinning out of control.

Darius had agreed to meet with Levi during this time.

"Have you looked over the files, Rivaille?" Darius asked. He was an elderly man with white hair and a beard, along with matching ears and a tail.

Levi nodded.

"Yes. I have looked at them and would like to bring on to attention: Grisha Jäeger," Levi said. Darius stiffened and stood up straight in his chair. They were currently the only ones in the meeting room in Levi's palace.

"Grisha Jäeger? Why him? What makes him so significant to the other?" Darius questioned. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Darius, I thought we agreed never to lie to each other. You know as well as I do that he is the leader of these bandits, but that isn't why I want to bring attention to him," he replied. Darius frowned and leaned on the table, obviously intrigued.

"Well, go on, Rivaille. Why is he so important to you? I've known you long enough to know that something like this wouldn't get you thinking that much. I'm listening," Darius said. Levi nodded his head in respect.

"I would like to call someone in to meet you," Levi repeated. Darius nodded. "Carla!" Levi called. At that moment, Carla entered the meeting room, peering around the corner and walking in, bowing in front of the two Kings.

"Rivaille, who is this?" he asked. Levi motioned for Carla to sit, which she did.

"This is Carla Jäeger. She is the mate of Grisha and the mother of my mate," Levi explained. Darius frowned.

"That is most fascinating. Carla, can you please tell me about Grisha and your daughter?" he asked. Carla looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you are mistaken. I do not have a daughter. The one which you speak of is my son, Eren," she said, looking down a little sad. Darius looked very shock, before turning to Levi.

"What status is your mate, Rivaille?" he asked the King of Maria.

"Omega."

Darius looked white as a sheet. "So it's true," he muttered.

"Darius. Carla has shared information about Grisha that could be helpful. A month ago, I took my mate in after his house had been broken into and his room wrecked. Nothing was taken, meaning that they were looking for something that wasn't there. Carla suspects that if it was Grisha, then the only thing that she could think of would be a key that she gave him for his birthday," Levi said.

Darius snapped out of it and looked to his fellow King.

"A key?" he questioned. Carla nodded.

"Yes. The key was something that was known to have been passed down the generations of the Jäeger family. Grisha forgot it when he left seventeen years ago, but I know that he wants it back. There has always been something strange about that key and now I am so close to finding out what. That key cannot fall into Grisha hands, but we are already too late. He has both Eren and the key, and I am afraid of what that key is supposed to be," she explained.

Darius nodded.

"I see. If I remember correctly, I read something once about the Jäeger family being part of some Omega business in the black market. It was shut down more than a century ago but one of the family members, but I suspect that Grisha wishes to rebuild it. I suspect that he is planning to sell off his own son," he said.

Both Carla and Levi's hearts stopped for a second. Carla looked absolutely heartbroken, but Levi clenched his teeth.

"How long do you think we have?" he asked. Darius struggled his shoulders.

"I'm afraid that I am not the one to answer that question, for I do not know myself. For all we know, they could have somehow gotten passed the border already and are heading towards their destination. Their destination? I do not know either," he replied. Levi felt like breaking something but held back from doing so. He had to find Eren and stop what was to happen.

He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

. . . .

Grisha had left Eren tied to the post for the night. Annie had been guarding him all night without getting any sleep. He felt so tired.

Eren knew that today with the day that everything would move forward. How? He did not know.

He wondered what Levi was doing. Levi was still probably clueless about what was going on, and here Eren was, tied to a pole in a room waiting to be sent off and sold. Fun times.

Heavy footstep could be heard outside the door early in the morning, but Eren was already awake. He hardly slept.

Grisha, along with two other Alphas, came into the room, the key shining around his neck. Grisha pointed to his son.

"Take him and get him ready. We have to be careful about this. I have heard news that Maria and Rose have joined forces to stop us," Grisha said.

What?

So Levi knew that something was actually happening and that he didn't leave him. Eren mentally sighed in relief, even though he shouldn't in his current situation. The Alphas marched over to Eren, untied him from the pole, and forced him to his feet, though his hands were still tied together.

Annie just watched from her stop in the corner with bored eyes and arms folded.

"Annie, let's get moving," Grisha ordered. Annie sighed, before getting up and following him out of the room.

Eren was pushed to follow them, leading him to the room of caged Omegas. Every cage was empty, meaning that they had already been taken. They continued to shove him, leading him outside.

Eren had no idea where he was. He was in the forest, but where? There were no signs or roads for what seemed like miles. The sun was just beginning to rise, giving off a beautiful orange colour in the sky. Sadly, that colour didn't match Eren's mode or make him feel better.

Several horses were lined up in front of him, but still no sign of the other Omegas.

"The others have gone ahead. It doesn't matter if we lose a few, but losing you would be a huge loss," Grisha said, sitting high on his horse. Eren glared up at the thing in front of him. He wasn't even worthy to be called an Alpha.

"Aw, for a second there, I thought that you cared. But I guess not," Eren said, smirking. Grisha huffed out a laugh.

"Eren, just remember that your mother isn't here to protect you. I am your father, after all, so you are my responsibility. It is my responsibility to make sure you end up with the proper mate," he said like he cared. Eren spat at the ground in front of his horse.

"Don't pretend like you care, Grisha. You've seen the mark, but I guess it's the money that you want. What would you do if I was a girl? Would you still sell me? Or is it just because I'm an Omega that you resent me?" Eren asked. Grisha sighed.

"If you were a girl, I would have just thought of it as bad luck and that we could try again. I wouldn't sell you off because you wouldn't have brought disgrace to our family name," he replied.

"Bullshit! Do you honestly think that's a proper reason? There's something wrong with your head, Grisha, and I'm glad I didn't inherit it," Eren said, smirking at the last part.

"Yes, well, you are like your mother. I could control her, but you are too wild and need to be disciplined by someone else," Grisha explained. Eren growled.

"I'm glad I am like my mother because if I was like you, I would have killed myself long ago. I would rather be dead than to think like a scum like you," Eren hissed. Grisha sighed, before nodding his head in the direction behind him.

The two Alphas began pushing Eren toward the back and onto a horse, tying his hands to the rein. After that, they began to spray him with a strong smelling liquid.

"What the fuck is that?" Eren asked. They stopped and put the water down.

"Teria. Your smell is way too strong and we will be found out if you don't have this on," one of them said. They got on the horses in front and behind Eren, keeping an eye on him in between.

Eren felt a little sick, not just from the fact that his father was planning to sell him off to some old fart, but just sick in general. He wasn't to the point of throwing up, but everything felt tipsy. Perhaps he needed more sleep. Sleep. Yes, that would do nicely.

Everyone started to more and Eren's horse was pulled along by the Alpha in front. Everyone's smell was now completely masked by the strong smell of the...Teria, was it?

The swaying of the horse sort of soothed him, but it wasn't as nice as Roxas or Lucas. Roxas had left that day in the direction of the palace. He was probably there now, chewing on some hay, not giving a second thought to what was actually going on. He was just a horse, after all.

Eren put his head down and closed his eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but he felt so tired that he could sleep on the cold hard ground without any blanket. No one was telling him that he couldn't sleep, so he used that to his advantage and drifted off, only wishing that he could either wake up in his bed in Shiganshina or is Levi's bed.

But that would never come true. After all, since when have his wishes ever been granted?


	20. The Unexpected

Eren preferred to not remember the journey. They had stopped after a day of travelling and had set up base just outside the border of Maria.

Yes, they had made it across, but with difficulty.

Grisha was smart and knew that the little assault they did against the guards would get them noticed, so, for now, they stayed put. For days on end, they would hide away in a dark, cold cave; the entrance covered by leaves. The other Omegas had probably gone ahead and found some other place to stay, but it was just Eren here.

A week had gone past and Eren was more bored than ever. Everything had to be silent so that they didn't get found out. At the beginning, Eren would try and draw attention by shouting out, hoping that someone would hear him.

They did. And they died.

Eren understood that now he couldn't speak out at all if he didn't want to see more death. Grisha wasn't the one doing the killing, he was just ordering it. It was like he didn't want to get the blood on his hand.

Eren still felt strange and was beginning to get headaches, even though there was no real cause of it - everything was fucking silent! He felt much more tired and didn't really understand what was going on.

The one thing that kept him going was that he now knew that Levi knew of his kidnapping. He didn't know how, but in the end, he didn't care. He just wanted to go home and forget this nightmare.

He felt more lonely than ever. Loneliness had never been a problem for him because, even though he didn't have many friends, he still had someone watching out for him.

His mother, Mikasa, Armin, The Elder...Levi. They would all be there if Eren called for them, and for that, he was eternally grateful.

Annie had been the most silent among the whole group. Eren noticed that she was the only girl and kept to herself, staring at anything with cold eyes.

Eren was left in a corner, eyes watching him in case he decided to do anything funny.

It was that moment when Grisha shot his head up and started to sniff the air like he was some damn dog. He was nothing but a mutt. His eyes were curious but also filled with something that Eren didn't know the word for. It was like he had found something that made Eren think of one thing: gold mine.

Grisha's eyes wandered around the dark cave, searching for the source of the smell. But Eren couldn't smell anything. Grisha's eyes set upon Eren and they widened before he pulled a cruel smile. He walked over and sat in front of Eren.

"So, Eren, you hiding anything?" he asked.

Huh? Eren was most confused and wished that the monster in front of him would just leave him be.

"No, not really. I was thinking of how much I hate you, but I guess I haven't really hidden that, now have I?" Eren replied. Grisha just smiled. Something was up and it made Eren even more confused.

"If I remember correctly, your mate is that kid King, right?" Grisha asked. Eren glared.

"For your information - again -, Grisha, he's twenty-five. He's not a kid, he's nowhere near a kid and that is your greatest weakness," Eren said. Grisha laughed.

"You really think that he can take me down. He's a brat that has probably grown up with people doting on him," Grisha replied.

Eren looked down, remembering when Levi had told him that wasn't the case. How he had done terrible things to survive. Eren knew how he felt.

"What do you want Grisha? Why the sudden mention of Rivaille?" he asked. Grisha folded his arms.

"Eren, what do you know of pups?" Grisha asked. Eren frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me. What do you know?" he asked again. Eren looked down, completely confused.

"I-I don't know. I know that I can have them, being a fucking Omega and all. But what has this got to do with pups?" Eren asked. Grisha sighed and stood up.

"Right, I'm going to say this in the most basic way possible so even you can understand. You're pregnant, Eren. You have the smell," Grisha explained.

Eren's heart nearly stopped. Everything went completely quiet in the cave. Everyone was looking at the Omega in the corner wide-eyed, even Annie.

No, he couldn't be. Levi had made sure to be careful. Something must have gone wrong. But what now? Eren was carrying the child of a King, an heir...maybe. What was Grisha planning? Even Eren could guess that he would be way more valuable now. The look in that monster's eyes told it all.

Eren snapped out of his shocked state and glared at the man in front of him.

"What are you planning, you bastard?" he hissed, trying to move further away right into the wall.

Grisha tilted his head slightly, thinking carefully.

"It appears that I cannot sell you just yet, but this is even better than you alone. A child born of a male Omega maybe even more valuable than you," he said. Eren felt like throwing up.

"You would sell your own grandchild? You must have fallen on your head at birth," Eren stated. Grisha sighed.

"We'll be moving in a few days, but it seems that you will have to be taken care of until that cub is born. It was going to be a bastard anyway, Eren, so I'm doing you a favour," he said. Eren hissed.

"This child would never have been a bastard! Rivaille said he loved me and I believe he still does. This child is proof of that!" Eren exclaimed. Grisha shook his head.

"My poor son. You have been brainwashed by a King that will forever be locked in his palace, not caring about the people below until he dies."

After that, he walked away. Eren looked down. What was happening? He was pregnant with Levi's child and Levi wasn't even here. 'Levi, where are you?'.

At that moment, Annie walked over and sat in front of Eren.

"You okay?" she asked. Eren didn't look her in the eye.

"Why do you care? I thought you said that you couldn't help me, so why should you bother caring?" he asked. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. If you don't be nice, I won't go and get Levi," she whispered. Eren's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know his name?" he whispered back. She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter about that. If we ever get out of here, I'll tell you, but right now the main objective is getting you and that kid back to Levi," she said. Eren was so confused.

"Why are you helping me?" Eren asked. She sighed.

"I owe Levi a favour. I knew him many years ago and I haven't seen him since. If this child is truly Levi's, then you have done something that no one else could do: you stole his heart. Cheesy as hell, and I promise I will never say it again, but it's true," she smiled. Eren's eyes widened and his eyes were filled with hope. Annie was going to save him and he was going to be reunited with Levi.

She stood up.

"I need to go now. Hopefully, Grisha won't leave without me, but if he does, point this at the sky and pull the trigger. I'll see you," she said, handing him a gun. "It's got a red flare in it, so if I'm not back in two days, fire it when you are at your next destination. Hopefully, I won't be too far away and will get to you quickly." Eren looked at the gun.

"But, if I fire this around them, I don't know what will happen. They'll hide me away and stop anyone from coming within a one-hundred-metre radius," Eren told her. She nodded.

"Don't worry. Knowing Levi, they won't be able to handle him," she said before walking away.

Eren was in too much of a shock. Ok, now what was going on? Who side was Annie on anyway? He watched her walk toward the cave exit.

"Annie, where are you going?" Grisha asked. She turned around, her usual bored expression painted across her face.

"Out. Outside of this damn job, I do have a life. I'll be back in a few days," she muttered. Grisha sighed.

"If you're not back when we plan to leave, we'll leave without you," he said. She put her hand up to signal that she understood, before walking out of the cave.

She was going to get Levi. She was going to save Eren.

Now all Eren hoped for was that she would make it in time.

. . . .

Levi was tired and knew he needed some sleep. He could only sleep for a couple of hours a night; he was far too busy not to do so.

A week had passed since his little meeting with Darius. They had officially joined forces to search for Eren and the missing Omegas. It appeared that some of the guards around the border had been taken out and that Grisha and that lot had made it passed the border into Rose. There was a lot more security around that area. Wanted posters were hung up, and anyone with a cloak on was immediately asked to show their face. There was no escape. But what were they doing now? Nothing had come back about saying that they had been spotted but got away.

They were probably hiding. The cowards.

The sun was beginning to set on another day. Levi had finished his Kingly work, and now it was time to get some Omega finding work done.

However, it was that moment when his ears twitch. He could hear something, or someone, marching down the hallway outside; the guards shouting for them to stop.

"Halt, miss, you cannot go in there! This is the royal palace and it is against the law to trespass without -" shouted a guard from outside, but they were cut off by a boom of both probably getting whacked on the head and the sound of the doors being forced open.

Levi didn't look up at the intruder that dared to enter his throne room without permission, but he allowed them to speak. He waved to the guards, telling them that they could go. They nodded and closed the doors behind them. Levi set his eyes upon a Beta in front of him.

Cold blue eyes and blonde hair. Something clicked in Levi's head.

"Annie Leonhart? I never thought I would see you here again," Levi said in a high manner. Annie smirked and performed a mock bow.

"Oh high and mighty King Rivaille, how does it feel to finally be sitting on your throne?" she asked, her voice full of sarcasm. Levi huffed.

"As much as I would love to have a conversation full of heartwarming crap, I'm not in the mood," he explained. Annie tilted her head.

"Oh, and what has brought the great Levi down in a slump?" she asked, acting as if she cared. Levi sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You've probably notice that there are guards from both Rose and Maria across the Kingdoms guarding every corner. My mate has been stolen and I intend to take him back," he said. Annie looked down and smiled softly, something that could only mean that she knew something.

"He means that much to you? Well, I guess I could tell you my little secret then," she said. Levi glared and raised from his throne, walking to the Beta.

"Annie, what do you know? What are you up to?" he asked, growling parts of it out.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Levi, you haven't changed at all since we were kids. You always thought that you could glare at me with that death stare and I would quiver with fear, but I'm not here for that. This is about Eren," Annie said. Levi's eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into one of the chairs.

"Talk."

She sighed.

"Well, that was a rude way of saying 'wait, Annie, you know Eren? Please tell me what you know'," Annie said.

"Just shut up and talk. I've had a crap week and I want to know where my mate is now!" Levi exclaimed, finally releasing his true emotions in a long time. Annie didn't flinch.

She just looked down.

"Fine, but it's going to take a while. I need to explain this fully so that you can understand. You're a smart person, Levi, but you need to hear this," she explained. Levi nodded and took a seat, gesturing her to continue. "After you left to become Prince, things changed in my family. Mum died and dad resorted to taking drugs. It got extremely bad, until the day a strange man came. He saved me from my father, but at a price: I would have to work for him until he decided to let me go. This man was Grisha Jäeger."

Levi was listening very carefully to every detail.

"I have now worked for him for six years, collecting Omega after Omega, watching them being sold off, and I did nothing. I could do nothing. It was a few months ago when Grisha began to talk about his son; for one, I didn't even know he had a son. Things began to move into action not long ago and we managed to obtain him. I didn't know he was yours, Levi, I swear. If I knew, I would have come sooner, but now is the time you need to act.

"Grisha is determined to open up what his cursed family once did, by selling all the Omegas off the black market."

Levi clenched his fists and rose from his chair.

"Then lead me to them. I want to end this once and for all," Levi muttered.

Annie looked down, looking like she had something else to say, but didn't know how.

"Annie?" Levi questioned. Annie breathed, before looking Levi in the eye.

"Levi, Eren's pregnant with your kid," she said.

That was something Levi wasn't expecting. Something crashed down in him, but it wasn't bad. In the current situation, it was bad, but Eren was carrying his child.

Levi smiled a sadistic smiled. "Then, if I don't get both Eren and my child back, Grisha will feel the pain of two lives. I can promise you that," he threatened. Annie sighed.

"Ah, the old Levi returns," she muttered.

The marched out of the room and Levi began calling upon Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Gunther, Eld and Auruo.

"Annie, we are leaving now," Levi ordered. She nodded her head and followed the group.

It was that moment when a messenger came and delivered a letter to Levi. Levi took it quickly and read it, before smiling and putting it in his pocket. He dismissed the messenger.

"Get the gears!" he ordered. Gunther nodded and rushed into a storage room, coming out with a strange piece of equipment that had swords attached to it.

Levi was determined to get back what was his. Eren was carrying his child, and if either of them didn't make it back to him, Grisha would suffer a fate worse than death.

. . . .

They rode on horseback for hours. Annie led the way and everyone was silent, thinking of their own little prayers; not that prayers would help. They couldn't put their faith in the gods or divines, this was their task.

Annie had told them that she had left for the palace a day ago, telling them that she would be away for a couple of days. She only hoped that they wouldn't leave without her.

They were so close to where the hideout was as they entered Rose territory. The guards guarding the border had recognised the King of Maria and immediately allowed him to pass, as well as his accomplices.

"We're close," Annie said, "be on your guard, the hideout is heavily guarded."

Everyone nodded and got ready. It was that moment when Annie realised something.

Everything was peaceful, they went passed a tree that she knew was meant to be guarded, but there wasn't anyone there.

"Shit!" she screamed, her horse moving as fast as it could. Something was wrong.

They made it to the cave and she literally threw herself off her horse, running inside. It was empty.

The others ran in after her and looked around the place.

"I'm sorry, Levi, they must have known I was going to betray them, but how? They're gone," Annie apologised. She looked at Levi, who was calmer than she expected him to be. He was staring at a spot in the corner, it was the corner Eren sat it. "Levi?"

"Their smell is still strong. They're not far. Even with their Teria flowers, Mike will still be able to smell them. Mike, can you lock onto the scent?" Levi asked the Alpha, looking away from the wall.

Mike sniffed around the cave, before going outside.

"Yes. It's faint, but I've got it," Mike said. Annie stepped forward.

"I also gave Eren a flare gun before I left. I asked him to fire it once he got to his new destination. They won't go far with this place crawling with guards. They've probably only moved a mile or two. They're heading for the centre of Rose," she said.

Levi nodded and they moved back to their horses.

It was that moment when a red flare shot up into the sky, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"That's Eren's flare signal!" Annie cried, racing ahead.

This ends today.

. . . .

Eren just sat in his usual place against the wall. He had placed the flare gun that Annie gave him in his back pocket. Grisha continued to look at Eren during his conversation with the other men, probably talking about him.

Eren had learnt something from this experience: the Jäeger family was fucked up, but he wasn't going to let it continue.

He wasn't so stupid that he would go charging in and hope that he could escape from that damn cave, he had more than himself to think about now.

The idea of being pregnant scared the shit out of him. He didn't expect this to happen so soon, he was seventeen for god sake, but he wouldn't let that be a reason to get rid of it.

If it was true that Levi didn't ever truly love him and was only playing a game with him, then this child would be a piece of the King that played him, but also manage to break down his walls. That was why Eren felt less doubt for Levi than he should; because he did something that no one else could.

'Levi, please hurry'.

Grisha was eyeing him, before he took one more gulp from his bottle, and walked over.

"What was Annie speaking to you about yesterday?" he asked. Eren shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? She speaks way too quiet for me to even hear. I may have good hearing, but the only thing I can hear from her is a murmur," Eren lied, thanking himself that he didn't stutter and kept calm.

Grisha hummed, before sitting down in front the young Omega.

"It's strange. Annie doesn't usually go out during a mission. I give her her free will, but what I want to know is what she is doing," he asked like he already knew the answer.

Eren glared.

"Is this some game to you? If you already know the fucking answer, then why are you asking me? Why are we even still here?" Eren asked, almost shouting.

Grisha smiled and stood up.

"I've known what she was planning as soon as she left this cave. I'm not stupid and this just means that we have gotten rid of a traitor. However, I am currently seeing this as a game, it's a race. I want to see who can beat us to the checkpoint; that being the centre. I have decided that we are leaving now, giving us a bit of a head start in this race. We will still be using the Teria flower, so it will be next to impossible for them to smell us. Let's go," Grisha explained, grabbing his son's arm and lifting him to this feet, pulling him along.

Grisha tossed him to a Beta, before walking outside. The horses were already ready. Eren touched the flare gun in his pocket. Annie was too late, meaning that he may not be seeing Levi for a while.

They dragged him to one of the horses and tossed him on, somewhat more gentle than usual.

Everything began to move and Eren kept on looking back, hoping for Annie and Levi to just pop out from behind the trees, but nothing. It was too late and his smell had been masked again.

He needed to end this, once and for all. This couldn't go on any longer and even if Levi wasn't coming, he had the will to do this on his own. Why did it feel like Eren was going willingly? What was wrong with him? Where had that spirit gone? Was it really gone or...just hiding?

Eren decided on the latter and immediately grabbed the rein of the horse. He could feel the fire in his eyes return. This was ending.

He kicked the horse, resulting in it sprinting ahead of everyone. No one was really expecting it and could only watch for half a second, but kicking into life and chasing after the runaway Omega.

Eren was strong enough to deal with his own problems. Ever since Levi came into his life, it gave him a reason to allow him to share those problems. But Levi wasn't here, and Eren realised how stupid he was being. He was being obedient like how Grisha thought Omegas should be like, but this was what made Eren special.

He wasn't obedient. He was wild and free. He was an Omega who was going to be free and put a stop to this. Once and for all.

Eren ran as fast as his horse could take him, but the others were catching up. They probably purposely gave him a slow horse in case this happened. Did he really mean that much? A few gold coins and that was that. Eren didn't want to be worth a few gold coins, he didn't want a price tag.

He moved his hand to his back pocket and took out the flare gun, staring at it. There was a chance that Annie could be close. She said that she would be away for two days, but hopefully, she would be early.

"It's worth a try," he muttered, before pointing it up to the sky and pulling the trigger, releasing a red flare above him.

Even if Annie wouldn't see it, someone else would.

Eren threw the gun to the side and continued to run. It gave the witnesses of the flare an idea of where he was, but he couldn't stop. They were so close to him and Eren could hear Grisha swearing about how he got the gun.

Eren's eyes were filled with fury and anger. He wouldn't be taken in again. He wouldn't be brought down by that man.

It was that moment when Eren heard a loud gunshot. He gasped as his horse toppled over and into the mud.

"No!" Eren cried for both his life and the life of the horse that had just been shot because he was riding it. His leg hurt and he felt weak, but he got up quickly and tried to run, only for this escape to be blocked by one of Grisha's men in a cloak. He was surrounded, giving his a large sense of deja vu.

They were drawing in closer. Eren looked down and finally felt like giving up. What was the point? No one was going to save him. No one care.

Eren looked up at the sky, thinking about his decision. It was over and he lost.

It was that moment when a green blur zoomed passed him like it was flying. Eren's eyes widened as the man in front of him fell off his horse, dead.

What was that?

It happened again behind him, and again. The fourth time, Eren managed to get a glimpse of his saviour.

They were wearing a green cloak and wore a strange gear set around their waist, allowing them to fly through the air. They were flying. He watched carefully as the fourth, and final, dropped and the blur moved to a near tree.

Eren's heart skipped a beat as he saw who it was.

"Levi!" he cried, not giving a shit that he reveals his true name. The King of Maria stood on one of the branches in a near tree, staring down at his mate and the person who dared mess with him.

Levi didn't look happy at all but was death glaring Grisha. Grisha glared back and began moving closer to Eren. Levi growled and got ready to attack again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rivaille. I hold Eren's life in my hands. Let him go like a good little King and you'll never see me again," Grisha said. Levi just smirked and dropped down from the tree.

"No, Grisha, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Eren is carrying my child and if you dare do anything more to them, I swear I will make you pay with a sentence worse than death," Levi threatened.

Eren felt it such a relief to hear his mate speak again. It may have been two weeks, but it still hurt to be in the company of a man that was going to sell you.

Grisha smiled and stepped closer to Eren. It was that moment when both Eren and Grisha realised that they were completely surrounded.

Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Gunther, Eld, Auruo, Annie. They were all here. Eren didn't lose, he didn't. He was saved.

Grisha 'tch'ed and grabbed Eren.

"I expected better from you Annie. Well, I guess it's time for me to take my turn in this game," Grisha said.

It wasn't over.


	21. The Price In Which We Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some music for this chapter. I suggest Madame de Pompadour by Murray Gold (yes, it was used in doctor who). I will have a little star (*) to signal when you should play the music and when you should stop it. You don't have to do it, but you can if you want to

Everything was happening so fast. One minute Eren was being chased by Grisha's men, the next those men were dead and Levi had literally come flying in.

Grisha had his hands on Eren, gripping his shoulder tightly. Eren could see that Levi was definitely pissed off, both from the fact that Grisha was touching him and because Levi wanted his mate back.

He did care. Everything that Levi had said wasn't a lie. Eren felt a little bit relieved inside, but he knew he had more important things to think about, like what Grisha was planning to do.

Everyone was surrounding them. Whatever Grisha had in mind, he wouldn't get very far.

"You know, Rivaille, when I managed to obtain Eren a few weeks back, I predicted at some point that someone would come after him. You could say that I have been prepared for this for a long time now. I never wanted to do this, but I can't hand him over to you. I have my own reasons for doing this, reasons that you could never understand," Grisha said, before pulling out a knife and pressing it to Eren's throat.

What? Okay, now he had gone completely insane! The blade felt wet like it had just been dipped in a liquid.

Levi's eyes widened, but instead of fear, they were full of anger.

"Grisha, I have had enough of your crap games. You need to make the right decision here. If you make the wrong one, I will break every single bone in your body, with you still alive when I'm done," Levi threatened. Grisha smiled.

"I'm mad, Rivaille, and mad people tend to not listen to people. Your threats don't scare me. You see, this blade is coated with an expensive poison. One cut and the poison will flow into Eren's bloodstream. He will be dead soon after," Grisha replied, putting more pressure on to Eren's neck. Eren clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing? Didn't you want to sell me? Why are you killing your main product?" Eren asked. It wasn't because he felt like being the product, he was just confused. Grisha shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? I'm mad after all. This boy had ruined my life from the moment he came into this world. He took everything from me: my home, my mate, my pride, everything. I may never have it back, but now that I properly think about it, I would rather have you dead, Eren, than allow you to live," Grisha said to everyone around him. Eren strained against Grisha's hold.

"So this is revenge for something I had no power over. This is you blaming a baby for coming into the world. You could have kept your home. You could have kept your mate. You could have kept your pride. But no, you were too much of a bastard to allow yourself to admit that I was actually special.

"I don't care that I'm an Omega. I'm proud to be one. My mother, my mate, my friends, they are all proud to know me. I don't care if I die here, but if I die, I know that you will not live to see another sunrise. Look around you, Grisha, all these people would gladly kill you for killing me," Eren said.

Eren looked around him and everyone nodded, including Levi, who was smiling a bit. Eren guessed that Levi was proud that Eren had finally said he was proud to be an Omega.

Grisha sighed.

"Why do I care, Eren? My life is gone. But, you know what? This could be my only opportunity to see a King crack. His whole world would probably crumble and fall seeing you dead," Grisha whispered into Eren's ear.

Eren struggled again, his neck was too close to getting cut. His breathing increased rapidly and he just kept his eyes on Levi.

Levi then smiled and held up a piece of paper.

"You've lost, Grisha. You see this? This is a letter from the King of Rose explaining how the Omegas, that you stole, have been taken in. They found your little group of men walking through the forest, not knowing that there were over a hundred men waiting for them up ahead. Those men have either been arrested or are now dead. The Omegas you stole are going to be returned back to their families," Levi said.

Grisha 'tch'ed and Eren could feel the grip on his shoulder tighten.

(*)

"So Eren is the last one left. I didn't care if the others were taken, but I can't have you take this one. I have had many clients asking for a male Omega, not really knowing that they don't exist, except for this one. Eren is worth a lot more than a few shiny pennies, as well as that kid of yours," Grisha said.

Levi glared and Eren could see the grip on his swords tighten in his hands. Annie must have told him, either that or he could smell it.

"It's all up to you, Rivaille. Either you let me go and Eren lives, or you try and attack me and Eren dies, along with the brat," Grisha explained.

Levi breathed out a laugh.

"Grisha, you have no idea who you are dealing with," Levi said. Grisha shrugged his shoulders.

"A boy King who doesn't really know what he has. Why my son? I understand the whole mate smell crap, but I didn't expect you to follow that little sparkle of fate. You can have anyone you want. The people won't accept Eren on the throne, you know that," he replied. Levi sighed and took a step closer. Everyone was on their guard as the blade was so close to Eren's neck that he knew if he moved a muscle, he would be cut.

"I want Eren because he's the only one in this god damn world who doesn't give a shit. He didn't want a mate because of what happened in his past and it was tearing him apart. What makes you think that the people won't allow Eren on the throne? I am the King after all and I can order it," Levi said.

Grisha smiled and slowly dropped the blade from Eren's neck, making the Omega take the biggest breath he ever took.

"That's sweet, but I can't allow you to take him," Grisha said, before flicking the blade of the knife down Eren's arm. Eren hissed and looked at his arm.

Blood. He had been cut. He had been cut...

Erwin had come and jabbed Grisha in his pressure point hard, resulting in him on the floor, clenching his shoulder in pain.

"You're too late, god damn it!" Levi shouted, but Eren could barely hear him as his hearing began to go fuzzy.

He felt his legs giving out and he fell to the floor, but it didn't hurt. Why was that?

Oh, it was Levi. He had caught him. He came to him and saved him.

Eren could see the fear in Levi's eyes; something which he had never seen before. Eren reached out his hand and places it on Levi's cheek.

"You came," Eren said, smiling. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I did. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay," Levi said, repeating his words like it was to keep him calm.

"I'm glad. Grisha had said that you didn't care about me and you made up lies to get me into bed. I'm glad I didn't believe him. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you this child," Eren whispered.

Levi felt so pissed. Eren knew he was dying and here he was saying his last words.

"Shut the fuck up, Eren! You're not going to die. Hanji can help you. She's a genius, even though she's a complete freak."

Eren smiled and laughed a little. They heard a 'hey!' in the background that was probably Hanji, but neither cared.

The others were all around Grisha, tying him up. Hanji came over and sat beside Levi.

"I don't know, Levi. I don't want to say see you later and then die; I fear it would break you too much. Levi, you are the type of person that can easily hide things. I know it's selfish of me, but even if I do die, don't fall into depression. You're a King and this Kingdom needs you. Omegas need you, and I will never forgive you if you spend the rest of your life feeling miserable over my death," Eren said.

Levi understood what Eren was asking, but he didn't want to think about that stuff. He turned to Hanji.

"You can do something, right?" he asked her. Hanji looked worried and felt Eren's forehead.

"It's difficult. I'll have to take some of his blood and find out what the poison was. The palace is far away and it will take too long to get back to the horses. I don't think he will make it," she said. Levi bit his lip.

"God damn it! You have to try!" he shouted, completely losing himself.

Levi felt so out of character. What had Eren done to him? His eyes moved back to his Omega, who was still staring up at him from his lap, smiling.

"I'll be okay, Levi. I'm strong, you know. So much has happened in the last few months. Sometimes my head goes back to the day when I met you at that shitty ball or when I first met you in the clearing. And now I am here, pregnant with your child and dying. It wasn't exactly the way I imagined I would go, but you know what?" Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. Eren smile grew a little fainter and tears fell down the side of his face.

"I don't regret a thing," he sobbed. Levi felt like he was losing everything. He could tell that Eren was getting tired and he couldn't do a thing. "I love you, Levi," Eren whimpered, before slowly closing his eyes.

Levi's heart felt like it snapped in two. He couldn't even show it, and that was what hurt the most. He couldn't even look sad for the one he loved, even when he was dying inside. Levi leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Eren's, believing this may be their last kiss.

He stood up, leaving Eren with Hanji and walking over to that thing who thought he had the right to be an Alpha. Grisha was on his knees, being held down by Gunther and Eld.

Levi grabbed the man's neck, tightly and stared at him with the face of death. This man was going to pay.

"What poison did you use?" Levi asked. Grisha chocked but didn't speak. Levi smiled a cruel smiled and released his neck, moving to his right hand. "Fine, then I want a little fun. I am going to break the same number of fingers as weeks I spent away from Eren," Levi said before everyone heard a cracking sound.

Grisha screamed and tried to get away from Levi's grasp. Levi had bent back his index finger and just stood there, completely emotionless.

Annie watched with sheer shock but did nothing.

There was another crack and another scream; this time it was the middle finger.

Levi was enjoying this, seeing the man who brought him pain feel his own pain.

"Levi, stop!" Hanji cried. Levi did not and continued.

"Why should I? This man brought Eren so much pain and now look at what he has done to my mate. Eren is dead because of him," Levi said calmly. It scared everyone.

"Eren isn't dead, but he will be if I don't get him back to my lab," she explained. Levi let go, resulting in Grisha falling to the ground. He turned to Hanji.

"I'll use the gear to get the horses," he said, but Hanji shook her head.

"There isn't enough time, he'll be dead before we get there," she said. Levi grind his teeth together. He didn't know what to do.

It was that moment when everyone heard the sound of a horse. Everyone turned to the north and saw that a white horse was running down the road towards them.

It was Roxas.

He was majestic as ever and everyone stared in awe as the horse looked like it was coming out of the light itself.

Roxas stopped in front of them and moved to Eren, sniffing his hair. Levi got an idea.

"Hanji, now! Take Eren and Roxas and get to the palace as fast as you can," Levi ordered. Hanji nodded and grabbed Eren carefully, placing him over Roxas, before getting on herself and riding off at top speed.

Levi watched as Roxas ran out of sight. There was something about that horse that made Levi believe that Eren was more than he thought he was.

Levi's eyed them before turning back to Grisha, who had passed out.

He walked over and saw Eren's key around his neck. He grasped it and yanked it off, putting it in his pocket.

"This belongs to Eren. We're leaving. Take him and I'll deal with him after I deal with Eren," Levi ordered. All the guards saluted their regular salute and grabbed Grisha, taking off into the trees. Annie was left behind. "Thank you, Annie. I owe you more than I can give," Levi said.

She shook her head. "No, Levi, you don't. We are even now, but I hope that we stay in touch from now on. Living in the dumps without a friend was lonely and I have nowhere to go," Annie said.

"Then you can stay with me. I have plenty of room. It's the least I could do," Levi replied, but she shook her head.

"No. I think I want to travel for a while. I'll visit, of course, but I am finally free from Grisha. I want to explore the world and understand what there is to see. It's a big world, after all," she said. Levi smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm pleased for you. You can visit anytime. I'll see you soon," Levi said, before turning around.

"Levi!" Annie called. Levi stopped but didn't turn. "Don't give up. Eren is strong and will fight. He's different and I'm sure you know that as well. I expect to see him alive when I return, along with that cub."

Levi turned around, only to find her gone. He rolled his eyes and took off into the tree, heading towards the place where he left Lucas. He had to get back to the palace fast.

(*)

. . . .

Levi had made it to the palace in the dead of night. He had hoped that when he brought back Eren, he would be with him alive and well. This was not what he wanted.

He rushed through the front door, ignoring all the guards who bow to him as he goes past them. He headed towards Hanji's lab, only to find that many people were already there, including Carla.

Levi walked up to her and saw that she was crying.

"Carla..." he said. Carla snapped out of her sadness and turned to the King.

"Levi, I saw Eren. Hanji wouldn't explain anything and just said that she needed to get him inside," she said, before biting her lip. "What of Grisha?" she then asked.

Levi sighed.

"Grisha has been taken it. He has two broken fingers and had been thrown into the dungeon to await further torture. You may see him if you wish, but he's currently unconscious," Levi suggested. He remembered that she still didn't know of Eren's pregnancy, but that would have to wait. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I would like to see him," she muttered.

At that moment, the door to the lab opened and Armin came out, looking around the people before his eyes rested upon Levi. He gestured for him to come in. Levi nodded and pushed passed the people and entered the lab.

It was a lot tidier than usual and Levi saw Eren lying completely still in a bed. His skin pale and the occasional movement of his chest, signalling that he was alive, but only just. He was fading.

Hanji sat beside Eren, a syringe in her hand poking into Eren's wrist. The strange liquid, which was the colour of blood, was injected into Eren. Hanji sighed and removed the syringe, before turning to Levi.

"He's fine," she said, "I don't know if what I did will work, but I'm certain it will give us more time."

Levi sighed and moved closer to the bed Eren was resting on. He looked dead and Levi was furious with himself for not being able to do anything.

"What of the child?" he asked. Hanji sighed.

"I cannot say for sure. It's still too early. It's still alive, but I don't know what will happen during Eren's recovery," she said. Levi knew Hanji was trying to stay positive.

They weren't even certain that Eren would have a recovery. No...he was strong. He would make it through this because if he didn't then everything that he kept on telling himself as he grew up would be for nothing. Eren didn't want to be weak, so he could prove his strength by living through this.

Who was Levi kidding? He just wanted Eren for his own selfish reasons, not to prove his strength.

At least he was back and out of harm's way, but he still had a battle to undergo.

. . . .

Carla stepped down the steps leading to the dungeon. What would she say? She hadn't seen this man for seventeen years. She wasn't going to show relief and love. Fuck no!

This man deserved pain, and as much as Carla wanted to the one to bestow it upon him, she wanted Eren to be the one. Eren had been the one to suffer the most. He had been abandoned and gone through weeks, even years, of pain.

Eren would be the one to cast judgement on this man, who was, unfortunately, her mate.

The guards saw her coming and immediately allowed Carla to pass. Levi must have informed them.

She stepped passed them into the dark, cold dungeon and stared blankly into the cell in front of her. She knew that smell. The smell of a mutt that ruined her life, but gave her a new one.

Chains began to rattle and a pained moan was heard.

"Carla? Carla, my love, is that you?" said a strained voice. They must have beat him up pretty badly; not that she cared.

"Grisha, you have no right to call me your love, because I am not yours. I never was and never will be," Carla replied. Grisha breathed a laugh.

"You still have that aggression about you, I'm glad. But I guess that you have been influenced by Eren. Shame. You were a lot more obedient back then," he said. Carla leaned against the far wall and sat down. She didn't mind the dampness, she wasn't the one that had to live down here.

"Yes, I have been influenced by Eren. He is my light and he deserves so much more than you have given him. You are a complete bastard for hunting down your own son! I don't give a shit if you don't care for him, but he has your damned blood running through his veins," Carla shouted, but soon calmed herself. "But, you know what? He's a survivor. He's lived through life and I hope he lives through death because if he doesn't I will be the one to bestow punishment on you and trust me when I say that I'm not the same Omega as I once was."

Grisha stayed silent and just rested against the wall. Carla could see a silhouette of him with the dim candlelight.

"Do you see what that brat has done," Grisha murmured. Carla frowned. "He has torn me and you apart. I love you, Carla. I have loved you every day and have always been thinking about you, but that brat has brought disgrace to us."

Carla shook her head in disbelief.

"You really are a prick, aren't you? No, Grisha, you didn't love me and you never did. In your mind, you believe that Omegas are possessions, but guess what - we're not. We have a soul. We have a life and my son is currently trying to live his and I hope he continues to do so," she said.

Grisha chuckled.

"I'm surprised, Carla. You haven't mentioned the one thing I thought you were going to mention. Or hasn't Rivaille told you yet?" he wondered.

Carla frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, being careful. Grisha moved a bit forward and into the dim light. His face was bruised and his nose was flowing with blood. Two of his fingers were obviously broken because they were at a weird angle and because Levi told her.

"Eren was actually pregnant with his own brat," Grisha muttered.

Carla's heart sank. She wanted to kill him more than anything. Her face was in complete shock as she stood up and grabbed one of the candlesticks, with it alight of course. She turned to her mate and tossed it carefully into the cell, aiming for his clothes.

The whole cell lit up as Grisha's clothes caught fire. He screamed and the guard from outside were already rushing to open the cell and put it out. Carla didn't want to kill him, she just wanted the pleasure of seeing him like this.

He deserved to burn in hell.

She walked out quietly and back into the light outside the dungeon doors. Her mind was now on Eren. Grisha would have never said something like that as a lie.

Oh my god. Eren was pregnant. Or maybe he still is. Oh shit.

Carla sunk down to the floor. What was happening? Why Eren? Why was he going through so much pain? Why couldn't people leave him alone?

Why?

. . . .

Levi knew that he couldn't spend all his time beside Eren. He had work to do after all, but just knowing that Eren was downstairs was enough. He just hoped that he would still be alive by the end of it.

The council had heard about Eren's rescue and how he was currently in Hanji's lab, so they didn't suggest anything about brides.

They all knew that their King wasn't in the best of mood, so they did lay off of him for a bit, even Nile.

After the meeting, Levi's work was done and he planned to go back to Eren.

"Levi!" called a familiar voice. Levi turned and saw Farlan running towards him. Usually, Levi would complain about how running made everything dustier, but he didn't care this time.

Farlan stopped in front of him and smiled a sad smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Levi huffed and continued on walking.

"Of course I'm not okay, I'm just glad that Nile wasn't a complete asshole today," Levi replied. Farlan followed the King downstairs and towards the lab. He opened the door and both of them saw that Eren's bedside chair was already occupied. It was Isabel.

She turned around and put her finger to her lips.

"Ssshhhh, he just woke up. He was in serious pain, so Hanji had to put him back to sleep. He's a fighter, I'll give him that," she said. Levi was surprised to hear that he woke up, but felt bad that he wasn't here for it. Eren wasn't out of the wood just yet.

Both of the Alphas got chairs and sat beside Isabel.

"Did he say anything?" Levi asked, staring at his mate. Isabel smiled.

"Yeah, he was asking for you. However, he couldn't breathe. He has lost a lot of blood and there is still some poison in him. Hanji has proposed that he needs to go through surgery," she replied. Levi fisted clenched.

"Does Hanji actually have Eren's blood type?" Levi asked.

At that moment, Hanji walked in.

"Sadly, Eren's blood type is AB negative. Very rare. We don't have enough for a surgery. However, a little bird did tell me that Carla is AB negative as well," she explained. Levi sighed in relief.

Knowing Carla, she would definitely want to donate some of her blood. Levi just hoped that it would be enough to save Eren.

The King stood up and walked out of the lab, looking back one last time before leaving. He walked down the hall until he saw Carla leaning against the wall looking completely shocked. She must have just seen Grisha taking that she was right next to the door that led to the dungeon.

He walked over.

"Carla, what is wrong? Had Grisha said anything to y-?" Levi asked, but was interrupted.

"Levi, do you have something to tell me about Eren?" she asked. Levi frowned.

"I'm sorry, Carla, I don't know what you mean," he replied. It was until she looked at him was angry eyes that he knew what she was talking about.

"Was my son pregnant?" she asked, her glare piercing. Levi looked down.

"Carla, your son is still pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to make sure that both he and the child would live before telling you," he explained.

Carla's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Thank you, Levi. Eren will live through this. I just wish there was something I could do," she muttered. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Carla, what blood type are you?" he asked. Carla frowned.

"AB negative. Why?" she asked. Levi smiled as best as he could. Carla then got the message and her eyes widened. "Yes. Yes. Take my blood. Take it all if it will save Eren," she said frantically.

Levi nodded.

"We don't need all of your blood, Carla. Hanji is wanting to undergo a surgery, but she doesn't have enough AB negative blood. Please, Carla, I will never ask anything of you again, just please save my mate and child during a time when I cannot," Levi begged. Was this really what happened to him? He had resorted to begging. But he didn't care. He didn't give a shit if he was acting weak. The woman in front of him could save his mate and he would do anything.

Carla smiled.

"Begging will not be necessary, Levi. Let's get moving," Carla said before walking in the direction of Hanji's lab.

Carla was definitely one of a kind.

. . . .

Carla had successfully donated her blood and Hanji had got to work. Levi, along with Carla, Mikasa, Petra, Farlan and Isabel, were waiting outside of the lab. Armin was inside helping Hanji with the surgery and everyone just hoped that everything was fine.

Levi just stayed silent as Carla and Petra had a conversation. They were trying to lighten the mood and make them forgot, but only for a little while. Levi didn't want to forget. He didn't like the feelings he was feeling because they brought back memories; the death of his own mother. He was determined to make sure Eren didn't have the same fate.

At that moment, the lab door opened and Hanji walked out looking tired. She had gloves on, which we covered with blood. She looked at everyone around her, who were looking to her for an answer whether everything went okay. To everyone's delight, Hanji nodded.

She looked to Levi and Carla and motioned for them to come in. They did as they were told and Levi made sure to close the door behind them.

"Well?" Levi asked. Hanji walked over to the bed where Eren was sleeping. He looked a lot brighter than before. His arm was bandaged up where he was cut, as well as his chest. Armin was in the corner drinking a glass of water.

"The surgery went well. All of the poison is out of his system. There was a point when we lost him, but he came back. Eren definitely is in a league of his own. But he's safe now, he's out of the wood. The only problem is that he won't wake," Hanji explained. Carla looked at her son and sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked. Hanji sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It's not like Eren is in a coma, it's just that he refuses to wake like he's afraid. He may wake in an hour, a day, a week, or maybe even a month. I don't know, but he will definitely wake, with time," she replied. Levi nodded and walked over to the bed.

"And the child?" he asked. Hanji smiled slightly.

"It's as strong as it's mother...or father...or...whatever. The main point that I am trying to make is that the kid is still alive and growing. No harm was done" Hanji said. Carla's smiled grew and she took Eren hand.

"What did you do?" Levi asked.

"We had to drain a lot of his blood until we were certain all of the poison was out. We almost ran out of blood, but we made it. Then his heart failed, so we had to get it working again. Everyone is working normally now and Eren is as healthy as he was a few weeks ago," Hanji replied.

Levi pulled one of those rare smiled and looked at his mate. Everything was fine now, or so he hoped. Grisha was locked away and could no longer do any harm to Eren.

All Levi had to wait for now was for his mate to awaken.


	22. Awakening

Darkness. A void that was never-ending. The sound of water dripping; echoing in the darkness.

What had happened? Where was he? Who was he?

Strange voices that lingered on saying sweet nothings that he could never understand. He felt afraid. Why?

So many questions that could never be answered, but he felt as if they could be answered...somehow.

He just lay there, wrapped in the darkness like it was his home. Like he was hiding. His body felt tired and weak, but his soul felt as strong as ever. His eyes only half open, staring into the darkness before him like it was staring down at him.

Silence. Drip. Drip. Drip. Silence.

A pattern formed in his head and he used it to help him remember. What was the dripping? What did it symbolize? His life energy or his soul?

"Eren!" shouted a voice through the darkness.

Eren? Who was Eren? Who were they? He couldn't even move to sit up or shout out to ask them who they were.

Fear. He was afraid. The outside world that was haunting and could hunt him until there was nothing left. The true feeling of what was inside: a scared little boy.

"Why are you lying down?" said a voice that sounded like it was right next to him. It was childlike. He turned his head slightly, amazed he could even do that and stared at a small boy. He looked familiar with his emerald eyes that burned with fire.

"Huh?" he answered back, before realising he could speak. The boy sat down, crossing his legs.

"Why are you lying down? Why are you here? Have you finally given up?" the boy asked.

He was most confused as to what the boy meant.

"Given up on what?" he asked. The boy sighed.

"Your fight. Are you going to just lie here and keep people waiting? You are not who you once were. You are not me, who has to stay here," the boy said.

He frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy smiled.

"I am you, and you are me. You are Eren, but it seems that your fear has finally caught up with you. So many years have past and your feelings have caught up with you."

Eren stared at his younger self

"Eren?" he questioned. The boy nodded, before standing up.

"Come on, get up. If you don't get up those people will have to wait even longer for you," he explained, grabbing on to Eren's arm and heaving him up, though he was weak.

Eren's body began to obey him and he was able to stand up. The void was so dark and he felt like he and his younger self were in a single spotlight.

"What is this place?" Eren asked. The boy walked around a bit in the light.

"Your mind. Don't you remember what happened, or must I fill you in?" he asked.

His mind? But how? Eren placed his hand on his head and thought for a moment. What was he missing? The boy just stared up at his future self, before sighing.

"Why are you so afraid, Eren? You're a powerful Omega who fears nothing," the boy question, before realising. "But maybe that is it. When fear is held inside, it can backfire when you least expect it. I should know, I've been stuck here for the past seven years."

It was that moment when everything came back to Eren like a huge flashback that gave him a headache.

He remembered Shiganshina. He remembered the day he killed Alex and Michael. He remembered the ball. He remembered a King that pulled a trick on him to gain his heart.

Levi...

Eren's eyes widened and he fell to the floor.

"Why do you fight it? Are you that weak or that stupid?" the boy asked, standing in front of Eren.

"I don't want to be hearing that from the likes of you," Eren said. The boy huffed out a laugh.

"Well, which are you?" he asked. Eren snapped out of it and stood up again, pondering.

"I guess I'm that stupid. What would you know? You were nothing but a weak child who couldn't even take care of himself," Eren accused. The boy glared.

"You really are an idiot. I was a child, don't you get it? You locked me away, forgetting your childhood, because of one thing. I'm not saying that trying to be killed by two people close to you isn't a big deal, but why? You aren't just stupid, you're weak! You're afraid to stand up to your past, to let it in, to fight it."

Eren frowned.

"I'm not afraid of the past. Why is it needed that I must fight it? Is this going to be one of those moments when I fight you to overcome something?" Eren asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"No, it isn't. You are here because it is time for you to finally accept the past, to let it go. You built walls that could withstand thunder and rain, but are they needed? I've been watching you since that day seven years ago. I've been watching and listening. Your emotions are nothing when you fight. It's like you don't even care, like you feel nothing," he explained. Eren sighed.

"Must I feel something?" he asked. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not saying that you must have a conscience that is afraid to hurt an ant, but the walls which you have built are too strong," he said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"What about Levi? If you have really been watching me then you should already understand that he has broken them down," Eren explained. The boy nodded.

"Yes, I know about Levi. He's the person that has done something that neither of us could, he made us forget. But the walls are just walls. You're hiding something else. Levi isn't after what is behind the third wall, he is after me," he explained. Eren raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, look who wants to be popular."

"He wants us both, Eren. He wants the you now and the you then. He wants everything. I was the boy he met in the clearing. I was weak, and I understand that, but we both have learnt new things. You can't keep me locked up anymore. You can't be afraid to accept the past. They're dead, Eren. Dead! And you killed them!"

"Shut up!" Eren exclaimed, but the boy didn't flinch. "I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not weak. I just...I don't know," Eren didn't know what more to say. What in his life had been holding him down like an anchor? Was it their deaths or the fact that he killed them? "What can I do?" Eren finally said. The boy smiled.

"Let me go. Never forget the past, but don't let it hold you down. Don't let it define you for what you did. It is over, Eren, and Levi is waiting for you. Are you afraid to leave?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"Enough with being afraid. How have I been letting the past hold me down? I didn't hide it, I told Levi." The boy nodded.

"Yes, but you could never stop blaming yourself. You and I both know that it was Grisha's doing. He sent them to their deaths. Eren, if you had followed in Grisha's plan back then, then you wouldn't be here. You would be mistreated and you would have no spirit, no fire. You're not afraid. You're not weak. You are just someone that needs to let go and realise that it wasn't your fault. In time, you will understand," he said. Eren huffed out a laughed.

"My younger self is telling me this stuff. I have seriously gone downhill. What do you mean 'in time', I'm dead, aren't I?" Eren asked, remembering that he had been poison and last remembered waking up in Hanji's lab, before closing his eyes into a dreamless sleep. The boy shook his head.

"You have much more than you thought you did. Friends, family, they all love you and would do anything for you. Now go. Just don't forget this and you will live life like you should have from the start - not being afraid. Stay strong, Eren, but don't hide anymore," he said.

Eren looked down and nodded. He looked up and saw that the boy was gone. He was alone again. The sound of the dripping got louder and Eren had to cover his ears.

It was that moment when a blinding light shone in the darkness. What was happening? He reached out of the light and vanished, leaving behind a knife covered in blood to be left in the darkness.

Forever.

. . . .

Eren felt heavy like he hadn't moved for weeks. His head was spinning and he felt a little sick. He tried to move his arms, only to feel it snap from not moving it. He moved it to his face and rubbed his eyes, before opening them.

The room was bright and Eren wished they would turn the light off. He moved his hand up to block the light. He was alive, but how? His mouth felt dry and he was starving. How long had he been out?

His eyes fully opened and he scanned the room. No one was around. He turned his head to the bedside table and saw items that belonged to him. The necklace, the cuff and the key. They must have got the key back from Grisha.

Eren heard his whole body click as he sat up in his bed, taking in the surroundings of Hanji's lab. He had never seen it so clear. Usually, it was like a smoke bomb had exploded in here.

He turned his body so that his legs hung over the edge, putting his bare feet on the cold floor. Eren gasped at the sudden coldness, before putting his feet down again, bearing it. He stood up carefully, finding his balance. It was that moment when something clicked in his head. His hand went straight to his stomach. What of the child? Was it still alive or had the poison killed it?

Eren looked down, feeling utterly depressed that he couldn't even protect his child. The child may not have been expected and he knew that he was far from mentally ready, but it was his and Levi's.

Eren gained his balance and stood up straight, walking around a bit. His legs ached and he was tempted to go and look for Levi or Hanji. His mother was probably terrified back in Shiganshina, waiting to hear the news.

Eren decided that he would take advantage of Hanji's absence and look around her office. He removed the wires that were connecting him to a bag of fluids before he carefully opened the door, closing it behind him, and walking to the desk, sitting down. There was a closed file on the desk. Eren opened it and examined the content. He recognised the faces, they were the Omegas that had been taken. What happened to them in the end?

He looked through the picture, seeing Helen until he got to his own picture. Some of the pictures weren't the usual formal pictures that you would usually have, some were pictures that families probably gave in. Eren picture was of him in Shiganshina. He wasn't looking at the camera and was just staring off into the distance. He didn't even know he was being taken a photo of.

It was that moment when the main lab door opened. Eren swore in his mind and peeked out of the window that was connected to the lab. It was Hanji. She was humming to herself, looking over papers on a clipboard in her hands, before her eyes moved to the bed. She gasped and dropped her clipboard, looking around the lab.

"Eren? Eren, are you there?" she asked around the room. Eren could clearly see her and he had no idea why he was hiding.

Hanji continuous looked around the room until her eyes passed her office window, where Eren was peeking at her. He gasped and moved away from the window, hiding in a corner behind a bookcase. He felt like a child. The office door opened.

"Eren?" Hanji said again. "Eren, it's all right, you're safe now." Eren peered around the corner and saw Hanji on the floor only a few feet away, staring at him like he was a rabbit. She smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome back," she said.

Eren looked at the hand in front of him, before hesitantly taking it. Hanji grasped the hand and helped Eren out of the corner. She guided him out of her office and back into the bed. She sighed in relief.

"God, Eren, you gave me a scare. If I had lost you Levi would have skinned me alive," she said, slumping down in the chair beside the bed. Eren's ears were down like he was still depressed. Hanji noticed this. "Eren, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning forward.

"What happened, Hanji?" Eren asked, his voice weird since he hadn't used it for a while.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what happened? What happened to the Omegas? What happened to Grisha? What happened to...the cub?" he asked, finding it difficult to ask the last one. Hanji sat back.

"The Omegas were found and are all safe and sound back with their families and loved one. Grisha is currently locked in the dungeon until YOU decide what you want to be done with him - Levi's orders. And Eren, the cub...nothing happened to it," she said. Eren's heart stopped and he looked at the Beta.

"What?" he questioned, thinking he didn't hear it properly. She smiled.

"The cub is alive and well growing inside its mother...or father...we still haven't worked out what you are yet," she explained.

Eren fell back onto the pillow, feeling both utterly relieved and a bit scared.

"And Levi? How long was I out for?" he asked. Hanji thought for a moment.

"Well, let me think. You were recused on the 25th of May, and it is now the 30th of June, so a little over a month. As for Levi, he has been in a foul mood for the last month, but has been keeping himself busy with King stuff," she explained.

A month? He was asleep for a month? How pregnant was he? Eren didn't feel like asking anymore questioned and just lay back.

Hanji smiled.

"Why were you hiding, Eren?" she asked. To be honest, Eren wanted to know too. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just did. I didn't know what was going on. I thought I would be dead, but here I am still carrying a cub and wondering how," he said. Hanji stood up.

"Aren't we all. Your mother gave us some of her blood, you know. Without her, you would have died," she said. Eren frowned and sat up.

"Wait, what? My mum is here? But how?" he asked. Hanji smiled.

"Levi had to go apologise to her for losing you, and she, Mikasa and Armin decided to come to the palace. Armin is currently my assistant is currently asleep, like the rest of the Kingdom. He really is a genius. Mikasa has joined the guards and is one of the best fighters. And your mother, she has been waiting for you to wake up. She's asleep at the moment, same with Levi. Talk about bad timing, huh," she said. Eren looked down. They were here. They were all here waiting for him. They had already done so much.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Late. About 3 am and I am tired so I'm going to bed. You can sleep some more if you want, ooooooor, you could go and give Levi a little surprise. He sleeps in the King's chambers now, so don't go to the Prince's; your mother sleeps there for now. Oh, just make sure you come back in the morning. You're still on medication and you're not allowed to have sex...yet," Hanji yawned, before leaving the room.

Eren smiled and thought that he might as well go an surprise Levi. He felt adventurous.

He slipped out of bed again and put on some new clothes that Hanji had laid out for him before she went to bed. He turned the light of the lab off and left. Eren walked silently down the hall and up the stairs. He had never seen the palace so quiet and dark before. There were a few guards out, carrying lamps, and they bowed to Eren as he walked passed, not saying a word.

Eren luckily remembered the way to the King's Chamber and opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping King. Levi's smell was strong around the room and he could hear his breathing. The room was huge and Eren thought that he might as well join in.

He walked silently to the bed, before slipping under the covers and moving further next to Levi. Levi shifted and muttered something in his sleep. His arm automatically wrapped around Eren and pulled him closer, breathing in his smell.

It was that moment when Levi's eyes shot open and he smelled the air again, his hand feeling Eren's face. It was dark, so he couldn't see well. Levi's hand were then gone and a candle was lit on Levi's bedside table. He took the candle and put it in front of Eren, revealing his face in the dark.

"Holy shit!" he swore, before putting down the candle and immediately kissing Eren, forcing his down on the bed. His kissed were hard and full of passion, but they were also messy like he was sad. Levi broke the kiss and put his forehead to Eren's chest. "You fucking brat!" he yelled, but Eren knew he was happy inside.

"Hey, Levi," Eren whispered, trying to give the King a hint that he should be quiet, only to remember that the room was soundproof.

"Don't 'hey' me, you shitty brat. How could you go and get yourself kidnapped? I should have never let you out that day. I should have been crueller and kept you locked away," Levi said. Eren smiled and ran his hand through Levi's hair, scratching his ear a bit.

"I'm sorry, Levi. But you would have never done that, and you know it," Eren said, before wanting to ask something. "...Do you know?" he asked, hoping that Levi would know what he was talking about. Levi removed his head from Eren's chest and looked at him, caressing his face.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I thought it would work, but I guess not. Hanji says you're about 6-7 weeks, meaning that you got pregnant during your heat," he explained. Eren nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, Eren. I know you wanted to wait." Eren shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Levi, we just weren't careful enough. To be honest, I'm scared to death and I have no idea if I'm ready; I'm fucking seventeen, but I'm not going to use that as a reason to get rid of it," he replied. Levi smiled and kissed Eren again, a lot more softly.

Eren felt content being back in Levi's arms, but he still felt like something was missing. Levi broke the kiss and moved to Eren's neck, sucking at his mate mark. Eren shivered and grabbed onto Levi tightly, panting. Levi chuckled.

"The mate's mark is the most sensitive part," Levi explained.

That was when something clicked in Eren's head.

"Levi, what happened to Grisha?" he asked. Eren knew that he heard from Hanji already, but he wanted to know what Levi had done to him. Levi stopped and leaned back.

"He currently in the dungeons with six broken fingers and bad burn marks," he said. Eren frowned.

"You did all that?" he questioned. Levi chuckled.

"Hell no. I only broke his fingers, it was a broken finger for every week you were away from me or spent sleeping. It was your mother who threw a candle at him after he told her you were pregnant," he explained. Sometimes Eren's mother even scared him, though he smiled.

"I heard that she is currently staying here," Eren said. Levi nodded.

"Yeah. She didn't want to leave until she saw you open your eyes and be sure that you were alive," he replied. Eren nodded and lay back on the mattress. It was late and even though he had slept for a month, he felt strangely tired, plus Levi needed to sleep as well. Levi moved and kissed Eren's forehead softly. "I'm glad you're alive, Eren," he muttered. Eren closed his eyes.

"Yeah, me too," he said, feeling the bed shift as Levi lay beside him and pulled him into his chest. So much had changed, so Eren couldn't really say that everything was back to normal as he fell asleep.

. . . .

Eren felt well rested as he opened his eyes to the bright summer's morning. His hands ran across the warm duvet lightly, feeling the patterns that had been sewn into the fabric. His eyes rested upon the grey eyes that were staring back at him like a hawk.

"So you really are here," Levi muttered. Eren frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he whispered, feeling a bit too sleepy to use a louder voice. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Life wants to laugh at me, Eren. I thought that I would wake up and see you gone, realising that last night was only a dream and you had never woken up," he replied. Eren shook his head.

"You say it like your life is cursed," he said. Levi chuckled.

"It is cursed, but I guess the curse it fading," he said.

"A cursed King, I swear I have heard about that in a fairy tale," Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Eren on the lips softly.

"What took you so long to wake up, brat? Hanji said that you refused to wake, so why?" Levi asked.

"It's a long story," Eren said, not really wanting to tell Levi how he had an argument with his younger self. Just thinking about it already made Eren think that he was mad. Levi sighed.

"Tell me later. I'm sure everyone wants to know why the bed in the lab is empty. Your mother always comes down to sit by you. She truly cherishes you," he said. Eren nodded and got out of the comfort of the warm bed. He looked around the room, taking that he couldn't see it in the dark last night.

"So, you live here now?" Eren questioned. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I hate it, but I couldn't delay my move any longer. I've lent my old room to your mother while she stays here," he replied. Eren nodded.

"It's huge, and something's missing," he said. Levi smiled. "What?" Eren questioned, wondering what Levi was thinking. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking crappy thoughts," he said, before changing his clothes.

They left the room after that and went down to Hanji's lab. Levi opened the door first and found many people in the room.

Carla, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Eld, Gunther, even Erwin. They were all in the lab waiting. They turned their heads to see their King at the door and they stood up, waiting for Eren to come round the corner.

Eren peeked into the room and Carla immediately ran to the door and embraced her son.

"Eren!" she cried. Eren was pushed back a bit by the force of his mother's hug but gratefully received it.

"Hey, mum," he said. Carla withdrew from her hug and grabbed his left ear. "Ow!" Eren cried.

"You scared the living daylight out of me, cub. I told you to listen to Levi and you still pushed him. I'm just glad you are safe," she said, before releasing his ear and stroking it. Eren smiled and pushed away his mother's hand.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't wake up when I was supposed to. I had some things that need to be taken care of first," he said, realising that what he had just said sounded very weird. Everyone just continued to smiled and they came over to either hug Eren or pat him on the back for rising from the dead.

"Right, everybody out," Hanji said, pushing most of them out of the lab. "Eren is still recovering and I need to make sure that everything is working." Hanji didn't throw out Carla, Levi and Armin.

She closed the door. "Right, Eren, I'm going to need you to sit on the bed," she said. Eren nodded and did as he was told.

Armin brought over supplies that he knew Hanji would need.

"Well, look at you. I told you that you would be working in a lab one day," Eren said to Armin. Armin smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I'm only Hanji's assistant, but I get to help her on her experiments and she has taught me so much. Have you seen the library here? It's huge and the books are amazing. I've read like twenty-"

"Right, Armin, enough with the chitchat," Hanji interrupted, sitting down on a stool beside Eren. Armin nodded and quietly whispered an apology. Eren smiled at his friend's success.

Hanji grabbed a stethoscope and put it in her ears, before placing the other end at Eren's heart, listening carefully. She nodded and removed it.

"Your heart rate seems fine. During the time you were asleep it was like you were dead. It was slow, but you still hung on," Hanji said. Eren nodded. "So, how do you feel, Eren. Do you want to know stuff about the kid today or not?" she asked.

Eren shrugged his shoulder and looked at Levi, who nodded.

"Sure," he replied. Hanji smiled and grabbed a clipboard.

"I was keeping an eye on it while you slept. It has been growing at a normal pace and is completely healthy. You may not like this, but you are almost seven weeks pregnant, meaning that you may start to have morning sickness. Have fun," she explained. Eren groaned.

"Great," he said sarcastically. Carla chuckled a bit.

"You'll be fine, Eren," she said. Eren sighed and put his hands on his knees.

"...Why am I alive?" Eren asked. Everyone in the room was shocked by the sudden disturbing question. Levi frowned.

"Carla-" he began but was interrupted.

"I know that part. But how am I alive? How did you get back so quickly? I should be dead. I know it's a horrible thought, but I can't seem to get it off my mind," Eren said. Hanji looked to Levi to give the explanation.

Levi sighed.

"Come, Eren, let's go for a walk," he said. Eren looked confused, but nodded and stood up, following Levi out of the lab. Everyone watched as they left and didn't say another word.

Levi walked through the hall, with Eren trailing behind closely.

"Why are we going for a walk, Levi?" Eren asked. He was curious and a little suspicious as to why they couldn't just tell him then and there.

"We're going to the stables. I want to show you something," he replied, not even looking at him.

They exited the palace and into the garden, walking along the stone path, passed the rose bushes and to the stables. Eren hadn't been here since the day of his kidnapping. He hadn't seen Roxas and wanted to see him very much. He may have been just a horse, but Eren thought of Roxas as his friend.

They entered the stables and, as usual, Roxas was in his section. Eren smiled and walked over to the white horse, stroking his nose. Levi stood behind Eren, watching carefully.

"Eren, did you tell Roxas to do anything before you were kidnapped?" Levi asked. Eren stopped and turned to his mate. He shook his head.

"No. Roxas just ran away in the direction of the palace. Probably making his way back here, am I right?" Eren said. But Levi shook his head, his face very serious.

"Eren, Roxas had been missing from the day you were kidnapped to the day we rescued you. He is the reason you are still alive right now," he explained. Roxas nudged Eren's head a bit.

Eren frowned and turned back to his horse, confused.

"What? Levi, that's impossible. What are you assuming?" he asked. Levi sighed and walked forward, reaching out to pat Roxas's neck.

"I don't want to assume something which is out of the question and will make me look like a fool, but there is something about this horse, Eren. You know it and I know it. Roxas was originally a horse that no one could even get near to, and then you come along and it's like you were his master is a previous life. There is something about both you and him that aren't normal," Levi explained. Eren frowned, before looking back at his horse.

"Levi, it was just a coincidence. He probably likes my smell, that's all," Eren said, trying to think of something more logical. Levi smiled.

"I'm not accusing you of being something strange, Eren...well, you are strange, but that's not the point. I'm just saying that something is definitely up and even though I don't need answers, I would like to know what Roxas is," he said. Eren smiled.

"What Roxas is? Levi, your starting to talk like my mother. You've been around her too long. Where's my Levi?" he asked. Levi rolled his eyes and lightly hit Eren on the shoulder.

"Get lost, brat. Your mother may be an amazing Omega, but don't compare me to her. It'll give me more nightmares than I already have," he said. Eren tilted his head.

"You suffer from nightmares?" he asked, curious. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. I just have nightmares about a strange world and a wall that keeps me locked it. Or maybe it's to keep things out," Levi muttered. Eren nodded.

"I understand. Everyone gets nightmares, including The Great Maria King himself," he said in a mocking way. Roxas neighed and walked away from Eren and Levi.

"Ah, so it's true. You have awakened," said a familiar voice. Eren and Levi turned to see Reiner carrying buckets of water. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, it would seem like it. It seems that no one is getting rid of me just yet," he said. Reiner nodded.

"Good, because I still have a bone to pick with you," he said. Eren frowned.

"With me? Why?" he asked. Reiner shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you another time. Just don't die during now and the next time we meet, okay?" Reiner said. Eren looked confused but nodded, before turning back to Levi.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Levi nodded and they left the stables and back to Hanji's lab.

Eren was alive and well, that was all that mattered, but he knew that he still had things to settle. What was Eren going to do with Grisha? How long until he fully recovered? And what was going to happen to the child?

The only thing that Eren wasn't looking forward to was the morning sickness.


	23. Unfair Decisions

Eren's morning sickness had started, and he was not having a fun time. Sometimes Levi wouldn't be there because he had work to do, so Eren was left to take care of it himself. His mother had been very helpful with telling him things, but he found it a little awkward taking that he was a guy and guys shouldn't even be getting pregnant.

During the past week, Eren had been asked to have daily check-ups with Hanji. It wasn't for the kid, but because she wanted to make sure that he was okay since he almost died. Eren didn't really mind it, taking that he was also confused how he was able to live through something like that.

Ever since Eren had heard the story about what Roxas did, he tried to know the horse better. That didn't mean he sat down with the horse and had a jolly conversation, but he looked through Roxas's files. Eren wanted to know where he had come from and what type of upbringing he had but could find none. He asked Reiner and Bertolt, but both of them said that Roxas was a gift from an unknown sender. Weird.

It seemed that Eren wasn't going to find anything, so he just classed the horse as magical for the hell of it. He gave up. But that still didn't explain want connections he had with Roxas. Maybe it was just coincidence and Eren was thinking about it too hard.

Levi had calmed down and resorted back to his usual depressing self. He had a lot of work to do, along with making sure all the Omegas that were taken made it home safely. Helen had gone back to Shiganshina and had been reunited with her mate. Eren still couldn't believe that she had one, not meaning that she actually had one, but she seemed so fixed on Levi - or Rivaille - that he didn't expect her to move on so soon.

Eren was in the library, reading a random fiction book and sitting by the window when the doors opened. He turned his head and saw Petra walking towards him.

"Petra, I haven't seen you since I woke up," Eren said. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just finished my heat and heard the news that you are alive, so I came back as quickly as I could," she said. Eren nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked. Petra shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing has happened much, so I don't really have anything to say. I actually came to talk to you and ask how you are," she said. Eren turned back to the window.

"I'm okay. It's a bit strange being back here after being imprisoned for two weeks, then having a close call with death, but I'm okay," he muttered. Petra frowned, knowing that there was something off.

"Eren, what's wrong?" she asked. Eren looked as if he was thinking about a puzzle.

"During the time I was asleep I had things to do, things that people probably wouldn't understand," he said. Petra sat down in one of the chairs.

"What do you mean 'things to do'? What did you have to do in your head?" she asked.

Eren didn't really know why he was telling her instead of Levi, but he knew he had to tell him at some point. It wasn't an amazing thing to tell, but he was sure Levi would appreciate knowing if he wasn't in one of his foul moods.

"I needed to know what I wanted, want was in my mind. I found it. I locked it away seven years ago and it's starting to slip out again," Eren explained. Petra looked very confused.

"What was it?" she asked.

"A child that was forced to hide away because I was afraid. I locked away the child-me and forced myself to hold it inside, creating walls that no one could smash, until now," Eren said. Petra nodded.

"I understand, Eren, I really do. But, Eren, you need to understand that you are not the only one who has done that. I haven't done it, but I'm sure that even Levi locked away that child within him. He lived a hard life and was forced to grow up quicker. I'm not saying that the walls in which you built were just you exaggerating, they were a good thing. There are so many people out there who just follow in line and do as they are told. So many people who are copycats because it's what this person said. You protected yourself from those sort of things, and that is the best you could have done to yourself. There is a time when the real you must be locked away so that nothing happens to it, but you must never forget it and remember that it must be released someday," she said.

Eren smiled and rolled his eyes. She always knew what to say, along with the deep stuff.

"Have you told Levi? I'm sure he would like to know that he isn't the only one hiding things, but then again he did help you from hiding things."

Eren breathed out a laugh and shook his head. He wanted to do some things before explained all that to Levi. The first thing he wanted to know was what was going to happen to the kid.

He was extremely annoyed that he was seventeen and Levi managed to get him pregnant. His mother explained to him that pulling out doesn't always work. Eren was carrying a child that was most likely going to be born a bastard. Now, Eren wasn't saying that he wanted with his whole heart to marry Levi for the sake of his child not being a bastard, but the whole idea of marriage did cross his kind. Maybe it was too early.

Levi had mentioned once that he wanted to marry him, but maybe he was just saying that. Oh, come on, since when had anything Levi ever said been a lie, apart from when he lied about him not being the Prince? Even the heartwarming, cheesy shit wasn't a lie.

"Eren? Eren, are you in there?" Petra said, waving her hand in front of him. Eren snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that he was still in a conversation with Petra. He wasn't going to mention about what he wasn't thinking this time, but knowing her, she probably had already made bets with Hanji about marriage. Actually, they had already made one.

Why couldn't people stay out of Eren's love life? He felt like he was in a shipping war, and Petra and Hanji were shipping him and Levi together. It annoyed the hell out of him. He shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was daydreaming," he replied. Petra sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're a mystery, Eren, you know that? I won't pry, but just remember that Levi isn't the only one you can turn to for help. Okay?" she said. Eren smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks, Petra." Petra nodded and then left the library, leaving Eren alone to ponder over his own thoughts.

He started out the window; it was a dry day. Thoughts flew around in his head and eventually he landed on one.

Grisha.

Eren hadn't seen that man since the day he was poisoned. Levi forbid him from seeing him, but when had Eren even listened to Levi? He got up from the windowsill and left the library. He walked normally and luckily he didn't run into Levi. Levi was currently in a meeting, like always, but he did occasionally finish early.

Eren walked downstairs and made his way to the door that led to the dungeons. He opened the door silently and made his way down the stone steps. Every step he took, he could feel it getting colder. It was dark and the only source of light was a few lanterns on the walls.

He made it down the last step and stood in front of the main doors, which were guarded by two guards.

"Sir Eren, we have been ordered by King Rivaille not to let you pass. Please head back up the stairs," one of the guards ordered. Eren glared.

"Let me passed, now. I have a right to see that man. Go and tell Rivaille if you wish, but you are not stopping me from passing," Eren spoke out. The guards looked a little tense, and one sighed. He took out his keys and opened the doors.

"Very well, Sir Eren, but we are telling Rivaille," he said. Eren nodded and walked passed them and into the dark dungeons.

He stared in front of him at the dark cell and just glared.

"How are you still alive?" came a strained voice. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me. How am I supposed to know how I raised from the dead? But I didn't come to talk about that," Eren said. He heard a breathed out laugh and the sound of chains moving. The silhouette in the darkness moved closer and sat in front of the bars.

Grisha's face looked filthy and he had grown a long beard, as well as bits of his fur from his tail missing. He had several burnt marks on his face and ears, but Eren couldn't see anything more than that in the poor light.

"I'm surprised that Rivaille allowed you to see me," he said. Eren sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, well he doesn't exactly know I'm here. Well, he probably does now, but oh well," he replied. Grisha smiled.

"So why did you come then?" Grisha asked. "Are you also here to inflict pain on me? Rivaille and your mother have already done an excellent job."

Eren smirked.

"As much as I would like to break your teeth, I want answers," he said. Grisha frowned and sat back.

"And what makes you think I will give you these answers?" he questioned. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"You haven't got anything better to do."

"...What do you want to know?" Grisha asked. Eren thought very carefully about his next words.

"I don't care about 'why' anymore. The thing I want to know is what we are. What are the Jäegers? You spoke of a place in the centre of Rose that you were taking the Omegas, but what exactly is that place?" he asked. Grisha sighed.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that, you have to find it yourself," he replied. Eren glared.

"Why can't you tell me!?" he exclaimed.

"Because it's not my job to," Grisha replied. Eren frowned. "You have to find the place, Eren. Only then will you understand. You don't have to go, but then you will never find out. I have been sworn to secrecy as well as my father and so on."

Eren groaned and then stood up, brushing himself down.

"Does it live?" Grisha asked. Eren felt like not telling him. He didn't deserve to know that his grandchild was alive. But he did.

"Yes, the child is alive. But you will never see them because, Grisha, if you ever call my child an 'it' again, I'll break your neck. Just remember that I am the one that will decide what to do with you, and your heading in the direction of a very painful death," Eren threatened, before leaving the dungeons.

He walked back up the stairs silently and could only guess that he was in trouble. Eren opened the door that led to the main hallway, and closed it. He could smell Levi's scent.

"Had a nice chat, brat?" Levi asked, his arms folded. Eren looked at his mate and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't really know. It was way too dark down there and I didn't really get the answers I wanted," Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Eren, I'm not going to do this whole shouting thing about how you disobeyed me, but you could have at least told me you were going to see him," he said. Eren looked down.

"I wanted to speak with him alone. I now need to go somewhere to get the answers I seek," he said.

There was a long pause and Eren felt like Levi wasn't going to even let him out.

"Eren, you do realise that I'm not letting you out on your own for a while, especially now that you're pregnant," Levi said. Wait, he didn't say that he couldn't go.

"So, can I go?" Eren asked, turning to his mate. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll have Erwin and Mike go with us. Where are we going?" Eren's eyes turned to nothing in particular. He just couldn't look into Levi's eyes went he said it.

"...The centre of Rose," he mumbled. Levi heard perfectly what he said and softly glared.

"Eren-"

"It's not what you think. I just want to see what is there. I want to know what my family is. I want to know what this key hides," Eren interrupted. Levi just stared at his mate, before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but don't leave my sight. You're lucky I'm even letting you out," he replied. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Levi." Levi hummed in response.

"Whatever, brat," he muttered, before walking away. Eren decided to follow Levi as he went to find Erwin and Mike. They were in the training room, along with Mikasa.

"Erwin. Mike. Let's go. We're going to check out the centre of Rose," Levi ordered. Mikasa glared at Levi as Erwin and Mike walked away.

"Why are you going there? Don't you dare put Eren in more danger. I'd rather not feel miserable about his death twice," she said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"For your information, Ackerman, this is actually Eren's idea. I won't put him in danger, so would you stop glaring at me now?" Levi explained. Mikasa just turned her head away from Levi and went back to training.

Erwin and Mike walked towards Levi, fully dressed in their uniform; the Wing of Freedom on the green cloaks. The bowed slightly to their King.

Levi nodded in respect and they made their way outside and towards the stables. Eren had sure to pick up his own cloak before leaving.

Roxas and Lucas were ready, as well as Erwin and Mike's horses. They got on and made their way out of the stables and out of the palace properly.

It was a long journey to Rose.

. . . .

They made it passed the Rose border after three hours and they still had a long way to go. Eren was feeling a bit sick, but he knew he could cope.

He could feel his cloak waving behind him, as well as his tail. Maybe one day his child would wear the same symbol...

Eren snapped out of his thought and went back to focusing on the road. They were nearly there after four hours and Eren was more eager. He wanted to know what his family was.

He could feel Levi's eyes on him constantly, but Eren couldn't blame him.

Erwin had a map in his hands and was shouting out directions.

"We're almost there! Just passed this village," he shouted, he had to because of the wind. They all nodded and watched as the village went passed in a flash.

They stopped their horses and Eren got off, Levi followed him. Eren's eyes scanned the area, but he couldn't see anything. It was the centre of Rose, but no door. Did Grisha mean the centre of Rose, or someplace around it?

Erwin's hands ran through a wall of vines, and then his eyes widened.

"I found it!" he shouted. They all turned to him and walked over. Erwin got out his sword and sliced the vine, revealing an old door. Erwin tried to bash down the door with his shoulder or sword, but nothing worked. It appeared that the old door was just a disguise.

Levi turned to Eren, who was holding the key in his hand. He walked up to the door and put the key in the keyhole, before turning. It worked. They found it.

"Wait here," Levi said to Erwin and Mike. They nodded, before handing Levi a candle and match.

Eren opened the door and was immediately met with the hollow sound of wind rushing in. It was dark, but he knew he had to do this. He entered with Levi behind him, carrying a lighted candle. Levi lighted the candles that he found around the room.

It was an office. Books were stacked and dust was everywhere. It made Levi cringe a little. The room was fully lit by candlelight and Eren picked up one of the books. It was a register. It was full of names, dates and prices.

It was the register of sold Omegas. Eren scanned through the pages, there were so many of them. It dated back one hundred years ago.

He put the book down and then looked up to see a chart of the wall. Pictures were stuck to it with lines connecting. Eren couldn't really make much sense of it.

"Oi, Eren, there's another room," Levi said. Eren turned around and saw Levi opening a door in the corner, before walking in. Eren followed into the dark room, which was soon lit.

Chairs were everywhere, all in rows like it was for a performance. He then saw the stage. It wasn't the ordinary stage for performances, it was small and looked for like an auction stage. This was where he would have been sold.

Eren walked down the middle and just stared at the stage. It could have been his fate if Annie didn't get Levi.

"Eren," Levi said. Eren turned around and saw that Levi was right in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Eren slowly nodded.

"Yeah. This is what they did, my family. To think I could have been sold in this room. It frightens me to no end. That village that we just passed; I could have been sold to one of them," Eren said. Levi shook his head and grabbed Eren cheeks gently.

"No. Don't you dare think about that, brat. Even if you were sold, I would come for you. I had the whole of Maria and Rose looking out for you. So don't you dare think that you would be sold off to never see me again," he said. Eren looked down.

"I know that, but there is still that fear. I've gone soft, haven't I? I sometimes wonder where that Omega is from a few months ago," Eren said, smiling as best as he could. Levi smiled and caressed his cheeks.

"He hasn't gone anywhere. You're still stubborn as hell, but you now allow me in."

Eren nodded and turned his head back to the stage.

"So, what should I do with this place?" he asked.

"You could always burn it, then it would never start again," Levi suggested. Eren shook his head.

"No, it's an idea, but I don't want to. I'd rather never see this place again, but if we just burn it down, what is to stop other people from building it again? How about instead of gatekeepers, the Jäegers become guardians. This place needs to be guarded and all this Omega selling needs to stop. The royal family could help too," Eren said. Levi frowned and made Eren turn back to him.

"What do you mean the royal family could help? You're the only Jäeger and that kid is mine. Wouldn't it be that the royal family be the guardians?" Levi said. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"Levi, I don't know how that can be. This child will most likely never be royal."

"Why?" Levi asked, folding his arms and looking to Eren of a worthy explanation.

"It's going to be a bastard! It's going to be born a bastard and it's probably going to die a bastard," Eren shouted a little. Levi looked dumbfounded, before glaring. He grabbed Eren's wrist, forcefully.

"Why do you think that this kid is going to be a bastard, huh? So you really think that I don't want you as mine? Haven't I proven myself enough?" Levi asked. Eren tried to get away from his grip, but it seemed futile.

"I can't marry you, Levi. The people would never allow it. You're a King and I am the furthest thing to royalty that you'll ever seem," Eren replied.

"Says the person who is currently pregnant with a royal child."

"Levi, what do you want from me? I'm your mate. I'm pregnant with your child. What else is there?" Eren asked. He was so confused and didn't know how this was going to end. Erwin and Mike were probably getting impatient. Levi growled, before grabbing Eren's shirt, bringing him down to his level.

"By being mine forever, you shitty brat. I don't give a fuck what the people want for my bride. For their Queen. You are mine and that child doesn't have to be born a bastard," Levi said. Eren's eyes widened before he pushed himself away.

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't a possession," Eren murmured. Levi rolled his eyes.

"People can say that this person belongs to them without them being a possession, Eren. Please, Eren, just be mine. No more pushing away. No more fear. No more walls." Eren was trying to find an excuse.

"I'm too young, Levi," Eren came up with.

"You're seventeen, you're legal," Levi replied. He really wasn't going to let this go.

"You've only known me properly for a few month, and one of those months I was asleep," Eren tried again. Levi looked down.

"And I never want to go through that again. Eren, we don't have to have a shitty big wedding. I don't care. We don't even have to have a proper wedding. Just those shitty words and that's that," Levi said, he was losing it.

"You shouldn't say those words as shitty, Levi," Eren said, trying to put a joke in there.

"Brat!" Eren jumped and moved back a bit. What was wrong with Levi? Eren sighed.

"Levi, why are you so focused on me being yours? I don't mind this child not being royalty. You can go off with someone, and I will be fine just knowing that you cared."

"Shut the fuck up! You really think that I would go off with someone for the sake of the Kingdom? I just want you, brat. You're mine and I've gone through too much to lose you now," Levi said. His eyes were furious, but Eren could see that Levi did care...somewhere. There was complete silence after that until Eren ruined it.

"Well, that was cliché..." he muttered. Levi lightly tapped him on the arms.

"Not really. It was just me trying to get you to marry me and be my Queen," he said, calming down a little. Eren breathed a laugh.

"Queen? Petra mentioned this before. I still don't understand why I, a guy, must be a Queen," he said. Levi smiled and grabbed Eren's shirt again.

"Because I'm the King and you are my Queen. That is that," he said, before kissing Eren on the lips.

Eren surrendered. He gave up on trying to fight. He could sense an 'I told you so' coming up in the future, but he could deal with that when the time came.

Levi withdrew from the small kiss.

"Let's go. I believe we have seen enough of this place," he said. Eren nodded and followed his mate out of the darkness and back into the light.

Eren felt completely defeated. It wasn't like Levi was forcing him to marry him, but Eren felt like it was too early. They barely knew each other and he was already his mate and pregnant with his child.

God, what would his mother say?

. . . .

They made it back to the palace after dusk. Eren and Levi hadn't said much on the way back. It wasn't like they were fighting, but there was a slight awkwardness between them. Erwin and Mike were left to put the horses away, while Eren and Levi went back to their room.

Was it really their room? Eren continuously thought about the things they shared. Levi had basically shared everything with him. So why was it wrong? They had known each other five months, that was why. Eren felt like going to his mother for answers, but it would have to wait. She was probably asleep.

They entered the King's chamber and Eren walked ahead of Levi. He turned around to see Levi leaning against the door, staring at Eren.

"If I told you that instead of having a big shitty wedding, would you reconsider? We could do it in Shiganshina, at the clearing. I wouldn't have to be a King, and you wouldn't have to be the only gender of your kind. We would just be Eren and Levi," Levi suggested. Eren could sense a bit of deja vu from Levi said that they could just be Eren and Levi. He frowned.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so determined to marry me? You've only known me for five months," Eren asked. Levi smiled.

"And so much has happened. I just feel like if you had that child, Eren, and weren't married to me, then you could be in danger again. People would call you a whore and may even come after the child. People wouldn't understand and may think that the child would never become royalty, so they could try and take them. I'm sorry, Eren. I wanted to wait as well. I was planning to marry you in a year or two," he replied. Eren looked down. "Do you feel as if you are being forced?"

Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I understand the reasoning behind it, but I feel as if the era is the one forcing me."

Levi sighed.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm tired and I have to get up early to watch Nile and Farlan battle it out again," he replied. Eren smiled and nodded.

They got ready for bed and lay under the covers. Eren stayed to his side until he felt Levi pull him over by his waist and bury his head in Eren's neck.

"I don't want to lose you a third time," Levi whispered. Eren frowned.

"When was the first?" he asked.

"When you came to hate me after finding out I was the fucking Prince. Fun times..."

Eren smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I know now. Now look at us," Eren said. Levi hummed in response.

"Yeah, now look at us."

. . . .

Levi woke up early enough to see the sky lighting up with the morning sun. Eren was breathing quietly and peacefully beside him.

Levi felt to blame for the things that happen to him. If they had never met, then he would never have gotten pregnant and they wouldn't be in such a dilemma. Levi didn't want to one of those Kings that had sex with everyone behind his wife's back, acting as if it was nothing. He wanted one mate and that was it. He didn't care for all the glory of women, he just wanted Eren.

Levi got changed quietly and out of the room without waking his mate. He made his way towards the meeting room and could already hear shouting.

"And here goes another shitty day..." Levi muttered to himself. The guards at the door opened them for him and Levi saw that everyone was already there. Farlan and Nile were mentally at each other's throats as their King walked in, but stopped and sat down in their designated places.

Levi sat on his throne and addressed the council.

"So, I believe it was Nile who asked for this meeting. What seems to be the problem, Nile, that had to get me out of bed?" he asked.

Nile stood up and cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, a lot of the council believe it is time for you to marry," he said. Levi glared at the Beta, he was ready to slit his throat.

"Nile, if you could dearly remember that I currently have a mate that is pregnant. I ask you for the last time to stop pairing me up with these Princesses and mind your own damn business. This is the last warning until you are thrown out of court," Levi replied. Nile sighed.

"If His Majesty would be ever so grateful to allow me to finish, I was going to say that we believe it is time for you to marry Sir Eren. Having a pregnant mate without marriage could tarnish your reputation, Your Majesty," he continued. Levi frowned. He knew he said that he wanted to marry Eren, but what would Eren say?

"Eren is only seventeen. He is not ready to marry. He may be pregnant with my child, but he is too young to become Queen. This is what he wishes," Levi spoke on behalf of Eren.

The council members then began to speak among themselves, until an old Alpha stood up.

"Rivaille, we understand about how young Sir Eren is, but I'm afraid that if you do not accept willingly, this will have to be an arranged marriage ordered by the council," he said. Levi growled.

"What right do you have to order a King around and order an arranged marriage?" he hissed. The Alpha did not flinch but stood there with wise eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you do not wish to marry Sir Eren? He may be young, but his eyes have seen much. It was King Kenny - Rest in Peace - that ordered us to issue an arranged marriage to you if need be," he replied. Levi frowned.

"Show me proof!" Levi shouted. The Alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a signed document, handing it to Levi. Levi read it, believing that it was indeed his uncle's handwriting and signature. Eren was not going to like this. Levi followed the paper in half. "I believe that I am King now, so why can't I say that I can overrule this order?" he asked. Nile spoke out.

"Because even a King cannot overrule their predecessor's orders. It was his wish, Your Majesty."

Levi 'tch'ed and sat back in his chair.

"I've only known the poor boy for five months," Levi said. Nile nodded.

"And most arranged married couples had never met before. You are a King, Rivaille, and a Queen must sit beside you. The people wonder about an heir and Sir Eren is currently carrying an heir, but only if he is Queen."

Levi shook his head.

"I've been King for only a few months. Can't the people wait a few years?" he asked. The old Alpha shook his head.

"With a potential heir on the way, we cannot allow that. The child must be born royalty, or it will never ascend to the throne. If this child is an Alpha, then it will become the next Prince, but only if you are married to Eren," he explained.

Who made up these stupid laws? Levi had to make sure to go check them next time he was in the library.

Eren was not going to be happy.


	24. Shiganshina

The meeting finished swiftly and Levi immediately left to go find his mate. He was furious. It wasn't like he wasn't happy that the council said that he could marry Eren, but they were forcing him; The King of Maria.

He didn't give a shit about what people thought of him, but apparently, he had to. Levi entered his room and found it empty. Before believing that Eren had left, he heard noises come from the bathroom. He walked over to the door and it was obvious that Eren was currently throwing up.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Eren, you okay?" he asked. The noises stopped.

"Yeah, come in," Eren spoke. Levi came in and saw his mate sitting next to the toilet, his face pale. "You're just in time. I think it's stopped. I'm blaming you entirely for this."

Levi looked down a little, he didn't know where to begin for once. If it was anyone else, he would just say it and get it over and done with. This took a little more.

Eren frowned.

"Levi, I was joking. What's wrong? What happened in the meeting?" he asked. Levi sighed and gestured Eren to follow.

Eren whipped his mouth on a cloth and followed his mate into the bedroom.

"Sit." This was all Levi could say, pointing to the edge of the bed. Eren was very confused but obediently obeyed for once.

"Okay. I've followed you and sat down as you have commanded. Spill. What are you hiding?" Eren said impatiently.

Levi stood in front of his Omega. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eren," he began, but couldn't continue as Eren interrupted.

"Levi, what have you done?"

"Shut up, let me speak!" Levi shouted. Eren frowned again. He hadn't meant to shout it out, he was just stressed. "Sorry." he apologised. Eren nodded and allowed Levi to continue. "Do you remember last night, how we were talking about marriage?"

Eren froze. "You didn't."

"The council are forcing us to marry. They refuse to allow a bastard child on the throne. They believe that because you are carrying a potential heir, they want us to marry," Levi explained. Eren's eyes grew angry, his teeth baring.

"You did this! You told them you wanted to marry me! Don't you dare go making fucking excused!" Eren exclaimed, standing up and staring down at his Alpha. Levi glared.

"Eren, I'm not that selfish to go against your wishes. I didn't even mention marriage to them." He tried to reason with Eren, but Eren wasn't listening.

"One thing, Levi. One thing! I give you everything. I gave you my trust. I gave you my life. I ask for one thing and I can't even have fucking that!" Slight tears were brimming in his angry eyes.

Levi needed to calm him down.

"Eren, please sit back down. You're screaming at the wrong person. I understand that you have given me everything. I'm sorry," he said. Eren shook his head, walking to the door.

"I'm seventeen. Seventeen. Fuck you, asshole!" he shouted, before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Well...that went well.

. . . .

Eren stormed out of the room and down the corridor. He couldn't believe Levi. Why would he do such a thing? Complete fucking asshole!

He walked to the Prince's chamber, where his mother was, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said his mother's voice. He opened the door and found her tying her hair. "This is unexpected. I didn't expect to see you so early in the morning. What happened?" she said smiling until she saw the look on her son's face.

He no longer looked angry, just hurt and sad.

"Cub? What happened?" she asked, a lot more concerned this time.

Eren shut the door and leaned against it.

"I have a problem," he told her. Carla nodded and gesture for him to sit next to her.

"Now, what happened. The full story, please." Eren sighed.

"Levi wants to marry me," he said, a little more innocently that he should have said, a large blush on his face. Carla didn't look surprised.

"Okay, and?" she questioned. Eren did a double take and frowned.

"And I'm seventeen. He's making these excuses saying it was the council's idea, even though we discussed this last night," he replied.

Carla smiled and stroked her son's head.

"What if Levi is telling the truth? I've heard that the council are a bit cruel to the King and pressures him into things, even if he doesn't want it. They are his advisors," she said. Eren looked down.

"Why must I do it?"

Carla continued to smile.

"Age doesn't really matter much. You can know someone for only a few months and trust them better than someone you have known for a few years. Either way, Levi would never do that to you. You're overreacting Cub. I know it isn't fair, but I have watched you and Levi. Levi may be the type of person that doesn't let many in, but he let you in, and vice versa. Marriage isn't the end of the world. I would have loved to be married, but of course not to that thing currently in the dungeons."

Eren just looked at his hands on his lap.

"Why won't you help me?" he said, giving up. Carla rolled her eyes and pulled at his ear. "Ow!"

"Don't say that, Eren. I am helping you and I will continue to. I know you are afraid, but it's not like you are marrying Levi tomorrow. This would be a royal wedding; it will take months," she said, letting go of his ear. Eren rubbed his poor ear. He shook his head.

"No. Levi said that he would prefer a small one; in the clearing at Shiganshina," Eren replied. Carla looked surprised.

"But, Cub, that's your special place. You've always tried to keep it a secret from everyone, apart from Armin. Even I don't know where it is. Are you sure?" she asked. Eren huffed.

"Okay, first: I'm not even saying I'm getting married, so don't start with this. And second:...I wouldn't be using it as often as I did. I haven't been there for months. I can't always be there to protect it, so it should be a place for everyone to see," he replied.

Carla smiled. "You truly have grown, haven't you?"

It was that moment when both Omegas began to hear loud voices coming from the other side of the door. They looked at each other confused before the door was thrown open, and Petra and Hanji ran into the room, out of breath.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Is it true? Are you two getting married? That means I win the bet!" Petra said, her arms up in victory. Eren groaned and lay back on the bed. Hanji frowned.

"No, Petra, neither of us win the bet. You betted a year, it's been a month and a bit. So, Eren, is it true? Levi won't tell us anything. He's in a right mood at the moment; can't even go into his room without his throwing something at the door. Ah, temper tantrums," she said. Petra pouted but looked eager for Eren's answer. He was getting very annoyed.

"You know what?" he began. The girls moved a little bit forward, their smiles bright. "I wish people would just leave me alone!" Everyone jumped. He sat up, his face angry. "I wish people would stay out of my fucking business. I just wanted to go back to Shiganshina and think this through. I want to be left alone."

Eren turned to his mother. She looked sad but nodded.

Petra and Hanji looked ashamed and quietly walked out of the room. Eren bit his lip.

"I want to go home, mum," he said. Carla nodded again.

"Okay, okay," she breathed. She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go and tell Levi. We'll leave once I get back." Carla didn't even look back as she left the room.

Everything felt so messed up.

. . .

Levi was pissed with Petra and Hanji. Them and their shitty bets. He wondered where Eren went off to, probably to see Carla.

There was then a knock at his door.

"Get lost," he called, but the door still opened. He turned, ready to throw his shoe, only to see Carla. He looked at the shoe in his hand, before putting it behind his back. "Carla, what can I do for you?"

Carla looked a little sad.

"Eren and I will be leaving for Shiganshina. He wants to think and go home for a bit," she said. Levi's heart sank, though he didn't show it well. He looked down.

"I see, well if that's what he wishes-"

"How can you say that!?" Carla shouted, obviously distressed. "How can you be so calm when he wants to go home, away from you? Eren is distressed because of the idea of marriage. I know it must be hard for him, but he still won't face it." Levi sighed and walked towards the Omega.

"I say that because I refuse to force him. This may allow the council to rethink if Eren is that afraid," he said. Carla shook her head.

"No. He isn't afraid of marriage. He's afraid of the future. He knows what you have planned for him when he becomes Queen. The whole rights of Omega stuff is a lot for a seventeen-year-old," she explained. Levi frowned.

"I was never going to allow him to do all that at such a young age. He doesn't even have to do it if he doesn't want to."

Carla nodded. "I know. Either way, I think Eren wants to go home. Everything has happened so fast and I think he just wants everything to slow back down and take in sights that he hasn't seen for a while," Carla said. Levi nodded.

"Okay."

Carla looked down. "Give him a few days, then I ask you to come to Shiganshina to talk to him. He would have calmed down by then." Levi nodded.

"Of course."

Carla then left the room. Levi 'tch'ed and sat down on his bed. Fuck his whole life. One argument had caused his mate and unborn child to leave him.

He could hear noises coming from outside and he could see Eren and Carla getting on Roxas. They were going on their own. Idiots!

It was then he watched his mate leave for the second time to go back to Shiganshina. He could only pray they had a better journey.

. . . .

Eren and Carla made it back to Shiganshina safely, and Eren was happy to be home. He was aware that he had left Armin and Mikasa behind, but they seemed so happy that he knew it wasn't time for them to leave.

He got off of Roxas and looked around his village. He hadn't been here for two months. It hadn't changed a bit.

"Eren?" called a familiar voice. He turned around and saw The Elder looking confused. "What are you doing here? Oh, I'm sorry, I am so happy that you are safe. We were all so worried, but why are you here? We expected you to stay with Rivaille," he said. Eren looked to the side.

"I just wanted to come home for a bit. I wanted to get away from the palace," he replied. The Elder frowned and looked at Carla, who shook her head. He decided to change the subject.

"Well then, no matter. We are happy to have you back. Helen has returned back to us and has been going on and on about her mate," he said. Eren smiled, happy for Helen.

"I'm glad to know that she made it safely home. It was a surprise to see her there, more so to know she had a mate," he said. The Elder nodded.

"Yes, none of us knew until it was too late."

Eren nodded and walked away from The Elder and into his home. It was just as it was. The kitchen was a little dusty, but everything was tidy. Everything felt so small now. He sighed and ran up the stairs, into his room.

The first thing Eren noticed was that it was tidy. His mother must have cleaned it after he left. He smiled and immediately threw himself on his bed. It may have been midday, but he didn't know what else to do.

He rolled onto his side and his hand lightly traced his stomach. Eren knew he would have to go back at some point. The child bound them and it would be cruel to keep them away from their father.

"You've caused so many problems already, and you haven't even been born yet," Eren said to his child, feeling rather strange afterwards.

He sighed and lay on his back. He didn't know what to do, but for now, he was going to live life as if he never left home.

. . . .

Eren woke up the next morning. He groaned slightly from waking up. His eyes opened to see that he was in his room, back in Shiganshina.

Eren felt silly for thinking that yesterday was a dream and that he would wake up back in Levi's bed. He wanted his space for a while. He wanted to take in the sights and get away from the palace that held both his lover and a future that he felt was coming too quickly.

Eren stood up and made his way to the window. It was still early, but he didn't care. Eren immediately got changed into his original clothes and went downstairs. His mother wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast yet, so Eren left a quick note saying that he didn't want breakfast and he would be out for a while.

He left the house and immediately headed for the forest. Eren had always noticed that the forest was like the border for the village. Shiganshina was completely surrounded by tall, old trees.

Many people feared the forest, saying that things lurked in the trees that made people go missed; though that hadn't happened in years. There used to be legends about the shadows that lurked in the forest, stealing small children if they went too far and got lost. Now Eren though about it, it sounded more like a thing parents told their kids to make sure they did what they were told.

Eren walked into the forest and took in the familiar sights and made his way to the place that kept him calm. The clearing came into view behind the trees.

The lights shone into the clearing. Flowers had grown, making the ground burst with colour. Eren smiled and lay down, staring at the early morning sky. The air was a little chilly, but it didn't affect him.

He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of peace and quiet. No loud people. No council deciding his future. No person that thought he was his father, but really was a bastard.

No palace. No Levi.

Okay, that was cruel. It wasn't like Eren was happy that Levi wasn't around, he just wanted some space. He wasn't going to say 'time' because Eren had had enough time.

Eren understood his feelings. It was clear to him that he was in love with Levi, but he wanted to relish in those new found feeling. He was young.

Eren sighed and opened his eyes. His hands moved in the grass, picking up a small flower. It was dark blue but had white petals dotted around. The petals were so small that there were so many.

Silene Desta; also known as the night flower. It was called that because it was known to fully bloom at night. This was only half of it.

It was a rare flower and could only be found in either Shiganshina or Trost. Silene flowers were common, but this was a Silene Desta. It stole the name because silene meant night.

Silene Destas surrounded Eren. He had never seen them at night before and was determined to. He spent a good ten minutes just staring at the rare flower, watching as it shrivelled away.

That was the problem. If Shiganshina could sell these flowers, they would be rich, but they died after a few minutes of picking them. He probably shouldn't have picked it, but he wanted to watch it. It was so small and delicate.

Eren sighed and covered his forehead with his arm.

He had to be getting back. If he stayed out all morning, his mother would probably worry. Eren dropped the flower and left the clearing, walking through the woods.

"I see you have returned to us," said a familiar voice. Eren groaned, not in the mood for Jean's bullshit.

"What do you want, Horse Face?" he asked, looking at the Beta who was leaning against a tree.

"Wow, Eren, you haven't seen me for months, and this is how you greet a friend," Jean said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Friend? Since when have we been friends? This is probably the first time you have ever called me by my actual name, instead of 'whore'," he replied.

Jean shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I guess that wasn't called for. Helen has been going around the village, shouting word about you mating with the King of Maria. Even if you are a whore, that's a pretty good catch," he said. Eren glared.

"What are you after?" Eren asked. Jean walked closer and put his hand out.

"Truce? I can smell that kid from a mile away. I'm happy for you and I'll leave you alone now, well, a little bit. I'm guessing that means you will be the next Queen, huh," Jean said. Eren growled.

"Lay off that subject, if you don't mind," he muttered. Jean looked a little surprised.

"Touchy subject?"

"You have no idea," Eren replied. He reached out his hand anyway and shook Jean's hand. "Truce. I appreciate it, Horse Face."

Jean shrugged his shoulders, "No problem, Creep."

"Is that what you're going to call me from now on?" Eren asked, letting go of Jean's hand.

"Sure, why not? It's better than being called a whore, so suck it up," Jean said, before going away and back to the village.

Eren rolled his eyes and walked back home. He opened the door and saw his mother sitting down at the table, writing a letter.

"Who's that to?" Eren asked. Carla looked up at her son and smiled.

"Good morning to you too. You were up early. It's just something to the people I know outside of the village."

Eren nodded and sat down opposite his mother. She put down her pencil and moved the letter to the side.

"Alright, now that you are home, let's talk," she said. Eren slouched down in the chair.

"About what?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Eren. Don't start with me. I want to talk about yesterday. I agreed to take you back home, and I will allow you a week to yourself, but talk to Levi," Carla replied. Eren looked down.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to avoid him, but I feel like I have failed. I cannot do something he needs me to do. I'm not ready for all that political crap," he complained. Carla shook her head.

"Oh, Cub, you don't get it. Levi would have never allowed you to go into that sort of stuff now. He would wait. I thought you knew him better."

"So why did he lie to me?" Eren asked.

"He didn't lie, and you know it. You're just making up excuses to get out of things. Go talk to The Elder. I have told him of your problem and he wishes to speak with you," she said. Eren huffed and stood up, walking to the door. "Oh, Eren, why do you smell of Jean?" she asked.

"Horse Face decided to pack it in and get a life, I guess," he said before leaving the house.

Eren clicked his tongue before making his way to the village square. If The Elder needed to talk to him, then that's where he would be. Eren walked slowly to the square, watching his feet, not really taking in his surroundings. The air smelt fresher at the village; it was probably the trees.

Eren made it to the square and immediately saw The Elder. He was smiling gently at the Omega, but it was also one of concern. He walked up to him.

"I'm glad to see you are safe. I'm sorry we didn't talk much yesterday, but you seemed out of it. Come to my home," the old Alpha said. Eren nodded and followed him to his house.

They moved to the kitchen and The Elder told Eren to sit.

"Tea?" he asked. Eren shook his head and sat down. The Elder sat down opposite him and smiled. "So, how have you been, Eren? Carla had written to me about a month ago saying that you had been taken from the bandits, but wouldn't wake up. I understand it was poison."

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I would prefer not to talk about that time," he said. The Elder nodded.

"Of course. I apologise. It must have been hard, but let's change the subject. It appears that Helen won't shut up about either her mate or yours. I wish to congratulate on both your mating and your pregnancy," he said. Eren nodded.

"I appreciate it, but what did you really want to talk to me about? I know that you didn't ask me here to catch up; nice as you may be," Eren said. The Elder smiled.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" he said. Eren huffed out a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. How haven't I changed? Everything has changed. I don't know who I am anymore and suddenly I'm being pulled into something that I cannot stop," Eren complained.

"Being Queen?" Eren nodded. "Okay, so what is it that you want to do? Just imagine for a second that you and Rivaille are the only two people on earth. Here is no crown. There are no people. There are no classes or status or whatever you want to call it. You have been with Rivaille for a few month. You have mated him and are currently pregnant with his child. Imagine you aren't pregnant; never get married just being you are with someone's cub."

Eren thought for a moment, biting his lip. What was it that he wanted?

"I want my freedom, but I also want Levi. I fear I cannot have both, though," Eren replied. The Elder frowned.

"Why? Why can't you have both?" he asked. Eren leaned back in his chair, a calm look on his face.

"If I truly became Queen, then I feel like I would be bound by something. I would have obligations that the council would push unto me. The council aren't fond of Omegas meddling in Kingdom matters. I don't really feel like ending up as Levi's mother did," he said. The Elder looked surprised, but then smiled and stood up.

"No, they aren't, are they? But I believe that you may be able to change that, Eren. You are so stubborn that I know that you can do it, and you know what?" The Elder asked. Eren shook his head. "Rivaille would be right behind you. He a stubborn person and he will take no bullshit, but he would stand beside you and fight any battle that you wish. You may hate the help, but you would always get it."

Eren looked down, before smiling softly.

"Another problem I have is that I'm seventeen; I've known the guy for a few months, and now people are suggesting that I marry him. What do I do?" Eren asked. The Elder smiled.

"If you wish it, marry him. Don't let age get in the way. There have been passed Kings that have never met their future Queens. You're lucky, Eren, you know the guy. I know it's annoying, but just because you are married to someone, it doesn't mean things must change. You're already mated with him, and I doubt that Rivaille would let you go. You're already married to Rivaille, Eren, just not in the book," he replied.

Now that Eren thought about it, he was right. God, what did Eren get himself into? He nodded and stood up.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Elder," Eren said. The Alpha nodded.

"Anytime, dear boy, anytime," he replied, watching the Omega leave his house.

Eren took a breather outside and thought things through. The Elder was right.

He smiled and walked through the village, heading towards his house. Roxas was sitting outside, munching on some apples that five kids were passed to him. Eren could just see all the kids tiny fluffy tails happily wagging with joy.

Eren rolled his eyes and walked over to the kids and his horse. They looked up at him.

"Eren! We heard you were back and Mrs Jäeger said that you went to see The Elder, but would be back soon. So we waited here and played with Roxas," a Beta said in a childlike voice. Eren thought they were so cute and sat down next to them, patting Roxas's neck.

"Thanks for looking after Roxas, I'm sure he appreciates it," he replied. Roxas neighed and the kids laughed. One of the Omegas moved closer to Eren.

"Eren, why is it that Omegas are so disrespected?" she asked. Eren was surprised by the question, but all Omegas leant at a young age the burdens they were born with. He smiled at her.

"Because all the other statuses are cowards. They believe that us Omegas are property and like to remind us of that so we don't fight back. But don't worry, I plan to change that," he said, without really thinking. The Omega smiled.

"Because you'll be our Queen," she said, it wasn't a question. Eren's eyes widened. It reminded him of what was on his shoulders. He didn't want to see the Omegas of his village being sold off to passing Alphas or Beta, saying that if they gave them the Omega, they would make the village rich.

Eren gave up and smiled, patting the Omega on the head, her ears being pushed down.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. All the kids smiled. An Alpha child, probably only seven, spoke up.

"Please, Eren, save Omegas from their fate. I don't want my dad to start teaching me the way of what a true Alpha is and start resenting my Omega friends," he said. Eren smiled, he knew he was a child after all, but to say something like that was brave.

He nodded.

"Of course," he said. All the kids loudly cheered. Eren was pleased to see the smiles on their faces.

It was that moment when he saw something in the corner of his eyes, something staring at him from the forest. He turned his head and saw a face that he thought he wouldn't see again. Eren stood up slowly and left the cheering children with Roxas, walking towards the forest again.

He entered the forest and whispers began to fill his ears. What was this? It felt like some paranormal thing that his mother used to tell him when he was a child.

Words, such as "Kill" "Help" "Why?" "Anger" and "Murderer", filled his ears. Eren covered his ears, but he still couldn't block it out.

"Come, Eren," said the voice. He knew it and he decided to follow. The voice led him to the clearing. Standing in the centre was his younger self.

"I thought I got rid of you. Didn't you say that things would be alright if I let you out and forgave myself for the past?" Eren said, walking to the boy.

"You cannot get rid of me, Eren, and you know it. I am you and to get rid of me would be mean death. As for everything being alright, I cannot change the way you think, only the way to see things," he said. Eren frowned.

"What the fuck doesn't that mean?" he asked. The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't our mother tell you not to swear around kids. Levi has no filter, but I want that kid to have one," he commented. "Anyway, what I mean it that I can help you see that being with Levi and letting him in is amazing and adventurous, but you will still have your nervous and anxious side. That I cannot change." Eren shook his head.

"I don't give a shit about that stuff. Why are you here?" he asked. The boy sat down and caressed a Silene Desta.

"Silene Destas are so rare. I'm happy to see them again. I hope to see them at night this time," he said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an echoing voice that doesn't make sense. Why are you here?" Eren asked again. The boy glared at Eren.

"You're hiding again," he stated. Eren frowned.

"What? How am I hiding?" he asked. The boy sighed.

"Look around you, Eren, where are you? You're back in Shiganshina. You ran away from the palace in a complete hissy fit and accused Levi of being a liar. Show some backbone. You're better than this. Being Queen wasn't exactly the path I thought you would go down, but it would be one hell of an adventure," he said. Eren huffed.

"How would it be an adventure?" The boy frowned.

"Use your head for once. An adventure has both ups and downs. You don't know what is ahead and there is this fear in it, but you get passed it. Eren, if you don't marry Levi, how do you see yourself in ten years time? Would you continue running or would that be the time you marry him? What about the kid? How do you think they would feel? They would be seen as an outsider. They may be your child, but their younger sibling, if they have any, would be the one that they would one day have to bow down to," he explained. "I know this and I am in the body of a child."

"So what would you have me do? Get married for the sake of the child and then realise that everything was a mistake. I swear my mother once told me about the Sina King who had six wives. I don't want to be on a list like that," Eren said. The boy looked dumb-founded.

"Do you listen to yourself speak? Everything you say is bullshit, Eren, and you know it. I won't say any more, but come here in three days. It will be the night of the full moon, and the Silene Destas will be at their fullest."

And with that, he was gone like a ghost. Was he all in Eren's mind or could others see him? All Eren knew was that he was going to need a cup of tea when he got home.


	25. Silene Destas

Eren had been in Shiganshina for three days now. He was eagerly awaiting tomorrow, as his younger self had said to come by the clearing in three days, which was two days ago.

The moon shone high in the sky. It lit up the sky so much that all the stars around it could not withstand it's radiance and just disappeared. The moon was almost full, but Eren knew he had to wait one more night. What did the boy wish him to see in the clearing tomorrow night? What was so important?

Eren's mind would often turn to Levi. He wondered how he was, whether he was angry or not. Eren didn't exactly tell Levi himself that he was leaving. Not even a goodbye. He just walked out and he was starting to regret it.

After the conversation with The Elder two days ago, Eren had been thinking very carefully about what he wanted to do. He didn't want to marry because others told him to.

Eren loved Levi. He loved him with everything he had because Levi had given him everything. Well, apart from the things his mother gave him, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Eren knew what he wanted, but he knew he needed to speak to one more person before fully realising what he wanted, and needed.

Helen.

Now, a few months ago, Eren would have been laughing himself to death if he ever thought that he needed Helen's advise, but he needed it now. Helen had spent the last few days in Trost with her lover, but had returned that evening, but was very tired.

Eren sat on the windowsill in his room, looking over the village and the woods. Well, it wasn't 'looking over', but he was able to see people, and some waved to him. His hand reached to the two charms around his neck. The first was his key. Eren couldn't bear to get rid of it, it was a present from his mother and it still ran in his family. He would pass it down to the cub inside of him when the time was right.

The second was The Wings of Freedom. Eren completely believed in Levi's love and knew that he would never doubt it again. He knew he was being selfish to Levi, and he hated that side of him, but he needed to think about it. It wasn't right to pop the question after a few months and the immediately say 'yes'. Well, Levi didn't actually ask, he just suggested.

Eren could imagine it. He could...

The child that grew inside of him could be a Prince, and then what would happen? Even though Eren knew that he wanted to marry Levi for the right reasons, he still had to think of what would happen if he didn't.

If the child did turn out to be a Prince, then Levi would never let him go. It wouldn't just be Levi, it would be the council too. Eren knew that the council were just a bunch of scum that wanted to take charge and just needed a face. So maybe Eren could use some of him persuasion magic.

Levi had told Eren that the councillors didn't take kindly to Omegas on the council, however, if Eren was Queen, he would have a right. This wasn't just about the rebellion for Omegas, but everything else that was good. Levi knew that the council were manipulating him, and Eren wished he had listened to him back at the palace. He would have to go back soon anyway.

He knew he had sensed an 'I told you so' coming, but he didn't know that Levi would be the one saying it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Eren, are you still awake?" his mother's voice called. Eren hummed, still looking out the window.

"Come in," he muttered. The door opened and then closed.

"What are you thinking? You have been quiet for days. Where is my son that used to be so loud and upbeat?" she said. Eren smiled and turned to Carla, who had sat down and was also smiling.

"He's thinking about what he truly wants," Eren replied. Carla tilted her head.

"Oh? And what does he truly want?" she asked. Eren sighed and looked at The Wings of Freedom.

"To chose my own path without people butting in," he said. Carla folded her arms.

"This is about Levi, isn't it?" she asked. Eren nodded. "Well, what have you decided? I don't want to see you unhappy because you believed it to be too early." Eren shook his head, which made Carla frown.

"That's not it. I've decided, but I need one more piece of advise that with making my decision certain," Eren said.

"Who?" Carla asked. Eren looked at his mother.

"Helen," he said. "She is the person I must talk to to get the answers I desire."

Carla smiled and stood up, walking over to her son. She ran her hand through in hair.

"You have grown so strong, Cub. You may think yourself weak in these times, but you have become so wise. I'm happy that you still have you inside you though, without that I don't know what I would do. Take your time in what you decide, because always remember that this is your life and no one else's. Anyone who says otherwise can piss off," she said. Eren smiled at her remark.

"Thanks, mum," he said, before watching her leave the room.

It was all about making the right decision.

. . .

Eren eventually got bored at staring at the moon and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning knowing what he had to do. He got straight out of bed and got changed.

The one thing that he forgot was that the kid hated mornings. Carla helped him with his morning sickness, saying that it wasn't worse, unlike everything else he had that involved his Omega traits.

Afterwards, Eren was about to consume a piece of bread, before leaving the house. It wasn't too early, so he knew that he wouldn't be waking anyone up.

Eren walked around the village, watching his feet as he moved, arriving at Helen's family's house.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently, until an Omega around the same age as Carla opened the door.

"Eren, this is rare. We've never had you come to our house before. What can I do for you? Has Helen done something wrong again?" she asked. Eren shook his head.

"It is nothing like that Ma'am. I just need to speak with Helen. I was thinking we could go for a walk around the village," he said, feeling very strange about how he was speaking. The Omega smiled and nodded, before calling her daughter.

Helen came to the door.

"Eren? What is it? Has something happened?" she asked, acting as if the last few years of hatred never happened and that they had always been friends. Eren shook his head.

"Let's go for a walk, Helen. I need to speak with you about an important matter," he said. Helen nodded and said goodbye to her family, before closing the door behind her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Helen asked as they walked around the village.

At this time of day, children would be playing amongst themselves and staying wary of the forest.

"I plan to leave for the palace again in three days, but when I do, I would like to come back with a proper answer," Eren said. Helen looked puzzled and sat down on a log at the border of the forest. Eren gave her a knowing look. Helen smiled and covered her mouth. "Oh my god. Eren, why did you say anything? If you are to marry the King, that is great news."

Eren sighed and sat down beside her.

"Yes, it is great news, but I need your help," he said. Helen looked puzzled again.

"Help? What could I possibly do?" she asked. Eren bit his lip.

"I need advise. I need to know what I am doing is right and not stupid, and what a bratty teenager would do." Helen nodded.

"I'll try to help," she said. Eren nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Helen gestured for him to begin. "Rivaille suggested that I marry him after five months of us properly knowing each other. I got scared and began thinking ways out of it, so he decided to give me time. It was until the next morning when the council ordered that I marry Rivaille so that the child could become an heir if it were an Alpha. He told me, and I overreacted and started blaming him.

"I now think about it and wonder if it is truly okay for me to go against the idea of marrying for the council and my child, and marry because I want to. Five months isn't a lot of time to know someone that you hope to marry," Eren explained. Helen thought carefully and hummed slightly.

"Okay, let me ask you one question, Eren. Do you love Rivaille? And I mean really love him. Not that shitty nonsense that involves fate. Do you love him enough to say that you would stand beside him and rule over a Kingdom with him?" she asked. Eren thought for a moment but then nodded.

"Yes," he murmured. Helen smiled.

"Then there is nothing more that I can say. You love Rivaille, Eren. You want to marry him for the right reason, not because someone told you to. I understand that those people gave you a little shove, but you have admitted something that not many people would be able to admit after five months."

Eren smiled, but the wondered something.

"Your mate told you about that fate stuff, didn't he?" he asked. Helen smiled and nodded.

"Your mate isn't the only truthful Alpha in the world. Although I still think that Rivaille is a little pigheaded for tricking all of us, making me believe I was dancing with the actual Prince," she sighed, "a girl can dream." Eren smiled and nudged her shoulder a little.

"Hey, you already have your Prince, yours just doesn't come with all the bullshit and annoying people," Eren said. Helen smiled and nodded.

"I better be getting back, but please, Eren, do me a favour? Make the decision that you want, not what others want. You're a strong Omega and there are many who need you out there, not just the girls from the bandits. I shall be praying for you, Eren Jäeger. I shall pray for our future Queen and his child," she said, before getting up and walking back home, leaving Eren on the log.

Eren rolled his eyes but smiled. That's had helped and he was pleased he got to talk to Helen. Now all he had to do was wait for night time.

Eren got up from the log and made his way home. He opened the door and sat down at the kitchen table. It was that moment when his mother came down the stairs.

"Eren, you're back. How was Helen? Did you get the answers you wanted?" she asked. Eren smiled and nodded. Carla looked excited and sat down opposite him. "Well, what is your answer?"

Eren shook his head. "I won't say just yet, but I will eventually. I plan to go back to the palace in a few days. I want to apologise to Levi for my selfishness. I haven't been fair to him. He may be Humanity's Strongest King, but I have been a right asshole. How could I do that, mum? I left him after a week of rising from the dead. A week. He watched me for a month and I left because I was afraid of my future. I feel like shit," Eren said, standing up and walking around the room. Carla shook her head.

"Don't think like that, Cub. You are right that you have been very selfish and I expect you to apologise to Levi properly, but you shouldn't feel like that. Just answer me one question, Eren?" she asked. Eren nodded. "Even though I have an answer that I am rooting, I understand that you may choose the other one. Just please tell me that the answer you give Levi won't ruin him. He's a strong man, but you must remember that he is human. Humans can be hurt easily, even if they are Levi Ackerman. Please, Eren, please tell me you have chosen an answer you will not regret."

Eren sighed and leaned against the far wall. He nodded, looking as serious as he could. Eren felt proud of himself. He understood that the question wasn't something he could think of in one day. He was happy that he had returned home to get the answers which he sought. Now all he had to do was tell Levi, but he didn't know what to expect.

Eren had fled from the palace and left Levi. He didn't know whether it was such a good idea to go back and waltz into the palace like he had returned from a business trip. He felt like he couldn't call the palace home anymore. Though, was it really his home?

Eren hated the palace and he could never think of it as his home, but he could think of Levi as his home.

Anyway, the only thing on his mind was tonight and what his younger self wanted to tell him.

. . .

Eren told his mother that he was going out for a walk after dinner. He left at dusk and made his way to the clearing. The sky was getting darker and darker, and Eren knew the Silene Destas would show their magic. Of what? He did not know.

Eren looked around the clearing and listened to the silence of the forest, but also the wind. It was calm and he was grateful that it wasn't raining.

"So you came?" said a voice. Eren turned around and saw the boy. He was walking around Eren, watching him like a hawk.

"You asked me to come, didn't you?" Eren said. The boy smiled.

"I see you have made a decision. I am glad. And I think you have made the decision that you want, and not what others want. That is also good," he said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"What is this about?" he asked, getting impatient.

"The point is that your heart feels lighter. A burden that had been weighing you down is now almost gone and that is why I am here. I am and always will be here, but it seems to me that this past week hasn't been one of your best," the boy said. Eren sighed.

"Why do you always speak like that? Why do you give a shit about what my heart weighs? I know that you are me, but you take this sentimental shit way too far. You are right. I have made a decision and this week has been shit, but I don't think I would have changed it," Eren said. The boy looked puzzled.

"Why? If this week has been shit, why would you not change it?" he asked. Eren smiled.

"I was able to think about what I wanted. I was able to talk to people around my home and know their views on the matter. I got to go home and just be Eren again, but it didn't feel right. I didn't feel the way I wanted to. I couldn't go back to living my life the way I once did because I am not the same as I once was. I have a King's child in me and I want to be with the father, but I couldn't stay while I had to think about the things I wanted," Eren replied. He was happy with his answer, and it seemed that the boy was too.

"Very well. I see that you don't need me lecturing you anymore. Well, until the next decision that it," he said, smiling. "I will leave and allow you to watch the show." And with that, he faded. Eren watched as his younger self vanished before his very eyes. That kid was like a little demon.

He sighed and looked up at the sky; it was almost time. He sat down on the grass and watched the Silene Destas carefully, curious as to what was to happen.

"Eren," came a familiar voice. It filled his entire mind. That voice. That smell. Eren's eyes widened before he turned around and saw Levi coming out of the trees. The moon provided some light through the trees, so it helped him to see, but he knew that smell anywhere.

"Levi? What are you doing here?" Eren asked, confused. Levi walked further into the clearing.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? It is late. You should be inside. The forest isn't safe at night, even for you," Levi said. Eren just watched his mate, not saying anything. "Well?"

Eren looked in front of him again, back at the Destas.

"Look around you, Levi. The clearing is currently filled with Silene Destas that are meant to trigger at night. I was told by a...a friend that they are at their fullest on a full moon," he said. Levi frowned and looked at the ground.

"Silene Desta? I have never heard of it," Levi replied. Eren shook his head.

"No. It only grows in Shiganshina and Trost. The late Elders believed it was right for others not to know about the flowers. They are delicate and die as soon as they are picked. They are rare, so we prefer to keep them that way and not just a legend, and then to turn into myth," he explained. Levi walked over to Eren and sat down beside him.

"So, what is meant to happen then?" he asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it will happen soon. Once moonlight shines in the flowers, something happens," he said. Levi nodded and looked around him. "I'm sorry," Eren suddenly said, making Levi draw his attention back to his mate. "I'm sorry I shouted at you and left. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry I blamed you for something you never did." Levi smiled and took Eren hand.

"Hey, brat, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry I couldn't make the council change their minds." Eren shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, what are you doing here? It's late and you usually visit during the day," Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"I was planning to, but then something came up and I didn't get to leave until the late afternoon. I went to your house and your mother said that you went for a walk, I presumed that you would be at the clearing, and here you are. I left Erwin back at Carla's," he replied. Eren nodded and looked at the sky. It was nearly time.

"Anyway, what do you mean it doesn't matter? Didn't this whole thing start because it did matter to you? Because you are scared?" Levi asked. Eren smiled.

"Being back home has allowed me to think, Levi. I'm sorry I left it such a way and I do regret it, but these past few days has allowed me to think for myself, away from your world," he replied. Levi tilted his head.

"And?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"I won't tell you, not yet anyway," he said.

It was that moment when the whole clearing suddenly lit up. The Silene Destas fully blossomed in the moonlight directly above and glowed a dark purple. Both of them looked astonished at the rare sight.

Eren stood up and walked around the lit up clearing.

"See. This is what the night brings. This is why the Silene Destas are so precious to us, though not many people know why. But we do, this is the magic of the flower and moon," Eren explained. Levi stood up as well and looked around.

"Not bad," he muttered. Eren rolled his eyes at his mate's usual self. Levi then walked over and stood in front of Eren. "Have you been well? How is the child?" he asked. Eren smiled and pushed Levi slightly.

"The cub is fine. Mum has been helping me, so there is nothing for you to worry about," Eren replied. Levi then shook his head.

"I always have something to worry about. I may be a heartless bastard, but you are still mine, even if you do run."

"You're not a heartless bastard, Levi, and you know it. You have your moments, but meh. I don't plan to run anymore. I'm done being a coward. I'm done being afraid," Eren said, before leaning in to kiss Levi. Levi gratefully accepted the kiss. He grabbed onto Eren's waist gently and circled his thumbs where his child was.

The whole scene around them had been forgotten.

Eren withdrew from the kiss, but they still had their foreheads touching.

"Marry me, Eren," Levi whispered. Eren knew that the question would come eventually, but it still didn't stop his body from freezing. "Marry me because you want me, not because of our child or because the council wants us to. Become my Queen and help me change this shitty Kingdom for the better."

Eren laughed a little.

"Is it really right to swear in a proposal?" Eren teased, but Levi wasn't in the mood.

"I don't care. Marry me."

Eren looked at his mate carefully and placed his hand on his cheek. "These few days have been a right pain in the ass for me. I spent my time speaking to people about what they thought I should do. It's early as fuck as we have known each other not so long, but I love you, Levi. I'm selfish and I still have walls, but that is who I am. I didn't, and still don't, want to marry you for the Kingdom, so I had to think about what I wanted. I want you, Levi, but I'm fucking terrified," Eren said. Levi looked puzzled.

"The great Eren Jäeger is terrified? That's a new one. So was that a yes?" Levi asked. Eren smiled and then nodded.

"Yes." Levi breathed out a breath that he had been holding in, before kissing Eren again with more force. He reached his hand for Eren's left ear and stroked it back, making Eren pant once.

He then broke the kiss and moved to nip and Eren's neck. Eren's breath hitched slightly as he gripped Levi's hair.

"Levi, it is right to be doing this when there is a spectacular and rare sight around us?" Eren asked, watching as the Silene Destas' light was fading. Levi's grip on Eren tightened.

"I don't care. I haven't seen you for days and you expect me to listen to you? You ran and you expect me to forgive you like that? These few days have been shit for me too. You took my unborn child away from me. I'll make sure you pay," Levi said, biting at his mate mark. Eren moaned and his legs gave in, resulting in them sinking to the ground. Eren smiled and patted Levi's back gently.

"Yeah, I know," he breathed, before being pushed down on the grass with Levi hovering over him. "I should be getting back home, Levi. My mum will be worried about me, and I'm sure Erwin will come looking for you at some point. You are a King, after all."

Levi smiled.

"And you shall be a Queen," he said. Eren groaned.

"Do I have to be a Queen? It sounds like I'm a girl. Is there a boy version for a Queen?" he complained, fiddling with Levi's soft ear.

"I don't think my ancestors thought that there would be a male Omega in the future. I'm sure they couldn't predict that their descendant would marry one either," he said, kissing Eren's neck softly, before sitting up. The flower light show had ended without them realising and it was time for them to head back.

Levi stood up and offered his hand to Eren, which he took. They silently walked out of the clearing and through the dark forest, before making it back to Shiganshina.

Carla and Erwin were both waiting outside of the house for them. Carla saw them first and rushed over.

"Eren. Where were you? You said you were going for a walk, but I didn't think it would be in the forest. I'm glad that Levi found you," she said, smiling at Levi as she grabbed Eren's ear.

"Ow! Let go," he fidgeted. Carla let go and rubbed his ear, giving her full attention to Levi.

"Thank you, Levi. I'm glad you decided to visit. It's such a shame it so late. I can make beds for you and your guard to stay the night," Carla suggested. It was really late. Levi nodded.

"I would be most grateful if you could do that, Carla," Levi replied. Carla nodded and led Erwin inside. Eren and Levi followed.

Carla allowed Erwin to use Mikasa's room for the night, she wasn't girly, so her room was quite plain. Levi had to stay in Eren's room, but they still hadn't said anything about the engagement thing to either of them.

Eren's bed wasn't tiny, so it could fit a second person on it, but it was tight. His room was small his bed was the biggest thing he had.

Everyone had said goodnight and retired to their rooms for the night. Eren felt a bit awkward sharing such a small bed with Levi, but he knew he had to get over it. Levi sat on the bed and looked at Eren.

"Sorry about the bed being so small. My family isn't the richest, but I'm guessing you're not after me for my money," Eren said, teasing a little. Levi rolled his eyes and sat back.

"I'm used to it. Even though I have been living in a huge palace for so many years, I still can't forget the feeling of being poor. You're not poor, Eren. You have food on the table here and a nice cosy bed," he replied. Eren sighed and sat on the other side of the bed.

"No, I'm not and I'm lucky to have all of this," he muttered. Levi smiled and grabbed Eren's shirt, pulling him down to the bed, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Go to sleep, brat. I'm tired," Levi said, tiredly.

Eren smiled and closed his eyes. It had been a weird day, but oh well.

. . .

Eren felt warm as he woke up in the morning. He felt an arm around him like he was being protected.

He opened his eyes and saw Levi still asleep, his breathing slow. Eren smiled, before realising his dilemma. How was he supposed to get up?

Levi had his arm securely around Eren that it would mean waking him up if he moved. Eren stayed still, but he wanted to move and stretch. He didn't want to wake him up!

Thankfully, Levi began to shift slightly, meaning that he was waking up. His cold eyes opened and stared tiredly at his mate, before groaning and holding onto him tighter.

"Levi! Levi, I can't breathe. Loosen your grip. I need air in my lungs," Eren complained as he was being hugged to death. Levi did loosen his grip, but it was still tight. "Well, good morning to you too."

Levi huffed and pushed himself away from Eren a bit.

"Aw, was my brat upset that he got a hug instead of a kiss?" Levi said. Eren was completely shocked and just pushed Levi's face back.

"What were you dreaming about? Your usually only this tips when I'm in heat," he replied. Levi laughed and grabbed Eren hand from his face, kissing his palm.

"I have my dark and depressed moments, Eren. Allow me the chance to be weird without your smell being an excuse. Tell this to anyway and I swear you will never leave my room again. I'm saying this in both the terrifying and pleasurable way," he said. Eren blushed and removed Levi's arm from around him.

"Right, that's enough of my smell for you." Eren got up from the bed and then realised he didn't really know what to do. He wanted to get changed, but he could feel Levi's eyes on him. He turned around and saw that he was right.

"Well?" Levi asked, grinning wolfishly. Eren huffed and leaned over to push Levi a bit. "What? It not like I haven't seen you shirtless before. I've seen you naked. A guy isn't supposed to be nervous about taking his shirt off."

Eren breathed out a laugh. "He's allowed to be if he's being stared at like he's about to be eaten," he said. Levi smiled.

"I've already eaten you, love. You were delicious, but I might have gone a bit too far," he said, indicating to the cub. Eren frowned.

"Do you still regret it?" he asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? No, Eren, I don't regret it. I'm just concerned about the way you are handling this. I don't want you to regret the decisions you have made, that it all," Levi explained. Eren smiled and leaned over Levi slightly.

"I don't regret it. When I think about it, I realise that it may have been something we could have delayed, but what's done is done. It's awkward as hell to have something growing inside of me, but it's fine as long as I'm not abandoned," he said. Levi nodded and moved his hand to flick Eren's forehead. "Ow!"

"You won't be abandoned, brat. I promise you that," Levi said before grabbed Eren's collar and pulling him down to meet his lip. Eren smiled and pulled away.

"Urgh, this is getting too cheesy for my taste. I'm hungry and I want food," Eren said, getting off the bed. Levi smiled and sat up.

"True. Maybe I should hit you over the head with a book, but I'm nice so I won't," Levi replied. Eren chuckled and left the room, heading downstairs.

Levi got out of bed and also went downstairs.

Erwin and Carla were already downstairs, having a conversation. Carla smiled at her son.

"Morning, you two. I presume that you will be going with Levi back to the palace, Eren" Carla asked. Eren turned to Levi and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," he replied. Carla smiled and set out the breakfast. They all ate in silence. Eren knew that he would have to tell his mother that he was engaged to Levi before he left, it was just the words that he couldn't think of.

After breakfast, Eren collected a few of his things that he didn't take with him last time. His room had been in a wreck, so it would have been near to impossible. He exited the house and saw Roxas still be surrounded by the children of the village, they were going to miss him. He also saw Lucas next to him and another white horse.

Eren smiled and walked up to them, Levi behind him. The children looked to Eren and smiled until they saw him carrying a small bag. They stood up and surrounded him.

"You're not leaving again, are you, Eren?" one asked. Eren smiled and patted their head.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," he replied. The Omega from a few days ago looked up at Levi and then smiled.

"Are you going to become the Queen, Eren?" she asked, looking to Eren again. Eren was surprised and realised that his mother was watching the scene. He mustered most of his courage and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm to marry the King," he said, before looking to his mother. Carla had her hand over her mouth out of shock but was obviously overjoyed. Erwin was surprised and bowed slightly. The children began to cheer and hug Eren.

They let go and Carla came over to give Eren a hug.

"Were you planning to tell me before you left, or were you hoping I would find out?" she asked, stroking her son's hair. Eren smiled.

"I was planning on telling you, but I couldn't think of the words," he muttered. Carla withdrew from the hug and placed her hands on Eren's cheeks.

"Be safe, Cub. The palace is a scary place for an Omega, but I'm sure you can turn that around. I'm so proud of you, but just don't let it go to your head. You've got a big enough ego," she said. Eren smiled and nodded.

They parted and Eren walked to Levi, who was talking to Erwin.

"Let's go," he said. Both of the Alphas nodded and got up on their horses. Eren gave one last wave to his mother, before riding off.

He was going back to the place where his future was held.


	26. Perks

Eren, Levi and Erwin made it back to the palace before midday. It felt humid and all Eren wanted to do was sleep. He shook that feeling off and kept on going.

They made it past the gates and Erwin took the horses away to be put back into the stables. Eren turned to Levi, who was staring at him with uncertainty.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Eren smiled.

"Yeah. I know what I want, and I want you to turn back into the horrible Levi I know," Eren teased. Levi smirked and shoved Eren.

"Brat."

They walked through the front door and were immediately met with Mikasa running towards them. She flung herself at Eren.

"Eren! How could you leave me and Armin without telling? We could have gone with you. If you didn't want Levi, you should have told me. I would have gotten rid of him for you," she ranted on. Eren sighed and placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Mikasa, calm down. I didn't want to ruin things for you guys. You looked so peaceful being here and I knew I was going to come back anyway. I just wanted a break," he replied. Mikasa glared at Levi.

"You better not do anything to him, King Shorty." Levi huffed.

"This is going to be my sister-in-law?...Yippee," Levi said sarcastically. Mikasa froze and looked at Eren.

"Sister-in-law? Eren, you didn't?" she questioned. Eren smiled and nodded.

"I am to marry Levi on my own accord." Mikasa stepped back a bit and then turned to Levi.

"I will never treat you as my brother, you know that right?" she said. Levi rolled his eyes and nodded. "But I guess I should say congratulations. You chose the right Queen, Levi."

Eren smiled at his sister and nodded.

"Thank you, Mikasa. I appreciate it."

Mikasa nodded and then walked away slowly.

"Well, that went better than expected," Levi commented. Eren hummed in response. "Let's go."

Levi led the way upstairs and allowed Eren to drop his things in their room, before making their way to the meeting room. Levi had said that there was a meeting that was to take place and he wanted Eren to be part of it.

The guards outside opened the doors and allowed their King inside, along with his mate. The council members looked to the door and bowed slightly until they saw the Omega behind him.

Farlan looked pleased and just smiled as he sat down in his seat. It was Nile, however, who decided to question Eren's presence.

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but what is Sir Eren doing here? I thought he was in Shiganshina. No matter, but you do know that he is not allowed to participate in the meetings, right?" he asked. Eren turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at the disgusting people around him.

Levi only smiled the smile that Eren knew all too well: he was up to something. He walked around the table, leaving Eren alone at the door, and sat down on his chair.

"I'm sorry, Nile, but there is no law to say that the Queen, or future Queen, isn't allowed to participate in the meetings. I looked it up," he said. Eren was a little shocked, not knowing he was going to announce it like that, and just stood there with his mouth open.

All the council members were shocked as they looked to Eren. The older ones bowed, but Nile refused to.

"Even so, he is an Omega. Omegas are not allowed to participate in the meetings. That IS the law," Nile replied. Levi glared and stood up.

"Last time I check, Nile, I am King. I am the law and I say that Eren can join," he said. Nile then decided to hold his tongue and sit back in his chair.

Levi nodded to Eren to allow him to sit in the chair next to him. Eren felt awkward with all the eyes on him but tried to ignore them and sat down on Levi's right-hand side. Levi sat back down and rested his cheek on his knuckle.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked. A Beta and the back stood up bowed slight.

"Your Majesty, it has come to notice that people are beginning to question Grisha Jäeger. He has been in the dungeons for almost two months and we believe it is time that you decide his fate. He is a criminal, so his fate must be death," he said. Levi sighed.

"I understand, however, it has been decided that Eren Jäeger is to choose the method of execution. He is his son, after all, and has been a victim," Levi said, turning to Eren. Eren already knew of this and just nodded. The Beta sat down.

The Alpha next to the Beta stood up and bowed.

"Your Majesty, and Sir Eren, we did not expect you to announce your engagement so quickly. I, for one, am sorry for the pressure that Sir Eren has had to go through when deciding what he should do, but I don't think the other would agree with me. You have our congratulations and respect. Welcome to court, Sir Eren," he said. Eren smiled and nodded. He was going to like that Alpha. He could see Nile and some of the other members looking to the side like they didn't agree with what was said.

Eren knew that they agreed on the congratulations part, but he knew that they didn't want him to participate in the meetings. He was an Omega after all, and he was sure that all they wanted from him was to bore an heir.

Levi nodded.

"Thank you, Moblit," he said. Moblit bowed again and sat down. It was then Nile stood up.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry for my rudeness, but Sir Eren cannot be here. Never has the Queen ever participated in political matters. If the other Kingdoms found out about this, they would see you as weak or they would accuse Sir Eren as a witch for enchanting you," he said. Levi was getting very annoyed, and so was Eren. Levi leaned forward in his chair.

"One more word from any of you about whether Eren should go and you can spend the night in the cell next to Grisha. Do I make myself clear?" he threatened. The council members all nodded their head violently, and Farlan just smiled and folded his arms.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Rivaille. Allow Sir Eren to join. He may be an Omega, but he is a boy and a boy must learn about the world around him," Farlan said. Nile decided to argue against that.

"Exactly. He is just a boy, and how can a boy join in such political activities. He hasn't said a word since he arrived, so what makes any of you think he will say anything in the future?" he argued. Before Levi could shout out again, Eren decided to have his turn speaking.

"Nile, I have no idea what you have against me, but I can promise you that whatever you see, you are not looking with both of your eyes. Or is it because I am an Omega? Are you opening saying that you despise Omegas and believe that they are possessions? I would choose your next words very carefully. Unlike most, I do not need a Queen's power to inflict pain on you," Eren threatened. The whole council was shocked at what their future Queen had just said, but Levi looked impressed and just sat back and allowed Eren to deal with it. Nile bit his lip.

"Sir Eren, I do not mean to offend the Omega status, but I am a simple man who likes to abide by the law. It is no secret that Omegas are weaker in both physical and mental practice, so we do it for your protection," he replied like he was trying to save his own skin. Eren could hear Levi holding a laugh. Eren smiled a smile that was somewhat terrifying.

"Protection? How does treating Omegas like crap, or excluding them from having their say, count as protection? You people believe we need protection because you have stopped us from doing the same as you, so we naturally become weak. Mentally? No, we are not mentally weaker. Physically? Yes, we are, but that doesn't mean that we can't learn and end this. I have not come here to become Queen just to bear a King an heir, and if Rivaille thinks that of me, he knows I will not be here. Don't mistake me for a normal Omega, because I'm not. I'm faster, stronger and smarter; so don't you dare think of me as just a Queen," Eren said.

He took a breather from the large speech that he made and turned to Levi, who was just smiling to himself behind his hand. He spoke up to the stunned council members.

"Well, with that said, if there is nothing more to talk about apart from our engagement, I suggest we end the meeting here before there is a fight. I'm predicting Hanji fetching bandages for Nile," Levi said. Nile glared and huffed. The council members nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Farlan was the last to leave and did a thumbs up to Eren as he left.

Eren sighed and turned to Levi, his ears down slightly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to say those things. Well, I did, but I don't think they were the most appropriate," Eren apologised. Levi shook his head.

"No, I'm pleased that you said those things. You have made an impression on the council and they know not to treat you as a baby maker. Come on, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are as well," Levi replied. Eren was about to answer when his stomach rumbled. Well, he did need to eat for two after all. Levi smiled and then walked out of the room, with Eren trailing behind him.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen. Normally, it was strange for a King to just walk to the kitchen and talk to his staff, but Levi didn't care; he knew Eren had made friends with them.

Levi opened the door and immediately heard pots and pans clashing together. They looked at each other in confusion and peered into the room to find Connie chasing Sasha around the kitchen, shouting at her to give back the pies.

Eren smiled and decided to walk ahead of Levi. The cooks didn't notice their guests until Sasha ran passed them.

"Hi Eren," she said, still running. After about two feet, Sasha and Connie both had dramatically frozen in their spots and turned to their King. Sasha's eyes were wide as she put the box of pies on the counter.

Levi folded his arms and didn't look impressed, but Eren knew he was faking it.

"What do we have here? A bunch of shitty brats making a mess in the kitchen? I have no idea why this place hired you," he said in his usual serious voice. Sasha was sweating and then threw herself on the floor, bowing down with her arms stretch out.

"Have mercy! You are a gracious King who cares for his people. You wouldn't throw out me, would you? You can throw him out, but spare me!" she begged. Connie's mouth widened at what his mate had said and slapped his forehead.

Eren smirked and laughed a little, walking over to the Beta on the floor.

"Sasha, get up. You'll get yourself dirty; then you will really have to leave. Levi was joking," he said. Sasha looked up, her eyes watering. They were full of confusing.

"Rivaille? Joking? That is a joke, right? No one has ever heard Rivaille joke before," she said, turning to Connie, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Anyway, now we got that out of the way, what can I do for the King of Maria and his mate. Congratulations on the pregnancy, by the way," Connie said. Eren nodded in appreciation. Sasha smirked.

"But that's not all, is there?" she asked like she knew. Connie looked puzzled and turned to his mate.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sasha stood up and brushed herself down.

"Mikasa has been going around the palace, you know. You weren't here when she came in, but apparently our King and mate are to be King and Queen," she said like it was some teenage gossip.

Connie's face lit up and he turned to his guests.

"Well, I guess that's congratulations again. I pleased for you, Eren. If you can make Rivaille joke, then you can do anything. Are you planning to do that stuff to do with Omega?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"Yes, but in the future. I want to have this kid first before I start thinking about that. I would prefer to get things over and done with before it is born, but it is very difficult. It takes time," he replied. Connie nodded and wiped his hand, before reaching out to Levi.

"Congratulations, King Rivaille," he said. Levi nodded and shook Connie's hand.

Connie let go and then moved to his workstation.

"Right then, I'm sure you guys didn't come here for a cheery chat, so what can I get you?" he asked. Eren smiled and walked over to the counter and sat on a stool.

"What would you suggest. I'm actually really hungry," Eren said. Levi joined Eren and looked to Connie. Connie nodded.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You are eating for two now, so I'll have to whip up my a sandwich for you. Is that okay?" he asked both of them. Eren and Levi nodded, and Connie got to work. "You know, Rivaille, I really like you as King. Kenny never used to visit me and I always had to prepare big meals that had to be eaten in the dining hall. You only request that for dinner," Connie said as he cut some bread.

Levi huffed.

"That's because I don't like extravagant things. What's the point of having a fancy lunch?" Levi asked rhetorically. Eren smiled and watched Connie make the sandwiches.

"You don't like extravagant things? Says the guy who bought me an expensive wrist cuff when we went to Trost. How much was that cuff, by the way? I know you were a Prince, so you can at least tell me the cost. It has an emerald, so don't you dare say that cost doesn't matter," Eren said. Levi turned to his mate. He put his hand on Eren shoulder.

"Eren, cost doesn't matter," he replied. Eren blinked.

"Levi! Please. I'm not saying I will pay you back, but at least tell me the worth of something I have on my wrist," Eren whined, twisting the cuff in his wrist.

"Why? It was a gift, and it is not good to tell people the price of their gift. Let's just say that it cost about the same amount if I paid you for sleeping with me," he replied. Eren frowned and blushed slightly.

"Well, how much would that be?" he asked. Levi smirked.

"I'm a rich man, Eren, and you are very good in bed," Levi said, trying not to laugh. It was Connie, however, who couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard, he had to stop what he was going and sink to the floor.

Eren's mouth was open wide, his face in shock and completely red. He had not expected that. Levi smiled and decided to touch Eren's chin, closing his mouth.

"Why did you have to say that?" Eren asked, in complete disbelief. He wasn't angry, but very very shocked. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"I felt like it. I haven't seen you in a withering mess for a while and I'm craving it," Levi said. Connie had snapped out of his laughing fit and decided to hold in anymore laughs if he could. Eren looked down.

"Don't say that sort of stuff here," Eren whispered. Levi smirked deviously. Eren knew what he was up to.

Connie presented the sandwiches to Eren and Levi, before walking off to go find Sasha. Eren looked down at his sandwich. He was hungry.

He picked it up and took a huge bite. It was delicious. He could taste tomato and cheese, along with lettuce.

"It must be nice being King," Eren commented, taking another bite. Levi swallowed his piece.

"It has its perks, but it's annoying as hell. Overall, the food isn't worth it, but it's still nice," Levi replied. "But hey, at least I've got a Queen that isn't arranged to marry me by the council. I'm marrying for love." Eren smiled.

"It's weird hearing you say that. I never thought those words would cross that mouth of yours, but I guess you're full of surprises. And, by the way, I'm not Queen yet and I probably won't be for quite a while. How long do these things normally take to arranged?" he asked. Levi put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"A few month. Even if we are to marry at Shiganshina, there is still the matter of you being crowned. Just marrying me doesn't make you Queen. The marriage thing can come quickly, but I'm sure that the council will want to put everything into the coronation shit. The whole Kingdom would want to see their new Queen," he replied. Eren sighed and put his sandwich down.

"I want to marry at Shiganshina. I don't want to marry in a big place surrounded by lots of money. I want to be me and forget that I am marrying a King," Eren requested. Levi nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure your mother would be thrilled and it means that we don't have to deal with all that formal shit." Eren smiled. It lit up his face in a way that made Levi feel pleased. A week ago, Eren was throwing a tantrum about marrying Levi at such a young age, but now it wasn't like that.

They were marrying the way they wanted to, not the way they were expected to. Levi knew that the crowning had to be formal, even if he didn't want it to be, but it was enough.

They finished their lunch and left the kitchen. They passed Hanji's lab and something stuck in Eren's mind. He had been so cruel to Hanji and Petra that day a week ago, and he knew he had to apologise.

"Can we stop here for a second?" he asked Levi. Levi just nodded without asking any questions and they went into the lab. As usual, it was filled with smoke, but this time there were lights coming out of the smoke.

"No Armin, you weren't meant to put the sodium carbonate in. Now, look what you've done. And here I thought I could create life..." came Hanji's voice. Both Eren and Levi were very concerned.

"Shitty glasses! You better not be creating life again. Last time we had to get Erwin to kill the thing," Levi said. They began to see the shadows of Hanji and Armin through the smoke.

"Aw, but Levi, it was so fascinating. Why did you have to kill it?" she said like she was crying. Levi was pissed.

"Because it was trying to eat the horses and everyone in the palace. I don't understand where you came up with that creature, Four-Eyes, but you better not be doing it again," he said.

"It's called a Titan, Short Stuff-"

"No! No more Titans. I don't give a shit if you make another one, I will kill it personally next time," Levi interrupted. Hanji sighed and used a fan to clear away the smoke.

"Fine, no more Titans. Well, there's always that book in the library," she said. Eren remembered something.

"That book wouldn't happen to be 'The Legend of the Titan' now, would it?" he asked. Hanji turned to Eren, surprised to see him here. She nodded.

"Why, yes. It seems you've been hitting the books. Want to know what I've found out?" Hanji asked, but before Eren could reply, Levi butted in.

"Shitty Glasses, we are not going through this again. I've heard this before and I remember walking out when you were an hour through your explanation, and apparently, that wasn't even an 8th of what you wanted to tell me. That was five years ago; I don't want to know," he said. Hanji looked disappointed and sent Armin to clean up their mess.

"So, what can I do for the King and future Queen?" Hanji asked, sitting down on a chair. So she heard. Eren stepped forward.

"I just came here to apologise, Hanji. I didn't mean those things I said a week ago. I was upset and angry and I just took it out on you and Petra," he apologised. Hanji tilted her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Eren. Petra and I perfectly understood. We don't hold it against you, but I see I have truly lost the bet this time. The next one is whether that kid is an Alpha, Beta or Omega. I bet an Alpha. I'll win this time. Petra went with an Omega, now all we need is someone to bet on a Beta. Maybe Erwin," she said. Eren smiled and was pleased that he didn't hurt them, but then he was slightly annoyed that they hadn't learnt even when he said he wanted them to stay out of things.

"T-Thanks, Hanji," he strained to say. Hanji smiled joyfully and waved as Eren and Levi left the room.

"What was that about?" Levi asked. Eren turned to Levi, slightly confused.

"Didn't they tell you about it? The day I left a week ago, I shouted at Hanji and Petra because they kept on going about their bet and marriage. I got really angry and told them to mind their own business. Well, when I say told, I mean I shouted at them to fuck off," Eren said. Levi nodded.

"No, they didn't mention it. Probably didn't want to think about it too much. Hanji didn't seem to hold a grudge, so she must have gotten over it pretty quickly."

Eren smiled as they walked back to their room. Levi closed the door and Eren flung himself on the bed.

"You know, I'm not fond of the palace, but I did miss the big beds," Eren commented. Levi smiled as he walked over and joined Eren, crawling on top of him. Eren looked up at his mate, his expression filled with seriousness.

"What has got you thinking to make an expression like that?" Levi asked. Eren clicked his tongue.

"That meeting got me thinking. At the beginning, one of them asked what was to happen to Grisha. I still haven't decided what is to be done," he replied. Levi stayed as he was.

"Okay. So you don't know what punishment he must have, but what do you want his fate to be? Personally, I don't want him to live, but it's up to you. But let me just say this, Eren. I am allowing you to make this decision, but I never want to see him in these lands again. Not Rose. Not Sina. Nowhere," Levi said. Eren just nodded and closed his eyes. "Do you want him dead? Or do you hold some feelings towards him because he is family?"

Eren's eyes shot open, they were filled with anger.

"Fuck no! I want him dead, but I want a death that he won't even forget in hell. I want something that will make him suffer," he replied. Levi sighed.

"You're such a sadist, Eren. You know that right?" he said. Eren smiled.

"Yes, and you're marrying one so get over it. You're also a sadist, you know." Levi smiled and then leaned down to kiss Eren. The kiss was slow, but it gradually quickened as desire filled their minds.

Levi's hands moved across Eren's body, feeling his waist and his outer thigh. Eren's arms reached over Levi's head and pulled at his hair. The kiss deepened enough to cause Eren's head to sink further into the mattress. They broke the kiss, and Levi began to attack Eren's neck as Eren panted and wrapped one leg around Levi's waist.

Levi's nipping was quite hard, and Eren would definitely have hickies by the end of it. He moaned slightly, tilting his head to give him access to his neck, as Levi began to nip at his mate mark. Hands began to trail to Eren's shirt.

Levi grasped his firmly and yanked it over Eren's head, before going for his nipples. Eren whines as Levi sucked on them, his hands threading through his hair.

"Levi, that feels weird," Eren complained. Levi didn't stop and bit into it, making Eren groan and his grip tighten. "Levi..." he breathed.

Levi smirked and sat up, taking his own shirt off.

"What do you want from me?" Levi asked, wanting Eren to say it. Eren looked slightly hazy. His eyes half open and a blush across his face. Perfection.

He bit his lip and then leaned up to kiss Levi, bringing him back down, but Levi wasn't having it. He pushed him down and sat up again.

"What do you want from me?" he asked again. Eren glared.

"Why must I say it?" he asked back. Levi smirked and leaned down slightly, centimetres away from Eren's lip.

"Because I want to hear your want for me through words. You express it with kisses and moans, but you have never asked me to make love to you. Say it," Levi whispered against his lips. A firm hand was holding Eren down, too strong for Eren to fight back. Levi's eyes bore into Eren's soul. Such fire that would never be extinguished.

Eren tried to bring his head up, trying to catch Levi's lips, only to fail.

"Why won't you say it? Are you afraid or just embarrassed like the brat you are?" Levi asked. Eren stopped struggling and stayed put.

"I'm done with being afraid. I am a brat, but at least I will admit it. It's embarrassing to say shit like that, even if I have had sex with you twice and am currently pregnant with your child. Can I just say that I want you?" Eren asked. Levi smiled and caressed Eren's cheek.

"It'll do for now," he said, before kissing Eren again, entwining their hands together.

Their bare chests rubbed against each other. It felt warm and it was nice how they kept on moving, never staying still for more than a second.

Levi's hand moved down Eren's body, gripping his trousers. He unzipped them and began to pull them down...

Until there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty. The King of Rose has come to pay his respects," said the guard outside. Eren and Levi snapped out of it and Levi had to force himself off of Eren.

Levi felt like growling at the guard for ruining his moment with his mate, but it was wrong to shoot the messenger. Eren reached over and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on and zipping up his trousers. Levi felt a little disappointed as he put his shirt back on, but there was always tonight.

"Sorry about this," Levi apologised. Eren blushed slightly and nodded.

"It's okay. You're a King, and we shouldn't even be doing something like that during the day anyway," he replied. Levi sighed as he opened the door. He realised that Eren wasn't behind him and looked back to see Eren lying on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Eren looked at his mate with a puzzled look.

"Why? I've never come before when you have guests," he said. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's naivety.

"You're to be Queen, Eren. Come and meet the King of Rose," Levi said. Eren looked surprised, remembering what he was to become. He nodded and got off the bed, walking to the door and following Levi.

They walked down the corridor and downstairs, into the lounge. The lounge was huge and Eren had only been in it a couple of times. It was too big for him with too much empty space. The guards opened the doors for them and they walked in.

An old Alpha stood by the window of the lounge, his arms behind his back and his tail swaying softly. He turned around to see his hosts guests.

"Ah, Rivaille, I've heard that you got your mate back and he has awakened. I have also heard news since I have arrived here that you are to marry. This must be your mate, he truly is beautiful," The Rose King said. Eren felt a little awkward being called beautiful. Darius noticed this and had an apologetic look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. It must be uncomfortable being called that seeing as you are a boy. You may call me Darius. And you are?"

"Eren." Darius smiled and turned to Levi.

"My, Rivaille, you sure know how to pick them. You're a lucky Alpha to have a Queen like this, and pregnant none the less," he said. Levi huffed.

"What do you want Darius? I'm sure you're not just here to check up on my mate, what is it you want?" Levi asked. Darius hummed in response.

"Just like your mother, always wanted to get to the point. Alright, I'm here because I heard that Grisha is in your 'care'. Is he still alive?" he asked. Eren and Levi looked at each other, before turning to the Rose King. Levi nodded.

"Yes, Eren hasn't decided what is to be done to him yet. What is it you wish to see him about? I only ask out of curiosity," Levi replied. Darius nodded.

"I understand. Grisha used to live away from these three Kingdoms, but his family was centred in Rose. He used to come here probably before or after Eren was born and he made himself known. I just want to discuss the things which he has done."

Levi nodded.

"Of course. I'll get someone to take you down there," he replied. Darius nodded and then turned to Eren. He bowed his head slightly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Eren. I hope you are well in the future and that you and your child will be in good health," he said respectably, before leaving the room. Eren felt a little awkward being bowed to by a King, he wasn't even a Queen yet.

"Well, that was a surprise. You'd think he would have warned me he was coming. Some King he is," Levi said. Eren breathed out a laugh, but he just stared at the ground. Levi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think anything is wrong?" Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Because you have that distant look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Levi moved a bit closer to Eren, pushing him slightly so he sat down on the sofa. "Is it about Grisha?" Eren smiled.

"It's not what you think. It's just the confusing part of my fucked up family. I just hope this fucked up shit will end with me," Eren replied. Levi frowned and knelt down in front of him.

"What makes you so fucked up?" he asked. Eren smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a male Omega, Levi. I was born fucked up. But I don't care anymore because I've become proud of what I am."

Levi rolled his eyes and picked up Eren's left hand, kissing his ring finger.

"Even if you are proud of who you are, you're still not fucked up. We all have our shitty moments but continue living life with your head held up high and you'll be fine," Levi said, before reaching into his pocket and then slipping something onto Eren finger. He removed his hand, allowing Eren to see what he had done.

On Eren's finger was an emerald ring, that had diamonds around it. Eren was shocked.

"Levi..."

"I was supposed to give this to you yesterday, but I forgot. I had brought it to Shiganshina and everything, but just hearing you say that you would marry me, I forgot. I had this made for you. Being King has its perks," Levi said. Eren lightly touched the ring.

"It's too expensive for me," Eren replied, but Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"You are to be Queen, Eren. Nothing is too expensive. I'm not saying that you should buy whatever you want because you can, but just remember I'm allowed to spoil you. That's another perk," he said. Eren rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Levi, softly.

Even though they had been at it less than twenty minutes ago, nothing felt rushed. They wanted it to last. And last, it shall.


	27. Relief For a Friend

Night came swiftly to the Kingdom of Maria. Darius left after having a word with Grisha and didn't tell anyone what he had said. Grisha had a shocked look on his face, so it was definitely something that wasn't good for him but may have been good for everyone else.

Eren wanted to get some sleep, but he knew that after what had happened earlier, he wasn't going to get much of it.

While Levi was out of the bedroom, Eren got changed and lay in bed. He twisted the ring on his finger, taking in everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. The ball; Trost; him finding out that Levi was a Prince; his first heat; them mating; him being kidnapped and then to realise he was pregnant. And now, he was engaged and wearing a ring to prove it. Eren sighed and rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow.

He heard the door open and close, slightly turning his head to look at the door to see Levi coming in. Levi stared at his mate on the bed. His eyes could easily be mistaken for a wolf. They were beautiful, but there was something in them that made Eren want to run, with both fear and excitement. They were sublime.

Levi walked up to the bed and took off his jacket, before crawling over the sheets and to Eren.

"What has you so down that you push your face into the pillow? Am I that bad looking?" Levi asked, lying next to Eren. Eren still looked a Levi and allowed his mouth room to speak away from the pillow.

"Just thinking about what this year had done for me. You know, when people say new years resolution, I don't think they think of mating a King," Eren said. Levi smiled and touched Eren lips with his thumb.

"Mn, I absolutely agree. Well, I didn't expect to see you like this. I thought you would be a shy Omega who would easily fall into my trap. I'm glad I was wrong. You have a fire in your eyes, both stupidity and bravery," he said. Eren frowned.

"Stupidity? How stupidity?" Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Your actions are stupid. You always make a mess of things, like the brat you are, and I'm the one that has to clean up. But then there is your bravery, which is what you use to help people. Let's just say that you are brave to marry a King," Levi smirked. Eren rolled his eyes.

"So that decision wasn't stupidity. And here I thought I could hand back this ring and walk out of that door, never to return," Eren teased. Levi's eyes grew dark.

He turned Eren around and crawled on top of him, pinning him down.

"You could try, but I wouldn't advise it. I am King, after all, and if I have to I will hunt you down. I'll keep you looked in here and there will be stories of a trapped Queen who wanted to run away," Levi said, before kissing Eren softly, before heating  
up.

"Stories about me? That could be interesting," Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"There will already be stories about you, brat. You're a male Omega who is to be Queen. You are going to go down in history," he said, before kissing him again. Eren knew not to say anything else. From what Levi had said earlier that day, he knew that  
he was horny enough and didn't want to wait any longer.

Levi's hands trailed across Eren's body, going under his shirt and lightly touching with his nails. Eren thought it tickled and tried to get out of Levi's grasp, only for his shirt to be thrown off. It happened so fast that it made Eren jump and unconsciously  
cover himself.

Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's wrists, pinning him down and licking his chest.

"You still haven't started to show," Levi commented. Eren breathed out a laugh.

"Soon. Hanji says I won't show until I'm twelve weeks," he replied.

Eren tensed up slightly and tried to move his hands, but they were firmly held down. He moaned out of annoyance before he felt Levi biting his nipple.

His head shot back and he stared at the ceiling, feeling everything that Levi was doing to him. He wanted Levi to let him go. He wanted to run his hand through Levi's clean hair and make it messy.

Levi bit harder than earlier and it was obvious he was being more aggressive, but Eren didn't mind. As long as nothing happened to the cub, everything was fine. Levi stopped and moved upwards to nip at Eren's neck, leaving hickies in places for people to see if he didn't wear the right shirt.

His grip loosened and allowed Eren to take ahold onto Levi's shirt. Eren felt bold and decided to take Levi's shirt off. He ran his nails down his body and grabbed the hem of his shirt, before throwing it off, tossing it somewhere in the room that he didn't care about.

Levi grabbed onto Eren's face and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside and tasting every corner of his mouth. Good thing he brushed his teeth. Eren panted as he fought back, but it was no use as Levi kissed him fiercely.

Their chests rubbed against each other, pushing Eren between Levi and the sheets. Eren could feel their lower part rubbing against each other, making his head lean back slightly. Levi used the opportunity to bite at Eren's neck, biting a little harder than usual. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to leave a mark for a while.

Levi kissed behind Eren's ear, making him sigh, as he moved his hands further down his body, gripping his trousers and slowly pushing them down. Eren was able to kick them off as they got to his ankles.

Eren also gripped onto his mate's trousers but was unsuccessful as Levi grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Levi grinned wolfishly and pushed his face into Eren's hair, smelling his scent like it was a drug.

"You smell so good. You smell clean, no wonder I like you," Levi teased. Eren rolled his eyes and used the opportunity to bite onto Levi fluffy ear. Levi gasped and shot his head. "Well, that wasn't very nice," he smiled. Eren returned the smile.

"Payback for that hard bite. It hurt, you know," he replied. Levi hummed in response and let go of Eren's wrists. He sat up and unbuttoned his trousers, slipping them off quickly and throwing them behind him. "You look like you're about to eat me," Eren said. Levi smiled.

"Then for once, my facial expression is what I feel, apart from being pissed. I am going to eat you, Eren Jäeger. You're not getting much sleep tonight, and you can thank the kid," Levi said. Eren frowned.

"Why the cub?" he asked. Levi licked his lips.

"You're pregnant, Eren, meaning we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant. I don't have to stop after one round," he replied. Eren's eyes widened and Levi grabbed his ankles and pulled him closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

They both still had their pants on, but Eren could still feel Levi's erection rubbing against his. Levi smiled and grabbed Eren's back, lifting him up and placing him on his lap. Eren grabbed onto Levi's shoulders.

"Why this position?" he asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Because I want to. Stop asking questions and let me inside of you," Levi whispered into Eren's ear. His ears twitched slightly and he blushed.

"I'm not stopping you, you know..." he muttered. Levi breathed out a laugh, before pushing Eren back onto the bed, and ripping off his pants. Eren gasped and unconsciously covered himself, only for Levi to grab his hands and push them out of the way.

"You asked for it," he replied. Eren huffed and just lay back and surrendered. Levi licked his lips again and traced his finger down Eren's body. It tickled. His finger passed his belly. Levi sighed and leaned down to kiss Eren's stomach.

Eren smiled and ran his hand through Levi's hair.

"Who would have thought that Levi Ackerman liked kids?" Eren teased. Levi looked up and clicked his tongue

"I like kids, as long as they don't make a mess. Besides, I have to have kids, otherwise, no one would know who to pass the crown onto. I have no cousins, and the closest thing I actually have to family is probably your sister, taking we have the same last name. We're not related, just to let you know," Levi said. Eren smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. It must be hard being you, having all the responsibilities of a Kingdom on your shoulders," he replied. Levi raised an eyebrow and drew circles on Eren's stomach.

"Our shoulders. And no, it isn't as hard as you think. It's annoying as shit, but it's a lot worse living in the slumps," Levi insisted. Their shoulders. Levi planted one more kiss on Eren's stomach, before leaning up and reaching over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of oil.

He poured a generous amount on his fingers, before bringing them to Eren's hole. Eren tensed up slightly from the touch. It had been a while and now that he was pregnant, he was nervous as hell.

Levi pushed in one finger, causing Eren to swallow. He was trying to stay calm and control what he was feeling. Levi pushed the whole finger in, curling it, watching Eren's reaction amused.

Eren had leaned forward onto his elbows and had a strained look on his face.

"You know, you don't have to control your moans, Eren. Let them out..." Levi whispered. Eren breathed and threw his head back.

"Don't get too cocky," he hissed. Levi smirked and thrust another finger while Eren wasn't looking. Eren let out a gasp and felt his hands grip the sheets.

"Cocky? Me? Never. I would have thought you would have loosened up after no longer being a virgin, but we haven't done it in a while, so your body must have forgotten my shape. Let's show it again," Levi said. He was really getting too cocky.

Levi began to move his two fingers in and out of Eren's body. He was purposely going slow to see who Eren would react. Eren didn't look happy.

"Levi, you prick. Don't tease me like that," Eren hissed, pushing his body closer to Levi's hand, trying to make more friction. Levi enjoyed the show, but he decided to add the last finger, moving much faster. "Ugh," Eren moaned as his elbows gave up and he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Eventually, Levi deemed Eren stretched enough and pulled out, hearing his moans of disappointment. Levi crawled over his mate against and kissed him slowly, reaching behind him and pulling his pants off. He was hard and ready as he stroked his cock a few times.

Eren bit his lip and threw his hands over Levi's head. Levi had other plans though.

He grabbed onto Eren and placed him on his lap again, having Eren's legs wrapped around his waist. Eren breathed against his ear and felt Levi lift his body up and set him down on his cock. His hole swallowed Levi and soon he was fully seated on Levi's lap with his dick inside of him.

Eren shook slightly from the fullness and tightly wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, panting loudly. Levi took ahold of Eren's waist and lifted him off his dick all the way until only the head was left, before slamming back on.

Eren shrieked and clawed at Levi's shoulders. Levi groaned at the tight feeling, not minding the pain from his back. Eren let go and sat up, supporting himself on Levi's shoulders. He breathed deeply, getting used to the feeling.

Eren looked slightly confused.

"You do it," Levi said, making Eren blushed even harder. "I've always pleasured you. I think it's time I get my own." Eren huffed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asked, wiggling his hips slightly to find a more comfortable feeling. Levi sighed.

"Do things like that and move up and down," he breathed. Eren blinked, before covering his face with his eyes.

"Thank god my mum will never know of this," he muttered. Levi breathed out a laugh.

"Why? Is it that shameful to ride me?" he asked. Eren removed his hands.

"No, just really embarrassing," he said. Levi huffed.

"Feel honoured, brat. If your mother actually knew about this, which I would prefer she didn't, then I'm sure she would be shocked. You already know that Alphas are extremely dominant, meaning that they never let the Omega top," Levi explained. Eren sighed.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" he questioned. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Just know that I will make you feel special," Levi replied. Eren raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"I'm a male Omega, love. I'm special enough," he muttered, before lifting his hip and pushing them down carefully. "Urgh!" he moaned. Levi groaned as he didn't expect Eren to move.

"Shit. How do people do this? I feel so full," He strained, placing his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi sighed and gripped onto Eren's waist, before pulling out and thrusting back inside. Eren panted. This time, Levi didn't stop. Continued to look for Eren's prostate and eventually found it. "Ah shit!" Eren cried.

Levi's smirked and thrust into that spot again. Eren closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Stop it, Eren. Why hide your voice? I want it all," Levi insisted.

"D-Don't you have enough?" Eren replied. Levi shook his head.

"No, I want more," he said, before pulling Eren's head down and kissing him, moving inside of him.

Eren moaned into the kiss and tried to keep in time with Levi's thrusts. His legs wrapped around Levi tightly and broke this kiss, going for Levi's neck.

Levi continued to pound into Eren. Eren couldn't stay quiet and he sucked at Levi's neck.

Their skin slapped against each other as Eren threw his head back. Levi then decided to push Eren onto his back and thrust into him deeper. Levi spread Eren's legs further apart, giving him better access. He knew he had to be careful, but he still wanted his fun.

"Ha...ugh..." Eren panted as Levi's movements pushed him to the wall. He had to use his hands to push back so he didn't hit his head. Levi used this opportunity to bite at Eren's nipples. "Levi..." Levi slowly down and moved up.

"I prefer this position. I like having you under me, a withering mess," Levi whispered into Eren's twitching ear. Eren sighed and moved his hands to Levi's back, gripping onto it. He pushed his face into the crook of Levi's neck and moaned loudly as he was being pushed back by Levi's thrusts.

"Shit...Levi, please. Stop...ugh, it's too-" Eren began but was interrupted when Levi covered his mouth with his lips, muffling his moans. He shoved his tongue in Eren's mouth and pushed his tongue back.

Eren couldn't breathe and felt helpless as he was being hammered in to. He managed to break away from the kiss and push at Levi's chest.

"Levi...the cub...please," he cried. Levi grabbed Eren's wrists and put them to his side.

"Shhh...The cub will not be affected, brat. Don't worry," he whispered against Eren's lips. He linked their hands together and pushed in deeper. Eren gasped and threw his head back. "Moan for me, Eren. Make me forget that I am a King and a depressed bastard. In return, I'll make you forget everything but my name."

Eren's eyes shut tightly.

"S-Stop calling yourself a b-bastard. Only I'm allowed to d-do that. Mnn," Eren replied, straining his voice.

Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's knees, putting them on his shoulder. Eren was thrown back and his legs were pushed to his chest. He couldn't breathe. He felt so full.

"Ah, shit...Levi, please. Slow down a little," Eren begged, but Levi didn't.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? Do you want me to stop? I would never want to make you do something you don't want to do," Levi teased. Eren gritted his teeth as he glared at Levi.

"Bastard," he hissed, but was thrown back again, "Ah."

"That's not nice. If you're going to be cruel to me, maybe I should leave you like this," Levi said. Eren panted as he was being thrust into. The bed shook and banged against the wall.

"You're such a sadist," Eren breathed, drool leaking from his mouth. Levi hummed in response, before leaning down and kiss Eren.

Eren's eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He latched on to Levi's back.

"Levi...I'm-" Eren began but was cut off by Levi's kiss. He moaned into his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head when Levi got faster.

He could tell that Levi was close by his grunts and the strained look on his face. They were sweating so much that they were covered in layers of it.

Levi could feel Eren clench around him and it was getting too much to handle, but it was even worse watching Eren wither and pant. His face covered in a red blush that went from ear to ear, and his emerald eyes that were filled with uncontrollable lust.

Eren bit his lip, as Levi broke the kiss, and threw his head back. He was so close.

"I'm gonna cum," Levi panted, thrusting harder. He was going to do it this time. Eren knew that he was going to release inside of him; nothing was stopping him this time. Eren may have experienced sex before, but he had never experienced it to that level. He didn't know what to expect.

"Mnn," he moaned as Levi leaned back and took ahold of his waists, thrusting into him harder. Eren's body began to shake slightly from the sensation. He arched his back, getting a deeper feeling.

Every time Levi hammered into him, he felt himself getting close. He was going to be pushed over the edge and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

At that moment, Eren felt Levi grab hold of his dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Eren's eyes widened and he reached down to stop Levi.

"Levi, stop...please...mnn, ah," Eren panted, but Levi just grabbed hold of Eren's wrists once more and pinned them above his head, continuing his movements.

Eren's body twisted as he was almost there. He could feel his heartbeat quickening, and something was about to snap. All he had to do was look into Levi's eyes one last time to push him completely over the edge.

"Ah! Shit...mmnnn, urgh!" Eren cried as he came across his stomach. Levi continued and didn't slow down. Eren moaned quietly as he came down from his high. He was much more sensitive and tired.

Levi's face looked like he was about to come. He breathed deeply and threw his head into Eren's shoulder, grunting, as he released himself into his Omega.

Eren's eyes widened as he felt Levi's cum. He panted and moaned loudly, fidgeting slightly.

"A-Ah. It's hot," he whispered, feeling the hot cum pouring inside of him. Levi smiled slightly, before kissing Eren softly.

It was going to be a long night.

. . .

A week had passed since that night. Eren could remember that they had a few rounds before Levi decided to call it a night. There was a lot of cleaning in the morning after, but it was a new experience.

Eren decided it was the time that he went to see Reiner. He could remember that the Alpha wanted to talk to him about something, something that he didn't want Levi to know.

Eren knew he had to be back in an hour because Levi said that they were going to discuss about the matters between Maria and Sina in the meeting. Eren had definitely had made an impression that day a week ago.

The council members knew to watch their tongue when it came to matters about Omegas. They would learn, eventually. Eren knew he would need more people for the rebellion, but he also knew that it wasn't the best time. He was pregnant and engaged.

Levi had made arrangements for the wedding to take place in three months, while the coronation would take place two months after. They were to be married at Shiganshina. When Levi had told the council, they weren't too happy, but Levi had told them that Eren was going to take the coronation the right way. It was their wedding, for god sake.

Eren had left the palace and entered the gardens, making his way to the stables.

He entered and saw Lucas and Roxas 'talking' to each other. Bertolt was beside them, patting Lucas's neck. He turned to the Omega at the door and smiled.

"Eren Jäeger. Well, what can we do for the future Queen of Maria?" he asked. Eren rolled his eyes, but he smiled softly.

"I've come to see Reiner. He wanted to talk to me and I haven't had the chance," Eren replied. Bertolt looked a little more serious and gestured for Eren to follow, which he did.

Bertolt led him to the stables office, where Reiner was. Reiner looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Eren, I was just writing a form about one of the new horses. Mikasa Ackerman needs one and we have found the perfect one," he said. Eren nodded. Mikasa had officially become one of the guards; now she really was going to protect him too much. But he was pleased for her.

"Anyway," Reiner began, "I wanted to talk to you about Annie." Eren frowned and leaned against the wall.

"You know Annie?" he asked. Both Reiner and Bertolt breathed out a laugh.

"Yes, we know her. In fact, we know her better than The Great Rivaille Ackerman himself. We had heard the news that she helped you escape and we wanted to know if it was true. We were like the three musketeers when we were kids, but then she vanished and we hadn't heard from her. Is it true?" Bertolt asked. Eren watched their eyes. They were filled with hope.

Even if Eren knew that it wasn't true, he would probably say that it was. They looked as if they would be heartbroken if told otherwise. So Eren told the truth.

"Yes, it is true. She helped me and went to get Levi. She came here, you know. I would have thought you'd see her," Eren replied. Their smiles brightened, until turning into just relief.

"No, we didn't see her. She was in and out before Connie could make an omelette, which is actually quite fast. She probably didn't even know we worked here. It's a big step up from being in the slumps," Reiner said. Eren smiled.

"I don't know what happened to her afterwards, but I'm sure she'll be back. Levi told me that she would return to see me, alive, and the cub, also alive," he explained. Reiner leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you for telling me, Eren. I'm pleased to know that she is still around. Annie had been known for getting into trouble and mixing with the wrong people. It was never her fault, but we feared that she would be dead. Knowing this, we can finally put our minds to rest and wait for her return," Reiner replied. Eren nodded and believed it was time that he should be going.

He said goodbye to Reiner and Bertolt, leaving them to celebrate for their friend's safety. He walked back into the palace and saw Levi sitting on the stairs.

Eren saw him and walked up to him.

"Did you know that Reiner and Bertolt knew Annie?" he asked, curious. Levi looked up at his mate and nodded.

"Yeah. This was before I was friends with her though, and a little after. She went between me and them. No idea why, but she thought we wouldn't get along. She disappeared a while after I had left. Grisha took her," he replied. Eren nodded and sat down on the step, next to him.

"So, why is this meeting about Sina?" Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"Sina is a rich Kingdom, unlike Maria. We have an alliance, but I fear that the King may want to think otherwise," he said. Eren frowned.

"Why? What has Maria done?" he asked. Levi smiled and shook his head.

"It's not what Maria has done. It's what it hasn't done. You remember the Princess of Sina, right?" Levi asked. How could Eren forget? That snobby little bitch had come in and thought of Eren as a mistress. He huffed and nodded. "She has been complaining to her father. He's a good man, but I think that his daughter has a lot of power over him. She may be an Omega, but a lot of people are creeped out by her, that's why they follow her orders. Anyway, the rest will be discussed at the meeting. We should go."

Eren nodded and stood up, as well as Levi, and walked upstairs to the meeting room. They walked inside and, as usual, everyone was already there. They stood up as their King and the future Queen walked in and bowed. They took their seats and began.

"Has anyone heard the news as to what Sina are up to?" Levi asked. Nile stood up and bowed.

"Your Majesty, Sina is currently quiet. We believe that King Pixis will either ask you to come to him or he comes to you. Even if he doesn't wish to wage war, it is risky to go over," Nile said. Levi hummed in response.

"Darius came over without any bullshit. What can't I go over there without any bullshit, Nile? We have not decided to wage war and we will not do so if the alliance still stands. If Pixis wishes for me to come over, I will. I want to clear this whole matter. Sina maybe rich, but they are the type of people that don't get news very quickly," Levi replied. Nile nodded and sat down. Moblit stood up and bowed.

"There is also the matter of the Princess Hitch. We believe that she is the cause of this matter and that she is still focused on marrying Your Majesty," he said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know. It was you people's fault, anyway. If you didn't invite her round without my permission, I'm sure she wouldn't be like this," Levi said. Some of the council members looked down. The older Alpha stood up.

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but we were only doing it for the Kingdom. We believe that if you married Princess Sina, then Maria would be able to become richer and the alliance would be stronger. We did not know you had already found your mate," he said.

Levi hummed and gestures for both Moblit and the Alpha to sit down. They did so.

Levi stood up.

"Alright, enough about Princess Hitch. The main issue is how are we going to stop Sina from falling into a tantrum over a snobby little Princess that didn't get her way for once? She went crying to daddy and probably made up some lies. Like I say, Sina doesn't get news very quickly. If we are going to act, we need to act soon. We need to know what Pixis knows; whether what he has been told is true or false. I shall write to Pixis first and request a meeting with him about Maria and Sina. We cannot just hide and expect the richer Kingdoms to look for us," Levi said. The council members nodded. The older Alpha turned to Eren.

"And what doesn't Sir Eren think of this?" he asked. Eren knew that they were testing him. He held his head up high.

"I agree with Rivaille. Not because he is King and he has made the decision, but because we cannot hide behind walls for the rest of our lives. If we have something to say, we say it. We cannot always wait for people to make the first move, because if we do, and it's wrong, then we've lost our chance," Eren replied. The Alpha smiled and sat back.

"Spoken like a true nobleman," he muttered. Eren hummed in response. He was slowly being accepted, but he knew he still had a long way to go.

Levi sat down.

"Very well, it is settled. I will request for the meeting to be held during next week. Eren shall accompany me. After all, his duties involve more than bearing children," Levi said, looking around, his eyes narrow. The room felt very tense after that.

Afterward, everyone was allowed to leave. Farlan stayed behind.

"Well done today, Eren. You are fitting into your role perfectly. You'll already be the perfect Queen before you are even Queen," Farlan teased. Eren rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I doubt it. What is a perfect Queen, anyway? To the rest of the council, I'm sure a perfect Queen to them is someone who produces heirs and nothing more," Eren muttered. Farlan smiled and put his hand on Eren shoulder.

"You know that old Alpha guy?" he asked. Eren nodded. "He has been on the council since the late years of Levi's grandfather. He has seen two Kings pass. He understood what Kenny went on about because he refused to marry again after his mate died. He's starting to warm up to you, I promise. Keep this up and the rebellion will be fine in a few years time, or whenever you're ready. I hope that Isabel can go out there one day and be respected. You have a lot of weight on your shoulders, Eren, make sure you don't carry it alone."

Eren nodded and looked at Levi, who also nodded.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll stay behind and write this letter. It won't take me too long," Levi said. Eren and Farlan nodded and left the room.

Eren decided that he would hang out with Farlan and Isabel. He hadn't seen Isabel for a while and he wanted to see if she was okay. They went to the lounge and saw Isabel on one of the sofas, drawing. Eren didn't know she could draw.

Isabel looked up and smiled at her visitors.

"How was the meeting?" she asked. Farlan nodded.

"Yeah, it went okay. Eren has made a big impression on the council, so everything's good," he said, before reaching down and peeking his mate on the lips. Isabel turned to Eren and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Eren, and so grateful. I hope everything goes fine. I'm sure you're not worrying about the Omega stuff just yet, but it's always good to make an impression," she said, before going back to her drawing.

"I didn't know you could draw," Eren said. Farlan laughed a little.

"She can't, but she wants to," he said, taking the drawing pad from her hand and showing the picture to Eren.

"It looks like an abominable snowman," he commented. Isabel glared and huffed, snatching the pad back.

"It's supposed to be a bunny," she said. Eren and Farlan looked at each other confused.

"Why does it have pointy teeth, then?" Eren asked.

"Why does it have red eyes?" Farlan asked. They were teasing her and she knew it.

Isabel soon started to laugh. It was all good and Eren hoped it would stay like that.


	28. Preparations

Levi had written his letter to Pixis. He had heard a reply in a few days time saying that Pixis had agreed to have the meeting, on the terms that it was in Sina and that Darius was there as well. Levi had said that there hadn't been a King meeting like that in a few decades. Kenny didn't interact with the other Kingdoms much, so it never happened during his reign.

The meeting was to be held in a few days, and Levi planned to bring Eren. Not to show him off, but to help him understand the other Kingdoms and get them on his side. They needed to like him to listen.

Eren was ten weeks pregnant, but there hadn't been much change. He would still throw up, but he still hadn't shown. Hanji said it was normal because it was his first child. The sun didn't help. It was so hot in Maria that even the guards had to wear thin clothing. Eren felt sorry for the guards who stood outside.

Sure, it was nice to stay in the warmth of the sun, but when it was god knows how many degrees, it was not so nice.

Levi didn't have a lot of meetings over the week, just a huge bunch of paperwork to do with the meeting. He would sometimes tell Eren what he was doing and ask him to remember certain things.

Eren was pleased that Levi wasn't treating him as just a Queen, even though he wasn't Queen yet. He spoke to him and allowed him to contribute. That was the type of person Levi was. He would never allow someone who could be useful, being useless.

It was the middle of the week and Eren was in the library with Petra. He was fanning himself with a bit of paper he folded. Petra was due to go back home the next day, so he wanted to spend today with her. Eren was sort of grateful that he didn't have heats while being pregnant, but he was wondering what he would say on the matter after the cub was born.

Hanji said that the cub was due some time in February, so it was still a while yet. He knew it was a little early to discuss baby names, but Petra was determined to talk about it. Wasn't it something you discussed with the father?

"Oh Oh! I know! If it's a boy, you should call him Conrad. And if it's a girl, you should call her Heidi. Heidi means noble, you know," Petra said excitedly while fanning himself.

Eren rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't like it. Why do we have to talk about this, Petra? It's still way too early," Eren complained. Petra patted Eren on the head.

"It's never too early. People think of baby names when they aren't even pregnant. By the way, Eren, what do you want the gender to be?" she asked.

Eren looked down.

"A boy. If I produce an Alpha, that means he'll be the heir," he replied. Petra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're going to have a girl," she commented. Eren looked at her confused.

"What?" he questioned. Petra tutted him.

"Eren, don't you know the rule? The mother is always wrong. I've got friends who have had children, and they always get the opposite of the child they want. It's fate. So that means Hanji has already lost. Which means that it's just down to me and Erwin," she said. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"You actually got Erwin to bet on a Beta? How the hell did you do it?" Eren asked. Petra folded her arms.

"It wasn't easy, but he soon gave up on our begging and surrendered," Petra said. Eren could just imagine Hanji and Petra cornering Erwin and forcing him to bet against his will. Poor Erwin...

Eren shook his head.

"There is no rule to it, Petra. It's a 50:50 chance. To be honest, the gender doesn't matter; all that matters is that they're healthy," he replied. Petra sighed.

"Aw, spoken like a true mother. I can't wait to find my mate..." she muttered. Eren pushed her slightly, which made her laugh. "But seriously, Eren. I don't think Levi cares about the gender. Giving birth is a scary thing. I think that the only thing he cares about right now is you getting out alive," Petra said more seriously. Eren frowned.

"How dangerous is it?" he asked. Petra thought for a moment.

"I remember my mother telling me that people can die from too much blood loss or infections. These are dark times, Eren, but I'm sure that with Hanji's help, you'll make it out perfectly," she encouraged. Eren looked a little lost.

"I don't think I want to be pregnant anymore," he muttered, half serious. Petra smiled gently and hugged him.

"You'll be okay, Eren. You're right, it is too early to start thinking about all this, also it's too hot. Why don't we go outside and find a nice spot under a tree," Petra suggested.

"You make it sound like we are going to have tea and laze around all day. Don't you have work to do? I haven't seen you do any work apart from the day I met you. All I see you do is talk to Hanji, Levi or me," Eren said. Petra shrugged her shoulders.

"You always catch me at the wrong time. I do plenty for this place, trust me. This is my day off for packing, before I go tomorrow. We are allowed to laze around. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me. I want to get outside and look up at the blue sky through the green leaves of the trees," she said like she was daydreaming about it as she said it. Eren smiled.

"You sound like you are writing one of those old books. Fine," Eren said. Petra jumped out of her chair and grabbed Eren's hand.

"Come on. I want to go now. I'm allowed to drag you around, even if you are going to be Queen. You're my friend and I can do what I please," she said. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"I never said you couldn't. I don't like people treating me different. Treat me like a normal person, and I will be content," he replied.

"Oh, now who sounds like they are writing an old book," Petra said. Eren rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be tugged along.

They walked outside into the blazing heat, but there was still a slight breeze. Eren could see the heat waves coming off the grass in the distance.

Petra dragged him down the stone steps. She dragged him passed the rose bush, which was bursting with colour. She dragged him passed the stables.

Finally, Petra stopped under a large tree on the right side of the huge field.

"I love this spot," she said. "I always come here during the summer." Petra sighed and lay down on the grass, closing her eyes. The temperature in the shade was just right, and Eren could understand why it was a beautiful spot.

They could see the palace, the stables and the whole field from where they sat. They couldn't even smell the stables; which was a good thing.

Eren also lay down on the grass and found that it was soft. It reminded him of Shiganshina, but without the Silene Destas. He too closed his eyes and relished in the soft breeze.

"I hated being an Omega," Petra suddenly said. Eren opened his eyes and turned to the Omega next to him, confused. She smiled back at him and looked down. "My life has been miserable, apart from when Levi took me in and allowed me to work here. I hate going away every month to hide my smell because it attracts males like they are some damn dogs. I hate being whistled to whenever I go into town by other guys. I know that people have already said this, Eren, and it puts a lot of pressure on you, but end this. Please. I don't want to be afraid of the world anymore. I'm not like you, but I try to be strong. I trust you to put an end to this and make this world a better place."

Eren frowned and then nodded.

"Why all of this suddenly?" he asked. Petra turned back to the sky and sighed.

"You wouldn't know because you have been strong all your life, but there are so many Omegas out there who are afraid to stand up and allow their voices to be heard. You need to be the source, Eren. Allow them to speak through you and then stop the suffering. I'm sure you're aware that the Omega trade thing was only the beginning," she replied. Eren looked serious and nodded.

"You're wrong. I haven't been strong for the whole of my life, or the part that mattered. I've been a coward hiding behind walls that weren't needed. I understand, Petra, but as I tell everyone else who asks, I need time. I'm sure I have told this to you before but I'm sure Levi would put me under house arrest if I ever dared to do all that now," he replied. Petra smiled.

"Levi is good to you. He's a great King that seems to only love you, but that's okay. He knows his responsibilities, that's all that matters," she smiled.

"You speak of me being a selfish bastard that only loves his wife, but knows he has a job," said Levi's voice. Petra shrieked out of surprise and turned around to see Levi leaning against the tree. She turned to Eren, who looked completely fine.

"You get used to it eventually," he commented. Petra shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You're going to give someone a heart attack one day, Levi," she said to the King. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Depending on the person, I don't mind at all. If I cause the people who call me 'Levi' a heart attack, then I will be hurt a little," he said.

"'A little' he says," Petra muttered, before standing up. "I'm surprised you can go out in this weather dressed like that."

Levi was wearing a long sleeve, white, button-up shirt and black trousers. He looked down at his attire and shrugged his shoulders.

"They're thin, so the heat doesn't affect me much with these clothes. I don't wear short," he replied.

"Why?" Eren asked. Levi turned to his mate.

"Because I don't like showing too much skin. Only to you, love," he teased the last bit. Eren blushed slightly, before pretending he didn't hear what Levi had just said and lay back down.

"Oi, no bedroom talk when I or anyone else is around," Petra said. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I just came here to see if Eren was okay, and you, of course, Petra," he added. Petra gave a mean smile but didn't really mean it. "I've been sitting in that hot room for hours, and Farlan came in saying that I could have a break. It's strange that the friend of the King can say I can have a break, but I can't," Levi pondered. Eren sighed.

"Because you would probably take way too many breaks and the work would take longer to complete," he replied, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"As long as I get it in on time with no mistakes, they shouldn't care," Levi said. Petra laughed slightly.

"You didn't use to be like this, Levi, but I'm glad. I think Eren is a bad influence. You used to do your work as soon you were given it," she said. Levi huffed.

"That was before I had other commitments," he replied. Eren opened his eyes and looked up to his mate.

"You make me sound like a bad thing. Am I really just a commitment?" he teased. Levi glared slightly at Eren.

"Shut up, brat." Eren stuck his tongue out, before closing his eyes again.

"I'm very worried about what will happen if I leave," Petra said. "I can hear Levi's mind saying 'get lost, Petra'. Maybe I should stay."

"Get lost, Petra," Levi said.

"And there we have it!"

"Can we stop with the bad comedy act," Eren complained. "I don't even know if you are trying to be funny. I'm with Petra on this one, maybe she should stay." Levi grinned wolfishly.

"Why? You afraid of what will happen if she left?" he asked. Eren huffed.

"Don't get so full of yourself," he muttered. Levi hummed in response.

"Anyway, I should be getting back. I received a letter from Darius before I went on break and still haven't read it. I'll fill you in on it later, Eren," Levi said. Eren put his hand up, signalling he understood before he heard footsteps walking away.

It was that moment when he felt lips on his own. His eyes shot open, but the lips were already gone. Levi's grey eyes stared down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Cunning bastard," Eren commented. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really something you call your fiancé?" he teased.

"You don't mind when I usually call you that. Now go back to work, your kisses are too hot, and I mean in the temperature way," Eren replied. Levi chuckled slightly, before leaning up.

"Fine," Levi said, stubbornly, before walking away. Eren huffed and closed his eyes again, taking in the slight breeze.

. . .

Levi walked back into his office and saw the letter from Darius on his desk. He picked it up and opened it, reading:

 

Rivaille

I apologise that I haven't written to you about this Sina business. I too have been occupied with the matter and haven't had time until now. Pixis has informed me that his daughter may try and make a scene. I suggest that you keep an eye on Eren. Pixis has warned me that she may want to take his place, although, knowing you, you would never allow that. He doesn't know about you being engaged or that you are completely serious about Eren, he just thinks that he is a nuisance. It seems that The Princess Hitch has truly lost her marbles. One would argue if she ever had them. For an Omega, she is reasonably powerful but mostly stubborn and Pixis just want her off his back.

I have attached some information about Sina and Hitch in the envelope. Read them and maybe they could be put to use in the meeting in a few days time.

I hope that you, your mate and unborn child are well. I shall see you at the meeting.

Darius.

 

Levi folded the letter and looked inside the envelope, finding pages of things that involved Hitch, including her medical file. Levi skim read through it, before smiling. He had found the information that he had been looking for. Hopefully, everything would go according to plan.

. . .

Ever since Levi had left to go back to work and read Darius's letter, Eren noticed that Levi was sometimes watching him when Eren wasn't looking. He wasn't doing the usual look of happiness or love, it was more protective. Eren knew there was something up.

Levi had finished his work, and after dinner, they went back to their room. Levi gripped Eren's hand tightly, and Eren couldn't stop thinking of what was wrong. Was he in danger or something?

Levi wasn't the type to get protective over stupid and pathetic shit. They entered their room and Eren closed the door behind them.

"Levi?" Eren asked. Levi hummed in response. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Levi turned to Eren a little confused, but he knew what he was talking about.

"That's a strange choice of words. What do you mean?" he asked. Eren huffed.

"You've been staring at me like something is going to snatch me away in a few days. What did Darius's letter say?" he asked. Levi looked serious and held his head up high.

"I'm not one to keep secrets for people's own good, so I'll tell. Hitch may be planning something that involves you disappearing," Levi replied. Eren glared.

"Bitch. I thought I told her that it wasn't my fault," he said. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a pampered Princess that gets whatever she wants from her daddy," he commented. Eren thought for a second.

"Are you sure you want me to go to this meeting?" Eren asked. Levi looked at his mate and nodded slowly.

"I would prefer if you didn't, but you need to go. Besides, if you don't turn up then both Pixis and Hitch will just think that you're a Queen that has nothing to do with my affairs. They will see you as weak, and we can't have that. Darius is on our side, and the same goes with Pixis, partly. I wish he would learn to teach that brat of his not to hold grudges that don't mean shit," Levi said. Eren smiled and went over to Levi and hugged him.

"Why can't people leave us alone? The Council. Hitch. They won't stop. I don't want to be feared, Levi, but I don't want to be looked down on," Eren muttered. Levi hugged him back.

"You don't need to be feared, you just need to be respected. Keep your eyes peeled in Sina. Knowing you, you'll probably take down your own kidnapper before I even realise it," Levi said. Eren breathed out a laugh.

"True. Hitch doesn't really know what I can do. She just knows I can dodge and slap, but that seems sissy to me. What do you do to a Princess when they're being a bitch?" Eren asked himself. Levi hummed.

"You slap them again and tell them to grow up. I'm so happy Hitch has a brother, sadly he's currently away on business," he replied. Eren leaned back a bit.

"Hitch has a brother?" he asked. Levi nodded.

"Yeah. He used to come around when I was younger, with Hitch. She would always want to play with us, but he would never allow it, so she spent time picking flowers in the garden, alone. I sometimes wonder what she would be like if we included her in our games. Maybe she would be better behaved and not try to stand out so much," Levi replied. Eren hummed in response, before peeking Levi on the lips.

"Maybe. Why is her brother on business?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"He's in his early twenties, and during that time Princes have to go on business to gain respect and learn properly how to govern a country. Kenny didn't help me, so I spent a whole year away from the three Kingdoms, meeting the most snobbiest Kings imaginable. I insulted a few, and that's pretty much the only thing that made the trip worthwhile," he replied. Eren nodded.

"How long has he been gone for?" he asked.

"I don't know. He could be back in a month, he could be back for the meeting. I hope he is, he can help me deal with his sister," Levi said. Eren smiled and let go of Levi. He walked to the bed and lay down. Levi walked over and joined him, lying next to his mate. Levi's hand rested on Eren's stomach.

"Your stomach had hardened slightly, you should be growing soon," he said. Eren smiled.

"You sound so excited to see me fat. Is that a fetish I had no idea about?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes and shoved him slightly.

"No, brat, I just want to make sure the cub is growing fine. Boy or Girl. Alpha, Beta or Omega. I will love and protect them, also being the most annoying dad in the world and make them clean their room. They are not having a dirty room. If they do, I'm not giving them anything in my will," Levi threatened. Eren laughed.

"You sound like my mother. She said that if I even got married without telling her, then she would write me out of her will. Now that I think about it, I almost didn't tell her before I left Shiganshina," Eren said. Levi smiled and placed one of his hands on Eren's ear, stroking it slightly.

"What were you and Petra talking about earlier?" he asked.

"She wanted me to end the Omega stuff like everyone else does. I told her that you would probably put me under house arrest if I dared to do it with this cub inside of me, then she said that you were good, and you heard the rest," Eren replied. Levi huffed.

"True. Wait a few years and you can do it til your heart's content, but I don't trust the people to take so kindly to it. I don't want you to get stressed. You can do that after the kid is out," he said.

"You make me sound like you are giving me free will to do what I want, only on the condition that I bear your children," Eren said. Levi chucked and kissed Eren's cheek.

"That's another way of putting it," Levi teased. Eren folded his arms and pouted.

"Bastard..."

. . .

Petra had left early the next morning. She had said a quick goodbye, before departing. Eren waved her off and felt a little lonely, but he had Levi. There was also Isabel; Eren could turn to her because she was an Omega.

They were due to leave the next day. Levi had said that they were probably going to stay three nights, so Eren had to pack a few things. He wasn't the type to pack masses of stuff for no reason.

Levi stayed busy with more Sina work. Apparently, Darius had sent another letter. It was about him keeping an eye on Eren as well. Eren felt a little uncomfortable because he knew he was going to be continuously watched throughout the meeting, he dreaded what Hitch had planned.

The problem was that he had no idea how to handle her. He had hit guys before, but never a girl, apart from that one time when he slapped her. It wasn't that he was sexist because he knew he would slap her again if she tried anything funny, but he never liked doing that sort of stuff. He felt uncomfortable hitting one of his own statuses because they would usually be on his side. Even the Omegas who used to resent him like him now. He had saved so many, after all, so he had gained respect from his own status.

All that was left was Betas and Alphas, plus Maria, Rose and Sina. There were about a few hundred thousand, maybe a lot more, of each status in each Kingdom. That was a lot of people.

Eren decided that he would hang out with Armin for the day. It wasn't that he was the type of Queen that had to go and find someone to play with while his husband, or future husband, was working. Levi had given him work before, but it would never be much. Mainly because Levi felt like Eren would mess it up. Eren couldn't agree more.

He stayed in Hanji's lab. Hanji and Armin were in the middle of an experiment when he had come in, and they allowed him to watch. Armin took notes and had leant properly about what to do and what to hand Hanji. He was doing great.

Eren had watched his best friends throughout the past weeks and he felt so happy. Armin was achieving his dream of working in a lab with one of the craziest scientists out there. Mikasa had become a full member of the palace guards.

Eren had heard that there was a special section in the guards unit called "The Survey Corps". Mikasa was trying out of it. They were the people who went around protecting the other people of the Kingdom and had more privileges because they were the top guards. Gunther and Eld were one of them too, as well as Erwin and Mike of course.

The Survey Corps had the right to access parts of the palace that guards weren't meant to go, they were special. Mikasa wanted to be able to protect Eren and become much closer. She also wanted to keep an eye on Levi.

Eren was happy for his friends. One had become a scientist. One had become an amazing guard. One had become a Queen. He could just see himself tell himself that in the future. They had all achieved things that they would have never done if Levi had never shown up.

Armin was taking down notes frantically, even though Hanji wasn't saying anything and just nodded. Eren had to watch from the sidelines with safety glasses on. He watched carefully as the dark blue liquid produced a huge amount of smoke. Eren coughed.

"Hanji, have you ever done anything that doesn't involve causing the whole room to fill with smoke?" Eren choked. Hanji laughed slightly.

"Of course I have, but Levi says that smoking is the safest reaction of all my experiments. I've made a hole in the wall before; that didn't make him happy," she said. Eren wasn't surprised. Armin smiled at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know either. However, the things that we have done already are actually really cool. We've even looked at your blood," Armin said. Hanji had a look on her face like she didn't want Armin to say anything more.

"And? What did it say?" Eren asked.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," Hanji changed the subject. "Armin, help me clean up. It's a beautiful day, Eren, you shouldn't be in here when it's so hot."

Eren didn't look surprised.

"What are you hiding, Hanji," he asked. Hanji's expression then became quite serious. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really want to tell you, but it's a story for another day. I promised that you will find out, but not today. I want it to be a surprise. It has nothing to do with your cub, so don't worry. It's nothing bad," she replied. Eren understood, but he was still curious. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Eren said, getting up from his seat and walking us of the room. He wasn't going to press into it. If it was nothing bad, then he didn't need to worry. Hanji's expression was the type that he knew he shouldn't fight against. She was serious, but there was a smile in her voice that made Eren trust her. To an extent.

Eren walked back upstairs and wondered if he should bother Levi. He was in their room doing work.

Eren decided that it wouldn't hurt to say 'hi'. He knocked lightly on the door, entering after hearing a 'come in'. Levi was at the desk by the window on the left side of the room. He turned to his mate and groaned.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to see you. This stuff is as boring as hell," Levi complained. Eren rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"And here I thought you would think I'm just being a brat coming to visit you," Eren replied. Levi breathed out a laugh as he started writing again.

"That too," he said. "Anyway, what can I do for you? I thought you were with Hanji and Armin." Eren nodded.

"I was, but Hanji kicked me out after Armin said that they had been looking at my blood. As long as they don't take anymore, they can look all they want," he replied. Levi sighed.

"Shitty Glasses has always been weird, especially when I come to people's blood. She likes to know how we tick and what's so different about us," Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"I feel like you toss me from person to person just to get rid of me," Eren said, not entirely meaning it.

"Oh, of course, you're a very annoying brat," Levi teased. "Nah, you can help me if you want. This stuff is the type you can do. It's just about Sina and Maria and blady blady blah." Levi was definitely bored.

"You sound like you are having a whale of a time," Eren said sarcastically. Levi huffed.

"You have no idea."


	29. Sina

It was raining the next morning. Eren sighed as he looked out the window. He wasn't fond of the idea of going outside in such dismal weather for hours. They were going to Sina that day and Levi had told Eren to wait for him in the lounge.

Eren sat by the window, a rucksack at his feet, and waited for his mate while staring at the droplets. He didn't know why, but there was something about the rain that he thought was mesmerising. The rain wasn't heavy, but it was enough to soak them completely if they stood in it for five minutes.

The door to the room opened and Eren turned around, away from the window. It was Gunther and Eld. They bowed.

"Sir Eren, King Rivaille has ordered us to escort you to him," Gunther said, winking. Eren smiled.

"It's good to see you two again. I was wondering if you had died on the mission that Levi had mentioned you were on," he replied. Both of the guards relaxed.

"Nah, it wasn't too dangerous. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay in Maria and that no one else was missing,' Eld said. Eren nodded and walked up to them.

"Okay, take me to Levi," Eren said. They both nodded before Eld handed Eren's cloak to him.

"It's raining outside, as you have guessed. If we send you to Rivaille without this, he would probably skin us," Eld said. Eren smiled and accepted the cloak, throwing it over himself and putting the hood up, The Wings of Freedom on his back. Eren knew that he would definitely have to wear them for his coronation.

They led him out of the room and to the front door, outside. He could see twenty horses in front of him, and their owners standing beside them. Lucas and Roxas stood second from the front, while Levi stood by the door waiting for Eren.

Levi turned to his mate and nodded.

"Let's go," he said. Eren nodded and followed Levi into the rain.

As Eren made his way to the front of the troops, he saw Mikasa. She smiled softly and waved. Eren was glad she was coming. Erwin and Mike, as well as Gunther, Eld and Auruo, were coming too. Erwin and Mike stood at the front.

Levi stopped in front of Lucas and turned to Eren.

"Stay close in Sina, Eren. We may have an alliance with them, but I don't trust them. Mikasa is tagging along as well and she understands that her top priority is you. I made sure of that," Levi said. Eren nodded and smiled

"Thank you," he replied. Levi smiled slightly, before kissing Eren quickly and getting on his horse. Eren got on Roxas, and Erwin and Mike started to walk on.

Everyone started to move and then went into a gallop. They exited the main courtyard and passed the gates. They all stayed in a line and Eren could understand why there were so many guards coming. Mikasa rode behind him.

It was going to be a long journey to Sina.

. . .

They had left early in the morning, and by the time they had passed the Sina border the rain had stopped and it was the early afternoon. They had stopped for a ten-minute break halfway but got back to moving quickly.

Levi hadn't said much during the journey, which didn't bother Eren at all. He knew that he was thinking of what was going to happen. Having all of the Kingdoms together was probably going to lead to a disagreement. Hopefully, it would have nothing to do with Eren. Overall, no one really spoke. Mikasa would make a comment here and there, but there was never a full conversation. They would probably be fine as soon as they reached the Sina palace.

Eren was getting stomach cramps through the journey, which was not a good sign.

"You okay, brat?" Levi asked, turning his eyes to his Omega, but also keeping an eye on the road. Eren smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. My stomach just hurts, that's all. I've heard that it's supposed to be a sign for my tummy starting the stretch and loosen," he replied quietly, not really wanting to announce what he had just said to everyone. Levi nodded.

"Hang in there. We're almost there," he said. Eren nodded slightly and tried his best to snap out of it and just ignore the pain. Everything was going to be alright.

Eren swallowed and trusted Roxas to keep up with the troops. He could feel Mikasa's gaze on him, knowing that he knew she was watching him.

Eren still had cramps by the time Erwin had shouted that they were nearly there. He just wanted to get off Roxas and stretch for a bit.

A large town came into view, and Erwin and Mike began to slow down. Eren sighed as the cramp began to lighten a bit and they trotted through the town. Eren kept his hood up as people stared and little children pointed in awe, their tales waging frantically.

They had made it passed the town and the palace came into view. On top of the gates was a unicorn. It was the Sina symbol.

They walked into the courtyard and Eren noticed that it was so different from Maria. He gulped lightly but told himself to snap out of it and man up; said the guy who was pregnant.

Eren saw that a bald man with a moustache was waiting for them in front of the entrance on the steps. The troop stopped when everyone was in a line in front of the palace.

Levi got off of Lucas and offered to help Eren, which he accepted. They walked up to the bald man, who was smiling. He put his hand out.

"Rivaille Ackerman, I believe it has been five years since I last saw your face. You haven't changed at all, except for the fact that you are now King," the man greeted. Levi nodded and took the hand, shaking it.

"I agree, Pixis, and I hope that we can still be friends when this meeting is over," Levi said. Pixis laughed slightly.

"Ah yes. I hope so too. Darius has already arrived. Come inside. Your manservant can wait here," Pixis said. Eren glared slightly, but Levi spoke first.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Pixis, but I have no manservant. I would like to introduce to you my mate, Eren Jäeger. He is to be the Queen of Maria in a few months," Levi introduced. Pixis looked slightly shocked as he walked slowly up to Eren.

"So it is true. The male Omega truly exists. I should have known. I'm an old man and thought that my senses were playing tricks on me. His smell is remarkably strong and it seems that he is also carrying an heir. I guess this really does prove that Sina in slow on getting news. I congratulate you, Rivaille, and you too, Eren," Pixis said. Eren nodded.

Pixis walked inside and Levi took Eren's hand, tugging him along slightly. Levi could tell that he wasn't going to leave him behind at any cost.

They walked into the lounge and Darius was there. The Rose King smiled at the pair who walked in.

"Ah, I see you two have finally made it," he said. Pixis nodded.

"Darius, why didn't you tell me that Rivaille has a mate and an unborn child?" Pixis asked. Darius pushed up his glasses.

"Because I wanted you to find out for yourself. What did you think Eren was? Please tell me. Eren, what did he think you were?" he asked Eren. Eren pouted slightly.

"A manservant," he muttered. Darius laughed.

"Ah, Pixis, you always know what to call them. I'm sure my wife would love to hear how you called the future Queen of Maria a manservant," the old Alpha laughed. Pixis sighed.

"I get it, Darius, I'm sorry. It was rude of me to assume that, but I thought that male Omegas were just myths," the Sina King replied. Levi sighed and sat down, pulling Eren next to him.

"Well, Pixis, as you can see, your myth is actually a reality. And he's mine," Levi said, gripping Eren's hand a little tighter. Pixis nodded.

"I apologise, Eren," he said, before sitting down.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, and Eren couldn't believe it. The three Kingdoms had joined after how many years, and they had nothing to say. He felt like slapping his forehead.

Pixis sat back. "Now, I know that we will discuss this in the meeting, with witnesses, but I need to clarify what each of you knows. And I'm sure you want to know what I know as well," he said. Levi nodded.

"True. It seems that your daughter has been causing trouble," Levi said. Pixis sighed.

"I know. It seems Hitch does not fully understand. I fear that even when you tell her that you are to be married, she still will not give up," he replied. Darius frowned.

"Why do you give her so much freedom? I do not wish to insult the Omega status, as Eren is here, but can't you learn to control her?" he asked. Pixis linked his hands and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"Hitch has always been a problem child. I don't give her as much freedom as you think, but she believes that a Princess must marry a Prince or a King in this case," he said. Levi sighed.

"What of her brother?" he asked.

"Marlo is due to come back any day now. I hope he can have a word with her, but I fear it may not be enough," Pixis said. Eren looked down at his hands, which were on his lap. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to suggest that he spoke to her. He wanted to be the one to make her stop all of the nonsense that she was doing and realise that he wasn't there to be a face, but someone to help. The only thing that held him back was probably because Levi was looking at him in the corner of his eye like he could read his mind. It was a dead no.

Levi stood up.

"Well, I believe that we can discuss the rest in the meeting tomorrow. Eren and I are tired from our long journey and would like to rest in peace for a while. It's only the mid-afternoon, but I'm sure it would be best if we stayed out of the way until we are needed," Levi said. Eren tried to hold back a gulp. What was Levi planning? It wasn't something good. Pixis smiled.

"Of course. I will have the servants take you to your room. And you are in no way a disturbance, Rivaille. Darius and I shall see you and Eren at dinner. Hitch will be there, so I will have a word with her about manners," he said. Levi nodded and grabbed Eren's wrist, leading him out of the room.

The servants bowed and took them to their room upstairs. It was about the same size as the Prince's chamber back in Maria. The walls were covered in a dark blue paper. The bed was covered with a dark red duvet that made Eren want to jump on it, before realising where he actually was. A desk was placed by the window on the left-hand side, and a bathroom on the far right, next to the bed.

The servants bowed again, before closing the door. Eren was waiting for Levi to speak. He knew he wasn't in trouble, but he was waiting for a lecture.

Levi walked to the desk in the room and sat down, sitting to the side. He looked at Eren like he was trying to read into his soul.

"If you wanted to say what I thought you were going to say back there, then I want to know one thing. Why?" Levi asked. "Hitch has been horrible to you and even called you my mistress. Why do you want to go talk to her and make her see sense?"

Eren looked down slightly, but still kept his head up.

"She's a Princess that wants to marry a Prince. It's like she lives in a fairy tale. I don't resent her for hating me. I don't pity her because she is an Omega. I pity her because she believes she is higher than she is," Eren said. Levi looked confused.

"You do realise you are talking a bunch of bullshit, right? What do you mean?" he asked. Eren walked over and sat down on the desk.

"Think about it, Levi. She goes around and makes people do whatever she wants. She thinks people are afraid of her, but in reality, they are just creeped out. I don't know what she is planning, or if she is planning something, but I am ready and I want to speak to her before we leave. She has no idea about what we are planning, just like the rest of the three Kingdoms," he said. Levi rested his chin on his linked hands.

"Fine. We'll go with you stupid idea and hope that it will be a brave one. Just make sure whatever you do, it doesn't ruin the alliance," Levi said. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"You trust me that much?" he questioned. Levi smiled.

"More or less. You're stupid, brat, but sometimes your stupid ideas are genius," he said.

"I have no idea if I should take that as a compliment."

"My point is that I trust you to make the right decision because I know you will make a wise one. Just don't let it get to your head," Levi said. Eren smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course," he replied, getting off the desk. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked. Eren looked at him.

"To explore," he replied. Levi looked uneasy.

"I'm not too fond of you going around by yourself. I did say that I didn't want you to leave my sight. I don't trust these people. How are your pains, by the way?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"I feel better. I don't trust these people either, but trust ME, Levi, I know what I am doing. If everyone sees you escorting me everywhere then they will just think of me as a normal Omega that can't take care of themselves," Eren replied. Levi hummed in response.

"One hour. I will give you one hour and if you aren't back by them I will hunt for you. Deal?" he said. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, mum," he teased, before leaving the room. Levi rolled his eyes and began to wonder if that was such a good idea.

. . .

Eren walked around the Sina palace. It was a lot more glamorous than Maria, which made him appreciate Maria a little more. He didn't like too much glamour, after all.

Eren felt as if it was too much. Everything was perfect, that it seemed fake. He began to miss Hanji and Petra's bet bickering. He missed the palace, and he hadn't even been away for a day yet. He never thought he would be thinking such things.

Eren knew he had to stay alert. He just wondered where Hitch was.

"Ahem," someone coughed behind him. Speak of the devil. Eren turned around and saw a face that he thought he would have never seen again a few weeks ago.

"Hello, Hitch," he said. She glared. Hitch wore a blue dress and her arms were folded.

"That's Princess Hitch to you," she hissed. Eren rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Hitch," he replied. Hitch clicked her tongue.

"You're pregnant with Rivaille's child, so you think you're all high and mighty. You were born a simpleton and will die one, along with that child," she said. Eren looked a little confused. And Levi said that he was stupid?

"What is your problem, Hitch? I've done nothing to you. It's not my fault that Rivaille went for me. I'm not the type of person to bitch fight over a guy who practically forced his way into my life," Eren said. Hitch huffed.

"What's so special about you? You're a guy that knows he can't lift a finger against me," she smirked deviously. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I couldn't back then, but I certainly can now. However, I won't, do you know why?" he asked. Hitch glared.

"Why?" she asked. Eren looked completely serious.

"Because you're nothing but a sad little girl who wants to be noticed and stand out," he concluded. Hitch hissed.

"Don't you dare try to understand me. What do you know? How can you stand against me now? Do you think this is some fairy tale and you are the strong hero that can feel sympathy for everyone?" she said.

"Because I am to be Queen. Get it? Stop fighting for someone who doesn't care for you and find your own lover who will actually love you, and you don't need to make them fear you. You're the one living in a fairy tale. Have you even looked at anyone who isn't royal?" Eren said. Hitch's eyes widened and tears started to build up. Eren felt slightly sorry for her. She wiped them away.

"As if I care. We'll see what happens before this meeting is over, creep," Hitch said, stomping away. Eren rolled his eyes and walked away, heading for outside. It was sunny and warm, and it was nice that it had stopped raining.

What was Eren going to do about Hitch? He had no idea. He knew that Hitch would do some bratty things, but nothing major. He just knew he couldn't fall for anything. She was just a desperate brat who needed someone to see her.

. . .

Eren had kept his promise and had come back to Levi after an hour of exploring. The Sina palace wasn't really that exciting, it was just jewels and pretty much everything was expensive. They had dinner with Pixis, Darius, and their families. Hitch decided to mind her own business during the meal.

"So, Eren, how long have you known Rivaille?" asked the Sina Queen. She was a kind looking Omega that looked around the same age as Pixis. Her hair was going grey, but her ears still looked its beautiful colour of brown. Eren never thought that he would be asked this question. It was obvious that Hitch was listening in as her ears twitched.

Eren looked down at his food.

"I've only known Rivaille properly for a few months, since late January. However, we met when I was only six. He and King Kenny went to see me because they had heard of me being a male Omega, however, the village would not allow them to see me. I wasn't even in the village and Rivaille left the troops, only to find me," he replied, feeling a little nervous. Levi hummed quietly while he drank a cup of tea.

Both of the Queens placed their hand over their heart in affection.

"How wonderful. You two must truly be for each other. If only the first meeting with my husband was as romantic..." the Rose Queen said, glaring slightly at Darius. Darius wiped his face with a napkin.

"We met at my coming of age ball. I'm sorry that I didn't know you when we were younger, but I honestly don't think that is either of our faults. Besides, that was years ago. I'm not too fond of starting a pointless argument over something that happened a few decades ago, " he said. His Queen sighed and went back to eating her dinner.

Eren wondered if their first meeting was that romantic. He was a child, so it didn't really occur to him. Levi had told him something memorable, and that was it. Pixis smiled.

"I don't think Darius was ever romantic," he said. The Sina Queen laughed slightly.

"Speak for yourself," she said. Pixis huffed.

"Fine, so I'm not romantic, you make it difficult for me to be," he replied. There was silence after that. Everyone had stopped eating. The Sina Queen then looked down, before wiping her face with a napkin and leaving the dinner table.

Pixis sighed. "Sorry about her. She always forgets her place," he said. Eren felt like gritting his teeth and shouting at the Alpha that thought he had the right to be King. However, he felt Levi's hand over his, making his stop. He was right, the dinner table in another person's Kingdom was not the place to start an argument.

The Rose Queen looked slightly upset and also left the table, probably off the comfort the Sina Queen. Hitch just sat quietly, moving her food around her plate with a fork.

"Hitch, my dear, you have been so quiet. Are you unwell?" Pixis asked. She looked to her father, who was on her left. She put her hands on her lap.

"Actually, I feel rather sick and will say goodnight to you," Hitch said, before also leaving the table. Eren felt a little awkward because he was now the only Omega left at the dinner table.

"Darius, what of your son?" Levi asked. "Did he decide not to come to Sina? I believe that he has already completed his travels, unlike Marlo." He was obviously trying to change the subject. Darius nodded.

"Yes, he is doing well. He has business, so he couldn't make it," he replied.

Eren decided that it was best that he left. He squeezed Levi's hand slightly.

"Well, I believe I should also be getting to bed," he said, standing up. Levi nodded to him as he left the room.

Eren left the dining room and immediately saw the Sina and Rose Queens together, sitting on a bench outside. Eren decided that he should go over to talk to them.

They saw him and looked down.

"This is sadly the curse that an Omega must bear, Eren. I'm sure you understand. You get no special treatment for being a Queen, so don't expect any from Rivaille. All Alphas are the same," The Rose Queen said. It was just like how he though a few months ago. Eren smiled slightly.

"I too have experienced the hardship and curse of being an Omega, however, I have not been mistreated my Rivaille," he said. Both Queens looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" The Sina Queen asked. Eren sat down on the bench next to them.

"Because I am a male Omega, Rivaille believes that I am able to try and find a way to give Omegas rights," he said. They both looked puzzled.

"How? You are an Omega, Eren, just like us, and Rivaille is an Alpha. He is probably only fooling you so that you are happy. You will realise that in a few years of marriage that all that happiness was only to get you to bear an heir. You are already carrying one, meaning that you are doing your job. Now all you need is to produce a son," The Rose Queen said. Eren smiled and shook his head, standing up.

"I don't think so. I hope that during the next few days you will come to understand what I mean. Until then, I wish you two a goodnight," Eren said, bowing slightly. They nodded, still looking confused.

Eren walked away and back to his room. He opened the door and threw himself on the bed. It was nice and soft, but he still preferred the Maria beds. The door opened after five minutes and Levi walked in, sighing. Eren sat up.

"So, what happened after I left?" Eren asked, expecting to hear something to do with Omegas. Levi huffed and sat on the bed.

"Pixis and Darius were talking about their wives and how they wished that they wouldn't try to be so, oh what's the word? Free. They started to question how you spoke to me, however, I left before I gave an answer," Levi replied, lying his head down on Eren's lap. Eren smiled and ran his hand through Levi's hair.

"I had a word with their wives. They were a bit confused, but I hope that they will understand what we are trying to do by the end of this meeting crap," he said. Levi hummed and closed his eyes.

"You make it sound like we are doing something evil. Don't make any promises just yet. The cub is your top priority at the moment," Levi said. Eren nodded.

"I know, but I just couldn't bear how Pixis treated his wife, and then he made it sound like she had done something wrong," he complained. Levi hummed.

"I could tell you wanted to shout out, I know you so well. I'm tired and I want to get to bed," he said. Eren nodded.

They got ready for bed and lay down next to each other. Levi's arms were wrapped around Eren's waist. There was silence for a while until Levi spoke.

"You've got a bump," he said into the darkness of the room. Eren laughed a bit.

"No shit. I would have one at some point thanks to you," he replied. Levi kissed him on the lips.

"It took you long enough," he said.

Eren hummed and closed his eyes, resting under Levi's chin in his embrace. He was worried about the meeting tomorrow, and he was predicting that they wouldn't even allow him in, but things would work out. They always had, but there would always be something blocking the way.

. . .

They had to wake up reasonably early the next day. Breakfast was at nine o'clock and it was quiet. Both of the Queens didn't say a word, and Hitch only looked down at her plate, sometimes looking up at Levi.

Pixis and Darius had a conversation and tried to bring Levi into it. Eren smiled slightly at how fake Levi sounded. They seriously didn't know him at all.

After breakfast, they had an hour to relax and get ready for the meeting. Eren dreaded it slightly and hadn't heard much from Hitch since their discussion yesterday. Levi got dressed in fine clothes that Eren wasn't too fond of. He didn't like major expensive stuff, and neither did Levi, but he had to. Eren also had to wear something. Levi just gave him some basic things that made him look smart. It was enough.

They left the room and made their way to the meeting hall. Guards stood at the door, they looked completely emotionless. They allowed Levi to pass, but they crossed spears in front of Eren.

Levi turned around and glared.

"What the fuck are you dipshits doing? Allow him to pass this instant!" Levi ordered. Eren could see the guards looking quite scared, but they didn't budge.

"I apologise, Rivaille, but Eren is not allowed in this meeting," Darius said behind him. Levi turned around and glared daggers.

"Why the fuck not? Because he's an Omega? He's to be Queen. Now let him pass before I tarnish this alliance and walk back home," Levi threatened. Darius sighed and sat down. Pixis stepped forward.

"Rivaille, don't do something so stupid. You are still young and do not fully understand. Eren may be a boy, but he is an Omega. Omegas aren't allowed to participate in the meetings, they don't have the right," he replied, smiling slightly. Levi continued to glare, feeling a little sick to be listening to this shit.

"I don't give a shit. Eren participates in the meetings back in Maria. My council has learnt to accept it," Levi said. Both Darius and Pixis frowned.

"Rivaille-" Pixis began but was interrupted by Levi.

"Do not forget what I used to be, Pixis," Levi hissed. Pixis gulped slightly, before facing Eren, who was also glaring.

"Learn your place, Omega. You may be Queen, but you still do not have the right to glare at an Alpha, let alone a King. We shall discuss this further, Rivaille." Pixis allowed Eren to pass. Eren rolled his eyes and went to sit down beside Levi.

Pixis and Darius looked a bit confused.

"What is the meaning of this, Rivaille? This is forbidden," Darius said. "I respect Eren, but no matter how we look at him, he is an Omega." Eren sat back in his chair, they seriously were pushing the wrong buttons. Levi tilted his head.

"I beg to differ. It isn't forbidden, it is just not acceptable. I looked it up. Eren has been allowed to join in my meetings since he became engaged to me because no matter how we look at it, he is to be Queen. A Queen shouldn't just sit on their arses all day and eat cakes. Go on, I dare you, ask Eren something," Levi said. Pixis sighed and turned to Eren.

"Eren, I apologise, but we really need to get on with this meeting," he said. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"And? What are you waiting for? Maybe we should bring in your wives. They are Queens too, aren't they? Or do you see them as something else? Can you honestly say that you do not care for them enough to share the secrets of your Kingdoms with them? I'm maybe an Omega, but I'm not the type you should get on the wrong side of," Eren said. Darius and Pixis's eyes widened.

"Such insolence!" Darius shouted. Levi smiled.

"What? Are you going to prove him right?" Levi asked. He was testing them.

"You have been bewitched, Rivaille. Eren is a witch and you need to snap out of it," Pixis said. Eren laughed.

"I wish, sadly I'm just plain Eren that has decided to fight against fate," he said. Pixis huffed.

"You dare speak to an Alpha in such a tone?" he questioned. Eren shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Yes, because we are no different. You have ears, I have ears. You have a tail, I have a tail. You are a man, I am a man. I do not care for status and I prefer to break the rules. I've have been doing that since I was small. It's the perks of being a male Omega," Eren winked. Levi smiled.

"Bring in your wives, Pixis and Darius. Allow them to actually be part of their Kingdom and you. Allow them to speak and do not shout at them for it," Levi said carefully.

"Bring Hitch, as well," Eren said. Levi looked a little surprised but nodded.

"And Hitch," he said. Darius shook his head.

"I respect you, Rivaille, and I understand what your mother went through, but this is madness," he said. Levi shook his head.

"If you truly understood what my mother went through, you wouldn't be saying what you are saying. Call your wives and Hitch, and then the meeting may begin. A meeting that has all three Kings and their Queens sitting beside them, not as trophies but as their own person that don't sit on their arses all day," Levi said. Pixis gritted his teeth.

"Guards!" he shouted. The two guards from outside came rushing in. Eren felt like he was about to be forced out until Pixis lowered his head in defeat. "Go and get the Queens, as well as The Princess Hitch," he said in a low voice.

Eren and Levi smiled slightly as quietly high-fived under the table.

A few minutes later, the three woman entered the room looking a little confused. The guards set out chairs for them.

"Pixis, dear, what is going on?" The Sina Queen asked. Pixis glared at Levi.

"Sit down, my love, it appears that Rivaille and Eren wish for you three to join us in this meeting," he said. All the women looked shocked until they calmed down and sat next to their husbands. Hitch sat between Pixis and Levi.

Levi smiled deviously.

"Well then, doesn't that feel better? Let's begin this meeting, shall we?"


	30. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of my work on both here and FanFiction.net, go check out my Facebook page: The Black Cat of Misfortune TI. It'll keep you up to date with anything that I am planning and is also a great way to communicate.

Eren had never really seen Levi behave like that, but it didn't mean that he was against it, as long as no one got hurt. Darius and Pixis sat back in their chairs, stubbornly folding their arms.

"Right then, this meeting was originally called because The Princess Hitch pulled a hissy fit over not getting me and being slapped by my mate," Levi said. Hitch could not look anyone in the eye. She knew what she had done and she knew that she couldn't stop it. "So we are here to make things very clear. Even though you, Darius, understand the situation, I'm not too sure you are keen on it at the moment." Darius sighed and leaned forward.

"It's not that, Rivaille. I know we are harsh on our Omegas, but we need to show them who to obey," Darius said. Levi rolled his eyes, knowing that he changed the subject.

"Obey? Why must they obey us? Being Kings, we are already obeyed by the rest of our Kingdom, by why only Omegas? Why not Betas? They are weaker than us," Levi asked. Pixis sighed.

"Because that is tradition, Rivaille. I grow tired of this childishness. We thought you were the type of person that wouldn't bother in this sort of nonsense," he said. Levi clicked his tongue and stood up.

"I understand that Darius and Eren already know this story, but let me fully explain what this tradition did to my mother," he said. Darius nodded and looked down. "Pixis, because of this tradition you speak of, my mother, a royal princess by blood, was cast away from the palace after my grandfather died. My uncle had no idea because she knew that she could not be heard. She died cursing the life the Alphas had forced her into. What was the term Omegas usually use...? Oh yes - 'All Alphas are the same'." The Queens looked at each other for a split second before turning to Eren. Eren smiled.

"As I grew up, I was once attacked by two Alphas that meant a lot to me. I killed them for it. Omegas aren't as weak as Alphas think. I don't think it is just me. Omegas are born to live the life of being sheltered and kept away from danger, meaning they are automatically weak. I wonder what would happen if the Omegas that are being born right now were treated as such and had the same treatment as Alphas and Betas. Do you think that we could stand side by side and not be looked down on?" Eren said. Levi looked a little surprised that Eren had told about his past, but accepted it. Pixis leaned forward.

"Omegas are as they are because if we didn't keep them in line, they would probably rebel," he said. Eren frowned.

"They want to rebel because you treat them like this. So what's the real reason?" he asked. Pixis clicked his tongue.

"Eren, you need to understand that things weren't always like this. It is only in the last few decades that all of this spun out of control. There used to be a time where Omegas were protected, but people began to use them and it became a trend," he said. Levi huffed.

"Then why say tradition. If it is only a trend, then there are always people who think complete bullshit about it. It expected better from you two," Levi said. Darius sighed.

"It became a tradition from our ancestors. We don't hurt our wives, Rivaille, we aren't that sick and anyone who does that should be banished, but it has become normal for them to follow orders. They are weak after all," he explained. Eren glared, before relaxing and leaned his head back.

"It's not that though, is it. If it was just to do with protection, then why talk to me in such a way that makes me think that I am nothing but a bitch. Even your own daughter isn't a bitch, Pixis, and you need to see that," Eren said, calmly. Hitch looked puzzled. "There are two reasons why this meeting is being held. The first is to clear up all the bullshit to do with Hitch and me. The second is to do with Omegas. I believe that Hitch is this way because Alphas, and maybe even Betas, have neglected her. She was never included in things. Darius, if I am correct you have a daughter of your own, right?" Eren questioned. Darius nodded his head.

"Yes," he replied. Levi looked down.

"I believe if this behaviour continues, then Hitch may have the same fate as my mother," he said. Pixis looked distraught.

"How can you say that, you bastard!? As if I would ever allow my daughter to fall so low," Pixis exclaimed. Levi nodded.

"I understand, but I believe my grandfather had the same idea. You will die, Pixis. Marlo will be busy with work and will have no time for his sister. Hitch will be alone because during her life people have only been creeped out by her. She will be vulnerable and your council will be able to get rid of an Omega that may cause disruption to the 'system'," he explained. Pixis's eyes widened and he sat back in his chair, before setting upon his daughter.

Hitch looked down. Pixis clicked his tongue and turned to Levi.

"What can I do then?" he asked, slightly afraid for his daughter. Levi hummed and leaned forward.

"Wait. Wait for a time when we need you. I'm sure you can wait a few more years, Pixis, if not then I'm sure Marlo could. Because Eren can make such a huge impression on all of the statuses, we have decided to end this conflict and dominance between Alpha, Beta and Omega. I understand that Alphas are naturally dominant, but this possession shit that Omegas fear so much needs to end. Will you be on our side?" Levi asked.

Pixis and Darius looked at each other. The Queens looked shocked, but also relieved. Hitch also looked surprised, but in a way defeated.

Darius stood up.

"Allow us to think. This meeting is going to be on for a few days and I feel that this is enough for today. We will deal with the rest tomorrow and will give you our answers before we part ways," he spoke. Levi nodded.

"Very well. If this meeting is over then, I shall depart and enjoy the rest of my day," Levi said, standing up and walking out of the room. Eren followed closely behind.

"Eren, Rivaille!" Hitch called. They both turned around. She stood in front of them slightly confused. "Can I talk to you in private?" Levi nodded and they walked to his and Eren's room.

Hitch entered behind them and leaned against the wall.

"Why? I expected you to come here and immediately get at me saying that I'm a snobby little bitch and that I should just mind my own business. Yet, you come here for an entirely different reason and barely mention about my behaviour back in Maria. I am not sorry, for your information, but I guess it was childish of me. I've heard news that my brother is to come back on the final day of the meeting, however, my father does not know," she said. Levi nodded.

"I am pleased that Marlo is to come home. We will fully discuss what you did in Maria tomorrow, but I think your father and Darius wish to think fully on today's meeting. I suspected they would as much. This world is already fucked up, and if someone doesn't put their foot down at some point then everything will go crazy. You're a spoiled Princess, Hitch, but you don't deserve the death my mother had," he replied. Hitch bit her lip and turned to Eren.

"May I ask a question, Rivaille? If you weren't mated and engaged to Eren, would you still do all of this? If I had been your mate, would you still do it?" she asked. Levi sighed.

"It would be different and a lot harder. Eren is already capable of taking down an Alpha and will be able to be a voice for the people. You may be a Princess, but you are still just an Omega. No one would listen," he replied. Hitch looked down, defeated. Eren stepped forward.

"I expected you to be a lot more stubborn about this. You do know that Darius wrote to Rivaille about you planning something for me, right?" Eren asked. Hitch looked up at Eren and frowned.

"I may still have something planned, however, I'm am not the type of person to inflict pain. Depending on how I feel about you by the end of the meeting will determine what is in store. Darius has obviously exaggerated and people just think of me as a stroppy girl who would literally kill to get her man. I still want you, Rivaille, and I have not accepted what is going on between you and Eren," Hitch said, before leaving the room.

Eren sighed.

"Well, that went better than expected," he muttered. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we now know you aren't in any danger. She's harmless. The worst she could do is either throw things at you or call you extremely horrible names," he replied. Eren hummed in response.

"Now what? Wasn't the meeting meant to go on longer than that?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Pixis and Darius were impatient and wanted to get into the more important stuff first. They will accept. They have to."

. . .

During the course of the day, both of the Queens had come to see Eren and Levi. They were still confused and said that their husbands had shut themselves away in Pixis's study to discuss further into Levi proposal. The Sina Queen walked over to Eren.

"Now I understand what you were getting at last night, Eren. Thank you. We too believe it is time to take a stand, but none of us have been brave enough to do so. I'm sure that we can pull some strings on our end when the time is right. We will make our husbands say yes and we will wait for the time to come," she told. Eren nodded and bowed slightly.

"You're welcome," he replied. The Rose Queen came up to Levi.

"You made a daring move during that meeting, Rivaille, telling our husbands to allow us to join. I'm glad, I've understood a great deal and I want to help, not just for Omegas, but Beta and Alphas too. We can't allow Omegas to get out of hand either, but we can't allow this possession to run our lives," she said. Levi hummed.

"True. The power will probably go to the Omegas' heads and then there would be more damage. I will think about how this can be done, without causing the Alphas to go down. Then there really would be a war." The Sina Queen smiled.

"You really are Kuchel's son. You have the heart of Alpha and the soul of a King, a true King that belongs on his throne. Pixis belongs on his throne too, but I think he sometimes forgets that Omegas are in danger and need help," she said.

They left after that. Levi had pretty much prepared for the meeting, but he still had the thing about Hitch to mention. He was planning to say it on the final day. It wasn't something that would destroy her, it was the opposite. Levi knew from the start that she was just a pitiful girl, so he needed the information to get her noticed. Marlo would be there, which meant that it would be perfect.

With no work to do in between the meetings, Levi thought of something. He smiled slightly, before walking to Eren and grabbing his hand. Eren frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Levi smiled.

"You've never been to Sina before, right? Let's go explore," he said. Eren blushed slightly.

"Why?" Eren asked. Levi stopped before they left the room and put his hand on Eren's face.

"Just let me take you out on a date, Jäeger. Our last one was months ago, and we weren't even dating then. I would prefer to not have the same ending as Trost, well, not entirely," Levi said. Eren blushed fully, remembering how they had kissed and Eren had pulled a tantrum about it when he got home. He nodded, before feeling himself being dragged out of the room and down the stair. Mikasa was downstairs, talking to a Sina guard, before seeing her brother. She said goodbye to the guard and walked over to them.

"I heard about what happened in the meeting, but only slightly. The only thing I know is that Levi basically challenged the other Kings," Mikasa said, hugging Eren. "What are you up to?"

"I'm taking Eren out to explore. He's never been to Sina before," Levi replied. Mikasa glared at the Maria King. "What now?"

"First of all, I wasn't asking you. Second, don't do anything bad to Eren. And third, I honestly think that Erwin doesn't want you to go out on your own," she said the last part seriously.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care what Erwin wants. He's the type of person that will poke his nose into everything. He's not coming along," Levi replied. Mikasa sighed.

"Then can I come?" she asked. Both Levi and Eren froze slightly. Mikasa huffed. "Grow up. I'm not going to ruin your little date. I want to explore too and I want to keep an eye on Eren. You can kiss him all you want, but nothing more."

Levi and Eren looked at each other. Eren smiled and nodded. Levi sighed.

"Fine. Call me short once and I will send you back immediately. Disobey that order and you're off the list for the Survey Corps," Levi said. Mikasa nodded and left to get the horses. Eren smiled.

"You seem happy," he said. Levi huffed.

"Your sister hates me and calls me short. I have a right to say those things. But I'm sure she won't get in the way. I've seen her train and she's very good. As much as she pisses me off, I'm sure she'll do fine," he replied. Eren smiled.

"Thank you, Levi," he said. Levi hummed in response and made their way to the front entrance. They kept a lookout for people like Erwin or Mike. Levi couldn't be bothered to deal with them and have even more people following them. It would get a bit too suspicious with so many green cloaks in one fucking place.

They saw Mikasa coming towards them after a while of standing in front of the Sina palace. She wore her green cloak. Eren decided not to wear his because it was too hot.

They got on their horses and galloped off out of the palace gates. There was a town half a mile from the palace, much like Maria. They hopefully wouldn't draw too much attention as Levi and Eren weren't wearing anything properly visible to say that they were Maria royals. Mikasa could be seen as someone collecting things for the palace.

The town came into view and Eren immediately noticed that it was definitely much richer than anything in Maria. The houses looked expensive and were built properly. The marketplace was filled with people dressed in fine clothes and sold foods that Eren had never seen before.

They got off their horses and Mikasa went to find a place to tie them to. Levi and Eren went ahead and knew that Mikasa would be able to tail them just fine. Levi led Eren to the marketplace. It was huge and smelt better than the one in Trost.

"I've been here a few times, more when I was younger. This market sells some pretty good stuff. Well, now that you know who I am this time and who you are to become, look around freely," Levi said. Eren smiled slightly.

"You say that I can get stuff, but you never want stuff," he said. Levi hummed.

"I've had enough, I'm a King after all. You have only been introduced into this world for a few months, meaning I'm allowed to spoil you. And don't worry, this is my money, not the Kingdom's. I always think that if I have food on the table, then so should the people."

Eren nodded and looked around. Everything looked so expensive, but he knew Levi could afford it. He twisted his wrist cuff, trying to think of what he actually wanted.

Mikasa was following closely behind but was paying attention to the market. Eren appreciated it.

Eren walked up to a stand that sold clothes. They looked well made and they even had really nice colours. Eren looked through the shirts. He hadn't bought any clothes that he could wear around the palace. He mostly borrowed Farlan's clothes, but he wanted his own. Levi stood next to him.

"These are really good quality. It is known that Sina makes the best clothes," he said. Eren nodded and continued to look through. He didn't want something that was bright, just something that was presentable and suited him.

The salesman looked at Eren confused.

"That's some smell you've got there, son," he said. Eren's eyes widened, he forgot to mask his smell. Levi huffed.

"It's rude to comment on people's smell, old man," Levi replied. The salesman smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that I've never seen or smelled a male Omega before. You could say that it's an honour to meet one," he said. Eren looked puzzled.

"Why is it an honour?" he asked. The Beta smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not every day you see someone as rare as you. A lot of people come to this market and most are really snobby. I won't insult you for being an Omega, kid, but I will compliment you," he replied. Levi nodded.

"May I ask you name?" Levi asked. The salesman nodded.

"Hannes. And you?" Eren wondered if Levi was actually going to say.

"Rivaille. And this is my mate, Eren," Levi replied. Well, he told the truth. Hannes smiled like he had just hit the jackpot.

"Oh, this is classic. Not only have I seen a male Omega, but also the King of Maria and soon to be Queen. This is seriously my day," he said triumphant, but quietly enough so other people didn't hear. Eren smiled, before seeing a really nice grey shirt. He picked it up and looked carefully at it.

"I'll have this, please. How much?" he asked. Hannes smiled and shook his head.

"Keep it, you two made my day. However, you have to promise to visit me whenever you come to Sina. It would really make my day to see you again," he replied. Eren looked a bit struck, he didn't know what to do. Levi nodded and tossed him two gold coins.

"Thank you. You've earned this," he said. Hannes looked at the gold.

"But I said that the shirt was for free. This money could buy two of those shirts," he said. Levi shook his head.

"I'm playing for the shirt, but I'm also paying for the words. It's not every day you find someone in a market that will boost up your spirits," Levi replied, before walking away with Eren behind him. Hannes's blonde ears stood up in awe, before looking to the gold on the table. He smiled and sighed.

Eren walked beside Levi.

"He was nice. I like him," Eren said. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, better than the guy in Trost. I don't really want a repeat of what happened that day," he muttered. Eren hummed.

"True, but I guess there could be one thing that could happen again," he said, before kissing Levi's cheek. Levi wasn't really expecting it but didn't mind.

"How was that a repeat? If I remember correctly, it was you who kissed me on the lips, not the cheek," Levi said, his eyes narrow, but had a tiny smile on his face. Eren blushed slightly.

"Maybe later. Is there anything else here that we can see? There is mostly jewellery here, and I prefer to just keep my wrist cuff and necklaces," Eren asked. Levi looked around a little.

"It's a town. There a bookshop and a bakery, but I don't really want to go to those. We could just go for a ride in the woods and hope we come across a clearing," Levi said. Eren nodded. They turned around and nodded to Mikasa. Mikasa, who was already watching them from the corner of her eye, walked off to get the horses. Eren and Levi followed her.

Eren put his shirt in a small bag on the side of Roxas's saddle. They got on their horses and set off.

"Where to?" Mikasa asked.

"We're off for a wander around the woods. We won't go far from the palace, but we want to go find a place to lie down away from that place," Levi said. Mikasa nodded and followed behind them. They left the town and trotted through the surrounding woods. It was quiet and it was relaxing how the sun shone through the leaves of the trees.

Levi turned off the road and into the trees. He knew that if he was going to find a clearing, then it would have to be away from the road. It was then he stopped after a few minutes and told Mikasa to guard the horses. She huffed and sat down on a tree root.

Levi and Eren went off and soon found a large clearing, bigger than the one back in Shiganshina. It was definitely known because flowers had been trampled and footprints were seen in the grass, but it was still nice and no one was around.

Levi sighed and sat down. Eren smiled and joined him.

"This is a nice place," Eren commented. Levi hummed.

"I can smell brat all over it," he replied.

"Sorry," Eren teased. Levi chuckled.

"Not you. Well, you are a shitty brat, but you've grown on me and I love you for it," he said. Eren smiled, before bringing Levi's face to face him and kissing him on the lips. It was a simple kiss that was just pure love. There was no heat or desire. Levi kissed back, before breaking it and resting the foreheads together. "Yep, a shitty brat," he whispered. Eren chuckled and pecked him on the lips once more.

"Shut up, old man," Eren counted. Levi looked shocked.

"Old man? I'm twenty-five. Besides, if I'm really an old man, then what would that make you? You do realise that you are pregnant with an old man's child, right?" Levi teased. Eren huffed, before lying down on the grass.

"Fine you're not an old man," he said. Levi nodded.

"Thank you," he replied, before also lying down. The sky was really clear, but they didn't have the same feeling as Shiganshina. "Now I understand why Shiganshina is so nice. I don't feel it here."

Eren smiled.

"No, but it will have to do for now. You still remember the Silene Destas?" he asked. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Of course. I don't know anyone who would forget that sight. Besides, it was the day you agreed to marry me, so I won't forget," Levi muttered. Eren chuckled.

"Oh go and find something to get rid of that cheesiness. Was that day really so meaningful?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Levi answered immediately. He didn't even think about it, he looked so serious. Eren sighed.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Besides, if I don't you would probably go on and on until my whole mind thinks that night was perfect," he said. Levi smiled.

"You make it sound like I'm brainwashing you," he replied. Eren breathed out a laughed.

"Says the guy who brainwashed me into bringing down my walls," Eren said.

"That wasn't brainwashing. That was just me being nice to you and allowing you to have the freedom to do the hell you wanted without people shouting at you. I gave you a chance to live away from those walls. I trusted you, and in return, you trusted me," Levi replied. Eren smiled and nodded.

"I'm tired," Eren commented. Levi breathed out a laugh.

"What do you want to do then? Do you want to go back or do you want to sleep here?" he asked, rubbing Eren's ear softly.

"I don't want to be a burden to Mikasa, so I suggest we go back," Eren replied. Levi nodded and they stood up, walking back to the horses and Mikasa. Mikasa saw them and looked a little confused.

"Leaving so soon?" she questioned. Levi nodded.

"Eren's tired and wants to go back," he answered. Mikasa nodded and turned to Eren who did, in fact, look exhausted. He yawned and looked like he could sleep for a week.

"It's probably because of the cub. Let's go," she said. Eren got on Roxas and was awake enough to make sure they didn't walk into a tree; as if Roxas would let that happen though.

They made it back to the Sina palace midafternoon. Levi had said that he was going to go talk to Darius and Pixis alone, which meant Eren could go to bed until dinner. Mikasa had made sure he got to the room.

"Don't baby me, Mikasa. I'm awake enough to get to bed," Eren said, stubbornly. Mikasa rolled her eyes and sat on the office chair.

"I know, and I would never dream of babying you...sometimes," she added. Eren got into bed and pulled her a look that made it look like he was expecting her to say that.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. Mikasa smiled.

"I just want to make sure my brother is alright. Having a child is a big thing and it can drain you. I love you, Eren, so of course, I will always be there for you and my niece/nephew. As for Levi, I don't know yet," she said. Eren lay down and face Mikasa.

"What do you have against him? He doesn't treat me like crap and he sees me as an ordinary person. He doesn't see me as a weak and vulnerable Omega. Hell, he's tried to test me on my reaction time before by kicking me," Eren said. Mikasa's eyes widened in shock.

"He what?" she questioned like she was about to go kill Levi right that second. Eren shook his head.

"Answer the question, Mikasa," he persisted. Mikasa sighed and sat back in the chair.

"He lied to you at the beginning. I understand that he did that so you wouldn't hate him, but he has the power to bring you down. I've never seen you like that and I don't want to see it again. If he ever breaks your heart, I'll kill him myself," Mikasa threatened. Eren looked down.

"I understand, but he had redeemed himself since then and I no longer hold a grudge. Besides, if he does break my heart, I won't need you to kill him. He knows I can do it myself and that's what makes me happy. I'm not saying I would ever do it, but he knows what I can do and will not make a joke on it. That is what makes me happy..." Eren said, smiling. Mikasa smiled slightly, watching as her brother closed his eyes and fell asleep. She took that as her cue to leave and did so, allow Eren to rest.

. . .

Levi walked to Pixis's study and knocked on the door. He heard an 'enter' from inside and did so. Both Pixis and Darius were inside. They turned to him and looked a little angry, but not as much as earlier.

"Rivaille, I see Eren isn't with you," Darius commented. Levi nodded.

"He's asleep," he replied. Pixis nodded.

"Yes, it must be tiring carrying a child and having such an eventful morning," he said, chucking down a glass of whiskey. Levi sighed.

"This needs to end. Omegas can't live in fear anymore. It is our duty to care for every single person in our domains, so what makes Omegas so different?" Levi asked, trying to reason. Pixis leaned forward in his chair.

"They are different because they are weak. Omegas can't take care of themselves and yearn to see a dominant figure," he replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"That is complete bullshit, and you know it. Yes, there are some out there that yearn for a dominant figure, however, the place where Eren comes from, they don't. The children in that village look up to him, including the Alphas. Omegas aren't weak, they are just brought up weakly and you know it," Levi said. Darius sat down.

"Rivaille, I understand where you are coming from, and unlike Pixis, I am a little more for this idea than he is, but tell me, how are you going to make the people see reason? There will always be the people who rebel and we cannot stop that," Darius said. Levi nodded and sat down.

"Eren has power that can persuade people and make them see reason. He's a stubborn brat, and sometimes his ideas go wrong, but in a few year, he can become someone with a high amount of respect from the people of all statuses," Levi replied. Pixis frowned.

"And you believe that this boy, this Omega that is to be Queen in a few months and is pregnant with your child, can achieve so much in a world like this?" he asked. Levi didn't even need to think of the answer. He knew it and he would never joke or lie about something so serious.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Levi replied. Darius and Pixis looked at each other.

"Two days. We will give you our answers in two days," Darius said. Levi nodded got up.

"That's probably the best response you've had all day," he commented, before turning around and making his way toward the door.

"Rivaille," Pixis began. Levi stopped. "You do realise that the actions you have made today are enough for me to break this alliance, right? Why so much confidence that I will not break it?" he asked.

"Because you're not that sort of person, Pixis. I am making a suggestion for a better world. How is that something that will break an alliance?" Levi answered, before leaving the room.

Pixis sighed and rubbed his head. Darius pushed up his glasses.

"He's got you there," Darius commented. Pixis sighed.

"Shut up, Darius," he breathed.


	31. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my Facebook page to keep up to date with things I am working on. I'll probably even mention how my book, that I want to publish, is coming along.

The meeting carried on. Darius and Pixis didn't mention much on the matter about what they and Levi had discussed a couple of days before, however, they allowed the Omegas to join in and speak freely. It was all going in Levi's favour.

They had mostly discussed on the matter of Hitch and what her punishment was going to be. Pixis insisted that she had one, but nothing drastic. It was only something that could be compared to grounding a child or sending them to their room for a few days. Levi accepted it, as long as it wasn't harsh.

Hitch had hardly said a word during these meetings. Eren was expecting her to open her mouth every five minutes to comment on something stupid, but she did not. She just listened and kept her head held high.

The Queens, however, did speak. They didn't hold back and their husbands listened; everyone listened.

It got to that time in the afternoon when everyone decided to call it a day, however, Pixis spoke out as everyone got up.

"Sit down," he ordered quietly, but there was a roughness in his voice. He clicked his tongue and turned to Darius, who nodded. Pixis leaned forward. "It had been two days, Rivaille, and as promised we will give our answers. I'll let Darius decide first."

Darius nodded and turned to the Maria King. "I'm not going to give a heart filled speech about how I am sorry for what happened to Kuchel when I have said it a hundred times. But I will say this - you are awfully brave, Rivaille. You, who has only been King for a few months, standing up to two Kings that you have an alliance with. That's plucky. I feel that there is another reason as to why you want this. Why are you so desperate to give Omegas rights, Rivaille? Give the answer I want, and Rose is on your side," he said. Levi leaned back, glancing at Eren quickly, before turning back.

"Other than my mother's past, I have come to feel sick of this world and its rules. Everywhere I look people are pointing at someone and mocking them for being born. It disgusts me. Eren is a High, and people act as if he is not," Levi said. Darius sighed.

"And..?" he insisted. Levi sighed.

"Because this world needs to learn its place. Not just Omegas. Everyone. Me, you, Pixis, even Eren. We are too selfish and believe me when I tell you I normally don't give a shit, but it's starting to get on my nerves."

Darius smiled slightly and nodded, before standing up.

"Rose shall be waiting whenever you need her. Say the word today, next week or in five years; we will be waiting," Darius spoke. Levi nodded in appreciation, before turning to Pixis, who was smiling to himself, before drinking a large glass of wine.

"Well, Rivaille, don't you feel proud? You have Darius on your side, but I have to admit that your argument is very good. I'm not a harsh King, Rivaille, and I'm sure you understand that. I only do what is right and I would rather feel no regrets, but it seems that having regrets is part of the job. I would rather not have a regret here and allow my daughter to die in the slumps. You have Sina waiting for you too," Pixis said.

Eren was cheering loudly in his mind. They had done it. They had gotten the two Kings of their neighbouring Kingdoms to accept them.

Levi stood up and bowed.

"I appreciate it greatly. I believe this is the end then for today. The last one is tomorrow," Levi said, before leaving the room with Eren following him. They walked silently down the hall, making their way to the room and entering. Eren closed the door.

"Well done," Eren congratulated Levi. Levi nodded and scratched his head.

"Nah. I already had Pixis when we first mentioned about Hitch having the same fate as my mother. Darius wasn't going to say no unless I said a really selfish answer. It was easy," he replied. Eren smiled.

"But still, we are so close. Thank you," he said. Levi nodded.

"It's okay, brat. If I didn't have you, I would have tried to get Omegas rights in Maria anyway. We are all lowlifes and people have lost the old ways. Now they think that they're cool when they are nothing but brats. When will this world learn?" Levi asked rhetorically. Eren hummed in response.

"Do you think Marlo would be fine with this? He is to be the next King of Sina, and if he doesn't agree, then our whole plan fails," Eren asked. Levi looked at his mate and sat down.

"I cannot think how Marlo would think. I haven't seen him in years. I'm sure he will disagree at first, but he needs to understand that to be a King, he must make decisions for the people, not himself. You have no idea what I have sacrificed for our Kingdom," Levi replied. Eren nodded.

"You're right, I have no idea. So, we need to think of a way to no longer sacrifice things. As Pixis said, having regrets is part of the job. But why must it be? 'We do not know the future until it comes, so we must always be one step ahead of the game.'That what my mother used to tell me," he said. Levi breathed out a laughed and nodded.

"As ever, Carla is wise. But we need to remember that this is not a game," he replied. Eren smirked.

"What if it was?" he asked. Levi looked puzzled.

"What are you implying?" the Alpha asked. Eren leaned against the far wall.

"There will always be players out there who strive to never lose. I'm not saying to be a mad King and treat everyone's lives as a game and rule the world, but what does playing a game mean? Risks? Cheating? Strategising? All qualities that we can use to our advantage."

"Are you going to be one of these Queens who tries to rule the Kingdom behind my back?" Levi asked, teasing slightly. Eren chuckled.

"As if. The only thing I could ever rule is one of those tea parties - with teddy bears, of course," Eren joked. Levi smiled and gestured Eren to come closer. Eren did so and jumped slightly when Levi pulled him onto his lap.

"A game, huh? I have never been one for games, but we'll see. If too many people get hurt then we are putting this idea in the stupid pile," Levi said. Eren smiled.

"And if it works?" he asked. Levi hummed in response.

"Then it goes in the genius pile and we work for peace between the three Kingdoms and it's people."

Eren nodded and put his hand on Levi's shoulders.

"By the way, I know that this is a random thing and I shouldn't even be thinking about something that happened a few months ago, but about the 3D Maneuver Gear; when do I get to try it? I remember the time you saved me from Grisha, you looked like you were flying. I want a go," Eren asked innocently. Levi raised an eyebrow, before clicking his tongue.

"I'm honestly not against you using it, but it can be dangerous. You have no idea how many times Auruo has crashed into a tree and almost bitten his tongue off. That guy pisses me off sometimes, and I swear he has the hots for Petra, but he's a good solider that seriously need to find his own personality. We'll talk about it more when we get back to Maria, I promise. Speaking of random questions, any luck of Roxas?" Levi asked. Eren leaned back and looked out the windows behind Levi.

"I'm getting there. I'm sure I'll find out someday. Maybe he's part of my previous life," Eren suggested. Levi breathed out a laugh.

"You believe that stuff?" he asked. Eren looked down, slightly serious.

"Haven't you ever had a dream that seemed like reality? Yes, I do believe in previous lives and afterlives. I remember things, before forgetting about them. I don't know what I was in my previous life, but I was something that could stare over buildings. Confined in a wall," Eren muttered the last bit. There was silence between the two for a few seconds. Levi sighed and ruffled Eren's hair and ears.

"Yes, I have had those dreams, and I'm sure you are right, but remember that that was then, and this is now. I probably wasn't a King back then, but I am now and I'm going to make the most of it. Roxas is most likely someone or something from your past, but we can't say yet. Maybe he magical enough to seep into your dreams," Levi teased the last bit. Eren smiled and hit Levi lightly on the shoulder.

"I hope not, I've got enough voices in my head without another one," he replied.

"Yes, and they're all saying how bratty you are," Levi teased. Eren laughed.

"And I thought I was a prick. God, was I wrong."

Levi sighed and flicked Eren on the head.

"Enough of this talk. Go and see Mikasa if you like. I've got some work to do before we head back to Maria tomorrow," Levi said. Eren frowned.

"But you said that tomorrow was the last meeting," he questioned. Levi nodded.

"Yes, I did. Hopefully, the meeting doesn't last too long, but we'll probably be back late. I don't plan to stay longer than need and I want to get back to the Kingdom that I trust enough to rule," he replied. Eren nodded, before getting off Levi's lap, only to be pulled down by his collar.

Levi kissed him softly, but it was over before Eren could fully register what was going on. Levi let go and smiled.

"Go on," he said. Eren rolled his eyes before nodded and walking out of the room, smiling to himself.

. . .

That night at dinner was a lot better than the first dinner. The Queens had more confidence to speak, and they knew they could because of what their husbands had agreed to. Pixis sipped at his large glass of red wine, turning to his daughter.

"Hitch, my dear, have you heard any news from Marlo? I thought he would be back by now," he asked. The Sina Queen smiled at her daughter, hearing of her son. Hitch slightly looked at Eren and Levi, remembering what she had told them. She smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he will be back soon. He must want to surprise you," she said. Pixis laughed.

"Yes, Marlo has a thing for doing that. Well, here is to the last night of the Three Kingdoms Meeting. Tomorrow night, you will all be back in your Kingdoms and the peace has not been broken," Pixis said, holding up his glass. Everyone held up their glasses. "Cheers." They drank, before continuing with their meal. Darius coughed slightly.

"Yes, it appears that this meeting has been the start of a better future. Let us strive for the old ways and remember who and what we are, but always be moving forward. I raise my glass to you, my love," he said, turning to his wife. She smiled and nodded.

Eren was happy for the Queens, they were no longer sulking and not going on about the curse that an Omega must bear.

Hitch then stood up.

"Well, I can say that being the centre of attention has been fun these past few days. I have been grounded for the next month and I am restricted from my horse, but I guess it could be worse. I have told Rivaille and Eren this already - I am not sorry for what I did back in Maria, but I have learnt my lesson and will at least thank them for making two stubborn Kings find it in themselves to help mine, Eren's, my mother's and the Rose Queen's status. I'm sure you'll find a way to do it and I congratulate you on the pregnancy. I'm sure you'll have a great life, no doubt," Hitch stubbornly mumbled the last bit, almost spitting the 'doubt'. She sat down and drank her water.

Eren smiled to himself, feeling like she would no longer both him and Levi. Mission Accomplished.

They finished and all departed back to their rooms.

"That was friendly of Hitch," Levi said as he closed the bedroom door. Eren nodded, before shivering.

"Yes, but I know she is still going to do something tomorrow. I bet she's going to boobytrap my horse," Eren whined as he flung himself on the bed. He was happy he would be back in the palace bed tomorrow, he preferred it. Levi chuckled.

"You can handle a harmless prank. Taking that she said all those things at dinner, you'll be fine. Besides, she's not cruel to cause any harm to a child, be it born or unborn. How are you?" Levi asked. Eren hummed in response.

"I'm fine. The throwing up part is starting to lessen, which is nice. I just dread when the hormones kick in," Eren continued to whine. Levi sighed.

"Yes, I'll let Hanji and Petra deal with that," he teased. Eren sat up.

"You wouldn't dare," he complained. Levi smirked and walked over to Eren, kissing him on the forehead.

"You'll be a right pain in the ass, but I guess I could be nice enough to help you through it. But I swear, if you say you look like a whale, I'm sending you to Mikasa," Levi teased. Eren's mouth widened before he fell back on the bed an whine some more.

"Oh shit, I'm going to look like a whale. I'm blaming you entirely for this," Eren said. Levi patted Eren's leg.

"Yes, yes."

. . .

The morning of the last day came. After eating breakfasts the normal routine of waiting an hour remained before the meeting commenced. Eren noticed during the meeting that Hitch kept looking at the door, probably waiting for Marlo to make a big entrance.

"Hitch, please pay attention. This is about you, after all," Pixis said. Hitch snapped out of it and looked at Pixis.

"Yes, Father," she said. Pixis sighed.

"Well, seeing as this meeting is about to draw to a close, I apologise that my son couldn't make it. I'm sure some of you would be intrigued to know what he learnt during his travels," he said. Everyone nodded and Hitch looked down sadly.

It was that moment when the double doors opened and a man with black hair with a bowl cut walked in. He looked surprised for a second, before realising what he was walking into and bowed.

"I'm sorry to have come at such a bad time. I didn't expect to see the Kings of Maria and Rose in here. As well as my mother...the Rose Queen...and...Hitch...and...who are you? What is going on here?" the man questioned. Pixis stood up and smiled, before walking over to the man, who was an Alpha and hugged him.

"Rivaille, Darius, you've met my son. Eren, this is Marlo, you've never met," Pixis introduced. Hitch looked happy now to see her brother and the Sina Queen looked like she was about to cry.

Marlo, however, still looked confused.

"I appreciate the warm welcome, but why are there Omegas in the meeting hall? And is that a male Omega?" Marlo questioned. Eren tried to hold back a laughed. He was completely oblivious.

Pixis sat Marlo down and began to talk.

"Marlo, as much as I would love to hear about your travels, you need to understand something first," he began.

"Who died?" Marlo asked out of the blue. Pixis frowned.

"What? No. No one has died," he said. Marlo sighed in relief. "Sina and Rose have decided to help Maria in a task that can be very delicate, but will also protect every status."

Marlo looked confused.

"We have decided to fight for Omega rights," Pixis finally said, finding it weird coming from himself. Marlo looked down.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, it's just I never expected you to agree to such a thing. I'm pleased," Marlo said. Pixis frowned.

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

"Father, it wasn't like I was going to go up to you and ask you to do something like this when we had no positive way of doing so. I'm pleased that Hitch will finally be able to breathe. I guess it's because of him that this is going ahead," Marlo said, pointing at Eren. Pixis nodded.

"Yes, and Levi has been very...encouraging of the matter. This is the last day, so you're just in time. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" Pixis asked. Marlo looked confused.

"But I did. I sent a message to Hitch a few days ago. Didn't she tell you?" he questioned. There was silence in the room as everyone turned to Hitch, who was smiling innocently.

"Surprise..." she mumbled. Eren sighed and shook his head.

Pixis coughed and turned back to Marlo.

"Well, now that has been cleared up, I want you to tell me everything," he said. Levi stood up.

"As much as I would love to hear your stories, Marlo, I need to get back. It is nice to see you again," he said. Marlo smiled and nodded.

"Likewise."

Eren also stood up and followed Levi out of the room. It was now over and they could go back to Maria, knowing that there was hope in their plans. They knew that even if they didn't succeed, just knowing that the Kingdoms were behind them was enough. Eren made sure to pick up his rucksack and cloak, before leaving the palace. All the horses were lined up and waiting, including the Rose horses. Maria's were nearer though.

Eren was about to walk down the steps when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to feel something splat in his face. It was creamy and tasted actually quite nice. He removed whatever was on his face, only to find it was a creampie. He looked up and saw Hitch smiling.

"Told you I would get you," she said. Eren smiled.

"Well done," he said, only to feel another tap on his shoulder. He turned around out of instinct, to get another pie in the face. He removed it to find Gunther in front of him. "Oh great, is it bully Eren day?" he asked, not minding it at all. Gunther laughed.

"I'm sorry, Eren, Princess Hitch ordered us to do this. Well, went I say 'ordered', she told us to do it, but we wanted to anyway," he said, moving aside to allow Eld to get his chance. That was now three pies in the face. Someone took time making these pies, you know.

Eren removed the pie and smiled. "Thanks," he whispered. "Is that all?" Gunther smiled and pointed to his right. Eren turned to find the whole Maria troops, along with the Rose troops, all holding pies. Eren sighed and looked at the sky, wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate. Why pies?

He closed his eyes and he heard the cries of charging men and woman, only to feel himself swimming in pie. Hitch's laugh could be heard, as well as Levi's and Mikasa's.

When it was finally done, Eren was completely white, covered in cream. He sighed and looked at himself.

"I think I'll stay here from now on," he muttered. Gunther smiled.

"Oh come on, Eren, don't be like that. Look Rivaille has a gift for you," he said. Eren looked at Levi, also getting a pie in the face for the last time.

"You are despicable human being. You know that right?," Eren said. Levi smiled and kissed Eren pie lips.

"Love you too."

Eren had to get changed, of course, and just binned the pie covered clothes. They weren't the nice clothes he bought at the market, so it was okay, but the stain of pie would never come out.

Eren was never going to forget that day and how random it was.

. . .

It was near midnight when they made it back. The night was warm and the stars were out as they trotted through the palace gates. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to get to sleep. Eren and Levi got off their horses and walked inside, leaving the troops to put away the horses.

They walked quietly to their room. Eren hadn't said much since the pie incident and he wasn't going to until Levi apologised. Was that really like him though?

They walked into their room and Levi closed the door. Eren smiled slightly and lay down on the nice bed that he missed so much. Levi folded his arms and sighed.

"Do you seriously want me to apologise for something that was only a bit of fun? I didn't even know about it, but I think everyone wanted to throw something at you before you become Queen. It's nice though, they don't fear you and will respect you enough to throw a pie at you for fun," Levi said. Eren turned to his mate and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still want an apology. You didn't have to join in. I should have hugged you and made you covered in pie as well. I'm going to smell of out of date cream for a week now," Eren complained. Levi smiled and sat on the bed.

"No, you're not. Go to sleep and have a shower in the morning. You threw away those clothes and you washed away all the cream before we felt anyway," he said. Eren huffed.

"Yes, but the smell has sunken into my skin. I feel horrible," he whined. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't I usually the one who complains about things before dirty. You'll live, brat. Now, go to sleep. I'm tired and I have to get back to work tomorrow. I'm sure the council would like to know what happened during our trip," he replied. Eren nodded and they got ready for bed.

They lay in bed, in the dark, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Were you surprised by Marlo answer?" Eren asked, quietly.

"Slightly. He's certainly changed since he was a child. He used to care very little for Hitch, as I've told you. To think that they are now so close and he is prepared to protect her, I now think that I was wrong," Levi replied. Eren frowned and faced his mate.

"What do you mean?" he asked, concerned. Levi sighed.

"I told Pixis that if he died, Marlo would be too busy to notice what was happening to Hitch. I was wrong. He would never let that happen. I thought he would be the same. It seems that everything is surprising me these days. I need to get ahead of everyone else again." Eren hummed in response.

"True, but at least Marlo is on our side, instead of trying to stop us," he said. Levi nodded.

"Yeah. Sleep, Eren," Levi said before closing his eyes. Eren sighed and closed his eyes too. He felt an arm wrap around him and bring him closer to Levi. They slept like that all night.

. . .

Levi was already gone by the time Eren woke up. He didn't know what time it was, but it was probably the late morning. Eren looked around his room and took it in. He was pleased to be back and see the familiar place. It wasn't his home, but it made him comfortable.

Eren got out of bed and got changed into fresh clothes, including the shirt that he got in Sina. He left the room and decided to go and say hi to Connie and Sasha as he went for breakfast.

He walked downstairs, passed Hanji's lab, and to the kitchens. He opened the door and just found it normal. There was no shouting or Betas running around the place, just Connie working at his station. Eren walked in and Connie looked up at him.

"Ah, Eren, I see you are back. I bet you're hungry," he said. Eren smiled and nodded. Connie nodded. "Cool. I'll make you an egg on toast then."

Eren sat down and watched Connie work, he looked around.

"Where's Sasha?" Eren asked. Connie didn't look up.

"She's in the back dealing with the recent deliveries. I don't really trust her with the food, but she is my mate, so I might as well. I restrict her to nicking two from each barrel," he replied. Eren smiled.

"You two seem really happy," he commented. Connie breathed out a laughed.

"Yeah. Well, what about you? How's Rivaille doing? How was Sina?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"It was good. We successfully got the Kings of Sina and Rose on our side for the Omega stuff," Eren replied. Connie nodded.

"Congratulations. Here's your breakfast as a well-done present," he said and he placed the plate in front of Eren. Eren rolled his eyes and he cut into his breakfast.

"So, you wouldn't give me this if I didn't succeed then?" Eren questioned, only teasing.

"Just eat your breakfast. I heard about what Hitch and the soldiers did to you with the pies. I bet that must have been fun, well, not for you," Connie said. Eren munched on a piece of toast.

"Time of my life," he chewed, sarcastically. Connie smiled.

"I just think that everyone is trying to get at you before you become majorly important," he said. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Who's to say they can't do that sort of thing to me when I'm Queen. I would prefer having them pick on my little by little, instead of swimming in a mountain of cream. I really need to forget that stuff, but I can't," Eren said. Connie nodded.

"True. That's just how they feel though. I know it's not exactly normal to go up to people and say 'Hey, I don't mind if you pick on me when I'm Queen' now, is it."

Eren nodded.

"Yeah, but I can try and express that I don't want any special treatment."

At that moment, the back door opened and Sasha walked inside with a tomato in her mouth, with a huge crate of them in her hand. She put it down and saw Eren.

"Eren. It's good to see you," she said, taking the tomato out of her mouth and hiding it behind her back. Eren waved his hand in her direction.

"I've seen the tomato, Sasha, so don't hide it. Besides, Connie has already told me that he's restricted you," he said. Sasha pouted.

"I know. He's harsh, isn't he? I sometimes wonder why I'm still with him, only to realise that I do in fact love him," she replied innocently. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Good. It's a start," he said. Sasha grinned and put the tomato back in her mouth.

Eren finished his breakfast and felt much better. He got off the stool.

"Thanks, Connie," he said. Connie nodded and watched Eren leave the kitchen.

While Eren was making his way back into the front hall, he passed Hanji's lab, as usual. He could hear noises coming from inside, only for the door to open a few seconds later and both Hanji and Armin ran out coughing.

"Well, Armin, I must say that this experiment has been a complete fail. We must do it again," she told her apprentice. Armin sighed and nodded.

"Experiment...four...was...a...fail," he wrote down on his clipboard. Eren cleared his throat to get their attention. Both Betas looked his way and smiled.

"Ah, it seems that future Queen Eren has returned. How's the cub?" Hanji asked. Eren nodded.

"We were only away for a few days, though Levi has noticed a bump," he replied. Hanji nodded.

"Good, you're progressing well. I was hoping you would say that" she said, before looking at her misty lab. "Yeah, sorry about this. It seems that Bromine doesn't have a very good reaction when you heat it to above 200 Degrees Celsius, and then add it to sugar," she said. Eren frowned. It was so random.

"Why?" he asked for the hell of it, wondering if she was actually sane.

"It's called an experiment for a reason, Eren. Just don't try it at home," she instructed. Eren nodded very slowly.

"Note taken," he replied. Hanji smiled.

"Well, I better get this smoke cleaned up. You and Armin can catch up if you want. He's been a bit lonely with both you and Mikasa gone," she said, disappearing into the mist.

Eren looked at his best friends.

"You have a really cool job, but a crazy boss, you know that, right?" Eren asked. Armin smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, I am fully aware. How was Sina? It's been quiet here and Grisha is still rotting away. Decided something already, damn it," Armin said. Eren sighed.

"Fine, I'll think of something within the week. Anyway, everything went according to plan in Sina," he replied. Armin nodded.

"Good, then you can go and write to your mother. She's been writing to me asking about you because she knew you were in Sina. I've got enough letters to read from my grandfather. I'm happy that I will see his again at your wedding," he said. Eren smiled.

"Who says you're invited," he teased. Armin pushed Eren slightly.

"I better be invited. Besides, I believe that everyone in Shiganshina would be invited, and as Mikasa and I are from Shiganshina, we should be invited," he said, folding his arms. Eren smiled and looked down.

"I know. I was joking. Besides, it's not for a while yet and I just want to think of other things first," Eren said. Armin nodded.

They parted ways after that and Eren went to the library. Petra was probably still on leave but would be back in a day or two. He sat down on the windowsill and stared out of the window.

He was glad he was back.


End file.
